Eventually, Luck Does Run Out
by Dee31
Summary: Troy decided that focusing on the future was the best thing for him after Gabriella left Lava Springs and his friends refused to talk to the new him. How does this one decision affect senior year and the future for Troy, Gabriella, and the other Wildcats?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 1

"Thanks Mom for the ride!" Gabriella Montez called out before getting out of her mom's car in front of East High. It was the first day of school, the start of senior year, and Gabriella couldn't have felt any lonelier. Ever since that night she quit her job at Lava Springs and ended her relationship with her ex, Gabriella hadn't seen Troy nor talked to him. She did her best the remaining part of summer to occupy her time with other things to distract herself but nothing worked, even working double shifts at a diner in the south end of Albuquerque.

Rumor had it that Troy Bolton still remained the new Troy Bolton, the one impressed with the fancy clothes and the exciting prospects with the University of Albuquerque. Taylor had talked to Gabriella a few times a week, but with their work schedules, the best friends were unable to hang out like they were used to. Taylor had hinted that Troy had probably crossed to the dark side permanently with Sharpay and her group of girls, which left Chad, Zeke, and Jason especially frustrated. Gabriella knew that going through the doors to East High was going to be one of the toughest things she ever did in her short life so far, but she knew it had to be done.

Slowly, Gabriella began to make her way over to the front doors and walked past the fountain that reminded her of all the happy memories of the year before, especially the last day of school when she had celebrated the start of summer in Troy's arms. She remembered feeling very optimistic of what summer had to offer her, a girl who finally got her wish to stay in one place over the summer and not transfer schools in her senior year. Little did she know then what was going to happen, that she would be returning to the same place without the love of her life.

She made it through the doors and gave a sigh of relief that the halls were not crowded at all, just a few students here and there. Gabriella walked to her new locker and pulled out the books she needed for the first two periods having placed them there after registration was completed. She had also had her mom contact the administrative office last week to ask for a switch in locker locations citing convenience to her classes. Gabriella looked over at the locker door she had open and smiled as she saw all the pictures of her and her friends, both from here and her past. She had made the collage during some of her free time, knowing she was going to need a boost during school time. After scanning over the pictures, she genuinely smiled as she remembered all those good times from her past and the true friendships she shared with the people in the pictures. A dull ache formed in her heart though as she silently reminded herself that Troy was not in a single one – she hadn't allowed herself that liberty when putting them together.

Gabriella closed the locker and headed over to the cafeteria where she had promised to meet Taylor. Since no one was there, she took a seat at the table nearest and pulled out her planner to look over her schedule.

"GABRIELLA!" screamed a familiar voice, putting a smile on her face.

She turned and stood to open her arms to Taylor McKessie, who enthusiastically squeezed her best friend. "Good morning to you too Taylor! Can you let go though? I need to breathe…" Gabriella got out, taking in a deep breath as Taylor let go.

"It's so good to see you!" Taylor exclaimed, smiling back at Gabriella. "I know we've been talking on the phone but seeing you and hearing your voice is much better."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Agreed! So we have four out of six classes together plus homeroom right?" she confirmed.

Taylor nodded. "It's going to be great! So, where is your new locker anyway?"

"Down in the math wing," Gabriella responded. "Quite the opposite direction of my first one. I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Quite a bit away from a certain someone too," Taylor added, eyeing her best friend. "Are you going to be okay seeing him again?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's not like we're enemies Taylor. Just not dating. The weeks that have gone by without sight nor sound of him have helped me really think about the situation and realize that maybe our time will come, but it just wasn't this summer."

"Well hello to East High's hottest ladies!" Chad Danforth called out, coming over to kiss Taylor briefly before wrapping Gabriella in a hug. "How's it going, lil sis?"

"Just fine," Gabriella got out with a laugh. "Man, who turned you into a morning person?"

"What? Can't a guy just try to put his best foot forward here? I admit, I'm a bit on the cheerful side but I made a resolution this summer to be the best person I could be and to live in the moment. I don't want to be caught in the trap that our captain is in," Chad returned, dropping his smile.

"Our captain?"

"Yeah, our basketball captain."

After seeing Gabriella's confused look, Taylor steps in and explained. "Chad, Zeke, and Jason, along with the rest of the basketball team, have kind of taken to referring to Troy as their captain instead of Troy or friend these days."

"It's only because he doesn't act like a friend these days," Chad returned. "Besides, if he keeps alienating his team this way, Coach Bolton along with him, they may not have a team. We're talking about pursuing our other sports we love to play and just playing city basketball or something."

"Things didn't get better after I left, huh?" Gabriella asked, not knowing from her conversations with Taylor that things had gotten this bad between the basketball guys.

Chad shook his head. "Sadly, no. Even Coach Bolton seems to have forgotten the rest of us exist. He hasn't had us play at the Bolton's house or at the gym or at the park in quite a while. Kind of just like he forgot that we were all there to play as a team for that championship this year, not just Troy."

Gabriella leaned over and gave Chad another hug. "I'm sorry Chad," she whispered. "I know what it's like to lose that guy from your life too."

Chad gave Gabriella a hug back, smiling when he feels Taylor wrap her arms around her best friend and her boyfriend too. "We still have each other though, let's remember that!" Taylor stated, referring to the rest of their group – Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan. "Ryan still hasn't talked to Sharpay much since the talent show. Can't say that I blame him."

"On that subject, Gab, I have to tell you something, so you're ready," Chad said, a serious look on his face as he looked over at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well after you left, Troy got further into his world and his future, we all know that. What I don't think many people know quite yet is that he has started seeing Sharpay. I don't know how it happened but I started seeing them together off the golf course and after work hours flirting big time, especially towards the end of the summer. I just don't want you to be unprepared," Chad warned.

Gabriella slowly nodded her head in understanding while clearing her throat as she felt the tears build up. Taylor squeezed her hand to let her know she isn't alone and Gabriella squeezed back. "Thanks Chad for the warning. I'm glad I heard it from you and not the rumor mill. It would have hurt that much more."

Chad wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and an arm around Taylor's waist. "Hey, as Taylor said, we're all in this together. Now though, luck just so has it that we all have the same homeroom so I get to escort you two lovely ladies to class. Ready to start senior year at good old East High?"

The two girls nodded and wrapped their arms around Chad's waist to start their journey to their destined homeroom.

- - -

Ryan Evans eyed his twin sister and Troy hanging out at Sharpay's pink locker and rolled his eyes as he saw Sharpay pull a fake pout until Troy leaned over and kissed her. 'Ugh, get a room already!' he thought, hating the scene in front of him. Troy and Sharpay had started hanging out together more and slowly but surely, Sharpay had gotten her wish. The supposed primo girl at East High was now with the primo boy.

He spotted Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella coming down the hall and smiled seeing their happy faces and arms wrapped around each other. "Hey guys, can I join that little chorus line?" he called out, seeing Gabriella brighten as she spotted him and nodded her head.

"Come on Ryan, we're heading to the start of a fantastic senior year," Chad greeted, extra loud as he spots Troy and Sharpay kissing. "But remember, I don't dance!"

Ryan laughed and joined the three friends as they walked towards homeroom sharing stories and comparing schedules. When the four reached the room, they took their seats in the middle of the rows with Ryan sitting behind Gabriella, Taylor in front of her with Chad on her right. Soon, the rest of the gang came in. Martha took a seat next to Taylor, Kelsi a seat next to Ryan, Jason the seat in front of her and on the right of Gabriella, leaving Zeke to take the seat on Gabriella's left. Gabriella looked around at the friendly faces and noticed they had effectively blocked her in almost. She brushed it off though and started chatting with Kelsi and Ryan about the drama club only to look up at the doorway as the entire room, the group and their fellow seniors present included, got quiet as Troy and Sharpay showed up holding hands.

"Well hello everyone!" Sharpay called out, oblivious to the glares that she and her new boytoy were being given. "Troy, where do you want to sit?"

Troy scanned the students already seated and cringed as he saw his old group of friends all sitting together, his ex-girlfriend in the middle. 'Well that was well-planned of them,' he thought to himself. "Sharpay, why don't we sit up here? There's two prime seats together."

"But Troy, we can't write notes from up here. Let's go to the back!" Sharpay said, not noticing there were no seats in the area she had suggested.

"Sharpay, there are other people already there," Troy responded, seeing the back two rows filled.

"They'll move for us, we're the popular couple at East High," Sharpay returned, sending a glare to the kids in the back.

Sure enough, two girls got up from the back and took the empty seat next to Ryan and behind Zeke while her friend took the seat next to her. Troy and Sharpay made their way past his old group and took the now vacated seats, Sharpay very satisfied with her morning so far.

After seeing Gabriella's heartbroken look after seeing the new couple for the first time, Chad grabbed her attention and started telling her stupid things he learned about cooking while helping his mom with a family dinner two weeks ago, gratified when he sees genuine smiles and laughter return. Soon Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason joined in, adding their own silly stories to the mix, which helped Gabriella lighten her mood as she imagined her friends and these different escapades they were describing to her.

From the back of the room, for the first time in weeks, Troy watched the scene unfold in front of him, ignoring the resentment and jealousy he felt deep down. To avoid these feelings, Troy had done his best to stay out on the golf course during the rest of the summer to avoid his friends and slowly found himself spending quite a bit of time with Sharpay. They hadn't had a talk, but he and Sharpay had started dating only two weeks before school started, both thinking it was quite natural as they had started to hang out so much together and she was definitely interested in him. Now though, with the group chatting and laughing away, Troy wasn't so sure about the decisions he made this summer. Troy recalled briefly the fun the gang had all had at the beginning of summer, even at the start of their jobs at Lava Springs, leaving him with a bit of sadness resonating in his mind. He looked over at Sharpay who was currently checking her makeup and was reminded of why he sacrificed the group for this, his present state, for his future. Mr. Evans and his friend had pretty much told him last week that he was a sure thing pretty much for the scholarship at U of A but that he just needed to keep his grades and his game up there too. As Ms. Darbus started to talk just after the bell rang, Troy's last thoughts were of his commitment to do just that, to study hard and play hard, to ensure his future was cemented at U of A.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Ryan, you can do it!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, watching as her four guy friends were running back and forth on the basketball court. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and a new recruit named Charles, were running back and forth against another city basketball team. The five had joined the city league on Wednesday and their first game was today, Friday. Gabriella jumped up and down when Ryan made the 2 pointer and received high fives before running back down to the other end of the court where Chad stole the ball again from the opposing team and made a nice 3 pointer.

"You know, you would never be able to tell that these five were new to playing with each other," commented Taylor to Gabriella, both not taking their eyes off their friends. "Maybe everything has happened for a reason."

"Could be," Gabriella returned. "Ryan and Charles both seem to have skills out there. I wonder why they never joined East High's team."

Just then, the whistle was blown to signal the end of the first half with the friends leading the opposing team by quite a bit. They took seats on the first level of the bleachers while the girls came down to greet them.

"You guys are wonderful out there!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Ryan and Charles, I would never have guessed you had this much game!"

Chad laughed. "That doesn't even begin to express my genuine surprise. I think we may have a solid chance of trumping these city guys. Many of the teams are made of older guys, but I think we have a good shot with our team here."

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement, Captain!" Charles said, grinning at the blush on Chad's cheeks. "Still not used to the title, eh?"

"I don't feel that I deserve it," Chad returned.

"Of course you do. You know this game the best out of all of us and you helped recruit the two remaining players to round up this team nicely. That's what a true captain does," Jason stated. "You'll do a fine job, I have confidence in you."

"I second that," Zeke jumped in. "And to celebrate your new captain status and our hopefully first win, I had Taylor and Gabriella bring a whole slew of baked goods and meats and stuff to barbeque over there as soon as it is over that I prepared myself."

Gabriella and Taylor nodded their heads in agreement. "It's all set Zeke," Taylor confirmed for him.

The whistle was blown shortly after indicating the teams needed to get back on court. Chad kissed Taylor for good luck, as was his new tradition, and ran out to join his team, doing his best to refocus them on a new strategy for the second half.

----

Troy parked his truck at the local park and jumped out, grabbing his basketball and his bag to practice on a different surface than at home. He made his way over to the courts only to see a few games were already in progress, taking up all the courts. Troy dropped his bag and watched from several feet away only to drop the ball he was holding as he realized it was Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and some guy he didn't know playing. 'When did they start playing outside of school?' Troy wondered. He watched as Zeke passed the ball to Ryan, who passed it to Jason, who then performed a perfect layup just as the ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. Troy watched as the five guys gave each other congratulatory high fives before shaking hands with the losing team and then headed off the courts to head over to the barbeque area. After he realized that the court was now free, Troy made his way over and dropped his stuff again to practice but never took his eyes off the retreating group of friends for long as he was curious as to what was new with them.

Having pushed himself extra hard with drills, Troy sat down on the grass nearby and drank some water from the bottle he brought with him. While he drank, Troy found his gaze had wandered back over to the barbeque area and felt an all too familiar pang in his chest again as he saw the guys he used to be so close to having a blast without him. What Troy realized hurt more was the sight of Gabriella laughing along with them with Taylor by her side. Regardless of the amount of pressure he put on himself to focus on his future prospects, if Troy was honest with himself, he knew that he missed this group, he missed this girl. Troy had been hurt deep when Gabriella left him, but instead of deciding to turn a new leaf, he felt compelled to go after his dreams that much harder to put all the pain and distractions in the past. He watched as Ryan took a seat next to Gabriella and casually draped his arm around her shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world, reminding Troy of the time at Lava Springs he found them swing dancing by the pool.

"TROY!" a high-pitched voice called out, interrupting his thoughts. "TROY, I want to go to dinner!"

Troy saw that the group he had been watching unnoticed looked in his direction and realized that he had been staring at them. He knew nothing good would come of this so he got up and picked up his stuff before heading over towards Sharpay in her pink Mustang. "Hey Sharpay," Troy greeted before he got in the car, actually thankful that she interrupted his day when she did.

----

As Gabriella watched the pink mustang speed out of the parking lot, she couldn't suppress her sadness mixed with anger any longer. "I can't believe him!" she screamed, surprising her friends but only because they had been thinking the same thing. "I thought he would come to his senses and see what he was doing, but he seems to not even care about us, about our love, about his life-long friendship with Chad, about his teammates who he is leaving behind, and about his old life. Why can't he see what he is doing to himself and his future?"

Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders again in an effort to comfort Gabriella, which she gratefully accepted. "Don't worry about Troy and Sharpay, Gabriella. They are their own people who must make their own decisions. If they choose each other and the future my dad has planned out for them, it's their choice. He has made it clear he would rather have that than be in our lives any longer," Ryan said, having earned nods from the rest of the group.

"Gab, you know I wouldn't lie to you about this," Chad stated. "It's time, I think, we move on and leave him in our past as he has us. I have a good idea how you feel about this idea, but we can't sit here and pine for the old Troy to walk back in our lives. It's not healthy, and trust me, I'm more mad at him than anything right now, but if old Troy came back, I'd thank my lucky stars we had our boy back. I can't stomach this new and supposedly improved Captain."

"Yeah, we know how frustrated you are Gabriella, but we tried what we could this summer to get him to open his eyes," Zeke put in. "Sometimes though, people grow apart and outgrow each other. I've heard about this from my older sister, how in her senior year she had a blast but lost some friends along the way, especially after they split up to different colleges. Maybe this is just the start of our split?"

Taylor shook her head. "Don't say that Zeke! I don't think any of us want to give up on each other, we've been through so much, but at the same time, I guess we do have to accept that with time, we are all going to grow up and change, hopefully for the better. I don't want to see this group just disintegrate any more than I think you guys do."

"Hey, I may be a total outsider to your group of friends right now, but I think you guys have a point," Charles stated. "From a perfectly objective view point, it seems like Troy has left you all in the dust and seems to have decided to go after a future that no longer parallels yours, which is unfortunate. The one thing you all need to remember though is that we choose our path and our future. No one else can do that for us, and the lucky chances we rely on, well, eventually luck does run out. All I'm saying is that you guys are beyond lucky to have each other, no matter what state your group is in, and I hope that you won't forget your bond that still remains."

The group stared at him for a moment before all chuckling. "That has got to be the wisest and deepest thing someone has said in this group in a long while," Zeke said with a laugh. "Charles man, you know you are part of this group now, for as long as you want to stay! We can't see playing basketball without you and Ryan!"

Charles smiled back at the group of friends. "Well thank you Chef Zeke, and may I say this is a wonderful layout you created for us!"

"Wow, Charles knows the direct way to Zeke's heart!" Chad teased. "Seriously though, as corny as this line sounds and we probably overuse this way too much but it needs to be said that if we all stick together, through thick and thin this year, we'll make it out just fine while having a blast senior year."

"I second that!" exclaimed Gabriella. "For my own selfish reasons, I want this to be the best senior year any of the seniors at East High have ever experienced because we are never going to be the same again after this. We are all going to graduate, go to different colleges in different parts of the US. I am all for cherishing senior year like there's no tomorrow!"

"I'm with you on that Gab," Taylor added. "There's enough experiences coming up for us to savor and enjoy before we walk across that stage though in early June. Let's not make the mistake of dwelling on the past, as hard as that may be especially for some of us, and move on. No regrets this year, right?"

"Right!" everyone agreed with smiles on their faces.

"Good, now with that settled, boys do you want to go run some drills out there on the courts?" Chad asked, wanting to get the group in condition for the city league, which was a few months long. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because we jumped right into all the intense games or anything."

The other four nodded their heads as they rushed off to the courts to go practice, following their new captain.

"You truly are going to be okay?" Taylor asked of her best friend as soon as they were alone.

Gabriella looked over at Taylor and let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm going to try. It's been weeks since I really last talked to Troy and even then, it was to break up with him. Taylor, you know how hard that was on me but it had to be done. If this is the path he chose as soon as I freed him, as it was said just now, it's his choice."

"Now are you just saying that or do you mean it?" Taylor pushed.

"Maybe both, I'm still trying to deal with that myself. The guys have a very good point. He chose the life he has now and it obviously doesn't include us. I miss the old Troy Bolton though, probably just as much as Chad does. I think that is the one thing that is making this easier," Gabriella revealed. "The fact that I know whoever that guy is that jumped into Sharpay's car isn't the same guy I fell in love with last year. It helps me get over it and move on. Seeing them together is like that final nail in the coffin for me to send downstream and away from my life."

Taylor wrapped her right arm around Gabriella and squeezed her shoulders. "Obviously, you already have seen this, but you just need to remember that we are all here for you, especially me. You'll get through this, I've seen you overcome quite a bit already, and you'll be stronger for it. Besides, I already see your interest wandering Miss!"

Gabriella looked over at Taylor shocked. "WHAT?"

"Girl, who do you think you are talking to right now, Chad? I know you and I know those moments you and Ryan have been sharing aren't all that innocent," Taylor revealed. "And it's fine to test the waters, remember?"

"I know," Gabriella breathed out. "I have to move on, and I intend to, I just don't want to rush into anything. Having Troy break my heart this summer is not an episode I would like to have repeated any time soon. I do like Ryan, he definitely has changed quite a bit from when I first met him, but I guess I'm just shy about this whole thing. Besides, I don't even know if he feels the same way."

Taylor incredulously stared at her best friend before she asked, "Are you serious?"

"What?" Gabriella asked for the second time in a few minutes.

"Gabriella, that boy is more than interested! Ryan has been watching you from afar all summer! Well, half way through summer at least. You were there to pick him up when Sharpay dropped him like a hot potato and you were the one to encourage him to grow into his own being instead of just following Sharpay around as her poodle as he called himself. If you give him the chance, I can guarantee you that Ryan would not let you down in the interested category," Taylor responded.

Gabriella turned her attention to watch the boys practicing the drills Chad had set up and watches as Ryan pushed himself to keep up with Jason and Zeke who were more conditioned than he was but managed to hold his own. "I think you may be right Taylor, but remember, I want to go slow, okay? No interfering to try to accelerate things?" Gabriella said, turning her attention back to her best friend.

Taylor nodded her head. "Agreed, no interference on my part or Chad's. We just want to see you happy again. You deserve to be happy, senior year and all. Besides, you and only you can decide who makes your heart skip that beat and who is your true soul mate."

"That's right," Gabriella returned, happy her friend was satisfied. "So, are you going to volunteer with me to tutor students after school starting next week?"

"Of course, I was the one that convinced you, remember? I think we get our schedules on Monday after school. Hopefully, we will get a few together. Are you still working at the diner?"

"No, my mom didn't want me too distracted this year since I have to keep my grades up to get a scholarship. Troy isn't the only one that needs help to go to college," Gabriella explained.

"Believe me, all of us are in need of help in that arena, I think that's why the guys are so upset. We're all trying for some type of scholarship, full or partial, and we all want to get into the best schools. For us though, I guess we lean on each other for the support to get through that stress while Troy kind of went full steam into another direction. Don't give it another thought, Gab. He'll eventually realize what he's done. The question is, would you take him back?" Taylor questioned.

"Wait, I thought just a second ago you were encouraging me to go pursue this 'like' thing with Ryan but now you're talking about taking back Troy?" Gabriella asked confused.

Taylor shook her head and replied, "I may be talking about it but I doubt it's going to happen any time soon. Besides, you need to explore what is out there to truly know what's in your heart, but at the same time, I kind of have to say that secretly, I'm hoping Troy gets his head back into the real game because you both are so great together. Chad and I realized that the day we tried breaking you up last year. However, if you go out there and find that Ryan or some other guy makes you happier, I'll be behind you the whole way. I will love whoever makes you feel complete."

Gabriella leaned over and gave Taylor a huge hug. "Thanks for the talk Tay, I appreciate it. Do you have these heart to heart talks with Chad too? I know he could probably use one about this topic as well."

"Are you kidding? We've had a few by now. I don't know who was more broken up about Troy's change, you or Chad. But, I think you and Chad have pretty much found closure or at least close to it which is good. Life moves on and so should we," Taylor responded.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Gabriella replied as she watched Ryan shoot the basketball at the hoop and getting nothing but net.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After three full weeks of school, Troy found himself sitting in his dad's office in the locker room at the end of PE, the last class of the day for him. He nervously twirled a basketball in his hands while waiting for his dad to finish up what he was doing so they could talk. Troy had no idea what was going on when his dad approached him earlier to tell him to meet in the office.

Troy heard the door behind him close and looked up to see his dad taking a seat. "What's up, Dad?" Troy asked. "Kind of creeping me out with this sudden chat here."

"Sorry son," Coach Bolton apologized. "I just heard from your counselor that your grades aren't all that stellar. What's going on?"

"I'm doing fine Dad, honest. Just a few quizzes and a homework assignment that didn't go as well as I would have hoped. I'll get back on the ball, promise. Just got wrapped up in basketball practice and a bit by Sharpay," Troy responded.

"About that. I know that you have decided to focus on your future but is she the right girl for you, Troy? I know that Mr. Evans has been great helping you with U of A, don't get me wrong, but you haven't been the same boy since you and Gabriella split," Coach Bolton replied, seeing the haunted look had returned to his son's face. "I'm all for you and Sharpay to be going out but I don't want you stringing her along. That's not fair to either of you, and especially if you are doing it just to keep the Evans family happy."

"First, Gabriella broke up with me, not the other way around. Besides, Sharpay and I aren't terribly serious, just dating," Troy stated. "Second, I know my grades are slipping, but I just have to work on getting the balance right again. I know that a key to the scholarship just within my grasp is grades too. I'll just bring back my intensity a bit on practice. It's not like I'm doing it with anyone else anyway."

Coach Bolton looks at his son confused. "I thought all this time you were working out with the guys. Now you are telling me you aren't?"

Troy shook his head. "Nope, haven't talked to them since almost mid to late summer. They made it clear they didn't agree with my decision to focus on my future and I don't need guys in my life who don't support my choices. I thought you knew," Troy concluded.

"No, I had no idea. I haven't called any practices because I thought you were somewhere in Albuquerque playing it up with them, just not at the house. I hadn't a clue that it got this bad between the team," Coach Bolton said, honestly surprised at this revelation.

"Well, now you know," Troy answered. "I saw them playing in the park two weeks ago if that makes you feel better about your team. Seems like they joined a league or something."

"The whole team?" Jack questioned.

"No, just Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Ryan and some other guy were with them," Troy responded. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this any further. Are we done with the lecture about my academics?"

A little surprised at Troy's sudden attitude, Jack nodded his head before he said, "That's it. One more thing though before you go. You are going to tutoring sessions three times a week, every week, until your grades come back up and stay up. No arguing, Troy. I want you to be your best and do your best, and sometimes, that just takes a little help."

"Tutoring? But why, Dad?" groaned Troy from his seat. "That's going to cut into practice time!"

"Hey, I'm all for my son to go after his game and perfect it, but not at the cost of his school grades. Again, remember, you have to be strong in both your game and academics. One without the other is not going to work. I'm not asking for you to be school valedictorian, just get your grades back up to where they used to be," Jack said. "Now get going, your first session is in ten minutes and there is a log book so I will know when you don't go."

"Man, this sucks!" Troy vented as he left the office and went to his locker. He quickly changed his clothes and headed to the library where he knew the tutoring sessions were held. Troy was still grumbling to himself when he plopped into an open seat and tossed his bag onto the table. He pulled out his notebook and his English book and started in, not noticing the person who sat on the opposite side of the table.

Gabriella watched as Troy furiously flipped the pages in the book and wrote things down, going back and forth for a few minutes before she decided to talk. She cleared her throat and greeted him for the first time in weeks. "Welcome to the tutoring center. I'm one of the tutors and I just need you to sign in for the day and this agreement and we can get started."

Troy snapped his head up from his writing to stare into familiar brown eyes he hadn't seen in a long time up close. "Gabriella?"

"That's me," she got out. "Here, can you sign these so I can have them turned in?"

Troy looked down at the papers she had pushed his way and read the agreement that basically said he agreed to attend his sessions with full respect and willingness to learn and receive help. He signed both that and the sign in sheet before he pushed it back to her. Gabriella gave him a small smile before getting up and handing them over to the moderator. Troy watched as Taylor grabbed Gabriella by the arm to pull her behind some bookcases. 'Huh, I wonder what's going on there,' he thought as he saw the moderator didn't give the two girls a second look.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor exclaimed. "Troy is coming for tutoring and is your assignment?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so, talk about awkward!"

Taylor squeezed her best friend's hand in a comforting gesture. "Do you want me to switch with you? You can take care of mine who needs help with Pre-Calc."

Gabriella scrunched up her face. "No, that's okay. Dealing with Troy is better than trying to help another student understand Pre-Calc, which was not my easiest subject last year."

"Gab, you got a straight A in that class! What are you talking about?" Taylor questioned.

"A solid A in that class does not mean I feel comfortable explaining it all. That's more what I meant, it's easier to do than be explained. Did I just make sense?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I understand. So are you sure you can help Troy objectively?"

Gabriella looked back at Taylor with an offended look on her face. "Yes, I think I can. I'm not going to turn away a student who wants help just because said student is the one guy who managed to break my heart in the process of shooting for his dreams and is dating one of the most obnoxious girls at East and West put together!"

Taylor laughed at Gabriella's small outburst. "Oh Gabriella, heaven help Troy if he gets on your bad side during these sessions!"

Gabriella smiled at her before she returned to the table Troy was just sitting at now. "So, what subject would you like to work on today Mr. Bolton?" she asked, taking the seat across from him again.

"Mr. Bolton? Are you serious Ms. Montez?" Troy returned, angered by her formality.

"Mr. Bolton, I am here on a professional level to help East High students that want help, not to socialize or anything along those lines. I know we have had our complications in the past, but we both have moved on and I would like to help you here as it seems you need help, but if you would like, I can have another tutor assist you," Gabriella responded, not allowing for Troy to get under her skin.

"Complications in the past?" Troy mocked. "Wow, you are professional if that's what you call breaking my heart!"

"Your heart?" Gabriella questioned, feeling her own anger flaring but trying to keep her voice down. "You haven't the faintest clue what you have done to not only my life but to Chad's and the rest of the gang. Not once did you stop in this ambition of yours to get this scholarship at University of Albuquerque to think about what you were doing to your friends by not showing up to games, what you were doing to us by not showing up at all or late to dates. Don't you dare talk to me about heartache, I will not listen to you on that subject!"

Troy stared at Gabriella for a few moments before he turned his head, unable to stand this tension and argument with Gabriella. After a few minutes of neither of them saying anything, the moderator, Mr. Thomas, came over to check on things. "How are you two fairing? Doesn't look like you've gotten much done Mr. Bolton. Do you need another tutor? I heard some arguing from this table and if you do not agree with Ms. Montez's opinions on how your paper should be improved, we can certainly arrange for someone like Ms. McKessie to help you," Mr. Thomas offered, not knowing what the real argument was about.

Gabriella stared into Troy's blue eyes, waiting for his answer. "No Mr. Thomas, we just had a disagreement. I promise to be more civil and accept Ms. Montez's criticisms as just help. Thank you sir," Troy managed to get out.

"Good," Mr. Thomas says. "I'd hate to deprive you of one of our best tutors here over a clash of styles. Continue on."

After Mr. Thomas left, the two teenagers stared at each other before Gabriella decided to take the first step to the actual tutoring. "All right, let's start this over. What subject do you need the most assistance on?" she asked, not using a name to address him to avoid any further arguing.

"The most, I'd say Physics," Troy answered, seeing Gabriella had already expected those words as she had brought back only a Physics book when she returned from her chat with Taylor. 'She still knows me so well.'

Gabriella flipped her copy of the book open and scanned the first chapter to get a feel for what they needed to start on. Once finished, she turned her attention back to Troy, who was waiting for her to start tutoring. For the next hour and forty-five minutes, neither said another personal comment but just studied together as all the other tutor and student pairs were doing. Gabriella and Troy had covered almost three chapters, which left Troy's mind drained as he had absorbed most of what she had to teach him.

"All right, I think that should do it for the day," Gabriella concluded, realizing what time it was. "I guess I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"Umm, sure. Are you like my life-long assigned tutor or something?" Troy asked, not really minding that idea.

"I wouldn't say life-long," Gabriella returned with a small laugh, which made Troy smile. "Mr. Thomas likes for us to try to stay consistent with helping students, but if you don't want my help, there are other tutors who can help you and who would be happy to."

Troy took a moment to think. "When do you work?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday," she answered.

He nodded his head. "That works best for my schedule as well with practice and everything. Is this not too strange for you, Gabriella?"

"It is, but I took a vow Mr. Thomas made us take that said I would help any student in need, and that includes exes," Gabriella responded. "If you seriously want the help, I'm not going to withhold it over some hurt feelings."

Troy was about to say something when he saw a huge grin grow on his ex-girlfriend's face who had her attention not on him but on the entrance of the library. He looked behind him and saw Ryan standing there smiling back at Gabriella. Gabriella waved at Ryan and held up her hand to let him know she would be only a few more moments. "Guess I better let you go," Troy mumbled, packing up his stuff.

Gabriella turned her attention back to Troy and saw that the easy-going atmosphere they had achieved during the tutoring session was gone to be replaced by the same tension that was there before Mr. Thomas came over. "Bye Troy," Gabriella answered, grabbing the Physics book and replacing it on the shelf before she said good-bye to Taylor, who was still working with the student next to her.

Troy watched as Gabriella grabbed her bag and joined Ryan, who never took his eyes off of her. 'Can't say that I blame him,' Troy thought as the two link hands and walk out of the library. 'I guess they are dating after all.' He had kept an eye on Gabriella from afar all this time and sensed there was a change in relationship between her and Ryan but wasn't positive until just now. Troy ignored the familiar ache in his heart at this thought and shoved it aside, as he had done several times in the past weeks.

Taylor wrapped up with her student and looked up just in time to see the mix of emotions, mainly that of pain, cross Troy's face as he watched Gabriella walk out of the library with Ryan. 'Maybe that's the wake-up call that guy needs,' Taylor thought to herself as she gathered up her materials and returned books back to their places in the library. She turned and saw Troy still standing at the table, lost in his thoughts.

"Something else I can help you with, Troy?" she found herself asking him, startling him out of his daydream.

"No, I'm fine," Troy responded quickly, not caring to be quizzed by his ex's best friend. Just then, his phone goes off and he sees it is Sharpay. "See you, Taylor."

Taylor watched as Troy walked out of the library, hearing Sharpay's name on his lips before he got too far for her to hear. 'This senior year is turning out to be more interesting than I first thought,' Taylor thought to herself as she heads out herself to the student parking lot. She saw Troy enter the gym to probably practice and spied Ryan and Gabriella still talking next to Ryan's car, smiles plastered on both of their faces. 'Oh Gabriella, what are we going to do with your love life? Ryan is so into you but I know your true love is starting to finally realize he may finally be losing you for good. I can already tell there's going to be at least one huge mess this year, I just hope you don't get hurt in the middle of it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy stared back at the image of himself in the mirror as he finished fixing his purple tie that Sharpay had picked out for him to wear for the night. Tonight was the first dance of their senior year, a welcome back dance held at the gym, and Troy felt odd that he was not getting into his truck to pick up Sharpay. He found out earlier in the week that Sharpay had a distinct distaste of his car and had insisted on letting her pick him up and using the Evans driver for the night.

_Troy looked over at Sharpay with a surprised look. "I thought I was just going to pick you up and drive you myself in the truck."_

_Sharpay scrunched up her face in disgust. "The truck? Me in the truck? Troy, you know I don't like riding in your truck, especially for a dance!"_

_"Well I'm sorry I don't have a better car to suit your stylish needs," Troy replied, clenching his teeth so he would not say more than that._

_"Troy, you know that doesn't matter to me, the type of car you drive. I just prefer not to be seen in it," Sharpay returned, not knowing it was the same thing in Troy's eyes._

_"Fine, whatever you want Sharpay," Troy returned, remaining silent for the rest of their date on Tuesday night._

He heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to get the door. His parents were out for the evening so there would be no witnesses to this embarrassment of being picked up by the girl he was dating. "Hey Sharpay," Troy started to greet before he realized it was her driver on the doorstep with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Evans is waiting in the car. Right this way, Mr. Bolton," he said, gesturing with his right arm and hand. Troy locked up the house, followed the driver to the car, and entered the sedan when the door is opened.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy greeted again but this time to his girlfriend.

Sharpay offered her cheek to Troy indicating to him she wanted to be kissed, so he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, inwardly having rolled his eyes at her need to not mess up her lipstick with a kiss. 'She's so high maintenance, I swear,' he thought to himself as the car took off for East High.

"See, purple does look like a great color on you Troy," Sharpay commented, taking in her boyfriend's appearance. "Do you like my dress?"

Troy eyed the purple spaghetti strapped dress that looked like it cost more than his truck was worth and nodded his head. "You look beautiful Sharpay, as always," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, ignoring her initial protest until he felt her kiss him back. "See, kissing me with your lipstick on isn't that bad."

Sharpay smiled back at him for a moment before checking her compact. "Not! Now I have to reapply," Sharpay whined. "Hold!"

Troy is handed Sharpay's purse as she reapplied her lipstick and touched up her makeup. He looked at his own face with her spare mirror and saw her shade of lipstick on his face. Troy used the back of his hand to wipe it off, satisfied when the pink tone was no longer present on his face. When the car stopped, Troy groaned as he realized that Sharpay was still not done with her makeup. "Sharpay, we're here," Troy stated, hoping to hurry her up.

"I'm not ready. Don't worry, the driver knows to wait until my signal to open the door," Sharpay reassured him.

Instead of watching Sharpay and her makeup, Troy rolled down his window to watch other East High students enter the gym from the parking lot. All the students, since this was not a ball or even semi-formal, drove in their cars and were dressed in a semi-casual flare. Troy instantly felt out of place now in his tie and jacket that Sharpay had insisted he wear, remembering her telling him that it was their duty as the popular couple to set a good example and always look their best.

His people watching was refocused on his classmates to a particular group in particular as he saw three familiar cars pulling in - Chad's, Jason's, and Ryan's. They each helped their dates out of the car before they walked into the gym together, all the couples holding hands. 'I'm starting to feel like a stalker with all this watching of them,' Troy thought to himself as he returned his attention back to Sharpay who looked to be done.

Sharpay knocked on the glass twice and the door magically opened, the driver having been ready the whole time outside. He assisted Sharpay out and then held the door open for Troy as he got out himself. "Stay here until we leave, got it?" Sharpay commanded of her driver who nodded in response. "Come on Troy, our spotlight awaits!"  
Troy took her hand and nestled it in the crook of his arm as they walked the short distance to the gym where the dance was already in full swing. "Do you want to dance?" Troy offered, seeing a shake of the head from Sharpay.

"No, let's go cruise and find a popular table to sit at. I don't want to get all sweaty and ruin my makeup and hair just yet," Sharpay responded. She led Troy around the room three times before picking seats with some people he didn't know. "Troy, be a dear and get me a drink."

Troy nodded his head automatically and got up to fetch her drink for her, realizing he was just commanded to do something just like a dog. 'Remember Troy, this is all for your future, all for your future,' Troy thought to himself, waiting in line for the refreshments. His eyes wandered around the room as he felt a smile creep onto his face as he took in a familiar scene. Ryan, Jason, Chad, and Zeke were watching from a table as Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha rocked out to the fast music that was pumping through the speakers.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked Troy interrupting his thoughts. "What will you have?"

"One coke and a diet please," Troy answered back, being drawn back into the moment and away from the scene on the dance floor.

----

"Don't look now, but I think Troy is doing that staring thing again," Martha said, having spotted Troy glancing at the group with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Where?" Kelsi asked, catching the end of Troy's episode before he turned around to get drinks for him and probably Sharpay.

Gabriella ignored this comment and kept dancing with Taylor, letting the music just take over her body, her favorite way to get rid of stress and overwhelming emotions. She had had a rough week, trying to keep on top of her own studies in addition to helping at the tutoring center with Taylor. This drama with whether or not Troy was coming around along with this growing attraction to Ryan was enough to drive any female crazy and over the edge in addition to the other things that were going on in her life at that period of time.

She smiled over at a petite Asian girl named Audrina and one of her friends who joined the four girls in their dancing. Gabriella had met Audrina during the tutoring sessions and was already very fond of the junior girl. They shared the same shift on Wednesdays and Thursdays, which they used to get to know each other before and after sessions. More students had signed up for help so their shifts were longer than Mr. Thomas had originally planned. The tutoring center staff made sure though they had fun when they could, so it wasn't all work and no play in the library after school. Audrina was already feeling like a little sister to Gabriella.

Audrina made her way over to Gabriella and gave her a little squeeze in hello as the girls smiled at each other, dancing right next to each other to the still bumping music. Taylor waved hello to the two girls, acknowledging them as well as Gabriella got back to focusing on driving her conflicted thoughts out of her head, focusing on the now, which was the dancing and having fun.

When Martha saw the bored looks on the guys' faces who were at the table, she got an idea and started slowly pulling all six girls together so they were dancing very seductively together. Taylor let out a laugh as she heard the familiar groan of the guys as they understood what was going on. Kelsi was blushing at what they were doing, her being the shyest, but Gabriella and Audrina were living it up, not caring who saw or what they thought. Somehow, Gabriella shortly found herself in the middle of the group with Audrina, still dancing her heart out while Audrina complimented her dance moves.

Ryan was the first to get up and smiled as he saw Gabriella had spotted him and drew him over with her signature sweet smile with a hint of something else. Soon, the other three boys followed, joining the girls in their little circle around Gabriella and Audrina, who hadn't missed a beat. Ryan felt himself get dragged into the middle between the two girls by Gabriella and started dancing along with them, feeling like he was on top of the world between two pretty girls. After a few songs, the tempo slowed dramatically down as a slow song gets put on, which left Gabriella happily swaying in Ryan's arms.

Gabriella let out a laugh, thinking of what state she must look like after all that dancing. "I'm sorry, Ryan, I'm probably all gross with this sweat and makeup," Gabriella apologized, knowing he was studying her face at the moment.

Ryan smiled down at her in return. "Don't worry, you look wonderful," he replied. "You always look wonderful, no matter what you are wearing."

"Oh stop, you are such a flirt," Gabriella kidded, but found herself sobering up as his blue eyes meets her brown eyes in an electrically charged moment.

"I'm serious! In fact, Gabriella, if I'm not careful, I believe that I could fall for you, totally and completely," Ryan finally admitted aloud with a husky voice.

Gabriella stared back into his blue eyes, a bit shocked by his declaration. "Ryan…" she started.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he leaned down slowly and kissed Gabriella on the lips, a bit softly at first to feel out her response only to have increased the pressure after she responded with her own kiss. Ryan pulled away, a little nervous to look at Gabriella's expression but grinned as he saw her soft smile on her face. "Wow…"

"Shh…" Gabriella whispered in return with a slightly bigger smile, her eyes twinkling, as she leaned up and kissed Ryan with a little bit more intensity than their first kiss. She wrapped her hands behind his neck to deepen it for a moment as she felt Ryan slide his arms around her waist, effectively having pulled her closer to him if possible. After a few moments, Gabriella pulled away, nervously biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him, happiness filling her entire soul for the first time in months as she gazed up into his caring face.

"Wow," Taylor murmured, having watched the whole scene from a few feet away where she was dancing with Chad. "They finally did it."

Chad nodded his head with a grin. "Finally! I thought Ryan was going to lose his chance with all that stalling he was doing, but I think he caught onto the vibe from Gab that she needs everything to be super slow right now," added Chad.

"Guys, did you see that?" Martha asked, also eyeing Ryan and Gabriella who were now dancing together with their foreheads pressed together. She had been dancing with Zeke when she spotted the two light up the room with that special moment. Martha turned her attention over to Kelsi and Jason and smiled even bigger. "Then again, they might have competition. Look who also just had a moment, the new lovebirds."

Zeke, Chad, and Taylor all smile as they looked over to where Martha had directed their attention to see Jason and Kelsi share another small kiss. "Aww, tonight is so special guys, for so many reasons," Taylor concluded, turning her attention back to her best friend still slow dancing with Ryan even though the music had changed to another fast song.

"If only he wasn't going to ruin it," Chad commented as he sees Troy get up and look like he was going to approach the happy couple. "Captain doesn't look so happy to see his former girl in the arms of another guy."

"Let him stew," Zeke said with little sympathy. "Gabriella deserves all the happiness in the world, and if Ryan does it for her, he does it for her. I'm still upset Captain went and dated my girl of my dreams."

"Zeke, seriously, what is it with you and this obsession with Sharpay?" Chad asked, surprised that it came out again after all this time of Troy and Sharpay dating.

"Crushes die hard," Zeke said with a shrug. "Pain of being betrayed by my crush and one of my best buddies just makes it that much harder."

"Oh Zeke," Martha and Taylor responded together as they hugged him from both sides.

Chad threw Zeke a sympathetic look but refused to take his eyes off of Troy, who currently looked like he could throttle Ryan at the moment. Right before Troy could take another step though, Sharpay appeared by his side and grabbed his arm to drag him off with her little group to take a picture, much to Chad's relief. "Close call," he muttered to himself, letting the tension in his body ease. Chad had prepared himself in that short span to block Troy before he reached the new couple, even though he knew it would have been dangerous from the look on Troy's face.

After hearing some giggling, Chad turned his head to see that Kelsi and Jason had joined Zeke, Martha, and Taylor in watching Gabriella and Ryan, who were still slow dancing despite the fast music that had been going on for quite some time. Chad found himself laughing at the two, knowing that they had finally found a piece of happiness they both deserved but more at the absurdity that the two hadn't noticed the change in music.

"Ryan," Gabriella whispered, breaking the trance they both were in. "I think the music is more upbeat dancing music now."

"So? I'm dancing with one of the most amazing girls here," Ryan replied, rewarded with a blush from Gabriella followed by a laugh. "What?"

"I never knew you were such a charmer," Gabriella answered, really enjoying this new side of Ryan. 'I took a chance with him and it looks like I'm finally getting rewarded,' she thought as he smiled down at her and reluctantly lets go of her waist and puts some distance between them.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to use the jaws of life to get you two apart," called out Zeke with a grin on his face as the two look over at their friends who they could tell had witnessed most of what just went on.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist as she wrapped an arm around him and they stared back at their friends. "So?" Ryan challenged, a smile on his face.

"Nothing," Kelsi responded, a genuine smile on her face. "If you're happy, we are."

Gabriella and Ryan surveyed their friends and see they are all in agreement. "Good, because we are," he replied grinning down at Gabriella, who smiles back.

----

"Earth to Troy, I've been talking to a brainless basketball guy for the past ten minutes. What's up?" Sharpay asked, snapping Troy out of his thoughts for the tenth time in the short time they were waiting for their pictures to be taken with her friends. "Where have you been? It's great to have the eye candy to hold onto but I'd appreciate the whole package."  
'Did she really just say that?' he wondered as they move up to being the next in line. "I'm fine Sharpay, just have a few things on my mind," Troy replied.

"Like me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Like U of A and my game this season and my grades. There's a lot going on in my life right now," Troy explained, hoping Sharpay bought it. "This year is important Sharpay, for both of us."

"Don't worry Troy. Daddy promised that you are going to get that scholarship already. I don't see why you are so worried," Sharpay said. "It's in the bag, no matter what happens this year. Now, can we focus on me?"

Troy shook his head at this statement, knowing it was most likely true since Mr. Evans could buy his influence at University of Albuquerque, but Troy still didn't want to take any chances. Besides, he knew what was really going on in his head and it wasn't the scholarship at the moment, it was the image of Gabriella's lips touching Ryan's a few minutes ago.

"There you go again! Troy Bolton, either you come back down to Earth with me or I swear I'm going to leave you without my presence for a long time," Sharpay threatened, once again snapping Troy out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sharpay. I guess I've been a bad date tonight. Forgive me?" he asked as he kissed her on the lips, more aggressively than lovingly.

"Fine," she returned, pulling out her mirror to make sure her lipstick was still in perfect condition. "Just don't do it again."

Soon, it was their turn and Troy allowed himself to be manipulated into position so he was down on one knee, with Sharpay sitting on his propped up leg. He cheesed it for the camera, never having felt so fake in his life. When they got up from their pose, one of Sharpay's friends called out to her about a party being held at one of their mansions. Troy watched as Sharpay confirmed their attendance with a nod and then smiled up at him.

"I think it's time we blow this kiddy dance and go to a real party," Sharpay purred in his ear, followed by a kiss placed on his collarbone. "Ready to go?"

Troy was about to decline when he saw the gang had entered the picture area, Ryan and Gabriella hand in hand and leading the way. "Sure, let's go," he agreed, taking one last look at his past, wondering if they would ever be in his future again, before heading to the awaiting sedan with Sharpay, his present.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chad, Jason, and Zeke were hanging out in front of their homeroom on Wednesday when they spotted Troy advancing. They looked the other way assuming he was just going to class but were startled to find Troy right there when they turned around.

"Hi," Troy managed to get out, feeling more nervous now than he had even been with these three. "Look, I know we had a rough summer, but I want to try to talk this out."

Chad couldn't believe his ears. "You want to talk this out? A rough summer? Troy, were you there at Lava Springs with us? Oh wait, you weren't. There was, however, a new and supposedly improved Troy Bolton there to cement his scholarship and admission to U of A, completely oblivious to his friends who would have liked to have done the same. What makes you think that any of us want to hear anything you have to say?"

Troy clenched his jaw, not liking where this conversation was going. "I understand why you guys are mad, I know I behaved poorly this summer. I've been thinking about it a lot this past week especially, and I can see where you guys might be upset," Troy said, looking at his three former best buds and teammates.

"Might be?" Zeke asked, stepping in before Chad could say anything. "You changed the way you dressed, you changed your priorities, you took interest in one of you best friend's crushes, and you broke the heart of an innocent bystander who was in your way apparently from achieving your dreams of being a star basketball player in college. Captain, you haven't the slightest idea of how I or any of us feel."

"Well maybe I could if you guys would just talk to me instead of getting all defensive and hostile here," Troy returned, feeling his own anger return. "I know what I did was wrong, but don't you guys ever think about the future and your dreams? Do you ever think about making them a reality?"

"Every day," Jason spit out. "We all have dreams of going to college, to play for the team, to do well and have a professional career, whatever we choose. Every single one of us does, not just you."

Chad nodded his head in agreement and said, "Listen Captain, I don't think any of us here are open to anything else you have to say right now. It's clear you are slowly starting to see what you have done, but none of us are ready to hear what you are about to say. If you thought you were going to get lucky with us and get us on a good day so that miraculously we would forgive you, I hate to tell you, but it doesn't work that way. You have lost our respect and our friendship, both things none of us here or our friends give freely. I suggest you go inside class and sit down with your girlfriend before more damage is done out here."

Troy took one last look at the three guys and nodded his head before heading into the classroom and sitting down next to Sharpay. He didn't acknowledge her as he took his seat though as his mind was full of what just happened with Chad, Zeke, and Jason, the three guys he thought would always be there for him. 'Have I changed that much? Why wouldn't they even listen?' he wondered to himself, leaving that train of thought as Gabriella and Ryan entered the room holding hands again. He could handle the hand holding but not what it caused - a replay of their kiss to run in Troy's mind for the millionth time since the dance. Ryan took his usual seat behind her and immediately started playing with Gabriella's hair, which made her giggle. If he could have, Troy would have let out a scream that would have been heard throughout the school from all of his frustration. Having seen everyone so happy lately without him and having been told by his ex-best friend that he wasn't welcomed so to speak to them made Troy so confused. 'Have I really lost my friends and myself in this whole process?'

As he stared longer at Gabriella's smiling profile as she talked to Kelsi who was right next to her, Troy understood finally why her being with Ryan hit so much harder than he had expected. 'Their first kiss, the kiss I never had with her,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes as the realization hit him. 'That kiss between Ryan and Gabriella has pained me so much because I never did get to kiss Gabriella, not once, during all those months. The moments had always been off or we were always interrupted by something. Now I'll never get to share that experience with her.' His anger gave way to his misery as he dwelled on this revelation, not happy with the spectator role he had taken in Gabriella's life now, no longer her leading man.

"Troy, hello! Can you stop spacing on me already?" Sharpay asked, hating the fact that he was zoning again.

Troy looked over at Sharpay and realized something else. 'I don't care for her, not the way I care for a certain brown-haired girl with sparkling brown eyes and an adorable smile. That's why I never thought twice about kissing Sharpay in the past weeks, it didn't mean anything. What am I doing?' he wondered, looking at Sharpay but not really focusing on her.

"TROY BOLTON! I swear if you do not snap out of it this instant, I will slap you out of it!" Sharpay screamed, causing the rest of the students in the class to look their way, including the gang.

Troy blinked and rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Sharpay, can you cool it? Geez," Troy got out, embarrassed as he saw that everyone was staring their way. "Sorry everyone."

Eventually, all the students return back to their own conversations, which left Troy to face Sharpay about her hissy fit. "Troy, all I want is for you to be here with me if you are going to be with me. I know that you have all these things on your mind, you told me, but I want you to be able to be interactive and not just a trophy boytoy," Sharpay stated, not caring enough to see the look on Troy's face. She instead was busy filing her nails.

"Sharpay, listen, I think we need to…" Troy started only to be interrupted by her.

"We need to make plans for this weekend, right? I totally thought ahead of you Troy. Friday, we are having dinner with Daddy and the family. Won't that be great? I think he may even invite some of the University of Albuquerque booster club members, but then again, it may just be family. He mentioned he had a surprise for you that you'll love though," Sharpay revealed. "You're coming right?"

"Right," Troy responded, abandoning his original thought. "Fancy dinner I am assuming?"

"You bet," Sharpay confirmed. "Wear that navy blue suit with the light blue shirt and tie I bought you last weekend, okay?"

"Sure Sharpay," Troy answered back, thankful Ms. Darbus took that moment to enter the classroom and start discussing homeroom announcements.

----

At 4 PM, Troy walked out of the gym, having freshly showered and changed after a workout, and headed towards the library for his normally scheduled tutoring session. Gabriella was already seated at their normal table but was talking to another girl she looked friendly with. They had just started to laugh about something when Troy approached the table.

"Hi," he greeted, interrupting the laughter.

Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy had come after all. She wasn't sure after what she heard went down with Chad, Jason, and Zeke if he would. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Audrina. Seriously, think about what I said about him, might change your mind!" Gabriella said to the other girl before she left the table.

"New friend?" Troy asked.

"Yup," Gabriella replied, trying to get herself back in the tutoring frame of mind. "All right, so we made a lot of progress with Physics last week and on Monday. Do you want to tackle that English paper I know you have due by next week?"

Troy sat back and just looked at Gabriella with a smile. "All right, have you been spying on me, Gabriella?"

"No, we just get copies of assignments from teachers every week so we know what the students are working on. It gives us a slight chance to get a little more prepared to help if we know what we are working with," explained Gabriella. "So, English paper?"

Seeing Gabriella was all business as usual, Troy nodded his head. "I have a rough draft here, let me pull it out."

Gabriella studied the rough draft for a few moments as Troy watched her read, making marks here and there. She had bitten her lip in concentration as she was focusing on one area in particular, going over and over it, focus evident on her face. Troy enjoyed this moment since he could just watch her and study her face again, for the first time in a while. 'She really is so amazing, what have I done?' he thought as he sees her move on to the next page. 'Have I lost her for good?'

She finished the paper and flipped back to the first page. Gabriella looked up to start talking about the rough draft but found that Troy had been staring at her the entire time, warm emotions evident in his eyes. 'Those all too familiar, loving, blue eyes,' she thought to herself before forcing herself away from that train of thought. "Troy, you ready to go over this?" Gabriella asked, snapping him back to reality.

Troy nodded his head and forced himself to start taking notes of what she was saying. He questioned her on a few parts but she explained it flawlessly, making it clear that she knew what she was doing and that he had made a complete mess of his paper. By the end of their session, Troy's paper looked completely different, marks everywhere, but Troy didn't mind. He knew that there were improvements needed to be done and he could see where she saw the errors. Troy looked at Gabriella gratefully as he knew she saved his grade completely on this one. "Thanks Gabriella, I appreciate it," he said, smiling at her again.

Gabriella found herself smiling back. "Just my job. It was nice reading your work again, kind of reminded me of old times when I did this at your house," she revealed, instantly regretting that trip down memory lane. "So if you make those changes to the paper, I'm sure you'll be in great shape, especially when you add the last quarter that is missing. Great ideas, Troy."

He nodded and started packing up his things. Troy saw that Gabriella had gotten up and knew this was his chance. "Gabriella," he said, causing her to stop from leaving the table. "Do you have a moment so that maybe we can talk?"

Gabriella eyed Troy warily, not knowing if it was so wise to have a personal conversation with him. 'You know you want to,' Gabriella thought to herself. She nodded her head. "Just for a few moments."

Troy felt a grin spread on his face as he picked up his bag and Gabriella went to retrieve hers. They walked out together and found they were walking in the direction of their spot, Troy's secret spot on the roof. Once there, the two were silent, neither knowing exactly what to say in this moment until Troy took the first step.

"Gabriella," he started, finding his voice was a bit husky. "I think I understand why none of you talked to me the rest of summer and now. I was a jerk, I focused only on myself and what I needed. In the process, I lost the best things in my life, my friends, and especially the love of my life."

She quickly looked up at him, studying his blue eyes to see the truth in them. "What brought this on?" she shakily asked.

"I guess after talking to Chad, Zeke, and Jason, well not even talking to but getting scolded by them in some ways, I got to thinking about how things used to be and what my life was like when I had all of you. Now, well now I just have myself," Troy revealed, sitting down on the bench next to Gabriella. "It also hurts all these weeks not even talking to you besides tutoring and seeing you with another guy. Gabriella, have you even realized that we never shared a true kiss in our relationship? I don't know what it's like to feel your lips on mine, but I'm jealous of Ryan, who clearly does know. This isn't where I wanted to be in my senior year at East High, alienated from those I hold closest to me."

"Well Troy, I don't know what to tell you but that you did this to yourself," Gabriella responded, knowing this was the time to open up her mind and heart to him. "When you started bailing on the guys to play with the college team, when you were late to dates or blew me off all together for Sharpay and her family, those are the moments when we realized we no longer knew you. You changed so drastically this summer, at a pace none of us saw coming. It's like the Evans family just had to dangle this scholarship in front of you to get you to do whatever Sharpay wanted, even breaking my heart."

Troy watched as a few tears slipped down Gabriella's face and reached out to wipe them away only to have her jerk back and wipe them away herself. "Gabriella, I didn't mean any of it. I admit, I got wrapped up in my future, completely, but I didn't want a future that didn't have you or the guys in it."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you did what you did," Gabriella got out, some anger in her voice. "Now, as nice as it is to hear that you are realizing all this, I don't know if any of us can see you the same way. How do we know the real Troy is back for good and not on a special appearance role right now? Speaking for myself, I cannot handle an episode of falling back in love with you only to have the new Troy come back out and break my heart all over again."

"You talk as if I did all the heartbreaking here this summer. If I remember right, it was you, Gabriella, who broke us off!" Troy exclaimed, not enjoying the feeling that everything was his fault. "You were the one that walked out on me that night and gave me back the necklace. It was you who never called after that, sending me messages that you were just not that interested anymore. What was I supposed to think when you never came back?"

Gabriella found her temper rising at these words. "So now it's my fault that you turned into such a complete jerk?" she asked. "Sorry to break it to you Troy but you did that all on your own before I left Lava Springs. As for not contacting you, I was waiting for the old Troy to come back, the one who would have shown up on my balcony to apologize and the one who would have called to check to make sure I was okay. Yes, I did break up with you but it was only after you showed me clearly that I was no longer one of your priorities. You had better things on your mind apparently, the scholarship, your golf job, and Sharpay. And speaking of, if you were so heartbroken over us, how could you go out with her?"

"How could you go out with Ryan?" Troy challenged. "This isn't just a one way street here Gabriella, and I refuse to take the entire blame."

"This is exactly what I am talking about. You don't take any blame! This new person you have become is all mighty, just like Sharpay, and isn't capable of making any mistakes, any bad calls that he will admit to. Troy, as much as I had hoped that you had changed by now, I can see you clearly haven't. The guys won't talk to you because you blew them away with your change, just as you did the rest of the gang. You were so loving, and caring, and always there for everyone and then, well you became this guy who didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his precious scholarship. Well guess what! You got your scholarship, you've got your friends on your new college basketball team, and you've got the girl that fits that image. To me, it looks like you won already," Gabriella got out, feeling the words had poured out of her mouth before she could check them.

Troy stared at Gabriella for a few moments, never having had such a huge argument with her before. He could see the anger in her face and body language but he also saw the sadness that resided there as well. "Gabriella, this isn't how I wanted this all to go," Troy said. "I wanted to bring you up here to tell you that I still care about you, possibly even love you. Even though you may think that's not true, it is. I've realized how sad my life is without you to share it with. Sharpay doesn't mean anything to me, not compared to you."

Gabriella turned her head to look at him, tears shining in her eyes again. "Troy, why did you have to say all this now? Why after all this time, when I've finally moved on? I want to believe you, my heart is breaking to believe you, but I can't, not when I have fresh memories of what you have done and who you have become. You will always be my first true love, and us being apart will never erase the memories we have together, but I can't trust my heart in your care right now. I hope you understand," Gabriella replied, leaning over and kissing Troy on the cheek gently. "A huge part of me wants us to be together, is praying that we will end up together someday, but I can't see it happening right now, not with the way things are. Like I said those long weeks ago, maybe someday we will be together again, but just not right now. It wouldn't be good or fair for either of us. Good-bye Troy."

Troy felt his throat tighten as Gabriella grabbed her bag and stood up to leave. She turned his way one last time before sadly waving and heading downstairs. Troy stayed up on the roof for another hour, thinking of everything they just said, replaying his fight with the guys, plotting out what events happened to lead him to where he was now. 'What do I really want?' he wondered when he found himself in the same position he was just after Gabriella had left. 'Which life path do I want to choose?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy stepped out of the Evans sedan following Sharpay, having been picked up at his house again for tonight's dinner with her parents. He extended his hand out for Sharpay to take as they walked into Le Ritz, the fanciest restaurant in Albuquerque. Two days had passed since his last run in with anyone from the gang, including Gabriella, and Troy was still nowhere closer to solving his dilemma of what to do. He had hoped to talk to Gabriella a little more yesterday at tutoring but she hadn't been there, the girl he had seen her laughing with was there to help him instead.

_"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked, looking at the girl sitting on the other side of the table from him. "No offense, but I'm just used to working with her."_

"None taken," Audrina responded. "We were really light today, a lot of students cancelled appointments so Mr. Thomas let her go home. I'll let her know you asked for her though. I'm Audrina by the way and you must be Troy Bolton. What do you want to work on today?"

"Umm, I guess math?" Troy answered, unprepared for this event.

Audrina got up from the table and came back with the math book Troy was using in his class. As soon as they completed most of the homework Troy had to do and seeing that Troy understood the topic well, Audrina closed her book and sat there, studying Troy.

"What?" Troy asked nervously, seeing the look Audrina was giving him.

She stared back innocently. "Nothing, I was just checking out our basketball god up close. I can see why all the girls seem to go gaga over you, including Gabriella," she responded.

"Including Gabriella?" Troy echoed, intrigued by what Audrina just said.

Audrina nodded her head. "Yes, including Gabriella. I don't think she could forget you so easily after your split. From what she has told me, you had a lot of chemistry and a lot of deep feelings involved in your relationship before things changed this summer. That's the type of relationship every girl dreams of having. It's just sad it ended the way it did."

"I'm just starting to realize the depth of that sadness myself. If I could turn back time, I'd do everything differently," Troy confessed.

"Everything?" Audrina questioned.

"Well most of it, not the good times," Troy answered. "Anyway, I better get going. Thanks, Audrina, for your help."

"Anytime, Troy Bolton," she responded with a wink. "Have a good night!"

Troy took in the lavish decorations as they entered the building and felt out of place again, the way he always felt when they went to the more expensive and extravagant places to dine or shop or hang out. He adjusted his tie to loosen it a little more from around his neck and sat down in his own seat at the table they were shown to after seating Sharpay, who was wearing a pink sparkly skirt with a white top.

"Hello Troy, nice to see you again," Mr. Evans greeted as they were shown to the table a moment after, shaking Troy's hand firmly before hugging Sharpay tightly. "Pumpkin!"

Mrs. Evans smiles at both Troy and Sharpay and takes her own seat next to her husband. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. Daddy here had to get in one last hole at the golf course," she said.

"We actually just got here. Are we expecting more people?" Troy asked, seeing there were two empty seats at the table still.

"Why yes, I think Ryan is supposed to be bringing his new girlfriend tonight," Mrs. Evans replied. "I heard she is very sweet and talented. I hope you don't mind."

Troy shook his head contrary to his own thoughts. 'Gabriella and Ryan together tonight in front of the Evans? What did I do to upset the powers that be to deserve this?' he wondered.

The waiter arrived at their table and read off some specials that Troy wasn't paying attention to as he spotted Gabriella walk into the restaurant in a lavender dress with pink and white flowers on it. Of course, she was on the arm of Ryan, who was also dressed in a suit. They had huge smiles on their faces, which fell as they both spotted the table and the people occupying it already.

Ryan quickly turned his head to Gabriella and searched her face. "Gab, are you sure you want to go through this dinner? It was different when I thought it was just my parents. I swear I didn't know that Troy and Sharpay were going to be here too," Ryan stated, not knowing how Gabriella would handle this dinner.

"Don't worry Ryan, I'll be fine. What would your parents think of me if I just blew them off?" Gabriella questioned.

"You care what they think?" Ryan asked in return.

"Of course, they are your parents after all, Ryan. It's important to make good impressions, even if I did lifeguard for them this summer, well part of it," she returned. "Come on, I can put on a brave face if you can."

Ryan gave a sigh of relief. "You are amazing. Have I told you that lately?" he responded, leaning down and kissing her lightly. She smiled up at him when he pulled away, making Ryan's heart beat a little faster. "Let's go meet the lions, shall we?"

Gabriella giggled at this as they walked to the table. She knew she was squeezing Ryan's hand a little tight but she needed the support, despite her brave face.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, these are my parents," Ryan introduced, ignoring the other couple as they already knew her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans. Thank you for inviting me along to your family dinner tonight," Gabriella said with a small smile focused on Ryan and Sharpay's parents.

"We are just so glad that Duckie here has finally introduced us to someone he was dating. You must be very special Gabriella," Mrs. Evans says, smiling bigger as she sees Gabriella's blush. "Have a seat, please. I assume you know Sharpay and her boyfriend Troy Bolton seeing you go to East High together?"

Gabriella nodded her head, daring a glance at the couple and is relieved to see Troy looked just as nervous as her. 'Good, that makes two of us. Hopefully, Sharpay won't cause any trouble tonight,' Gabriella thought to herself as Ryan helped her into her seat between him and Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans smiled at the young girl who was dating his son and was happy to say he approved of his son's choice. "So Gabriella, Ryan tells us you are on the scholastic decathlon team and work in the tutoring center. Is that right?" he asked, wanting to learn more about her.

"Yes sir," Gabriella responded, having expected to be quizzed. "I like giving back to my community and helping students at East High is just one way I can help out. As for the scholastic decathlon team, we are meeting and practicing already. We are hoping to win again this year so we could have two consecutive wins."

Without a conscious thought, Troy's mind drifted back to an entertaining memory last year when Gabriella had seen him for the first time in the gym and teased him about it being his stage. Gabriella had made a flawless shot shortly after she got there and he chuckled at the memory of her making up her scoring a lot of points in a playoff game while she had also invented microwave popcorn on the same day.  
_  
_Troy shook his head to clear his mind of the memory of when he and Gabriella had some fun on the basketball court before being interrupted by his dad. 'Random memory, but a good one,' he thought as he found himself smiling.

"That's quite an achievement, Gabriella. Ryan, I'm so glad you picked such a smart lady," Mrs. Evans replied, impressed with Gabriella's accomplishments so far in life. "I'm sure you will go very far, Gabriella."

"Speaking of far, I have a surprise for you, Troy," Mr. Evans said, turning the subject over to Troy. "I think it is safe to say that you will soon be seeing a scholarship offer from the University of Albuquerque as soon as you hit mid-season. The board needs to wait until then so no one thinks anything is inappropriate."

"That's great news Daddy!" Sharpay exclaimed, kissing Troy on the cheek, which left a red lip print mark on his cheek.

Troy stared at Mr. Evans, purely shocked. "Thank you, sir," Troy answered, not knowing what else to say. He heard a cough and saw Gabriella staring back at him, searching his face for something. Troy felt a squeeze on his right arm and looked down to see Sharpay's left hand around his upper arm.

"Isn't that so great, Troy? You're going to be the star of U of A with me as the theater star!" Sharpay excitedly said. "Won't that just be perfect?"

"Yeah, perfect," Troy answered a little hesitantly, accepting the kiss she gave him.

"Here son, you may want to wipe off my daughter's lipstick," Mr. Evans said, handing Troy a drink napkin.

"You know, that shade isn't that bad on you," Ryan teased from across the table.

"Haha," Troy responded, busy wiping his cheek and lips. "I'd like to see you wear it Evans."

Ryan laughed. "No way, Sharpay would kill me if I ever touched her makeup again. She almost chopped off my hand when we were five and I used her play makeup to color in my coloring book."

"It's because you ruined them, just as you screw up everything else!" Sharpay yelled. "I still don't forgive you for that! That was the best makeup set that Mommy and Daddy ever gave me until I was in my pre-teens."

"Whoa sis, chill out," Ryan said. "Just a joke. Man, Troy you have to do something about your girlfriend. She's super wired right now."

"Shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay snapped.

Mrs. Evans just tsks at her children's behavior. "Now now you two, behave or I'm going to send you both to your corners like the little kids you are behaving like."

"Sorry," Ryan muttered quickly, followed shortly by an identical apology from Sharpay.

Gabriella and Troy shared a smile over the Evans sibling rivalry incident, both finding the humor in it. The waiter came back to the table to take their orders, interrupting the moment, and left with a promise to refill their drinks. The conversation at the table went easier after that, neither couple addressing each other, just talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Dessert arrived and Gabriella found herself eyeing the small platter of s'mores hungrily. "Those look delicious," she commented, eyeing the piece with a small bit of vanilla ice cream on it.

"I'd have to agree with you. I'm glad you talked me into ordering this with you," Ryan said, picking up one. "Here, you should get first taste."

Gabriella smiled happily at him as he proceeded to feed her the first bite before popping the rest into his mouth. "Mmm, heavenly," Gabriella responded, closing her eyes to enjoy the chocolaty gooeyness. "I think I have a new favorite dessert!"

Ryan chuckled. "Can it be sweeter than this?" he asked before he leaned down and kissed Gabriella, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

She blushed in return after she noticed that his parents had been watching. "Sorry," she squeaked out, feeling Ryan's arm as it wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Well I thought that was sweet," Mrs. Evans said with a sincere smile on her face. "Don't you agree, Sharpay?"

"Ugh, sickly sweet," Sharpay stated with a disgusted look.

Luckily, no one had seen the disturbed look on Troy's face as he had watched the kiss a few moments ago. Troy realized his emotions were on his face and quickly managed to wipe his face clean as soon as he felt the familiar mix of jealousy, anger, and sadness he felt whenever he saw Gabriella and Ryan together creep up.

The party of six finished their desserts as Mr. Evans paid the bill. "Well as wonderful as tonight's dinner was, I think it is time we depart. But before we do, I have one small thing for you, Troy," Mr. Evans said. He presented Troy with a legal sized manila letter envelope with his name on it. "Open it."

Troy looked at the envelope and anxiously looked up to see everyone was watching him, Gabriella's in particular was felt the most. He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. In the picture he held in his hand was a brand new Mustang painted in red with a white stripe down the middle. "Mr. Evans?" he asked, not believing what he thought this meant.

"Well since we told you the great news about University of Albuquerque, I thought it would only be fitting to give you a preview of your present that will be waiting for you when you accept. Of course, this is coming from me and not University of Albuquerque, but I wanted to give you something else to look forward to," Mr. Evans explained.

"Wait, you are giving me this customized brand new Mustang, just for agreeing to be part of the team this winter?" Troy questioned, not believing it.

"I see it more as a reward for your hard work in your career so far in basketball," Mr. Evans responded. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Troy exclaimed, feeling so overwhelmed. "That's so, absolutely, fabulous!"

Ryan chuckled at his terminology, seeing his twin had infected Troy's vocabulary as well. He looked from Troy who was admiring the new car to Gabriella, feeling his laughter die as he saw the crushed look on her face. "Gab, hey, let's go," Ryan quietly said, helping her out of the chair.

"Mom, Dad, it's been a great dinner. I'm going to go take Gabriella home," Ryan announced before ushering Gabriella outside of the restaurant where she promptly started to cry.  
"He's still the same Troy, who was I kidding," Gabriella got out, breaking down into tears. "My Troy is gone, Ryan, he's gone."

Ryan wrapped his arms around her, understanding her pain. "Shh, Gabriella. It is going to be okay, really," he whispered into her ear, pressing her closer to him so her head was resting in the crook of his neck and rocking from side to side. They stayed like that in their embrace as he felt her sobs continue, feeling his heart break with each one. 'She's still not fully over him,' Ryan thought sadly. 'Who was I kidding to think she would be?'

He watched as his parents with Sharpay and Troy came out of the restaurant finally, both couples getting into their cars but not before Troy spotted them in the dark corner of the parking lot. Ryan returned Troy's glare, challenging him to do something but Troy just got into the sedan after Sharpay. 'You don't deserve her Troy, not her love or her presence,' Ryan thought as he watched the sedan take off, Troy never having given them another look.

Slowly, Gabriella stopped crying and started sniffling. "I'm sorry, Ryan. You probably think the worst of me," Gabriella said, pulling away a little. "I just thought, silly me, I just thought he could overcome all these distractions and become the guy he used to be before this summer. Stupid, huh?"

"No, not stupid," Ryan replied, wiping away her tears and kissing each tear-stained cheek. "You were in love for the first time only to have it interrupted by a change of plans on his part. It's natural that you want him back but Gabriella, if he's really what you want, maybe we shouldn't continue to date each other."

Gabriella looked up into Ryan's eyes, seeing that he really cared for her. "No, I don't want that Ryan. We've talked about how people choose their paths in life and I choose you. Not just because Troy is a different person but because you make me feel like a better person just by being there," Gabriella replied. "Trust me when I say that I haven't felt as happy as I am when I am with you in a number of months, since the start of summer. You have reminded me why I believe in romance and love."

"Do you mean that?" he asked, wanting to make sure this is truly what she wanted.

"Yes, Ryan, I do. Thank you for being there and understanding this whole situation, I know it can't be easy for you," Gabriella said, looking into his eyes again. "I know I need to take things slow, and you have tuned in on that so well. That's what I am talking about though, you know me so well already, it amazes me and I couldn't hope for anything more at this point in time."

Ryan pulled Gabriella in for another hug before he tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her deeply. "I'll always be here for you Gab, no matter what happens. I've witnessed the same things you have this summer and I am just so overwhelmingly happy that someone else's loss is my unbelievable win. You mean so much to me already," Ryan confessed, not caring he was wearing his heart on his sleeve again.

"You mean quite a bit to me too," Gabriella returned with a smile, her brown eyes sparkling up at him. "I love our time together Ryan, and I know I am very blessed to have you in my life, by my side, right now."

Ryan kissed Gabriella for a few more minutes where they were before taking a step back and taking her hand in his. They walked back to his car and he helped her in before taking her home. That night, as Ryan and Gabriella both fell asleep in their separate houses, their dreams were filled of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Tuesday after school and Troy was walking back to the all too familiar gym of East High for a team meeting his dad had called, slipping in meeting announcements into the boys' lockers and by word of mouth at PE. Troy had headed back to his locker after PE to grab his paper that he had to rework again after yesterday's session with Gabriella, which was not the best encounter with Gabriella or Taylor he had ever experienced to say the least.

_"Hey Gabriella, Taylor," Troy greeted, sitting down in his usual seat and pulling out his paper that he had revised and finished over the weekend. He heard angry whispering behind him and before he knew it, Taylor was in the seat across from him. "Are you helping me instead?" _

_"No, against my advice, Gabriella is insistent on staying your tutor. I, however, wanted a word with you," Taylor explained. "You may be here for help with your academics, but Gabriella is a sweet girl who doesn't deserve to have her mind and especially her heart messed with. You did enough damage last week alone, not to mention this past summer, and I don't want to see her get hurt anymore by you, got it Bolton?" _

_"Always direct and to the point, McKessie," Troy returned, annoyance and anger in his voice. "Besides, I think you may have your facts all wrong in that big brain of yours. She looked perfectly fine when I last saw her cuddling with her boyfriend on Friday night before Sharpay and I left the restaurant." _

_Taylor rolled her eyes at this. "Hello! She was crying because of YOU, AGAIN!" Taylor exclaimed. "How could you not see that?" _

_"Crying? I didn't do anything!" Troy defended. _

_"Hmm, let me tutor you on this then seeing you aren't getting the picture. You had a heart to heart with her earlier on last week telling her you still cared and that you were the guy she fell in love with, right?" stated Taylor. _

_"Something like that," he responded, not knowing where this was going. _

_Taylor continued. "Then on Friday night, at the admittedly awkward dinner with the Evans parental units and your girlfriend and Gabriella and her boyfriend, you proceeded to act like the new Bolton. First the news about the scholarship, and then accepting the car as a gift? A NEW MUSTANG for no real reason and you didn't really question it? Don't you see that you sent Gabriella a clear message that night?" _

_"What message?" Troy asked, honestly confused. _

_"That she was right about you when she walked away from you on Wednesday. You haven't changed, as much as she wanted to believe you had. Do you know what she did after she left you? Gabriella called me right away and told me with complete happiness in her voice that she thought the guy she was falling in love with last school year was coming back to her slowly but he was. She was so conflicted because she felt so elated by that prospect but also felt that she was betraying Ryan, who she cares for a lot now too. She was torn up for no reason though because you once again showed your true colors," Taylor concluded. "And believe me, I'm not telling you all this as a favor to you. I am telling you all this so you know why none of us can look at you the same way we used to, why your teammates won't even acknowledge you by name, and why Gabriella is going to come over and tutor you with sadness in her eyes. No one else wants to talk to you and make you see what is plain as daylight, but I can't stand it anymore. Either you need to fix things, Bolton, or get out of all of our lives." _

_Troy stared back at Taylor, shocked by everything she just said. Taylor had always been direct and honest, but he had never seen that side of her in that manner. Seeing that Troy was speechless, Taylor got out of the seat and approached Gabriella, who had been helping Taylor's student during that time. Luckily, Mr. Thomas was not present due to a faculty meeting and the two girls were the only two tutors for the day. Gabriella stood up as Taylor came back and just gave her best friend a sad look before approaching Troy. She had tried to argue with Taylor to leave Troy alone, but Taylor wouldn't let Gabriella continue to tutor Troy without Taylor having her discussion with him and Gabriella reluctantly agreed. 'Why I want to keep tutoring him I have no idea, but I want to just help him still, regardless of what he has done,' she thought to herself as she takes the same seat Taylor had just vacated. _

_"Hey," Troy greeted, eyeing Gabriella carefully and seeing the sadness in her eyes that Taylor had foretold. "Are you going to scold me too?" _

_"Nope," Gabriella answered. "I think Taylor did a good enough job and if there is any part of the old Troy in you still, he'll do the rest. Let's get to work on that paper." _

_Before Gabriella could pull the paper toward her, Troy covered her hand with his, causing her to look up at him surprised. "Gabriella, did I really make you cry on Friday night?" he asked. _

_"Yes," Gabriella truthfully answered. "I know you didn't mean to, but seeing the way you reacted to everything Mr. Evans was offering, well, it reminded me that the guy I fell in love with was truly gone, forever." _

_Troy closed his eyes at this and let go of her hand as she finished pulling it to away. 'What have I done? I got so caught up in the excitement of the scholarship being offered and the car that I didn't think of what that all meant, how she saw it. Maybe she's right, maybe I am a completely different person now. But if I am a different person, I still hold only her in my heart so how is that possible?' he wondered to himself, keeping his eyes closed as he was afraid of what he'd see when he opened his eyes. _

_Eventually, he forced his eyes open and saw that Gabriella had almost finished the paper, nodding her head at different parts. When she was done, she looked up at Troy and gave him a small smile. "Very well done, I see a lot of improvement. I marked where I thought you could improve and expand on ideas more. Your citation of sources also needs to be worked on. Have you seen how to correctly do it by standards?" Gabriella asked. _

_"No, never," he answered. Troy watched as she got up and got a book from the bookshelf before coming back. "Is this the standards book?" _

_"Yup," Gabriella answered. "Here, let me show you some examples." _

_Gabriella spent the rest of the session showing Troy the correct ways to cite things for different sources and had him practice a few. Satisfied that he knew what to do on his own, Gabriella started getting out of her chair before she felt his hand around her right wrist. _

_"Gabriella are you leaving?" Troy asked, not wanting her to leave. _

_"I have to go, Ryan's waiting," Gabriella explained, dropping in Ryan's name for emphasis. "I don't like keeping my boyfriend waiting." _

_Troy blinked at this. "That was a very un-Gabriella like stab at me," he responded. "Look, I know a lot has happened between us and to us in the past three to four months but…" _

_"Save it, Troy," Gabriella got out. "I can't hear another one of your sort of reconciliation speeches, not now. I got my hopes up too high last week, thinking maybe you were coming back to me, but now I know I was just fooling myself. And as to the un-Gabriella like stab, how do you even know what is and isn't something I would do or say? You don't have any idea as you haven't spent any time with me outside these tutoring sessions. Who knows, maybe I became a new Gabriella Montez, one without Troy Bolton in her life." _

_Before he could say anything further, Gabriella pulled her wrist out of his grasp and ran out of the library, leaving Troy sitting there feeling the full intensity of Taylor's glare._

Troy skidded into the gym just as his dad started speaking.

"All right team, I called everyone together to get a feel for where everyone is at. I know I haven't called any practices, but I believed that all of you want this championship this year just as much as you did last year. I'm assuming you are all here today because you want to be part of another championship team, right?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Right!" the guys gathered around him responded.

"You want to go out there and beat the Knights and beat the other teams to show you are once again the best of the best, right?" he pushed.

"Right!"

"Good!" Jack said. "We're going to start holding practice twice a week until the season really starts, but I want all of your dedication at these practices and I want you conditioning and playing on your own in between those times. It's important you all keep in shape and that you keep your mind in the game. I'm happy to say you voted at the end of last season on your captain and once again, you chose Troy Bolton, who I know is more than happy to lead you to another victory."

A less than enthusiastic cheer erupted from the team, causing Jack to look at his son with concern but Troy just shrugged.

"All right, I want you guys to go out and start practicing. I will get the practice schedule posted in the usual place in the locker room late this week. See you all on the courts!" Coach Bolton concluded. "Troy, stay for a second."

After all the other guys have left the gym, Jack and Troy make their way to the office in the locker room and close the door. "What is it now, Dad?" Troy asked wearily.

"Where are Jason, Chad, and Zeke?" Jack questioned, cutting to the chase. "I didn't see them there and none of them said anything to me about not coming."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the faintest clue, I don't hang with them anymore, if you haven't noticed."

Jack stared at his son, finally realizing that maybe his son had changed during the summer. "I have but I don't know why. What happened to the team being together this summer and being the most important thing to all four of you?"

"I've been practicing my behind off all summer and up to now!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about just you. Maybe that's the problem here," Jack responded. "Look, when I talked to you about you being a part of the team only for so long until graduation, I didn't mean ditch them now when you still have one full good year and season together. Yes, scholarships are important but they are not everything, and they are certainly not worth losing your friends over. The four of you have been inseparable for years, especially you and Chad. How did it get this so bad?"

Troy sighed heavily. "It all started at Lava Springs. I was getting so much attention there from the Evans family and from the U of A Redhawks, I just slipped into that world. Now, Mr. Evans said that I'm guaranteed the scholarship and I feel obligated to them, like I owe them so much," Troy said. "Along the way, I started missing out on stuff, like the staff baseball game and some dates with Gabriella and other things. Next thing I knew, they weren't talking to me, anyone, not Chad or Gabriella."

Jack studied the pain on Troy's face, knowing his son was in real turmoil. "Troy, listen to me. Whether or not you get this scholarship will not dictate your college choices, I promise you that. Yes, your mother and I are trying to get everything we can spare for your college tuition, but we do that out of love for you. I don't want to see you killing yourself or losing your identity and your life over trying to obtain a scholarship. I've watched you grow up since you were born and I've never seen you as miserable as you have been these past few months. I never said anything because I thought it was just teen angst. I guess I should have."

"No, this is all my doing and is something I need to fix on my own. I just wish that I would get lucky and wake up and find this was all a nightmare. Dad, I never would have thought in a million years last school year that I would be where I am now, an outsider with my friends, the boyfriend of Sharpay Evans, and a spectator to Gabriella Montez's love life," Troy confessed. "I just don't know how to make everything better. I know what I want now, at least I think I do, and now I just have to figure out the best way to get that."

Jack clasped both of Troy's shoulders in his hands and gave them a little squeeze while looking into Troy's eyes. "Whatever it is that you decide, lead from the heart. Your head is important too but at this point, where you are at, I think your heart knows more of what needs to happen for you to get your life back on track. Maybe I'm a bit contradictory from what I said to you that night out with the truck but I want you to be happy, and if it means that you go to junior college for a few years and skip out on basketball but have the time of your life, I will be happy for you."

"You mean that, Dad?" Troy asked, surprised to be hearing these words.

"I do," Jack confirmed. "Now, I am telling you that it's not going to be easy and none of this has to do with luck. You are going to be the one to make things right and to get your life back on track, no one else. You are at a crossroads in your life and you need to make an active decision as to where you are going."

"Want to take a ride with me?" Troy asked, getting an idea.

"Umm, sure," Jack responded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered, reaching for his keys in his pocket as they left the office and headed to Troy's truck.

In about fifteen minutes, Troy parked the truck and got out, seeing the realization of what they were doing here dawn in his father's face. Troy and Jack walked together towards the courts but stopped at the last possible tree to watch from a distance as to not interrupt the game in progress.

Ryan stole the ball from an opposing team member and passed it quickly to Zeke, who shot it over to Charles, who then made a 3 pointer. The guys didn't stop to congratulate him though as the other team passed the ball in quicker than anticipated, but Chad moved in on the guy who possessed the ball and blocked the shot, taking control once again.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi watched from the stands, cheering when appropriate. All of them screamed though when the guys finally scored the last point to win the game just as the ref blew his whistle. All five guys approached the bleachers and sat down as they drank water and wiped the sweat off their faces.

"You were amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed, coming down and sitting next to Ryan, giving him a quick kiss. "All of you were."

"Well thank you," Zeke responded with a grin. "With all that stealing Charles and Ryan were doing, I would have thought we would be arrested!"

"Haha," Charles got out with a dry laugh at the lame joke. "Hey, we needed the ball so we got it, so?"

The rest of the gang laughed, enjoying the feeling of victory. Taylor sat down on Chad's lap and carefully helped wipe the sweat off of his face with his towel while Kelsi ran to get more water for Jason. Gabriella ran to help Kelsi with the water and came back with full water bottles for Charles, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan all but then dashed off again with a bucket after they had agreed upon a plan to cool off the guys. Luckily, the water fountain had a small hose attached at the bottom and was behind the bleachers as both girls giggled over what was about to happen. They struggled with the bucket as they brought it back to where the guys were.

"Hey Taylor, you better move!" Gabriella called out at the last minute, giving Taylor the chance to jump up just as Kelsi and Gabriella threw the water in the bucket onto the five unsuspecting guys, getting each and every one of them.

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi laughed so hard at the shocked faces Chad, Zeke, Jason, Charles, and Ryan had, each shaking their heads to get some of the water off. They shrieked though as the guys lunged at them from the bleachers, chasing them around the park. Chad caught Taylor easily and picked her up, screaming, as Jason went after Kelsi with Charles' help. Kelsi surrendered after a few minutes, knowing she would get caught eventually just like Taylor and not wanting to get hurt.

Gabriella, on the other hand, ran for her life, Ryan and Zeke both on her tail. She laughed and screamed as she continued to dodge their grasps but found her momentum stopped as she hit someone and fell down on the grass. "Ugh," Gabriella managed to get out as she looked up to see who she had hit. "Troy?"

Troy nodded and extended a hand down to her to help her up. "Quite a stunt you and the girls pulled out there," he commented, just as Ryan and Zeke caught up to her, halting immediately as they see Coach Bolton and Troy there with her. "Hey guys."

Ryan and Zeke gave Troy a quick nod but turned their attention on Coach Bolton who was very out of place at the park. "What's up, Coach?" Zeke asked.

"That's what I came out here to talk to you, Jason, and Chad about. Can you round them up? I want to talk to all of you," Coach Bolton said.

Zeke showed his understanding and ran to the bleachers to get the other two. Ryan sensed this was a basketball team meeting so he reached down to grab Gabriella's hand, realizing Troy still held her other hand. Troy saw Ryan staring at Gabriella's hand still in his and immediately let go and watched as Ryan led Gabriella back to the bleachers where Taylor, Charles, and Kelsi were sitting.

"Hey Coach," Jason and Zeke greeted, turning Troy's attention back on them.

"You guys missed the meeting today," Coach Bolton stated. "You not joining the team this year to victory?"

Jason and Zeke looked uneasily at each other so Chad decided to step up and said, "Actually, we aren't. We figured since the team was just about Troy that you didn't need us. We joined a city league and have been enjoying it since."

Coach Bolton stared at the three boys for a moment. "What do you mean that the team was just about Troy? It never has been. Remember, there is no I in team," Coach said. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, we didn't have any team practices like we have had every other summer before. And with Troy being on his focused quest to getting a scholarship, we thought that you just didn't need us anymore," Zeke explained. "Which sucked by the way."

"I'm sure it did," Coach responded. "But that's not the truth. I thought all this time that all four of you were practicing together, which is why I never called you over to our house to practice. I didn't call team practices because you were all working together so I figured you would take it upon yourselves to practice. You are all growing up and I honestly believed you would focus on what you all want and go after it. I'm at least glad to see you guys have joined a city league, but the whole team needs you three this year to have a shot. What can I do to get you back?"

Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked at each other, not sure how to answer. Troy knew though what they needed. "Dad, let me talk to them alone, okay?"

Jack studied his son for a moment and nodded. He went back to the truck and sat, watching the scene unfold from there.

"All right, before you tune me out, please, hear me out," Troy said, cutting them to the chase. "I know I was a jerk, I find myself saying that quite often lately, but it is the truth. I should have made a bigger effort in getting you guys involved with playing with the Redhawks, even after the spotlight was retrained on me after the initial dinner. I know I can't wave a magic wand and make everything better, I'm not as naïve as that, but I do want us to play as one team this year to make it another landmark for our school and for ourselves. There are a lot of scholarships out there and the scouts are going to be heavy this year, looking at all of us, not just me. I want you all to get that chance to be seen as the star athlete you are because you deserve it."

"How do we know you aren't going to go all hot shot on us again?" Chad asked, desperately wanting to believe this could be true.

"I give you my word, which I know isn't worth much now, but that's all I can say. It's taken me weeks to understand what you guys were all trying to tell me, but I think I finally understand, at least I'm starting to. Look, I'm not looking for you to forgive me, heaven knows I wouldn't. But what I am asking is for you to rejoin the team and play your heart out for yourselves and each other. The team is not the same without you and I am not either," Troy confessed. "So, what's it going to be?"

"We've got conditions," Jason said, Zeke and Chad confusedly staring at him. "Like, we need practices to work around our city league games until they are done."

"I'm sure my dad can do that," Troy responded. "Is that it?"

Jason looked over at the other two. Chad spoke up this time. "Charles and Ryan are on the team too. They are both very talented out on the court, as I am sure you just saw, and we can't do it without them."

"Ryan and Charles?" Troy questioned. "I'll talk to Dad about that too. And Chad, I have seen your leadership in action. I've been thinking about it and if you will accept, I want you to be Captain. I'll bow out but I still want to play."

Chad stared back at Troy astonished. "Me, Captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team? No way man, not by myself!"

"Come on Chad, you can do it," Zeke said.

"Yeah man, you've done great so far with us in the league," Jason threw in.

"But the East High team is more than just my good friends," Chad responded. He looked over at Troy who had been quietly observing the conversation. "I've got an idea, Troy, I'll take on being Captain if we are equals."

"What?" Troy asked, confused.

Chad laughed. "I am asking you, Bolton, if you and I can be co-captains together. You in?"

Troy felt a grin spread across his face. "Of course man, totally!"

"Good, so it's settled," Chad declared. "Better go tell Coach the good news, he has five additional players than he had at the meeting today."

"Definitely. And listen, I just want to say I know I have to work to get your friendship back and I don't expect everything to be easy," Troy said.

"That's nice to hear," Chad replied. "Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy asked, turning back around from his trip back to his truck. "It's nice to see you taking the first steps back to the genuine Troy Bolton I have grown up with," Chad called out with a smile before he turned and ran to join the other two heading to the bleachers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the second pre-season practice Coach Bolton called the following week, Troy felt that things had started to get back to normal. He pushed hard to run across the court and caught the pass from Charles and shot the ball right into the hoop to win this scrimmage for his team. Troy and Chad had agreed to split the Varsity team up to play against each other, Troy and Chad the elected leaders. This year, the Varsity team was made up of mostly the same guys from last year plus Ryan and Chad, along with some JV guys who had shown promise.

"Good scrimmage guys," Troy congratulated his group. "Charles, keep up your talents man, the stealing was awesome. Zeke, your blocking has gotten phenomenal, I think I'm glad this short guy is on your team."

Zeke laughed. "Whatever, Troy. At least you self admit you're short!" he teased.

"Hey!" Troy said back, smiling at the guys before they started to migrate towards the other group. He hung back, taking a seat on the bleachers and watched the group from a distance. 'It's not time quite yet to immerse myself in their world again, patience Troy,' Troy thought to himself despite the urge to go over and hang with the guys.

"We'll get them next time," Chad said to his group, smiling at the guys who were trying to catch their breaths. "Take a seat and rest, we'll start working on some drills next."

The team sat down together on the bleachers and drank water, talking among themselves.

Chad spotted Troy sitting on the other side of the gym on his own and felt some guilt over his estrangement. 'Why would I though when this was his own doing?' he thought to himself, instantly getting flooded by a memory.

_Chad was on the see-saw in the elementary school playground during recess in first grade with one of the friends he'd made. They were having fun, going up and down, up and down, up and down. His friend abandoned Chad quickly though when a bigger kid came along and demanded his seat. Chad watched as his friend scooted away, leaving him with the older kid._

"Hey kid, want to go flying?" the older kid asked, greeted by a shake of the head from Chad. "Too bad!"

Chad felt the see-saw go faster and faster even though he no longer was helping the see-saw move. Next thing he knew, the bigger kid jumped off sending Chad straight to the ground at a fast rate and feeling the pain as he hit the ground on his back as he fell off the see-saw. Chad panicked as he couldn't breathe and shamefully started crying from the pain.

"Hey, it's okay," he heard a familiar voice soothe. Chad opened his eyes and saw it was Troy, his friend since pre-school. Troy helped Chad sit back up and looked him over for any cuts, which Chad had on his elbows. "I'll go get a teacher."

Before he left, Troy heard laughter coming from the older kids, one of who was on the see-saw with Chad. "Aww, what's wrong, the poor little baby got hurt?" the bully called out.

"Shut up!" Troy defended. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size!"

"Oooh, I'm scared. The little boys are talking back," the bully responded. "What are you going to do about it?"

Troy knew he couldn't take on the older boys by physical force and wasn't quick enough to run away but during his indecision, the bully advanced on Troy and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Put me down," Troy demanded in a weak voice, internally terrified of what was about to happen.

"Right, like I'm going to do that, little squirt," the bully replied. "You should have just minded your own business."

Before he could do anything, Troy kicked out his leg and landed a strong kick to the bully's stomach, which resulted in Troy being dropped to the ground roughly as the bully grasped his side.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Chad and Troy's teacher called out.

"These two little kids just kicked me for no reason," the bully called out before Chad or Troy could say anything. "Ask my friends."

The teacher looked at the two little boys who were now sitting side by side with pain on their faces with cuts on their arms. "Is this true Chad, Troy?" she asked.

"No," Troy managed to get out as he was trying to catch his breath. "He dropped Chad on the see-saw on purpose and then picked me up by my collar when I tried to get him to leave Chad alone. See, my shirt is ripped."

She looked at Troy's shirt and saw the rips around the collar. "Thank you Troy. All right Max, you and your friends are getting a direct pass to the principal's office. NOW!" she commanded of the older kids, who hung their head down and headed to the principal's office. Another two teachers on recess duty accompanied the four kids to the office to make sure the story was told correctly.

"You poor things," their teacher cooed. "Let's get you to the nurse's office to tend to those cuts. Can you get up?"

Troy nodded his head and got up, wincing as he felt the pain from the cuts begin to throb at his movement. He held back his tears though as he saw Chad struggling to get up and tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Come on, Chad. I'll help you," Troy said, wrapping his arm around Chad's waist to help him up and then walk together to the nurse's office.

"Thanks, Troy," Chad got out, having stopped his tears finally. "That was brave."

"I'd do anything for my best friend, Chad. I'll always be here for you," Troy promised.

"Me too, Troy. Me too," Chad responded.  
  
'Stupid playground bully,' Chad thought as he walked across the gym. 'Then again, that incident really cemented my best friendship with Troy, for all these years. He really is like my brother and has always been there except this summer. Maybe it is time to help him back into his life.'

"Hey man," Troy greeted, surprised Chad came over. "Want to run the drills next?"

"Sure," Chad responded. "But I also want to make sure you are okay. You know you don't have to separate yourself from the team. That won't help you get reacquainted with them."

Troy gave Chad a puzzled look. "I thought you guys wanted me out of your life."

"We wanted the new Troy out of our lives. I, for one, have amazing memories and a deep brotherhood with the old Troy, and if he's coming back, I want him back in my life," Chad answered. "Am I wrong about you again?"

"No, I have full intentions of trying to make things right again. My dad was right though, this is tough," Troy revealed. "I think it's worth it though. What's with the sudden faith?"  
Chad chuckled. "Just seeing you like an outsider when I know you are trying. Troy, you've always had a good heart and faith in your friends. I feel a bit sad that we wasted a whole summer on this drama, kind of like girls do, by the way don't tell Taylor I said that, and I want to meet you half way and help you out. After all, you were there that one fateful afternoon in first grade to help with that bully after I got hurt."

A smile appeared on Troy's face as he remembered. "Oh yea, that sixth grader who jumped on the see-saw. I still have a scar from that!" Troy exclaimed, pointing to a small pale white slash on the back of his calf.

"Exactly," Chad replied with a smile. "We've been through a lot and I want to see many more similar years to come, maybe just with no bullies like elementary school."

Troy laughed. "I'm with you there, Chad. Thanks man, for coming over here. It means a lot. And Chad, you make a great co-captain, 100 percent. I'm glad to have you on board with me."

"With pleasure," Chad said.

"One more thing while we are having this rare heart to heart. I'm very sorry, from the bottom of my heart, for my behavior this summer and last couple of weeks at school Chad. The boy on that playground that day would have never treated you or the rest of our friends the way that I did this summer. Can you forgive me?" Troy asked.

Chad thought for a moment and nodded his head. "I think I have already started to. And if I can do it, it'll just take the gang some more time to let you back into their lives, trust issues and all. Friendship is about accepting the other person for who they truly are, but the persona we saw this summer in you just didn't seem like Troy Bolton, not the guy we've known for years."

"I agree and I'm working on putting him behind me. Anyway, enough of this mushy stuff. Ready to go run those drills?" Troy asked.

"You bet!" Chad exclaimed as he got up and ran to get the guys back on their feet to lead them in drills while Troy brought up the rear.

----

After a quick shower, Troy changed and grabbed his book bag as he ran to the library, knowing he was ten minutes late. Thankfully, he saw Gabriella still in the library but noticed too late that she wasn't alone.

"How was practice, Ryan?" Gabriella asked as Ryan took a seat on the table she was sitting at. "You look exhausted."

"I am but it'll be worth it. I can't believe I'm on the basketball team though. Who would have thought it?" Ryan asked, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Sharpay certainly had a ball laughing at me when I told her and my parents this weekend."

Gabriella patted Ryan's thigh in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry about her, Ryan. She still doesn't know what she wants in her life and is only dissing you because she sadly has no clue what to do with herself."

"Not to mention she has to be jealous about my girlfriend still," Ryan answered, smiling as he saw Gabriella's blush. "She'll never be as pretty or as sweet or as intelligent."

"Aww, you charmer!" Gabriella responded. She spotted Troy as he just ran into the library. "Looks like Troy is here. Better scoot Ryan."

Ryan looked over and saw Troy approaching. "Hey Troy," he called out as he got off the table. "All right, Gabriella. I'll disappear but only because you have this great tutoring thing going on. Call you tonight?"

"Sure," Gabriella responded, leaning up for his kiss good-bye. She watched as he left the library and smiled at Troy as he took his usual seat.

Before she could say anything Troy spoke up and said, "Sorry, I know I am late and no this is not going to be a habit. I just, well I smelled, and I didn't think it fair to punish you for tutoring me that way."

Gabriella let out a giggle. "Don't worry, it's fine. I appreciate the thought though, definitely. Speaking of thought, I have to say giving Chad co-captainship was really well done, Troy. I know it made him very happy."

Troy nodded. "Good, he deserves it. Together, we were able to drill the team pretty hard and saw them really push themselves."

"I could see from the look on Ryan's face alone," she answered. "It's nice to see there's still heart in you, Troy."

"Thought I went all cold and heartless, huh?" Troy asked, a bit hurt.

"Well, considering who you are dating," Gabriella slipped out, covering her mouth instantly as she realized what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean that!"

Troy laughed. "Don't be, and you did mean that. I know Sharpay's rep, and I get it, trust me I do. Looks like you're dating the Evans twin with the heart. I'm happy for you, Gabriella."

"Really?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"As much as I can," Troy answered truthfully. 'I still deeply care for her, but if Ryan makes her happy, that's the best I can hope for after everything that has happened.'

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella responded. 'He's still not fully on board with me dating Ryan, but I can't expect him to be, especially if Troy has any clue that I still care for him while I'm dating another guy.'

"Shall we get started? I see you read my mind again and brought the Physics book back out," Troy said.

"Figured it was about time we turned back to your weakest subject," Gabriella supplied with a smile. "I even skimmed it before you came. Ready?"

"Always," he answered, flipping open his copy as they got started on this afternoon's session.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Troy, have you memorized all the lyrics to the song yet?" Sharpay asked impatiently as Troy was walking around with the music sheet. "I had it made just for us for the fall musicale auditions."_

_Troy had gone over the sheet at least ten times but just couldn't get into the song. "Sorry Sharpay, it's taking me a little longer than usual to memorize these. Besides, I thought you understood this summer that I don't really like to perform now," Troy responded. _

_"Oh, you are such a kidder Troy! I know you wouldn't want to disappoint Daddy and the rest of the U of __A__ alumni now would you?" Sharpay asked, giving Troy a look of question._

_"No, of course not," Troy answered after being reminded of what control Sharpay still had over his future. "Give me fifteen more minutes and I should have this down."_

_"Fabulous," Sharpay replied as she took a seat and called one of the servants to get her a lemonade and water for Troy._

Troy had just finished thinking about how he found himself back in the theater of East High when Sharpay walked in and took her seat next to him. "Ready Troy? We are so going to blast the competition out of the water today! That is, if anyone dares to try out against us," Sharpay said.

"I'm sure there'll be others, a lot of people got interested in the musicales after last winter," Troy answered.

Sharpay gave him a disgusted look. "Don't mention the winter musicale to me ever again. I care to forget when you and Gabriella stole my spotlight. But no matter, I have the guy now," she responded with smirk as she snaked her hand around his upper arm. "Right Troy?"

"Sure," Troy automatically answered. 'I wish I was anywhere but here,' he thought to himself. Over the past few weeks, Troy found that the more time he spent with Sharpay, the more he wanted to just erase her from his life. 'Instead of making me feel better about my life, Sharpay always manages to make me feel worse. From my truck not meeting her standards to her constant dressing me. Gabriella never made me feel this low, quite the opposite actually.'

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" he heard Sharpay ask of an approaching Ryan and Gabriella, followed by Audrina.

"What's wrong sis, can't stand the competition?" Ryan teased.

Gabriella eyed Troy sitting next to Sharpay before she turned her attention back to the blonde. "Unlike this summer Sharpay, I hate to break it to you but you can't ban everyone else from competing so you have free range of winning the prize. This isn't Lava Springs and this is not your family's Stardazzle Award Show. You can't demand Ms. Darbus to keep us from auditioning for the fall musicale as you had your henchman ban the junior employees of Lava Springs from performing this summer. I told you that night this summer that I was done with your games Sharpay," Gabriella stated as Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist. "You don't rule everything in life, you better get used to it."

"Shut up Gabriella. It's your own demise anyway if you go up against me for the lead," Sharpay stated. "Troy and I are going to easily blow you two out of the water."

"We'll see about that but what of Audrina and the other girls trying for the lead?" Gabriella asked, making Sharpay realize for the first time there were other girls present with a partner or going solo for the audition. "It's not just you and me but everyone here who wants to be a star."

"Wait a second," Troy said, hung up on something. "Gabriella did you just say that Sharpay banned the junior employees from performing?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered. "You never knew? That's why we, well the rest of the gang could not perform the number they had worked so hard on with Ryan at the talent show, why you guys were unopposed. I thought you knew."

Troy shook his head. "I had no idea. Sharpay, how could you?"

"Oh please, like they would have had a chance anyway! Troy, please, we have an audition to focus on now," Sharpay stated. "We'll talk about this later tonight. Daddy will want you to stop by tonight as he his having some of his U of A buddies coming by for some drinks."

Gabriella, Ryan, and Audrina took their seats a few rows behind the couple but Gabriella saw from there how disturbed Troy was by this news. 'I honestly thought he knew this whole time,' Gabriella thought as she saw the stiffness in his body language now. 'Maybe I have misjudged him and why he has been acting the way he has.'

"Soloists are up first. Audrina?" Ms. Darbus called out.

Audrina took in a deep breath before getting up, having received a hug from Gabriella before taking the stage. She handed Kelsi her music and took her position at the center of the stage as she sang the song she had prepared.

'Wow, I never knew she had that strong of a voice,' Gabriella thought. 'I could so see her with the lead this fall.' Gabriella looked over at Ryan and saw that he appeared just as amazed by Audrina's talent.

When Audrina was done, the audience clapped along with Ms. Darbus who was clearly impressed with the junior. Audrina took her seat back next to Gabriella and received a smile and a thumbs up sign from Ryan.

After the other soloists were done, Ms. Darbus changed over to the pairs auditions. "Gabriella and Ryan? Wait, did I read that right?" Ms. Darbus called out.

"Yes Ms. Darbus," Ryan answered for them as he and Gabriella took the stage. Gabriella handed Kelsi their sheet music as she took her spot next to Ryan.

As he heard his cue, Ryan started to sing his verse first, followed quickly by Gabriella's verse and then their duet. Still thinking about what he had just learned about the summer's talent show, Troy turned his attention to the couple on the stage. He watched from the audience and felt his heart ache at the scene on the stage, his ex singing with her new boyfriend, a stage that they had shared together only half a year ago.

_Troy and Gabriella had just finished the last line of the last song of "Twinkle Towne" and were in each other's arms as they stared into each other's gazes. Both naturally started to migrate towards the other's face, their lips were centimeters apart, as Chad came onto the stage from the audience and wrapped his arms around the two._

_"Great job you two!" Chad congratulated. "That was amazing!"_

_Troy turned his attention from Gabriella to his best friend. "Thanks __man, that__ means a lot coming from you." Troy dropped his arms from Gabriella's waist as she did the same as she spotted her mother coming in her direction._

_"You were perfection Gabriella! __You too Troy!"__ Ms. Montez greeted the two, giving Gabriella a big hug. "You looked just as your characters should. __In love!"_

_Gabriella nervously looked over at Troy as he returned her gaze, a smile on his lips and a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, great acting Troy," she managed to get out._

_"You too," he returned, both knowing it was anything but acting when it came to their chemistry. _

'Ah, the start of something wonderful,' Troy thought to himself, grinning at the memory. He felt a slap on his arm and turned to see Sharpay glaring at him. "What?"

"Troy Bolton, this spacing out on me is just getting ridiculous! If I didn't know better I would think that you were imagining yourself with that brainiac again!" Sharpay accused.

'Not quite but close Sharpay,' Troy admitted internally. "Sorry Sharpay, I was concentrating on our audition. When are we slatted?"

"Last of course. I wanted to scope out the competition. We should be in ten minutes," Sharpay supplied. "Can you stick with me and watch so we know what we are going against? I don't think Gabriella is a problem for me, she seemed to not be quite with it, but Ryan is definitely competition for you."

"Oh, well I'll do my best," Troy replied, turning his attention to the stage as he realized he had missed the rest of Gabriella and Ryan's audition. 'Probably was for the best,' he thought.

"Sharpay and Troy!" Ms. Darbus called out. 'Yet another odd couple.'

"Come on Troy," Sharpay exclaimed, getting up and dragging Troy up to the stage with him.

Kelsi already knowing the drill when it came to Sharpay just sat back at the piano while Sharpay had one of her crew put in the CD of the music she and Troy would be singing to. 'I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time,' Kelsi thought.

Gabriella and Ryan watched from their seats, hearing the start of the upbeat song. Sharpay started singing the song while Troy joined infrequently until the middle where he had a whole verse to himself. As Gabriella sat and listened to his voice, she was reminded of the winter musicale audition back in junior year when she had froze after realizing how many people were in the audience. She still remembered the comfort Troy was able to give her at that moment. He had reminded her that it was just like kindergarten, that she was singing just with him. Gabriella never had told Troy how wonderful it felt to just have him standing next to her as he looked at her with understanding in his eyes. She had known that day that Troy would have done anything for her, that he was the guy for her, that Troy understood her better than most in her life here in Albuquerque with the exception of her mom. 'What happened to change that guy into who he was and maybe still is in the summer?' she wondered, not realizing she had tears on her cheeks until Audrina gave her a worried look.

Before Ryan could see, Gabriella wiped her cheeks and blinked several times to push back the tears. She looked up at the stage and saw that Troy and Sharpay had just concluded their song but Troy was unnervingly staring right at her. 'Oh God, he saw me cry,' she thought.

"That was fantastic everyone, thank you for auditioning. This is probably the best turn out in a long time for one of the musicales. I will post the final list on Tuesday. If you do not make it this season, please volunteer to help backstage or audition again in the winter and spring. Thank you everyone!" said Ms. Darbus as she turned off the light on her table and walked to join Kelsi on stage to discuss a few things.

Gabriella got out of her seat and hurried out of the theater with Audrina by her side, Ryan following behind. She hadn't realized how fast she was walking until Audrina reached out her hand and stopped her, panting.

"Where's the fire?" Audrina asked, catching her breath. "You started walking extremely fast, bordering on running, as soon as we cleared the theater doors."

"Sorry," Gabriella returned. "Just thinking."

"You okay?" Audrina asked, concern in her eyes. "You didn't seem too good while Sharpay and Troy were auditioning."

"Something is wrong?" Ryan asked, finally caught up with the two.

"No, everything is fine," Gabriella returned, forcing a smile on her face. "Audrina, you totally lied to me by the way! You have such a talented voice!"

Audrina blushed at the compliment. "I don't think so but I've loved singing since I was little. You did really well too, both of you."

"Thanks," Ryan returned. "Well, with auditions over and there being no practice, and since it is officially the weekend now, what do you say the three of us go get some ice cream?"

"Sounds great!" Audrina agreed.

"Actually, would you mind taking me home Ryan? I'm not feeling so good," Gabriella said. "You two should go and celebrate your successful auditions today but I think I just need to lie down or something."

Ryan shook his head. "If you aren't going, I'll take you home and stay with you."

"No, it's all right Ryan. I want you and Audrina to go out and have a good time. It's nice knowing my boyfriend and one of my good friends are getting to know each other better," she returned.

"If you say so," Ryan answered before he led the two girls to his car.

Ryan walked Gabriella to the door, a worried look in his eyes. "Hey, Gabriella, seriously, are you all right?"

Gabriella saw the genuine concern in his gaze and felt her heartbreak more. 'Ryan is such a good guy, he doesn't deserve all this confusion and doubt on my part,' she thought before she gave him a nod. "I'm fine Ryan, just a long week."

Ryan didn't quite believe her but knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her. Gabriella had been rather reserved lately, especially when they decided to audition for the fall musicale. Part of him felt that she did it just because she knew he really wanted to do it, not because she wanted to do it with him. Ryan leaned down and kissed Gabriella lightly before he gave her a hug. "Call me if you need me, all right?" he asked.

"I will," Gabriella agreed as she stepped out of his embrace and into her house with a quiet goodbye. She leaned against the closed door, unsure of what to do as she heard Ryan walk down the porch steps and back to his car.

Gabriella wandered into the kitchen and drank a glass of apple juice, leaning against the counter as she thought of the various thoughts and emotions running through her at the moment. 'I really care for Ryan, don't I? Of course I do, he's so sweet and caring of me. Then why have I been thinking of Troy so much? Remembering all those good memories we shared, never thinking of the bad until I force myself to?' wondered Gabriella. 'Am I just fooling myself in all of this?'

Her cell started ringing and Gabriella looked over to see Troy's picture on the screen. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Troy greeted. "I know, it's been a long time since I called on your cell."

"Yes, it has been," Gabriella agreed. "I didn't forget about a tutoring session or something did I?"

Troy laughed. "No, not at all. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay."

"I am, why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

"I don't know, maybe because you had a few tears on your face and your eyes earlier today in the theater," Troy said.

"You must have imagined things Troy," Gabriella stated immediately knowing he would see through her.

"Don't lie Gabriella. I saw you before you rushed out of the theater like it was on fire or something. Come on, it's me you are talking to," Troy emphasized. "You don't have to hide."

Gabriella took a deep breath in and exhaled as she felt her stomach tighten. "Maybe there were some tears. I was just being stupid, honest. I'm fine now, really."

Troy sighed and let a few moments pass before he spoke again. "How did we let things get so bad Gabriella? Why can't we even be friends like we used to be?"

"Because we were never truly just friends," Gabriella explained, having thought about this earlier on in the week. "We always had some more intense chemistry going on with us, whether we were dating or not. Now that we are dating other people, I don't think we know how to behave. Besides that, I can honestly say I don't know who you are either as you stand today."

"Always so complicated," commented Troy. "I think I have to agree with you fully. But honestly, I do want to try being just friends Gabriella. I want you to get to know who I am again."

Gabriella paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I think I have already been doing that. Slowly I have been opening my mind to figuring out who you are, what changes have remained and what have disappeared from this summer. I got hurt because if it at the Evans dinner but seeing what you have done for the team and for Chad, I can't help but wonder again."

"Well, it's a start. All right Gabriella, I'm going to let you go because I have to go pick up someone for dinner. I just wanted to call and make sure you were all right," Troy said.

"Thank you Troy, that means a lot, truly. Have fun on your dinner date with Sharpay," Gabriella replied, knowing that was what he was doing.

"Stop reading my mind," Troy answered with a chuckle. "Good night Gabriella."

"Bye Troy," she responded, hanging up as she leaned her head against the cabinet above the counter. 'What in the world am I going to do?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriella and Ryan walked down the familiar halls of East High after school with their hands intertwined. They stopped finally at their destination and found that no one was around to their surprise. "There's no list," Ryan murmured, wondering where the cast list was.

"There's Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said, pointing down the hall. The couple scooted back a few steps to let Ms. Darbus post the paper and leave without a word. They anxiously scanned it and saw that Ryan had the lead but it was someone else who had the female lead.

"Ryan, that's great!" Gabriella exclaimed, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations!"

Ryan returned the hug but continued to stare at the board as he searched desperately to find Gabriella's name. 'She's not on here at all,' he noted. "Gabriella, I think Ms. Darbus made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked as she turned her attention back to the board. She scanned the sheet of paper and saw what Ryan was talking about. Nowhere on the sheet, as an understudy or even a minor role was Gabriella's name. "Oh wow."

"I'm sure it's a mistake," Ryan assured her, tightening his embrace on his girlfriend as he saw some sadness in her face. He spotted Audrina coming down the hall. "Hey, I'm going to go congratulate, Audrina. Why don't we go together and then talk to Ms. Darbus."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk to Ms. Darbus, Ryan. I wasn't good enough I guess, it's okay. I do want to congratulate Audrina though, let's go!"

Audrina saw Ryan and Gabriella as they ran towards her. "What, did I not get in or something?" she asked, her nerves wound up tight.

"Quite the opposite actually. Congratulations Audrina, you are the new leading lady of the fall musicale!" exclaimed Gabriella as she hugged Audrina tightly. "And you have an amazing leading man in no other than Mr. Ryan Evans!"

"Wow, congratulations Ryan!" shouted Audrina with a grin. "Guess we'll be working together for the next few weeks."

"Congratulations to you too," Ryan replied with a smile of his own. "I think rehearsals start later this week. I have to talk to Coach Bolton about missing practices. Hopefully, I can work the two together."

"Oh shoot, I have to talk to Mr. Thomas as well about tutoring. Do you think that is going to be a problem, Gabriella?" asked Audrina.

Gabriella shook her head. "I doubt it. We can work together to cover you, I think," she replied with a smile. "This is so great, two very talented people in the musicale! I couldn't think of two people who deserve it more, I can't wait to see it!"

"Wait, you aren't in it at all?" Audrina asked, surprised.

"No," Gabriella returned. "Guess I sucked or something. It's okay though, gives me more focus time to my studies and volunteer work. Besides, we'll be upping meetings for the scholastic decathlon team as well so it works out. I'll miss hanging with you two though. Don't forget about me when you're stars!"

"Us, forget about you? Never!" Ryan joked as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. "Why don't we get out of here? I need to go talk to Coach about the practices."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Mr. Thomas now too. I'll see you two later!" returned Audrina, who was already heading to the library.

Before Gabriella and Ryan could head towards the gym, they stopped in their tracks as they heard an all too familiar scream from the direction of the drama board. The two stopped and turned to watch the scene, intrigued with Sharpay's reaction to the casting.

"This is unbelievable! I am not going to be an understudy to that underclassman!" shrieked Sharpay. "I cannot believe that I am not the lead! How did that little twerp manage to get the lead?"

"Because she was good?" Troy offered. "Listen Sharpay, it'll be okay. You were a great understudy for the winter musicale and you did great in the lead in the spring. Maybe Ms. Darbus just wanted to rotate things to be fair."

"To be fair?" Sharpay exclaimed. "Troy Bolton, until you and that mathlete of an ex-girlfriend came into the picture, my brother and I were the leads of every show we auditioned for! This is all your fault!"

Troy stared at Sharpay in surprise before he found the words to address this accusation. "My fault? Sharpay, just admit it. We weren't the best this time around. Maybe the part called for a different set of talents or something, I don't know, but I don't think Audrina getting the lead over you is really my doing. I didn't bribe Darbus into doing this."

Sharpay looked at Troy with fury in her eyes. "Maybe not, but you darn right know that you didn't give it your all on Friday at the auditions. I don't know what has gotten into you since we started school a few weeks ago, but you have been such a space case when we are together. I fight to get your attention and it honestly doesn't seem worth it to me anymore. You have just ended up being a trophy boyfriend and as much as I enjoy that, I can't stand not having someone that also talks to me as a person."

"You mean bow to your every command," Troy fought back. "You know what? If that's how you feel, then we're over Sharpay. We're obviously on two different wavelengths. If you are so concerned with your precious status quo, go back to being the drama diva and I'll go back to being the jock. Our lives won't ever cross again."

"Over?" Sharpay echoed, temper instantly gone as she heard that word. "No Troy, I don't want us to be over. I'm just angry. It hurts to know that I didn't get lead and that you aren't even on this casting list. We can't be over, I planned our whole senior year together."

"Maybe you should reorganize your plans then, Sharpay," Troy returned. "I can't be with you if I know you are always going to wonder what's going on with me and question my every move. I can't be with someone who flies off the handle at me at her every whim. That's not what a real relationship is like."

"Like you know what a real relationship is!" Sharpay answered, angered by his insistency on them breaking up.

"I do, I had a great one before this senior year started," confessed Troy. "I don't know how I managed to screw it up but I did, and my involvement with you is the key I fear."

Sharpay eyed Troy as she digested his words. "Fine, you want to have it that way? We'll break up but I'M breaking up with YOU! Sharpay Evans does not get dumped!"

"All right Sharpay, have it your way," Troy conceded, not caring what she thought at this point. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Whatever Troy, be gone from my sight!" Sharpay screamed, causing Troy to turn and walk down the hall. "Troy, wait, I take it back! TROY!"

'The ever-changing whims of Sharpay Evans,' Troy thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his locker, away from Sharpay. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked over to see a smiling Chad. "What's up, man?"

"Seriously, I never would have thought this day would finally come. Congratulations man!" Chad exclaimed.

Confused, Troy looked at him before opening his locker. "For what? I didn't get into the musicale."

"For dumping Sharpay finally! I thought you were letting the Ice Queen have reign over you a little too long to be honest, but I vowed to stay out of your love life when it came to her," Chad said. "And what a way to break up!"

"Guess it was coming," Troy stated, packing his bag up and closing the locker. "Well, I'm full time basketball player again. That work for you?"

"Of course," Chad replied. "Gives us more time to start planning for the year that we beat the Knights once again!"

Troy smiled over at his best friend, glad things have returned to being normal again for the most part. "I swear, that's all you think about, beating the Knights."

"And all you think about are scholarships and Gabriella," Chad teased with a grin on his face. "I got you there, you know it's true!"

"Shut up," Troy said, laughing as Chad stuck his tongue out. "Come on, let's head to the gym. I need to work out some of this tension from the breakup out."

"All right, but I have to say I'm glad your relationship with Sharpay is over and that you weren't that emotionally invested," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Dude, you aren't crying or even seem depressed. When Gabriella broke up with you I saw how miserable you were for weeks when you thought no one was looking," Chad answered. "This time, I don't see any regret at all."

"Maybe you are right, maybe not," Troy responded. "Come on, I want to go get the weight room. You coming?"

"Right behind you," Chad answered as he fell into step with Troy.

Chad slowed as he heard his name being called by his girlfriend. "Hey Taylor, what's up?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

Taylor stopped in front of the two guys, giving Chad a smile while she eyed Troy a little wearily. "I just wanted to say hi and see if you were doing anything tonight."

"Oh, umm, Troy and I are going to go work out in the weight room now, but after that I didn't have any plans. What's on your mind, hottie?" Chad asked.

Taylor blushed at his nickname for her. "Just thought maybe I could drop by after tutoring? Unless you and Troy want to hang out together."

Troy was pained at the uneasiness that Taylor still had around him. "No, we were just going to lift weights. You're welcome to join if that's your sort of thing now," he offered.

"No, I have tutoring, thanks though Troy," Taylor answered, looking at him briefly before she turned her attention back to Chad. "So?"

"Why don't you give me a call when you are done and see where we are at? How about that?" Chad replied.

"Works for me. Have a great work out," Taylor said before she kissed Chad. "See you, Troy."

"Bye Taylor," both guys called out as Taylor walked off towards the library. "Chad, is she ever going to be normal Taylor around me?"

Chad turned his attention to Troy. "Honestly man, she's still pretty apprehensive about you and me being best buddies again. She thinks you're going to just ditch me and turn on me at the first chance again. You have to remember, you and I go way back. I think I understand you better than they do. Everyone else in the gang will come around, there just needs to be some more time."

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "I know, especially with Zeke, Gabriella, Ryan, and Taylor, I could understand the apprehension. Maybe Zeke will come around now that he knows that Sharpay and I aren't dating."

"Could be," Chad replied. "Then again, he was pretty crushed. Didn't think about him at all before you started dating Sharpay, did you?"

"Honestly, no," answered Troy. "Jerk move but I didn't."

"At least you are being honest. You'll know what to do. You knew what to do to start winning me over again," Chad comforted. "Well, besides our deep brotherhood. By the way, that pass to get out of Jerk Kingdom only works once every ten years, so you can't pull another stunt like this summer again anytime soon."

Troy let out a laugh. "I wouldn't even think of it. Let's go hit the weight room. Maybe we'll catch some of the other guys there."

The two headed towards the locker room and changed into some workout clothes before they spotted Zeke and Jason in the weight room already. "Great minds think alike, huh guys?" greeted Chad, earning smiles from the two friends.

"Something like that," Zeke responded, looking at Troy. "I heard about you and Sharpay."

Troy nodded his head. "Word gets around fast. Listen Zeke, I'm sorry. I never thought about how it would hurt you by me going out with Sharpay. I was stupid and honestly didn't think of it. I should have though. I don't expect you to forgive me for it, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for stepping into your territory with your crush."

"I got it," Zeke responded. "To be honest, I know you weren't alone in that relationship. I know Sharpay can be pretty persuasive. I'm not saying I forgive you, but that I don't hold you up to the fire by yourself."

"Fair enough," Troy answered. "How's Kelsi doing, J?"

Jason got a huge grin on his face. "She is one of the most amazing girls, Troy. She makes me feel so good when I'm around her, like I'm not the stupidest guy in the class," Jason revealed. "I am so glad I listened to Chad and Zeke and made my move, well what little move it was."

The guys laughed. "That's the way it should be man, that's exactly the way," Troy said. "I'm happy for you, for all of you."

"Enough chatter boys, let's hit it!" Chad stated. "After all, this a manly weight room, right?"

"Sure Chad," Zeke replied with a laugh. "Manly weight room… What next?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Earlier on during the school week, Troy had called Mr. Evans' office and scheduled an appointment to meet with him today, Saturday, out on a golf course. Troy parked his car in the parking lot and took a last look in the mirror to make sure his hair wasn't sticking up to add to the embarrassment of what he was about to do. He got out of his truck and locked the door before grabbing his golf set that he was allowed to keep after his job was done at Lava Springs.

Troy walked out to the main office and saw that Mr. Evans was already standing there. "Good morning, Mr. Evans," Troy greeted, nervously extending his hand.

Mr. Evans took it and shook it before he smiled at the young boy. "Good to see you again, Troy. Ready to go?"

"Sure," Troy responded as he followed Mr. Evans out to the course. Troy allowed him to take the first shot at the first hole and then followed with his own, landing close to Mr. Evans' ball.

"Nice shot, Troy. I still think your golf game rivals your basketball game," Mr. Evans complemented. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Troy cautiously studied Mr. Evans face before he revealed his purpose. "Well, I'm sure you know that Sharpay and I broke up earlier this week," he started.

Mr. Evans placed his hand up in the air and stopped Troy from saying more. "You can stop right there, Troy. If you are worried that my baby girl breaking up with you will end your chances at University of Albuquerque, you don't need to worry. You both are so young, I never really thought it was that serious. Besides, from what I hear from Ryan, you took a pretty bad beating from Sharpay on Tuesday. It must have been hard to have been on the receiving end of her rant in the middle of the school hall. I have seen my daughter lose her temper at home and that's enough for me."

"Really sir?" Troy asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Sharpay is my daughter and I love her for it, but I know she can be difficult and very particular about things. Don't get me wrong, I loved the idea of her settling down with a young man like yourself who has a clear shot to do what he dreams of, but I understand it didn't work out. I'm not going to hold that against you. Did you think that little of me?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well no sir but, well to be honest, as a father, I would not have blamed you for protecting your own daughter," Troy replied.

"Unless you tell me you tried to force Sharpay to do something she didn't want to do, I don't see anything I have to protect her from. She hasn't been all that heartbroken to be honest, just frustrated and furious from what I have seen," revealed Mr. Evans. "I hope that doesn't break your heart hearing that."

"No, I'm okay," answered Troy. "Listen Mr. Evans, I don't want it to seem like I'm using your family, that's not the case at all. I don't want an easy path to a scholarship. I'm working hard already this year at getting my grades up higher than last year and I want to co-lead East High to another win before we graduate."

Mr. Evans nodded his head in understanding. "That's very admirable, Troy, and that's one reason why I backed you on my recommendation to U of A to scout out and for the scholarship. You aren't going to rely on just my influence – I saw this summer what a hard worker you are. I don't doubt that U of A is going to be the only school going after you, but my hope is that you will take it when it comes. Either way though, I wouldn't be an adult if I didn't tell you that you need to make this college decision on your own. Everyone who respects you will respect your choice, even if it isn't what they want."

"Thanks Mr. Evans, that means a lot, really," Troy said.

"Good. Now that we have all that over with, let's carry on shall we? Maybe I can help you clean up your shot a little more," offered Mr. Evans.

Troy grins back at the man beside him. "That would be great, Mr. Evans, truly."

The two continued on down the course and found the balls they had shot minutes before. The rest of the course was completed with comfortable silence and solid conversations as both used the time to get to know one another better before they parted ways in the early afternoon heat.

----

"Hey Gabriella, hey Taylor," Kelsi greeted as she and Martha came over to join the two girls at the food court in the mall. "Mmm, Taylor that pizza looks delicious. Pizza mart?"

"Of course," Taylor returned. "They have a special for us students right now. Or you could go the rabbit way and have a salad like Gabriella here."

"Haha," Gabriella got out. "What looks good to you, Martha?"

"I'm not sure," Martha answered. "Kelsi, want to go take a look with me?"

Kelsi nodded her head as the two took off to scope out their food choices. "Doesn't it feel wonderful to just hang out and relax on the weekend, Gabriella?" Taylor asked, leaning back in her chair.

"It does," Gabriella replied. "I wouldn't act like shopping is like a day on the beach or anything, but it is a nice break from all the studying and tutoring we have been doing. Shopping can be therapeutic too."

Taylor nodded her head. "I couldn't have said that better myself. And you, Ms. Gabriella, have every reason to shop til you drop if therapeutic reasons is our official cause for today. I don't know how you are hanging in there so well," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked. "You study just as much as I do."

"That may be true, but I'm talking about the drama in your life! We haven't talked about it lately, but I know you, Gabriella, I know you are internalizing yet another set of problems of the heart. Do the names of Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans mean anything to you?" questioned Taylor.

Gabriella groaned at this. "I know where you are going with this, Taylor McKessie, and I don't want to talk about it!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I'm exhausted with just me thinking about it."

"Exactly why you need to talk about it! Maybe I can help," said Taylor.

"What's to tell? I'm with Ryan, I really care for him and we do have chemistry, but a piece of me is always daydreaming about a reunion with Troy, like that piece of me is willing to risk everything to be in his arms once again. Ugh, I feel like such a slut," stated Gabriella as she put her head into her hands.

Taylor reached over the table and brushed back some of Gabriella's hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear. "Don't worry, Gabriella. I don't think that makes you one at all. In fact, I think it makes you more human. Love is a subject matter that isn't easy to deal with nor understand. Remember what I said about my older sister's wisdom when it came to boys? She told me similar things about love, how you can't predict it nor can you ever fully understand it. I, for one, don't blame you for being confused," explained Taylor. "I've seen the same change in Troy as you have over the past few weeks and a part of me still wants to be furious at him for what hell he made you and Chad and everyone else go through for his behavior, but the other part of me wonders if the good Troy is back, the Troy that Chad has known since pre-school."

"That's what I'm talking about, the confusion. I just, I don't know if I could ever trust that he'll keep my heart safe again. And to top it off, I always think of Ryan, who doesn't deserve any of this heartache. Ryan is such a good guy, I sometimes feel like I don't deserve him and the genuine care he has shown me in the past weeks," confessed Gabriella. "Ryan has brought happiness back into my life. He was the first one to truly do it since this summer and I appreciate him for it, but I have to wonder if I'm being fair to him."

"But you say that you still feel chemistry with him, right?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I do. There is this electrical charge that used to be there and is there every once in a while but not as often as of late. I don't know if that means anything."

Before Taylor replied, the two girls heard a familiar voice. "Hello, you two!" called out Audrina. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Gabriella replied with a smile on her face. "Take a seat, hun. What brings you to the mall today by yourself?"

"Darbus gave us a list of things we needed to buy for the parts and I also wanted to get out of the house a little bit. What are you two talking about?" asked Audrina.

"Umm, guys and what not," answered Taylor. "Tell me what it's like to have Sharpay dogging you at rehearsals."

Audrina let out a laugh. "Oh, she's okay. Ryan makes me feel better whenever she's around, I know she won't try anything when he is there. I'm surprised Ryan isn't here with you, Gabriella."

"Oh, I figured he needed a rest after all the rehearsals and everything," Gabriella responded.

"Besides, we usually go out with Martha and Kelsi on the weekends as a girl's activity, away from the boys," explained Taylor. "As much as we care for them, we can't be with them the entire time, we'd go crazy. Not to mention they would go crazy at the mall with us. Today is the first time in a while where all of us could get together again."

"Oh, am I interrupting?" questioned Audrina as Martha and Kelsi sat down at the table.

Gabriella put her hand on Audrina's to keep her seated. "Don't be silly, you're fine. We'd love you to join us."

"Yeah, Gabriella calls you her little sister, we'd love to get to know you better," said Martha.

Audrina laughed. "Just as I call Gabriella my older sister. It's nice to know we share that bond," said Audrina with a smile.

Gabriella returned the smile. "So Martha, how's that new dance you have been working on?" she asked, turning her attention to her dancing friend.

"Oh, it's going to be amazing! I am just rough marking everything but I think I'm going to have it ready in time for my tryouts for the dance school in a few months. I can't believe I'm actually going to try to go to a dance school!" exclaimed Martha.

Taylor smiled. "Gotta go for your dreams Martha. We all know what a phenomenal dancer you are, why not take it to the next stage?"

"Exactly!" added Gabriella. "We all have so much ahead of us that we need to take every opportunity to make it our own, right? We can't rely on luck to bring us everything."

Taylor coughed. "Look who is talking!"

"Hey now!" protested Gabriella with a laugh. "I think that it applies to all of us. We're all mostly at that point in our lives where we need to decide where we want to be in four and a half years when we graduate college, with the exception of Audrina, and I think we have unlimited opportunities."

"Very well said Gabriella, very well said," agreed Kelsi. "I think that is the right attitude all of us must adopt to get through this year and to make the best of it. I know that I was disappointed when Darbus didn't select my music for the fall musicale but I'm already working on the winter one to make sure she can't resist it. It's all about how you take things."

"Exactly my point!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Well I think this calls for a toast then," Taylor said, picking up her paper cup filled with soda. "To a wonderful rest of our senior year, or junior year in one case, and to living up to our dreams' expectations!"

"Here here!" agreed everyone else, joining their cups in the middle all together. The girls started laughing after this and finished their lunches before heading out into the mall to do some minor damage to their credit cards.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two weeks have passed and on Monday afternoon, after she finished her tutoring sessions, which included a productive one with Troy, Gabriella walked towards the theater with Taylor in tow. The two girls wanted to get a sneak peek as to how rehearsals were going for Ryan and Audrina. Both had been pretty closed mouthed about how they were doing, so Taylor and Gabriella agreed they needed to sneak in to see how the two leads were doing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Rex," cried Audrina. "All I want to do is dance and sing but this town, this town makes me feel like it's a crime!"

"You mustn't say that Val," returned Ryan, advancing on her. "You have gifts only other people could dream of. Don't give up!"

Taylor and Gabriella sat down in the back of the theater and watched as the two continued on with the scene on the stage. Gabriella was fascinated with how very into their characters both Ryan and Audrina appeared to be. 'Reminds me of when Troy and I were doing _Twinkle Towne_ last winter,' Gabriella thought, never taking her eyes off the two as they got deeper into their dialogue and the emotions of their characters.

"Hey, is it me or are they really good at acting?" whispered Taylor.

Gabriella thought for a moment. "Actually, I was debating on if it was really good acting or natural chemistry they have developed."

Taylor quickly looked at Gabriella to see that she was serious. "You really think Ryan and Audrina would betray you like that?"

"Taylor, I'm not saying they are having an affair or cheating on me. I'm saying that I think there's a chance that maybe Ryan has found someone that truly deserves him," returned Gabriella.

"Ugh, not this again Gab. I've told you time and time again that you deserve him. Just because you are confused does not mean that you don't deserve happiness too," responded Taylor. "Besides, if Ryan was having doubts, I'm sure he would have said something to you by now. He's that honest of a guy."

Gabriella gave a shrug of her shoulders. "He is honest, I would agree with that, but Ryan is also very zoned into my emotions. Ryan wouldn't tell me something if he thought it was going to hurt me in anyway."

"So we are talking the same thing. You think Ryan has a thing for your little sister and that she returns it," concluded Taylor.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I don't know Taylor, maybe. Thing is, they could just be acting up there," Gabriella whispered back. "Instinct tells me that something beyond acting though is going on."

Taylor wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezed to send her some love. "We'll both watch and see together, okay? If it is, we'll cross it then but until then, let it ride, all right?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the stage. She watched silently as Ryan and Audrina played out the characters as he took her into his arms and delivered more lines. It wasn't that long ago that she had rehearsals of her own.

_"How could I have been so blind?" asked Troy with a confused voice after they had finished singing. "I've spent years looking for the love of my life only to find you now, so much time wasted."_

_Gabriella reached out her hand and placed it on Troy's cheek. "You were always looking for the one, the perfect girl. I certainly never felt like that fit me, I'm far from perfect."_

_Troy placed his hand over hers and entwined their fingers together with their free hands. "You are in my eyes."_

_He leaned in his head towards Gabriella and was about to kiss her when Darbus called out, "CUT! Troy, that's not what your lines and actions are, young man!"_

_Gabriella looked over at Troy and saw a deep blush had formed on his cheeks. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in encouragement. She too had gotten lost in that scene that was only in the middle of _Twinkle Towne_, far from the resolution that they had just played out together._

_"Sorry Ms. Darbus," replied Troy, as he lifted his hand that had covered Gabriella's to the rub the back of his neck, which was a nervous habit of his._

_"No apologies, Troy Bolton, let's just get this right. Start again from the top of the song!" commanded Ms. Darbus._

_Troy rolled his eyes, which made Gabriella laugh. "See you in a few seconds," said Gabriella with a playful smile. "And get it right this time Romeo, although I did appreciate the words from your true heart."_

_His blush deepened as he let go of her hand and backed into his starting position._

_For the rest of rehearsal, Troy and Gabriella had a difficult time not smiling at each other with goofy looks. After two hours of practice following the slip up, Darbus finally dismissed everyone. Gabriella and Troy walked out of the theater together, grasping each other's hand. They sat out on the bench in the courtyard and waited for Coach Bolton to pick them up as was previously arranged._

_"That was actually pretty sweet," commented Gabriella, breaking their comfortable silence. "That little slip into reality you had."_

_"Gabriella, are you trying to make me blush again?" teased Troy. "If so, I feel on my cheeks that it must be working."_

_Gabriella giggled as she realized he was right, his blush had crept back onto his face. "But Troy, I find that so adorable," she confessed._

_"Oh yeah? You know what I find adorable?" asked Troy._

_"What?" questioned Gabriella._

_Troy immediately launched himself in her direction and started tickling Gabriella's sides without mercy. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and squeal as she tried to get away from his torturous fingers. "This is what I find adorable, you being completely and innocently happy," answered Troy finally as he ceased with his tickling._

_"Cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me," Gabriella returned as she paused to try to get her breath back. "One day Bolton, I will find your weakness and expose it for the world to see to get my revenge, you know that right?"_

_'If only she knew she was my weakness,' he thought in his head before he smiled back at her. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss softly. "Now, why would you want to torture such a sweet guy like me?"_

_"You may be sweet Troy, I give you that, but you are far from innocent and need to be reminded that you too are human with your soft spots," she returned._

_Troy shook his head. "I never said I didn't have them. I'm just not going to volunteer them up to you, especially after you threaten me like that!"_

_Not having anything else she wanted to say, Gabriella ended up sticking out her tongue at him to which he stuck his tongue out back to her. Both dissolved in laughter at this and were still laughing when Coach Bolton drove up to pick them up, leaving him wondering what he missed._

Gabriella smiled at the memory and realized that she had developed a real soft spot of her own for Troy Bolton. 'God, when am I ever going to sort all this out what I feel for him?' she wondered, immediately being reminded of her boyfriend as he spoke another line up on the stage. 'I need to do something about all this otherwise I am going to be that girl who ends up hurting everyone around her, including herself, because she was Ms. Indecisive. The thing is, what do I want?'

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a muffled cough and giggle from the right corner behind her right after Audrina messed up a line. Gabriella and Taylor both turned their heads and spotted Sharpay, who had been evidently observing from the back. "She never changes," murmured Gabriella. "This is exactly what she did in the winter musicale, sat back in that corner and laughed at all the mess ups."

"What is that girl's problem anyway?" asked Taylor. "She thinks she owns everyone and can entice them into whatever she wants with bribes."

Gabriella groaned. "Don't remind me, all too familiar with that thank you."

"Sorry," replied Taylor.

Sharpay stopped her cackling and noticed the other two girls were looking at her. "Discovered me, huh? Gabriella, I thought you were secure enough in your relationship with Ryan not to be spying on him," stated Sharpay, turning the table around on Gabriella.

"Girls, this is not a mall and this is a closed practice. Sharpay and Gabriella, if you want to talk, I suggest you do it outside of the theater on Gabriella and her friend's way out," called Ms. Darbus after hearing Sharpay's voice from the front. "Now go!"

Gabriella and Taylor both blushed at being caught by the drama teacher and saw that Ryan and Audrina were also staring at them, along with the other cast and crew. They ducked out of the theater as fast as they could only to find that Sharpay had followed them out of the theater. "What do you want?" asked Gabriella, stopping her walk with Taylor while she continued on down the hall as she saw Chad.

"I'm just curious Gabriella, why were you here today? Did you hear the whispers in the hall about how much chemistry Audrina and Ryan have and wanted to check it out yourself?" questioned Sharpay. "Or did you just want to come back and think back of your fond memories of a musicale you will never be in again?"

Gabriella eyed Sharpay for a moment then said, "Although it isn't any of your business, Taylor and I wanted to see how our two friends were doing. That's not a crime Sharpay."

Sharpay shrugged her pink clothed shoulders and placed a thoughtful look on her face. "No, not a crime, but I do think that it is awfully naïve of you to not acknowledge the fact that my twin has another love interest. Aren't you at all jealous? Threatened even?"

"Should I be? Last time I checked, Audrina wasn't making dirty plans and attempts for my boyfriend unlike someone this past summer, no names mentioned," replied Gabriella, anger in her voice. "What's wrong, Sharpay? Do you hate seeing everyone else around you happy when you are sad? You are just clearly upset from Troy finally dumping you!"

"Troy did not dump me, I dumped him, but that was just temporary anyway. I'll have him back in no time, don't you worry. I've got all the cards to play when I want him, I just got bored," stated Sharpay. "But don't you get any ideas of going after him now that he's free, Gabriella. As soon as I see you make a move, bored or not, I will take him away just as I did this summer."

Gabriella just stared at Sharpay and her attitude. "Honestly, I have to tell you right now, I am super glad you and Troy are over. Not for any selfish reason, but for his sake. It was clear to me this summer that you corrupted him just enough to change who he was, but in any future dealings with you, I think he may just sell his soul to you as that is your payment for any 'favor' you do for him. To put it simply, Sharpay, not only do you cause chaos and destruction in all the lives that you touch but you do it with the satisfaction that you have made someone else just as miserable as you are."

Sharpay scoffed at this. "As if! You are just mad because I won this summer. I took Troy away from you and you can't stand it. You had to go out and get with my brother to attempt to upset me but I honestly could care less, especially as it looks like he is moving onto one of your friends, which, by the way, I find absolutely hilarious. Face it, Gabriella, you are always going to be the heartbroken, pathetic little girl that you are until you grow up and learn how to fight like us big girls do. I'll always win whenever I am up against you because I know how to play things and you simply do not."

"If it is games that we are playing and games that you are trying to entice me into playing with you, I won't do it. I'm not interested in being manipulative to get things to be the way that I want them to be. If Ryan really cares for Audrina, I won't stand in his way, but don't you think for a second that anything that happens between me and your brother has anything to do with you. See Sharpay, this is the difference between you and me. In my position, you would exploit Ryan and do everything you could to keep him and then rub it in my face, that's essentially what you did with Troy. But I'm not you, Sharpay Evans, and I far from dream of ever being you. So do us all a favor and step off your pedestal and try to corrupt your own life for a change," Gabriella got out as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, leaving Sharpay to stare after her.

When Gabriella rounded the corner she found Taylor, Chad, and Zeke standing there, embarrassed looks on their faces at having been caught eavesdropping. "Guess you heard all of that," stated Gabriella.

All three nodded. "Guess she never changes," commented Chad, looking over to see Zeke, who still looked a bit sick to have heard all that. "Zeke, you cool man?"

"Sucks to hear that but at least it dampens my crush on her. I actually feel bad for Troy now, knowing how badly he got duped this summer," confessed Zeke.

"I feel bad for Troy too, having to deal with her all that time this summer but remember guys, Sharpay did not put a gun to his head to dump us all in the process of his scholarship quest," added Taylor. "I am happy that Troy seems to be correcting his mistakes, but Sharpay is not responsible for brainwashing him against his will."

"Also a good point," agreed Gabriella.

"But you know that you still care for him, Gab," corrected Chad. "I can see it in your eyes again, and if I can, that means Sharpay did back there. I have to say I'm pretty proud of my little sister standing her ground against the Ice Queen, but whether you continue to date Ryan, you date Troy, or you stand on your own without either, you need to watch your back with that one."

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry, big brother. I know better than to turn my back on that one back there. Thank you for your concern though, it's sweet," she said as she pinched Chad's smiling cheek. "And you, Zeke, keep your chin up. You'll find someone better for you, I promise."

"Yeah Zeke, we'll help set you up on countless blind dates if that's what it takes," added Taylor. "Just tell us when."

Zeke chuckled at the two girls. "I am so lucky to have you guys as friends," he said. "I appreciate the concern and the thoughts, but I don't think I'll be using your services anytime soon. Maybe in another lifetime?"

Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes as Chad laughed. "Well said Zeke, I couldn't have said it better myself!" exclaimed Chad.

Taylor smacked Chad on the arm as the four friends started walking to the parking lot still in the middle of their conversation, not seeing that a lone figure further down the hallway had been watching the entire exchange, Troy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following Tuesday, a week and a day after Gabriella and Taylor's visit to the rehearsal, Gabriella found herself sitting in the now familiar park as she watched her guy friends play the game of their life against a group of college-aged guys who were really good. Troy had stepped in to replace Ryan on the court as Ryan had rehearsals but he had promised to drop by when they were done. While she watched the game, Gabriella realized she was guilty of not fully paying attention. Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. True to their word, Taylor and Gabriella had watched the interactions between Ryan and Audrina in the past week and found that they were increasingly getting closer, and not just on a friendly level. Ryan was still very sweet and caring towards Gabriella, not showing any difference in his interactions with her, but Gabriella saw the way that he looked at Audrina. There was no mistake as to the attraction.

'It hurts so much to think of losing Ryan as a boyfriend, but if I'm honest, I know that I can't fairly keep him tied to me when I think I still care for another who may or not return those feelings,' thought Gabriella before she cheered when Jason made a two pointer. 'Then again, I don't even know if he's really who I think he is.'

Taylor elbowed Gabriella gently in the side when she saw her best friend was blankly staring at her ex, who just completed a nicely done lay-up. "Gabriella, sweetie, you need to snap out of this little trance you've got going on. Ryan just drove up," whispered Taylor, jarring Gabriella from her thoughts.

The two girls looked over at the parking lot and saw Ryan get out of his car before he went over and opened the door for Audrina, who apparently came with him. Gabriella felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the two and knew that her assessment of what had been going on was on the spot this time.

"Hey guys," greeted Ryan as he took a seat next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "How's the game?"

Audrina took a seat next to Kelsi on the bleacher below the two girls and waved hello. Taylor saw that Gabriella was not answering Ryan so she decided to answer for her. "Umm, looks about tied," said Taylor. "Maybe they could use a reliever."

"Naw, I don't have my stuff. Troy looks like he's at one with the guys again, that's good for the basketball team thing," commented Ryan as he watched the game continue.

After a few minutes, the game was still tied so Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi got up and went over to the barbeque area to set up the normal grub Zeke brought for the gang to share after the games. It had become a tradition ever since the first barbeque they had out in the park those weeks ago and now the guys only had until the end of November of the city league they were playing in.

"Hey Kelsi, you are always so objective. Can I ask you something just among the three of us?" asked Taylor.

"Sure, what is it?" returned Kelsi.

"Do you get the vibe that something more than friendship could be going on with Ryan and Audrina?" questioned Taylor.

"Taylor!" scolded Gabriella. "Seriously, why bring this up?"

"Because I know you are thinking about it and Kelsi is always honest and discreet," defended Taylor. "Besides, I know you have been thinking about it amongst all the other tortured ideas and emotions you are feeling right now."

Kelsi thought for a few moments and gave her answer. "Well, at first I thought they were just really good actors, you know during rehearsals, but then I kind of noticed how comfortable they were and that the vibe was still going on during breaks and sometimes during school. I don't think they have done anything about their feelings though, if that's a question. Ryan is so devoted to you, Gabriella."

"I know that he is, that's not an issue. The issue is what to do with all the cards that are out on the table right now," answered Gabriella. "Guys, I honestly feel like I'm building a house of cards and one false move will bring it all down. Actually, I feel like any move I make will bring the card house down."

"Interesting imagery," commented Kelsi. "Gabriella, you know how I feel about you and Troy, I've written songs for you two in the past. I admit I haven't been that inspired when it has come to you and Ryan, not in the same way. I'm not saying that you should be with Troy right now, this instant, but I think you are meant to be with him, more so than with Ryan. I'm not implying you don't care for Ryan, I can see that you do, but not on the same level. I know you have already decided on something in your head, I think I know that much at least, and I think it's the best for everyone."

Gabriella slowly nodded her head in agreement but knew that some part of her heart was already breaking at the thought. Taylor and Kelsi both wrapped an arm around their friend as they lent her their strength, both feeling the sadness and heartache to a small degree of what Gabriella must have been feeling at that moment.

As the girls returned to the bleachers, Gabriella stopped as she spied Audrina and Ryan sitting close together, both watching the game but also laughing at something together. 'They really are cute together. There's real genuine chemistry. Who am I to stand in their way? Kind of reminds me of me and Troy before everything happened,' thought Gabriella as she took a seat at the bottom of the bleachers.

Within the next twenty minutes, the game ended with a devastating outcome. The Wildcats lost by one point in the end. Taylor and Kelsi quickly got up to console their boyfriends as Gabriella stayed seated as she turned her attention to little kids playing with a soccer ball in the field next to the bleachers.

"I think you are taking the loss a lot harder than we are," said Troy, surprising Gabriella as he took a seat next to her. "I hope you don't mind my smelliness."

Gabriella let out a little laugh as she turned her attention back to Troy. "Very funny," she returned. "You do kind of smell though, sweat and dirt, I think."

Troy chuckled. "Always the honest and direct Gabriella. I can go move somewhere else if you want, I don't want to make your depressed mood any worse," he teased, hoping to get her to crack a smile. Troy saw the sadness in her eyes and hoped he wasn't the cause this time. 'Selfish as that may be, but I don't think I could stand to cause this girl any more pain.'

"It's okay, just a lot on my mind," replied Gabriella.

"Wanna talk about it? Friend to friend?" asked Troy, who was resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her.

"If it was anything else, I would in a heartbeat Troy, please understand that, but not with this, I can't talk to you about this thing," answered Gabriella, sadness deepening in her brown eyes.

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I've got an open ear reserved for one Gabriella Montez whenever she wants it," promised Troy. "Looks like you need to sort out some stuff so I'll take my smelly self over to the guys."

Gabriella gave him a small smile for his efforts before she got up and walked away on her own, not feeling up to being around all the laughter. She walked over to a bench a distance away that allowed her to continue watching the kids playing soccer and soon spotted Ryan approaching. Gabriella's stomach twisted even more as she saw that familiar caring look on his face that she had grown to cherish over the past months, especially the last close to two months they had been dating.

Ryan sat down next to Gabriella, knowing something big was going on in her little head. "All right, Gabriella, spill it," he said. "I know you are internalizing something and it's huge from the look on your face. And I can say that I know that something has been on your mind for at least a week, ever since you crashed the rehearsal. Is it your run in with Sharpay? I can talk to her and get her to back off if it is."

Gabriella shook her head as she felt the tears well up in her eyes at his sweetness. "Ryan, it's us," she started. "You have been the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for in these conditions. You understand my thinking and my emotions without me having to say a word and you were more than understanding with all my struggles with Troy and everything. I can't let you not have your happy relationship you deserve."

Ryan stared at Gabriella in confusion. "What are you talking about, Gabriella? I have my happy relationship with you."

"No you don't," contradicted Gabriella. "You deserve someone who makes you happy, who doesn't have the baggage and the issues that I do. Ryan, you deserve someone who will love you with all her heart. You mean so much to me and I care for you so much, but I have realized that I can't give you my entire being, a piece already is missing."

"Troy's piece," he murmured as pain entered his blue eyes. "Gabriella, I thought we worked through all this, I thought you were through this."

"I'm not and I can't omit that from you and this conversation because it is the truth. I tried Ryan, I really did. I tried to move on and I thought I had with you, but something has changed in the last couple of weeks. I care for you even more now than I ever have, but I know I am not being fair to you, especially because of Audrina being involved now," stated Gabriella. "I can tell you are attracted to her and I don't blame you for a second."

"Audrina? Gabriella, I'm involved in a relationship with you, not Audrina," replied Ryan. "I understand you are still getting through issues with Troy and I'm willing to wait."

"But that's just it, Ryan. It's not fair for you to have to wait. You deserve someone who will care for you and give you her entire being now, without the complications, without there being a doubt in your mind that you belong together. I know you have doubted in the past two months, Ryan. I've seen it but I've never said anything," answered Gabriella. "I just, Ryan, I care for you so much that I want to see you happy and I know, trust me I have thought about this a thousand times over this past week, I know you will be much happier with Audrina. I've seen you two together, you have real chemistry, yet you have been suppressing it be faithful and fair to me. That time is over, I release you to be with her."

Slowly, Ryan shook his head as he saw Gabriella had started sobbing, her body being overwhelmed by her tears. He gently took her into his arms and held her as he let a few tears slip from his own eyes. "Shh, Gabriella, please stop crying. Deep down, I understand what you just said and I agree, this is for the best, but it was great while it lasted. I truly and deeply care for you, Gabriella, and I don't want to lose you from my life. I know this is totally almost out of a play or something but I want us to be the best of friends if for every other reason we can't be what we are right now."

Gabriella pulled away slowly and wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she took in deep breaths. "I'd like that," admitted Gabriella. "I would like that a lot. Ryan, I hope you know I care for you more than I can even express. You have made me the happiest that I have been in months and I will forever be grateful for your part in pulling me out of my slump. I'll always think of you as my saving grace, Ryan Evans."

Ryan smiled down at her. "And I'll always think of you as my music angel. I'd like to think in an alternate universe, you and I are happily together, enjoying our blissful relationship," he said.

Gabriella returned his smile. "I agree, I'd like to think the same," she stated with a sigh. "Seriously, Ryan, if I was without these complications, I'd be the happiest girl with you by my side right now."

"You talk as if your old flame is a virus that's killing your body or something. He's not, you know. You just need to work things out," said Ryan.

"There you go again with the whole seeing through me thing. I hope, dearly, that you will be happy with Audrina, Ryan. You deserve the best. And you will always be my best friend no matter what happens. I'll treasure our memories from us being friends to us dating Ryan, but I look forward to making many more with my new best friend," replied Gabriella with a smile. "Need some tips on how to ask Audrina out?"

Ryan laughed. "Always the little matchmaker music angel. I appreciate the help coming from my best friend, but I don't think I can take it from my ex-girlfriend, not right now," he expressed with a more serious tone. "I think we understand each other, we obviously see the interest the other one has in someone else, Troy for you and Audrina for me, but we can't do a disservice to what we share and pretend it's okay to talk like this just after we broke up. I can't really handle that quite yet. I don't think you can either."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I can't, not yet. Baby steps, right?"

"Baby steps it is. You want a ride home? I'm not really feeling like facing the gang right now," said Ryan.

"No, I'm okay. Heartbroken and sad but it's no one's doing. I'm going to walk home, I can use the time to think," replied Gabriella. "Be happy, okay? Promise me, Ryan."

"I will if you do," he returned. "And remember, alternate universe us is very happy right now."

Gabriella smiled at Ryan and nodded. They shared a long hug and one last kiss before they parted their separate ways. As Gabriella started her walk, her cell started to ring and she looked down to see Taylor's name. Reluctantly, she picked it up as she continued to walk away from the park.

"It's done," she said as she struggled to hold back her tears. "And it hurts, badly, Taylor."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" offered Taylor. "I can still catch up."

"No, you need to spend your time with your boyfriend and our friends. Cherish your relationship with Chad, okay? Do that for me please?" begged Gabriella as she wiped some tears away.

"I will. Take care of yourself Gab, please," responded Taylor.

"Will do, night," said Gabriella before she hung up the phone. She wrapped her arms around her body as she continued the walk home and finally allowed all the thoughts and emotions she had been suppressing out, free to let them go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chad, Zeke, Charles, and Jason were hanging out in front of Zeke's locker as they discussed what they could have done better at last night's game, what they could have done to have won by a point instead of lost by a point.

"It wasn't a speed thing, you guys were on top of your game," commented Chad, leaning his head against the white wall. "Were they just that much faster?"

"Could have been. We could have taken over my control though of the ball," replied Charles. "Having Troy on the court helped a lot too. Nothing against Ryan, but Troy is the stronger player."

"No doubt about that," answered Zeke. "Troy played his heart out for our team last night, something I have to respect him for since we haven't really played together since the summer. Practices are quite different than a real game and he gave it his all."

"I'm not surprised. Troy always brings his best game, no matter what he's doing," added Jason. "It's good to have him back. Kelsi has always been a secret supporter of the theory that Troy would fix things in the end once he realized what he did was wrong, but I didn't want to believe her, not after everything that happened, the ditching, the attitude change, everything. I now think that she was possibly right."

Zeke nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with you J, but I am reserving hope until I see it long term."

"Can't blame you there," said Chad. "I'm just curious what he's going to do about Gabriella."

"What do you mean?" asked Charles.

Chad took a deep breath and explained. "Troy still cares for her, he hasn't really ever stopped, I think. Seeing her happy with Ryan was tough for him, but he knew that he didn't have any claim on her, any right to step in and act on his feelings."

"So how would that change now?" questioned Jason.

Chad looked at the guys and realized they didn't know what happened last night. 'Hey, I wouldn't know except Taylor is my girlfriend and I overheard their conversation enough to understand,' he thought.

Zeke looked at Chad with a questioning look just as Troy appeared at his own locker and started to go through things. "Did something happen between Gabriella and Ryan last night after the game?" asked Zeke.

Knowing he couldn't lie to the guys, Chad nodded his head. "Gab and Ryan broke up last night. I overheard Taylor talking to her briefly at the park when both of them disappeared and never reappeared. I think we all thought that they just wanted to be off in their own world, but they were actually ending things last night," explained Chad.

Troy turned his head at this. "They're over? Like really over?" pushed Troy.

"Yes, really over," answered Chad. "What are you going to do with this news, Troy?"

"Nothing," he replied as he closed his locker and walked to join the guys. "Why would I?"

"Because this is the chance you have been waiting for even before you broke up with Ice Queen," suggested Jason.

"Look, I appreciate the suggestion here, but nothing is going to happen, not right now. Gabriella and I are trying to just be friends, whether she is with Ryan or not. I'm not going to jump on this and screw it all up in my haste," explained Troy. "She means too much to me."

Chad grinned at Troy. "Glad to see you have thought this out, Troy. One thing I have to say because she really is like my baby sister now is that if you ever break her heart again, you will have to answer to me. Remember, I told you that you have already used your get out of Jerk Kingdom card and you can't again for another ten years. I will have to come down on you."

Troy nodded his head and gave Chad a smile back. "Don't worry, when the time is right, I will make everything better between the two of us and you won't ever have to worry about TRYING to beat me up. You don't need to worry about breaking your hand or explaining the missing pieces of your do to Taylor."

The other three guys laughed at this exchange as Chad and Troy both shook their heads at each other. "You never change, man," stated Chad. "You always think you're better than me."

"No, I don't think I am better than you. I just don't think you could take me down as well as you think you can," defended Troy. "I have never ever thought you were below me, not once in my life, Chad, and I'm not going to start now."

Chad grinned back at his newfound best friend. "Better not," he said.

The five guys started to walk down the halls towards Taylor's and Kelsi's lockers when Troy decided to split off to seek out Gabriella. He made his way to her locker but felt confusion take over as he saw a red head reach into Gabriella's locker. 'What?' he thought to himself. Troy walked closer to make sure he was looking at the right locker and sure enough, it appeared not to be Gabriella's anymore.

The red-headed girl turned her attention from her locker to Troy as soon as she felt his presence. "Troy Bolton?" she asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Umm, nothing. Wait, is this your locker now?" he questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

The girl nodded her head. "Has been all year."

"Ah, okay. Thanks," mumbled Troy as he started back down the halls and reached the guys who were now lounging around Taylor's locker.

"What's wrong, Troy? You look all sorts of confused," asked Taylor as she saw him approach the group.

"When did Gabriella change lockers?" questioned Troy.

Zeke cocked an eyebrow at this. "I thought you just said back there that you weren't going to go after her but you just stalked her to her locker?"

"Not the point, Zeke," answered Troy. "She changed lockers, didn't she?"

Chad looked at Taylor who looked back at him. Chad cleared his throat before he said, "Well, yes, she did."

Troy looked at the two, unsure of what they were saying. "Okay, when and why?"

This time Taylor spoke up. "Gabriella changed lockers before senior year started. She wanted to be closer to her classes."

Troy accepted this for a moment before he rejected it. "You mean she changed lockers before senior year to avoid me. It's all right, you can tell me. I won't crumble knowing she wanted that little to do with me."

"Well Troy, it's not like any of us were really talking to you at the time she did the locker change. In fact, you were unrecognizable to us, especially to Gab. She did it to protect herself and honestly, I can't blame her," explained Chad.

"Neither can I," replied Troy. He shook his head sadly. "God, I'm never going to fully understand what happened during and after this summer, am I?"

Kelsi gave him a small half smile as she put her hand on his left arm. "You are understanding what has happened, and you are trying to change things. It just takes time, just as you have already figured out with these guys here. Gabriella will come around when the time is right, but besides Chad, she was the one you hurt the most this summer."

"I know," whispered Troy as he nodded his head in agreement. "It just, it was a shocker to learn that Gabriella moved her locker just to avoid me as I suspected."

Gabriella approached the group with a small smile. "Morning everyone," she greeted. She dropped her smile as she felt the tension. "Okay, what's going on?"

Troy turned his gaze from Kelsi to Gabriella and she saw the pain there. Before she could ask what was wrong, he turned on his heel and left the group. Gabriella felt a hand rest on her shoulder and saw Chad standing next to her. "Don't worry, Gabriella, he just is a bit shocked right now. He discovered another part of the puzzle that was this summer, start of senior year."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "My breaking up with Ryan?"

"Well that too, but also that you changed lockers at the start of the year because of him. He took it rather hard," explained Chad.

Gabriella leaned into Chad's side as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt this news only add to the confusion already in her head. "Can I go home?" asked Gabriella in a small voice. "I don't ruin people's days that way."

"Don't be so dramatic, Gabriella," stated Taylor. "I swear if you turn into Sharpay on us, I will personally kick your behind. You haven't ruined anyone's day. Stuff just happens."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her best friend. "Stuff just happens? Taylor, seriously?"

"Okay, that was a bad explanation, I admit it. But hey, got your mind off everything right?" suggested Taylor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That was a total Chad comment actually," replied Gabriella.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chad, just as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell, Gab. Guys we better hit up homeroom."

The gang nodded in agreement and walked down the hall to the classroom, Chad keeping his arm wrapped comfortingly around a confused Gabriella and the other around his girlfriend. 'The two young women in my life who could get me to do anything,' he thought with a smile on his face as they reached the classroom. 'Then again, isn't that a bad thing?' Chad didn't have time to dwell on that thought any further though as Ms. Darbus started announcements when the final bell rang.

----

After he and Chad drilled the team hard at a team practice, Troy took a quick shower before he headed to the library for his routine tutoring session with Gabriella. Troy had spent most of his school day avoiding the girl he was going to see on purpose right now. 'God, how did I let myself hurt Gabriella so much that she felt she had to avoid me at school? Was the sight of me so painful for her?' he wondered, just as he had wondered all day, as he walked into the library.

He spotted her with another student, her sad smile displayed in encouragement probably for the girl she was helping. Troy watched from the side of the bookcase he was near as he didn't want to disturb the pair at the desk and observed Gabriella as she talked and moved. It shocked Troy that he could have done so much damage to this young woman in front of him and yet be lucky enough to have her even want to be his friend at this point. He had learned so much from Gabriella in the few months they were together and Troy found that he was still learning from her now, when they were barely even friends.

_It was mid-semester exams week and everyone in the gang was stressed out, especially Gabriella. They had all congregated at the Bolton house to study as most of them shared at least one class with another. It had been so silent for the past hour that Troy felt he was going to go nuts from the intensity of the pressure._

_"UGH!" he let out, frustrated with the situation._

_Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_"I just, I don't get Chemistry, I don't understand why we are all here stressing over stupid exams, and I just don't like this silence!" exclaimed Troy._

_She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Come on, Troy. Let's go take a walk. Maybe everyone should break," she suggested as she got off the couch they were sitting on while she pulled Troy up with her. Gabriella led Troy out the front door and started to lead them down the street in a random direction. "Breathe in that fresh air, Troy. It'll help."_

_Troy filled his lungs with air and let it out. He repeated it again and smiled as he realized Gabriella was right yet again. "How do you know all these things?"_

_Gabriella returned his smile with her own. "Lots of studying and practice, dear boyfriend. I'm one of the biggest basket cases when it comes to tests and scholastic subjects, but after having to be rushed to a doctor due to a severe stomach problem as a direct result of me stressing out in my freshman year of high school, I have learned that as important scholastics are, they are not the end of the world," explained Gabriella. "At the same time though, I am on a quest to get the best grades possible but I'm not going to kill myself in an attempt to get there."_

_Troy chuckled at this. "Yet you push so hard already. So you really got sent to the doctor as a result from studying too hard, huh?"_

_"Yup," she answered. "My mom was none too thrilled to have been scared like that but hey, at least it was the studying that almost killed me and not drugs."_

_"That is a good thing," Troy agreed. "Besides, if you had died from studying in your freshman year, I wouldn't now have the pleasure of having you in my life. That would have been, what, four moves too soon?"_

_Gabriella laughed at this. "Something like that. Anyway, so now you know why I push so hard but not too hard."_

_Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Gabriella closer to him, feeling better just having her in his embrace. "I think you are my medicine, Gabriella," confessed Troy. "Can I just hold you every time I get stressed out?"_

_"Umm, I would agree with that, but then I'd have to explain to my teachers why I can't go to my classes and take my own exams. Then I would end up sitting near your desk in yours, explaining to your teachers that I am not helping you with the tests but am there as a sort of childhood favorite toy for comfort. Not all that believable, dear," explained Gabriella. "I care for you a lot, but not enough for us both to get into academic trouble under suspicion that I was there to help you cheat."_

_Troy stared down at her for a moment. "Honestly, that was way more complex than it needed to be," he said before he laughed. "Have I told you lately how adorable you are when you go all super smart on me?"_

_Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at this. "Super smart? I don't think that applies to me. After all, I started to date you right?" she teased._

_"Gabriella Montez, you did not just say that!" he exclaimed, pulling back from their embrace just enough to see laughter sparkling in her brown eyes and a grin on her face. Troy pulled her back into his embrace, putting his head on top of hers as she snuggled her face into his neck. "You mean the world to me, Gabriella, you truly do."_

Troy smiled at the memory as he felt his heart lift at just that one single thought in his head. He watched as the girl left Gabriella's table and smiled when he saw Gabriella had spotted him. Troy walked over to the usual table and met her there. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned. "Troy…"

Troy put his hand up to stop her. "No, I need to say this. I'm sorry for being such a screw up, Gabriella. You have every right to hate me enough to not want to make it easy for me to find you, to have moved your locker without a word, to have moved on with your life. I didn't realize until today how very deep I must have hurt you this summer and the start of this school year. I understand now why you keep saying that I was a different Troy. It wasn't until today that I realized that I had changed so much that I didn't even see the truth of what was there, that I ruined something as wonderful as our relationship in the name of a guaranteed scholarship at U of A. That's not something I am proud to admit to you, here in the middle of the library, but I need you to know that I get it now, and that I am so very sorry."

Gabriella stared at Troy as he sat across the table from her, tears and pure regret in his eyes. She got up and sat down in the chair next to him as she placed her left hand on top of his right hand. Troy immediately intertwined their fingers and looked over at her and saw her own tears in her eyes. "Troy, do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to realize all this?" asked Gabriella. "And now that it's here, I don't even know what to say to you anymore but I don't want to see you hurting like this."

"But I deserve it, for putting you through everything that I have!" Troy got out with an anguished voice. "You didn't deserve to be tortured the way you must have been, and I am such a jerk for having made you!"

Gabriella reached over and placed her right hand on the left side of his face to make Troy look at her. "Listen to me, Troy. It took time and a lot of thinking to get us to where we are right now. It has taken dating other people and it has taken us completely severing all ties to each other. I agree, you were not my Troy Bolton this summer and you were not the best boyfriend or friend you could have been but, and I can't believe I am saying this, it is all in the past. Time keeps going on and so do we. I'm not going to tell you I'm over it because I'm not, but I don't want to see you in this self-tortured pain, Troy."

"Don't you think I deserve it though? After ignoring you and the rest of the gang, forgetting obligations, breaking promises, and effectively turning my back on who I was?" asked Troy. "I don't know where exactly I started slipping but I did, and I don't know if I can ever make it back to where I was before this summer. I just want to make everything better, Gabriella. I want everything to be back to the way it was."

"But it can't, Troy, there is no turning back time," returned Gabriella, pain in her voice. "No matter how hard we all try to get everything back together, it won't be the same as it was at the end of junior year, when we all didn't have a care in the world except to find a summer job. There's history that we can't ignore. What we can do though is move on. Fix the problems, work on things getting better, and go from there. It won't be the same but maybe it'll be better."

Troy let out a harsh laugh. "Always the optimist, Gabriella. I don't even see why you care enough to try to comfort me right now."

"Remember what I told you about our singing on New Years? That I felt like it was just like kindergarten, when no one judged you but just accepted you for who you are? I owe it to that Troy to be here for you now, to help you through this. Because I care enough about you, Troy Bolton, to be here for you, regardless of what has happened in the last five months or so," explained Gabriella. "You would do the same for me."

Troy nodded and let out a sigh. "I really do want to work things out between us, Gabriella. You mean everything to me."

"We'll see Troy, but I can't promise anything," replied Gabriella. "I want to but I don't want either of us getting hurt again, neither of us deserve it. Just take everything day by day, like I am. I personally have enough emotional turmoil to last our group alone without you adding to the mix."

He smiled at her joke and leaned into her hand that was still on his cheek before he turned his head and kissed her palm. "I accept your proposal of day by day and it sounds like another super smart idea of yours."

"Super smart? I don't think so. Maybe just logical," teased Gabriella. She looked at her watch and saw that quite a bit of time had passed. Taylor and another student were the only other ones in the library besides the librarian and they were busy working on some problem the student had. "Do you want to even attempt tutoring today? I don't know if either of us can really concentrate."

Troy shook his head. "No, I don't think I can. I'm going to go head home but do you maybe want a ride?"

Gabriella smiled at his offer. "It's okay, I go home with Taylor so I'll just wait for her. Don't forget to sign out, I'll let today's non-tutoring day count as a session in a gesture of good will, how about that?"

"Sounds perfect," answered Troy with a laugh. "Especially because my dad would kick my behind if I attended less than his specified amount of sessions. Thank you, by the way, for all your help. It really has brought my grades up since the first two weeks of school or so."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now get going, you need to go and rest your mind after all that thinking, same here."

Troy gathered his things and got up from his chair. "Thanks again, Gabriella. See you around," he said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he could give it a second thought. He smiled at her before he left the library after signing out.

'In truth, that was probably the best tutoring session we have had this year but not for scholastic reasons,' thought Gabriella. 'Guys, what complications they bring into your life.'

She spent the remainder of the hour seated in the same seat she was in as she thought about the possibilities with Troy while also trying to heal the pain from the breakup with Ryan that was still fresh in her memory and had cluttered her thoughts all day. 'Oh, the cycles of life and the confusion…'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Friday night, the entire gang went out to spend good quality time together but were missing two people, Gabriella and Troy, at the billiards hall they went to.

"Do you think they could be on a date?" asked Jason. "You know, now that they are both free and clear?"

Kelsi shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Too soon for both of them. I know that Gabriella, for one, is still heartbroken."

Ryan felt everyone look at him. "Hey, that's a road both of us went down together, and just because I am standing in front of you right now doesn't mean I'm not hurting either."

Martha moved over to put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Relax Ryan, I don't think anyone is blaming you for the breakup. We're all in some way just unsure of what to do with this situation. It's nothing against you, we know that both of you decided on this. It's just tough because we're all in the middle here."

"I know," responded Ryan. "Look, can we just not talk about this? Gabriella and I ended on good terms, we're going to be best friends again in time. Just give us some time to work it out, okay?"

The group nodded their heads in acceptance. "Speaking of time, these tables don't come cheap guys, how do we want to split up?" questioned Zeke, diverting the group's attention back to playing pool.

----

Since it had been only three days really since she and Ryan broke up, Gabriella wasn't all that enthused about hanging out with the entire gang tonight. 'Not that anything is Ryan's fault, it's just too fresh. I thought ending things was the right thing to do, I know it's the right thing to do, but it still hurts. Guess you can't have everything, right?' she thought as she found that she had walked to an all too familiar bench in the park, one that she always went to when she needed to think. It was the one bench that was off on its own, deeper into the park, right by the lake and under an archway covered in vines and tiny flowers. Gabriella sat down and just breathed in the fresh air as she enjoyed the comforting smells of nature around her.

As she stared at the stars above and their reflection on the lake, Gabriella felt her mind clear for the first time in a long time. 'So much has been going on in my life, I don't think I've ever been so confused before. First, it was Troy turning into Sharpay's Troy this summer, me breaking up with him, starting school no longer a couple with Troy, falling for Ryan, dating Ryan, breaking up with Ryan when Troy started coming around, and now wondering what in the world I need to do to get my life back on track,' she reflected. 'It's amazing how much can happen in the span of what, five months? I used to be so happy in junior year after our move here, right?'

_Gabriella and Taylor were at the biggest mall in Albuquerque on their own on a Saturday morning as their boyfriends hadn't wanted to join them. They were shopping for junior prom dresses and so far, after two hours, neither of them were having any luck._

_"How many dresses have we tried on now?" asked Taylor, sitting down on a bench in the center of the mall. "A hundred?"_

_Gabriella laughed. "Not even close. Combined, maybe thirty. We'll probably hit that hundred number combined though in the next four hours if we keep this rate up," she said._

_"Why do we have to always put ourselves through this torture of shopping for dresses when all the guys have to do is get fitted for a tux or pull out that old suit and get a new tie? It seems so unfair!" exclaimed Taylor._

_"True, but aren't we supposed to have the better fashion sense?" challenged Gabriella._

_"I agree that we do, but why do we get punished for knowing that polka dots do not go with plaids?" questioned Taylor. "Just seems unfair."_

_"I agree, but would you have it any other way when Chad drops his mouth and drools after you when he sees how wonderfully hot his girlfriend is?" returned Gabriella. "I know you blush every time he calls you hottie but I know you deep down love it."_

_Taylor giggled. "Got me there. All right, now that we let our feet rest, how about continuing on in our quest and seeing about that dress for both of us? Maybe we should go and wear the same dress!"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Right, that would so be brilliant, not! I love you Taylor, but wearing matching dresses at a formal dance is just as appropriate as wearing neon colors at a black and white themed dance."_

_Taylor and Gabriella laughed together and continued on with their shopping, both having found their perfect dress within the next three hours. When Taylor and Gabriella pulled up to the Montez house, both smiled as they spotted Troy and Chad sitting on the bench on the step of the porch._

_"Hey guys," Taylor greeted, immediately taking a seat next to Chad as Troy got up and pulled Gabriella into his arms, spinning her around and making her laugh._

_Once put back on her feet, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek. "Well hello to you too, Troy," she greeted._

_"Hi," he returned, smiling down into her eyes. He was about to lean down and kiss his girlfriend when he heard an indiscreet cough from his best friend. "Chad, man, why do you always have to ruin it?"_

_Chad laughed at his best friend's frustration. "It was an accident, honest!"_

_"Right," Taylor responded. "Anyway, not that we aren't happy to see you two, but what are you two doing here?"_

_"Just thought we would come over and surprise our lovely ladies after almost a full day of shopping. Did you not find your dresses?" answered Chad. "I don't see anything in your hands."_

_"Oh, we did. We just left them in the car in our excitement to see you," answered Gabriella. "But, you don't get to see them, just because you are here."_

_Troy instantly pulled a pout. "Please? I just want a peek!"_

_"Troy Bolton, no little boy pout is going to cause me to reveal my secret, not until Junior Prom!" stated Gabriella. "Besides, since when did you care?"_

_"Because I want to know what I can imagine you wearing for three weeks! Besides, I need to know the color so I can match!" replied Troy._

_Chad laughed. "That's true!"_

_Taylor hit Chad on the arm. "We can easily tell you the colors. Mine is dark blue and Gabriella's is a soft yellow. There, you know what you need to."_

_Troy continued his pout. "Can you give me just a quick look?"_

_Gabriella laughed. "No!"_

_"Even in the eyes of a tickle threat?" Troy pressed as he advanced on Gabriella, forcing her to back up quickly._

_"No!" she returned as she started to run back down the driveway. Troy soon caught Gabriella in his arms and proceeded to tickle her as she squirmed in his embrace. "Not fair!"_

_"All you have to do to get this to stop is show me the dress, one simple act," Troy got out as he joined her laughter as she continued to get out of his embrace and away from his fingers. Gabriella put all her energy into one strong effort to get out but ended up knocking the two of them over and onto the grass instead. Troy's hold on her loosened as they hit the grass. Gabriella recognized this as her chance and started to scoot away but was soon tackled again onto the thankfully soft grass._

_"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as instead of fingers tickling her, Troy had started giving her one sloppy kiss on her neck. Her ear tickled as his low laughter filled her right ear. Gabriella stopped struggling and relaxed into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his arms._

_Troy smelled Gabriella's hair and breathed in the familiar scent that he knew was Gabriella. "I could stay like this forever, Gabriella," he murmured._

_"Me too," she responded as she turned herself around to return his smile and gaze._

_Just as their lips were centimeters apart, they were interrupted by another laugh from the porch. The moment was lost again as they spied Taylor chasing Chad across the lawn for something he must have done. Troy quickly got up and pulled Gabriella with him just in time as Chad ran right over where they were laying. Gabriella put out her right arm and grabbed Chad around the waist, effectively having stalled him long enough for Taylor to catch up._

_"No fair!" complained Chad as Taylor gave him a well-deserved smack on the arm for his quip about how girls always had to shop together, that they had to put their minds together to find the right outfit. "I was just joking!"_

_"Joking or not, you insulted both mine and Gabriella's, as well as every other woman's intelligence!" exclaimed Taylor. "Not acceptable!"_

_"I'm sorry, okay?"_

_Taylor continued to glare at Chad as Gabriella and Troy started laughing at the two. "Maybe we should start bickering like them Troy, it seems like a lot of fun," commented Gabriella, a twinkle in her brown eyes._

_"No! I'll end up with bruises every time I upset you, no way! I'd rather be well-behaved," returned Troy, earning a smile from Taylor and Gabriella both._

_"Traitor!" yelled Chad. "You are way too soft, my man!"_

_"Can I help it if I want to make my girl happy?" challenged Troy as he brought Gabriella back into his arms and she leaned her head against his chest. "See, this is what it is supposed to be all about, being with the girl who makes life worth living."_

_Chad rolled his eyes. "Gabriella, quit feeding Troy lines!"_

_"That wasn't me!" defended Gabriella. "You're just upset because you never come up with those on your own."_

_"Yeah, you rarely do if you do say those things," added Taylor. "If you did, I would not have to smack you so much."_

_"Right…" returned Chad as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "You know you are crazy about me, hottie."_

_Taylor pretended to glare at her boyfriend for a moment before she gave in and leaned into his side. "Maybe," she answered._

_Chad smiled down at her and then over at Troy who had a grin on his face. "Man, how did we end up with these girls?"_

_Troy shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "I don't know, but I count my lucky stars that we did. I can't imagine my life being this amazing without Gabriella by my side."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Really," he returned while he looked into her eyes._

'Such an amazing memory,' Gabriella thought as she found a smile on her face. 'That is just an example of the happy times we shared. Will we ever get back to that place again or are we better off apart?'

Gabriella stood up from the bench she had been occupying and walked to the edge of the lake. She looked up and stared up at the stars twinkling far above her head. 'If I could make any wishes tonight, I would wish for everything that was meant to be to be, to find a resolution to all this confusion and heartache, for all my friends, especially Ryan, to find the happiness they deserve, and to be with my one true love,' wished Gabriella in her head as she allowed a fresh tear to roll down her cheek.

Gabriella continued to stare up at the stars, lost in her own moment. After a while, when she felt she had cried whatever she had left to cry, Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out, steadying herself again.

"Gabriella?" she heard an all too familiar voice ask. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and looked at Troy, who had a surprised look on his face. "I didn't feel like facing the gang tonight."

"Neither did I," replied Troy. "I was meaning right in this spot too though. This is where I usually go to think."

Gabriella laughed a little as she answered him. "This is my spot to think and reflect too. How small is our world?"

Troy chuckled a little as well. "Tiny evidently. I can go find somewhere else to go though since you were here first."

"No, it's okay. I'm all wishful thinking outted, if that made any sense," replied Gabriella.

Troy thought for a moment before he smiled at her. "Why don't we both take a seat on the bench? It's not like we can't share the spot, now that we both know each other uses it."

Gabriella studied him for a moment before she nodded her head. "I think I can share with you," she agreed.

Gabriella sat back on the part of the bench she had previously occupied while Troy sat on the other side. "So, what brought you out here tonight?" he asked.

"Just had to think, didn't really feel up to facing the gang tonight," answered Gabriella. "I love them to death but with everything that has been going on, I needed a break, for myself."

"I know what you mean, a lot has been going on for sure," he replied. Troy examined Gabriella's familiar profile and decided to take a chance. "I actually came out here to think about you, to think about us."

This caught Gabriella's attention as she turned her head to look at Troy fully. "Me? Us?"

Troy nodded his head. "I know that what I feel for you still are true, untainted, sincere feelings. And I know that you are hurting over breaking up with Ryan. You're starting to be a real heartbreaker." He realized how wrong what he said was though as he saw tears well up in Gabriella's eyes. Ignoring the voice in his head that told him this was unwise, Troy reached over and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, bringing Gabriella's upper body closer to him. Troy ran his left hand through her hair as he tried to soothe her. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that, it was a joke! Obviously, a stupid one."

Gabriella sniffled and shook her head. "No, you're right. I have been breaking up with everyone lately."

"You're just doing what you think is right for you and the other person," he answered. "I mean, us breaking up wasn't your fault at all, Gabriella. I hurt you a lot this summer, and had you stayed with me, I honestly don't know how much longer I would have gone on with the way things were before I realized I had killed every single thing we shared together with my idiocy. This summer, I got so caught up in my dreams and my focus for my future that I didn't see what was going on right then and there. I don't blame you at all Gabriella for walking away. In hindsight, I wouldn't have wanted you to stay there and continue to be hurt like you were."

Gabriella picked her head up off of Troy's shoulder and looked at him, into his blue eyes. "That means a lot, Troy. And since you confessed your feelings, I owe it to you to confess that I still care for you too," replied Gabriella. "I don't think I ever stopped. Even when I tried to bury it all under piles of emotions and new memories, I knew it was still there the whole time. Answer me something though. Why Sharpay?"

Troy breathed in deeply and closed his eyes briefly before he answered her. "Sharpay, well she was there."

She pulled out of his embrace and stared at him. "She was there? That's your answer?" questioned Gabriella, slight anger in her voice.

"Okay, I keep sticking my foot in my mouth tonight evidently," commented Troy. "Look, what I meant was that Sharpay happened because she was pursuing me so hard this summer that when you left me, when the gang wouldn't talk to me, when Chad barely acknowledged that I breathed, Sharpay was there to keep me company. After a while, she pushed for dating status and I had no reason to refuse her. I thought I had lost you forever Gabriella, which isn't an excuse, but it wasn't a block from that path either. If I was with Sharpay, the way I saw it, I wasn't alone."

"So you dated Sharpay so you wouldn't be lonely?" asked Gabriella as she searched his familiar face for a truthful answer.

"Mostly, yes. In some ways, I think I can admit now that I used her, as she was using me. That's probably why I can't be that angry with her. Sharpay wanted me for status, I used Sharpay and her family to continue with the life they gave me at Lava Springs. The fine clothes and golfing, the playtime with the Redhawks, and the assistance with getting the right foot in the door with U of A for that scholarship," explained Troy. "But at the end of the day, I always knew it wasn't a real relationship with her, she was just someone who accepted the new me and even encouraged it. I appreciated that until I started to see how much it had cost me, how very different I was from who I thought I was. Watching you and Chad and the rest of the gang at the start of school moving on probably was the best thing for me to see as it started to put the brakes on the ambitious Troy who would go to great lengths to get a grip on his dreams. I slowly started to realize at the start of senior year as well how much Sharpay really didn't know me. Instead of making me feel better about life, the way I was used to a girlfriend making me feel thanks to you, she put me down, whether it was intended or not."

"Doesn't surprise me," Gabriella mumbled. "So you ended it with her because she made you feel bad?"

"Partially," Troy responded, "but also because I couldn't keep up with the farce anymore. I didn't know about her stunt with the talent show and that was probably what really sent me over the edge, to know that I had just stood by her while she did something against the gang, even though I had no idea what was going on. Also, I honestly couldn't handle the drama and being with her when I knew I should be with you." Troy stopped talking and looked over at Gabriella, who was staring back at him.

The two continued to look at each other as they examined each other's body language and expressions. Gabriella hesitantly said, "Troy, as much as this means to me, we can't be dating, not right now."

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "I know that, I'm not a total oblivious guy. I didn't expect to say my piece and get lucky that you forgave me and wanted me back right away."

"I do want you back, but I can't. I can't take this step forward with you until I know in my heart who you are and that this is the best thing for both of us. No more rebounding, no more rash decisions. I want us to be friends Troy, try that avenue first," explained Gabriella. "If we were meant to be, we'll know when the time is right, but this doesn't feel right to me at the moment. Things are just too complicated."

"I understand Gabriella, completely," answered Troy. He saw the relief that washed over Gabriella's face and knew he finally said the right thing tonight. Troy continued to admire Gabriella's quiet beauty until he noticed her shiver a little. "Hey, do you have a jacket?"

"No, forgot it at home. Actually, I didn't think I'd be out here this long," responded Gabriella.

Troy took off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "This should keep you warm then," he said. "Want a ride home?"

"Sure," she replied as she took his offered hand to get up.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the parking lot with their arms brushing against each other. He helped Gabriella into his truck and got into the driver's seat to drive her home. Once at the Montez home, Gabriella unbuckled herself and looked over at Troy. "Thanks for the ride home," Gabriella murmured, all of a sudden feeling shy around Troy.

"Anytime," he answered her, seeing the blush on her cheeks despite the darkness.

Gabriella shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back to him. "See you Monday?"

Troy nodded his head. "Monday."

"Good night, Troy," she whispered just before she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Gabriella scooted out of the truck and up to her door before she turned back one last time and waved from her doorway and closed the door.

Knowing that Gabriella was now inside her house, Troy brought his jacket up to his nose and smelled it out of instinct. The smell brought a smile to his face as he took in their mixed scents, reminding him of when she used to wear it all the time in the late winter and early spring. 'This is what is right, I just have to give it time and actually work to get it all really back.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday rolled around and Troy found himself and the rest of the East High basketball team in the gym, working out together as an official team. Today was the first official practice of the Winter season and Troy never felt better about being part of this group of guys. Troy nodded at Chad, who gave him a thumbs up sign from across the court where he was running the team through some drills while Troy and his dad talked about strategy.

"What do you think of the guys this year, Troy?" asked Coach Bolton.

"I think there is a lot of potential and a lot of good talent out there. I'm glad to see it's not dominated by seniors so that you will have some sort of team after we graduate," kidded Troy.

"Haha," replied Coach Bolton. "You know you guys will always be my boys, even if you do all leave me at the end of the year. I know it's tough with college choices coming up, but I want to remind you that you don't have to go where everyone else is going if you don't like that particular school."

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "I know Dad, but I'm also keeping in mind the scholarship factor. I'm working hard this year to keep my grades up and play as hard as I can in hopes of getting noticed by scouts this year to help financially, but I'm not letting that dictate the decision either. Strategy for college is to go with what feels right in my gut."

"Well, as long as you keep in mind finances somewhere in your head, I think we'll be okay then with your decision. I just want to make sure you don't fall into the trap of going to a school for the sake of being with your friends, no matter if it is Chad or even Gabriella," stated Coach Bolton. "I know you and Gabriella are heading down those lines of rekindling the relationship which is fine but don't make the mistake of following her."

"Relax Dad, we aren't even at the dating stage. I think it's a bit early for this talk. Besides, I've reviewed all the best college hoop teams and their academic programs already. I'm continually looking at that list, promise," vowed Troy.

Coach Bolton nodded his head satisfied with the answer. "Good, I'm glad to see you aren't resting on U of A's prospect."

"No sir," replied Troy. "So, you mentioned earlier to me and Chad about having new plays. Want to share them?"

Coach Bolton flipped open the binder in his hands and proceeded to show Troy the new plays and signals. Troy nodded his head as he followed along but also put in his two cents on a few plays he felt could better capitalize on the team's talents. Chad joined the father and son pair after he sent the team outside to run laps. He seemed pretty impressed by the plays and the three agreed that these would serve to be a solid foundation for the team to play off of.

"Good, I'm glad we're all in agreement," said Coach Bolton. "How does it feel to be co-captains of the future champs again?"

"Great," replied Chad. "Then again, I am also a bit overwhelmed."

Troy chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the overwhelmed feeling. I'm just glad I can share that feeling with you now. Remember when we first started even just trying out for this team in freshman year? How intimidating that was?"

Chad thought back and laughed. "Oh boy, do I ever!"

_Chad and Troy had just stepped through the doors of the East High gymnasium for tryouts for the Wildcats basketball team when they were nearly run over by three much taller guys. "Hey, watch where you're going," one of them muttered as they kept going._

_Chad sarcastically commented, "Well, that was a friendly greeting. Remind me to sign up to be part of that welcoming committee later."_

_Troy laughed at his best friend. "Come on Chad, let's go get changed before we're late for tryouts."_

_"Dude, it doesn't matter if you're late, you are the coach's son!" exclaimed Chad._

_Troy shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Dad specifically told me I would not get any special treatment and I prefer it that way. I'd rather not have any of the guys here know that I was his son right off the bat. I know there would be a huge outcry if they knew. That's just the way it goes for the son of Coach."_

_"Umm Troy, I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure these guys know you are Coach Bolton's son. Same last name not to mention the fact that you have been going to the games he has coached since you were little," stated Chad. "I don't think these guys are the brightest bunch necessarily, but I'm sure they'd recognize the resemblance if nothing else."_

_"Saying I'm a mini of my dad, huh?" asked Troy as they walked through the doors of the gym and laid their bags down on a bench that was empty._

_"No, just saying, it's a bit too late to hide you are his son if that's your intention," replied Chad._

_The two changed into sweats and headed out of the locker room just in time for Coach Bolton to start his welcome speech and to thank everyone from coming out. He split the guys up into eight teams and had them scrimmage against each other for the next few hours. Chad and Troy ended up opposing each other a few times but it didn't matter much as neither really got the ball. Both were frustrated by this because they weren't being given their fair shot against the juniors and seniors, who were already part of the team in previous years but then again, watching their skills on the court made both Chad and Troy reconsider their own. Since they were given no real choice but to watch as the others played while trying to get the ball every now and then, the two friends saw how talented most of these guys were when they were doing flawless dunks, layups, and stealing._

_'God, I have so much to learn,' thought Troy as he miraculously stole the ball from an opposing member and attempted to make a shot only to have it blocked and then stolen by a taller guy. 'ARGH!'_

_Chad shook his head at his friend completely understanding his frustration. 'These guys aren't giving us any breaks but then again, I guess I wouldn't either if I was trying to prove myself to the coach that I deserved to go from JV to Varsity like some of these guys are,' inwardly admitted Chad._

_After a few hours, Coach Bolton blew his whistle signaling the end of tryouts. "I'll have the results posted at the end of the week in the locker room. Thank you everyone for coming out this year."_

_Chad and Troy showered quickly and then changed before they began their walk home together. "Was it me or were we being completely ignored out on the courts?" asked Chad._

_"Not ignored, just not deemed able enough to handle the ball well or something," returned Troy. "I have never felt that inadequate on the courts before, not since elementary school."_

_"Me neither. Not since we started to learn how to play. Kind of sad," stated Chad. "Oh well, live and learn right man?"_

_"Right," agreed Troy._

Troy and Chad both shook their heads as they finished thinking about that particular day of their high school basketball career. "The older guys were definitely brutal," commented Chad.

"True but it only made us play that much better, right?" replied Troy. "It's just sort of what we are doing to the newbies now, well minus the intimidation factor I think. Besides, being on the JV team freshman year wasn't that bad."

"I guess. We did get to play starting lineup on the JV team instead of fillers for the Varsity. Besides, it wasn't like it took you long to prove your worth and become Varsity sophomore year, Troy," pointed out Chad.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but look at the team now. Everyone tries so hard and is putting in so much effort. I can just feel that this is going to be an amazing year for the Wildcats."

"Hopefully so, man," replied Chad. "Wouldn't hurt any of our prospects to get another championship to add to our names and applications."

"Hate to break up this moment guys but I think you should head on out to the track and join your team," stated Coach Bolton. "I don't want them thinking you are punishing them for something by you not joining them."

"Right Coach," both replied before running outside to join the team.

----

"Hey Gab, I don't have a student in the next hour, do you want me to take Troy for you so you can go home and work on your application essay?" offered Taylor as she came over to sit down next to her best friend. "I know you have been worried about it all day."

Gabriella nodded her head. "So have you though. Why don't you go ahead and head home? I'll walk home, no big deal."

"No way, I always give you a ride home."

"Taylor, I appreciate the offer to stay but I know that you have a lot on your plate right now. It's the second week of November and neither of us are exactly ready for the world of college applications yet. Go home and work on your own essay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," replied Gabriella. "Now scoot before I change my mind."

Taylor laughed at Gabriella's tease. "All right, I'm going. I do have quite a lot of work to do for that application. None of our senior friends last year told me that it was going to be this hard and this involved to apply to colleges! The applications, the essays, the grades, the extracurriculars, the interviews, and the campus visits? That's a lot!"

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I know, it is a lot, but we still have some time. Remember, we are going on a few campus tours in late winter before decisions are made. I think that's the best so that we can do the interviews at the same time."

"I agree. All right, I'm out. Give me a call if you need a ride though, promise?"

"Promise," agreed Gabriella before Taylor headed out. Just thinking about the college application process worried Gabriella more than she would let even her mother know. She pulled out her notebook she reserved for her college application essay and reviewed what she had written so far. It was just her general statement but she realized two weeks ago when she started on this that even general statements were hard to do since she had to summarize who she was and what she was in only one page or less depending, on the school.

Troy entered the library after a good shower and smiled as he saw Gabriella busily writing at their usual desk. "Someone's working hard and furious," said Troy as he sat down opposite her. "Essay for AP English?"

"No, college application general statement," replied Gabriella. "It's so hard to summarize oneself for someone else to read when one doesn't know herself who she is, right?"

"Aww, is Gabriella going through an identity crisis?" teased Troy.

Gabriella let out a dry laugh. "Right, like you are one to talk, Mr. Scholarship Quest Hotshot."

"Ouch, kick me in the vulnerable spot and that was this summer, by the way, not now necessarily. Seriously though, you are probably worried to death over these applications without just cause," said Troy.

"What do you mean?" questioned Gabriella.

"Just that I know you are stressing out over being accepted into the right college but that I know that you are going to have no problem with your grades and personality. Who you are will show through the applications and interviews. Any school would be stupid not to roll out the red carpet for you," stated Troy.

"You seem to have a much higher opinion on me than I have of myself," returned Gabriella. "There's nothing that would separate me from any other academically focused student out there really."

Troy shook his head. "That's where you are wrong. Yes, you are intelligent and a bit of a brainiac, but you aren't the nerd you paint yourself out to be. You have a large heart, one that lends itself to the tutoring you do here as well as the volunteer work you do at the homeless shelters and the elderly homes on your own free time. Gabriella, you aren't the type of girl who is doing all this just for the college look but also because you want to do it. Your heart and your sweet personality is what separates you from every other 1500 plus SAT scoring student out there."

Gabriella blushed at this. "You know Troy, you are very good at the ego boost. I only wish that all that was true."

"It is, you just have to believe in yourself, as you always told me before," reminded Troy. "Speaking of, do you want to maybe help me start mine? Unlike you, I am evidently way late on doing my general statement."

"You mean they require jocks to go through the same thing as us lowly students that are below the jock status quo?" teased Gabriella. "I might just faint at that idea."

Troy laughed. "Shut up, Gabriella. You know you would never ever be beneath any jock, especially me. So is that a yes we can use this session for you to help guide me through the requirements? I don't expect you to write it for me."

"Sure, we'll brainstorm ideas. Do you have any of the applications to use as a guideline?" asked Gabriella.

"No. I actually came in to work on the history paper due next week," admitted Troy.

Gabriella thought for a moment and then offered, "Well why don't we work on the history paper here now and then later, we can work on your general statement for a bit tonight. We can swing by your house to pick it up and work on it at the city library near my house. How does that work?"

Troy smiled at her. "Brilliant! Are you sure you can spare me all this time though?"

"I wouldn't offer unless I was willing," she answered.

Troy picked up her hand that was resting next to her notebook and kissed the back of it. "You are simply the best Gabriella, simply the best."

Gabriella shyly smiled back at him before she gently pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Well, if we can get you into a college based on the essay and not your basketball skills, only then will I admit I'm the best. Until then, I am just a friend helping a friend."

Troy grinned back at her. "Whatever you say."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On the following Friday, Chad and Troy were back in their game uniforms with the rest of the Varsity team ready to face their first official opponents of the season, the Warriors from South Bend. The two best friends couldn't tell who was more nervous between the two as they met at the center of the court with Coach Bolton, a ref, and the opposing coach and captain. They had their standard talk and shook hands before they parted ways.

"We can so do this man, don't worry," stated Troy to Chad as they walked back to their side of the court. Luckily, they had home advantage for the first game of the season.

Chad forced a laugh. "You trying to convince me or yourself?"

Troy gave him a quick smile before he looked up into the stands and saw his favorite girl in the stands as she sat with Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha a few rows up. 'Gabriella is still supporting me, wow.'

"All right guys, let's get your heads in the game. I know it is just the first of the season but think of it as the first stone to lay down in the foundation of this season. Chad and Troy are going to be driving the plays out there as your co-captains so make sure to keep them in your line of vision. You are all strong players and I know you are going to give it your all today," spoke Coach Bolton.

"Now, for my favorite part, WHAT TEAM?" shouted Chad.

"WILDCATS!" screamed all the guys with grins on their faces."GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The buzzer went off to signal the start of the game. Coach Bolton tapped Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Charles to start the game off. Not a minute later, Charles stole the ball from a South Bend player, passed it to Jason, who immediately got blocked, but Troy saved the ball by scooting behind as he took possession and shot the ball from there before he could get blocked himself. He didn't have more time than a few seconds to savor the moment of having the first two-pointer of the season as South Bend recovered and started to send the ball back down to their scoring area.

Gabriella was on the edge of her seat sitting in the bleachers as she watched her friends play basketball again in the East High gymnasium. For some reason, it just didn't compare playing basketball in the city league in the park to being here, knowing it all mattered. The city league was almost over, the guys had only the finals left to play in next week, and Gabriella was very proud that the guys had one of the best records there, especially as they were one of the youngest teams. Of course, this led her to think about the last game of the regular city league that happened on Tuesday at the park.

_Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha, and Audrina were all sitting in the stands as they watched intensely the progress of the guys' game they were playing. They were up against a team of firemen it looked like and it was an even match on both sides. Ryan and Audrina had the day off from rehearsals so Ryan was acting as a sub to rotate in and out._

_Ryan caught the ball from a pass from Troy and made his shot from where he was, effectively tying up the game with five minutes left. He smiled up at Audrina quickly as she returned Ryan's smile but Ryan soon realized that little distraction cost the team as one of the opposing team members threw the ball within reach of Ryan to another player, who made a three pointer. Ryan looked over and saw Zeke who wanted back in, so he jogged over quickly and sat down as he watched Zeke immediately take over and make a three point shot of his own from an intercepted pass done by Charles. 'Guess I have to work on the concentration factor,' thought Ryan as he drank some water but never took his eyes off the game._

_The game continued on, neither side letting up. When the Wildcats scored two points, so did the firemen and vice versa. At the last possible moment, Zeke blocked a shot of one of the firemen, Charles grabbed it and passed to Jason, who then passed it to Chad, who ran it down but got blocked, forcing him to have passed it off to Troy, who was clear. Knowing that the whole game counted on this shot, Troy took a deep but quick breath and made his shot, feeling his heart slow down as he heard a satisfying swish. Immediately, he was engulfed by his friends as they cheered for a few moments before they shook the hands of the opposing team members, who seemed to be in good spirits themselves despite the loss._

_"Hey, you guys earned it. I think we're going to retrain and try to get you guys next year," one of the players said to Chad, who returned the smile he was given._

_"Thanks man, that means a lot," replied Chad._

_As soon as all the formalities were over, the girls came down onto the court and congratulated the guys on another wonderful game._

_"Can you guys make it any more tighter? I was getting bored up there," teased Gabriella as she came to stand between Charles and Troy._

_"Haha," returned Troy, who smiled down at her. He accepted the bottle of water she held for him as Charles took the other. Troy savored the cold liquid that was running down his throat, replenishing some of the water he lost through his sweat._

_Charles finished his water first and went to get more from the fountain, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone, slightly separated from the others._

_"Great game, Wildcat! Good to see you still have your basketball skills," commented Gabriella with a smile and a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Then again, you have been playing with the Redhawks and our friends here. By the way, it was very sweet of you to arrange that scrimmage with the Redhawks and the city league basketball team we had here this past weekend. It meant a lot to Chad, Zeke, and Jason especially. Very nicely done for an olive branch on your part."_

_Troy grinned at the memory. "Hey, we might have lost this weekend to them but we did pretty good against a college team. I think Charles and Ryan enjoyed themselves too."_

_"Probably, from what I have heard," agreed Gabriella._

_"Good, I just wanted these guys to enjoy playing the game again and having a different set of opponents to deal with. I think when we mixed up the teams, it got even better," stated Troy. "Then again, I admit, I was on the winning team."_

_Gabriella laughed at his admission. "That's honesty for you. It's good to hear it."_

_Troy smiled slightly at this. "Hey, I'm working on it, just as I said I would. You've been a big help too, Gabriella. I don't think I would have gotten this far without you to motivate me."_

_"I haven't done anything though," replied a confused Gabriella._

_"Maybe consciously, but by you willing to be my friend and to even tutor me when I didn't deserve your help, you made me realize that I needed to be the better person and the more mature adult to make things right from this summer. Without you there as a sort of goal for me, I probably would have lost sight of the prize by now," stated Troy._

_Not knowing the answer, Gabriella dared to ask, "And that prize is?"_

_Troy grinned down at her. "You'll know when the time is right, I'm still working on getting it."_

Gabriella snapped out of the memory as she heard a whistle that signaled the end of the first eight minutes of the game, meaning the first quarter was over. She guiltily looked over at Taylor, who was giving her a knowing look, which made Gabriella blush a bit more than she was already from the memory. She looked up at the scoreboard and noted that the Wildcats were dominating by at least twenty points, which was very good.

Wanting the attention off of her, Gabriella looked over at Audrina, who was sitting three seats down past Kelsi and Martha. "How's the musical rehearsals going?" she asked.

Audrina smiled. "As good as can be expected. We're getting down to the last few weeks and I'm sure you know already that Darbus is up in arms about everything but we should be ready. How's the tutoring center?"

"Great," replied Gabriella. "We keep having a steady stream of students, which is great but I know Mr. Thomas will love having you back as I think there are more interested students. Are you planning on trying out for the winter or spring musicale this year? From what I hear from Kelsi, you have quite the knack for picking up music quickly."

"I honestly don't know," said Audrina. "I want to get through this one first and then figure it out from there."

"You should think about it too, Gabriella," added Kelsi. "I know Darbus didn't cast you this time but maybe the next two. I have the perfect song picked out already and everything for you."

Gabriella studied her friend for a moment before giving her a small smile. "I'd love to but we'll just see how things go, okay? Right now, I am swamped with all the college essays and applications that I don't even know how I'll breathe these next few months, just as I'm sure you all are too."

"Except me the lowly junior," teased Audrina with a smile. "I do have SATs coming up though and that's enough for me."

"Speaking of essays, how are yours going, Taylor?" questioned Gabriella.

"Oh they're fine, most of them are done and I just need to proof. I have a few more applications to do though," answered Taylor. "You?"

"Done with the general statement but now I'm stuck with specific essay questions for specific schools. Who knew that applying for colleges would be like having two more classes on top of our normal ones," commented Gabriella.

Kelsi laughed. "I know! Even applying for music school requires so much writing! I was honestly surprised! What about you, Martha?"

Martha nodded her head in agreement with the group. "Dance schools and regular schools both are asking for the same things. The deadlines for most schools though is January first, right?"

"Right," confirmed Taylor. "There's still time for everything but with finals soon creeping after that…"

"Enough said," interrupted Kelsi, who felt the anxiety over college creep up again. "Let's just relax our minds and watch the game, shall we?"

The girls turned their attention back to the game that was back in progress and kept their attention there as the Wildcats continued to dominate their opponents, up until the end of the game when they won by a margin of forty plus points. After the traditional shaking of the hands, the guys immediately headed for the locker room with Coach Bolton right behind them.

Gabriella and Taylor stayed seated in the bleachers while Audrina left to join her other friends to chat and Kelsi went with Martha to the vending machines in the courtyard to get some bottles of water. Taylor looked at her best friend and became concerned as she saw that deep in thought look on her friend's face again.

"All right, might as well lay it on me," said Taylor. "What's going on in that little head of yours, Gabriella?"

"Just the usual," returned Gabriella. "College applications and essays, school, and Troy. The usual three, told you."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this. "Well the college stuff will be done with the exception of interviews at the middle of December, since I know you are sending those puppies off early, and the school thing, you've been doing pretty well at handling that. I guess what I'm curious about is the Troy thing."

"You always wonder about the Troy thing," replied Gabriella. "Nothing new to tell really. I'm just really enjoying the feeling of being near him again and feeling like I actually understand where he is coming from now and what he is thinking, like I've reacquainted myself with a long lost friend and the feeling is just so amazing."

"With a long lost friend or a long lost love?" challenged Taylor with a knowing look in her eyes. "You can't disguise this feeling from me, Gabriella, I know you too well. You may fool everyone else, even Troy, but I know you still care for him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him."

Gabriella blushed at this idea. "Maybe so, but there's nothing that can be really done about it. I don't really want to risk our friendship and everything we have achieved so far to take a chance at a relationship that may or may not work. I mean, we are probably going to be heading off in different directions in another seven to nine months depending."

"True," conceded Taylor, "but that doesn't mean you need to give up on your heart's dream, Gab. Look at me and my lunkhead basketball man. I know college may take us in our own directions but I want to spend every moment I can with him, even if I'm scolding him half the time."

The two laugh at this and silently end the conversation with an understanding that Gabriella would put more thought into what was already in her mind. Soon, the guys came out and were making it clear they were starving.

"Aww, you mean all that running and jumping actually worked up an appetite?" kidded Taylor. "I'm amazed!"

Chad stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend for that comment. "Common sense to the average brainiac but that's beside the point. We were talking in the locker room and were thinking that the group of us could head over to the diner down the street. Some big juicy hamburgers sound really good right now."

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea," stated Martha.

"Good, now that I see there are no objections, let's pile on into those cars and get going," urged Jason as he wrapped his arm around Kelsi's waist and led the group outside to the parking lot.

Once at the diner, they grabbed the largest booth with a side booth next to it that they could find and piled in. Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke grabbed the larger booth with Ryan, Audrina, Martha, and Charles in the booth right next to them. They placed their orders as soon as the waitress appeared and started talking amongst themselves, the boys still riding high on their first win of the season.

After the mozzarella sticks and potato skins arrived with their refills of their drinks, the guys were still replaying the game over and over, which had slowly started to annoy the girls. Audrina rolled her eyes at Charles and Ryan, who wouldn't let up on how they could have been better at the game, laughing inwardly at this other side of Ryan, the jock side. At the other table, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor exchanged looks as they listened to the diehard basketball players as they rehashed the game in great detail and talked about what they could improve and what worked well, all while they stuffed their face.

"Do you think they could possibly choke on all that food while they talk that fast?" wondered Taylor, which caused Gabriella and Kelsi to laugh.

"Biologically, you would think so right?" commented Gabriella. "I mean, they call us chatterboxes but man, right now, they are totally in the zone and are even talking over the booth to involve Ryan and Charles, much to Martha and Audrina's annoyance."

"Then again, usually Jason never talks this much unless he's talking b-ball with the guys," added Kelsi. "In some strange way, it's kind of cute."

The three started laughing together, which effectively made the guys stop for some reason. Troy took in the image of Gabriella as she sat next to him smiling and laughing and grinned himself. "So what's making you three so endlessly happy?"

Gabriella attempted to catch her breath while the other girls did the same. "Just that," she started.

"You guys are just hypocrites," finished Taylor.

At the guys' puzzled expressions, Taylor started to laugh harder along with Gabriella.

"What they mean to say is that you guys talk all the time about us girls being chatterboxes and talking endlessly. Well, if you look at yourselves now, you are the chatterboxes!" explained Kelsi with a grin.

"We are not!" defended Zeke. "We're just rehashing the game so we get better."

"And have managed to consume all the appetizers without even noticing," pointed out Gabriella, gratified that they saw she was right when they looked at the empty center plates.

Troy looked a bit sheepish. "Okay, maybe we are when it comes to sports."

"At least we aren't dissecting what each other are wearing or who is dating who!" defended Chad. "I mean, sports are so much more dignified."

Taylor slapped Chad on the back of the head. "Not even!"

Chad rubbed the back of his head. "Even!"

The gang laughed at the couple who never ceased to amuse them all. Having heard the complaints of the girls loud and clear, the guys turned the conversation towards something they could all talk about.

Gabriella smiled over at Troy, who was involved in a conversation with Jason about something, and just admired his profile. 'Oh my, I'm turning into that little teeny bopper crusher again,' she thought to herself as she caught herself staring. Before she could divert her attention though, Troy turned his head and caught her with her sweet smile and grinned back at her.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased, which made Gabriella blush more.

"Maybe," she flirted back before she giggled as he tickled her side a little with his fingers for a brief moment.

Troy laughed with her and kissed the side of her head before he turned his attention back to Jason as he had said something to Troy. Taylor had observed the scene from slightly across the round table and shook her head. 'That girl is flirting with fire but he seems to be liking it. Maybe their time is coming soon,' thought Taylor with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The gang was sitting down for lunch in the East High cafeteria on Wednesday of the first week of December, which also happened to be the last week of final rehearsals for the fall musicale. Gabriella smiled over at Audrina, who had been looking nervous all week so far. "It's going to be okay, Audrina. I know you'll do great!"

Audrina gratefully smiled at her friend, who she still considered to be like her older sister. "Thanks. Actually, Gabriella, can we go talk for a moment?"

"Sure," agreed Gabriella as she got up from her seat and started to walk outside with her little sister. "Spill!"

Audrina took a deep breath and stopped their walk as soon as they were far enough away from the rest of the kids at East High. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Ryan."

"Oh," returned Gabriella, kind of a little shocked. 'I thought this was about the musicale this weekend.'

"I wanted to make sure it was okay with you for me to date Ryan," said Audrina. "I really care about him and I think he returns those feelings, but I am not about to embark on something if I think it is going to hurt you, Gabriella, or our friendship."

Gabriella forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "No, you should be with Ryan. I think somewhere along the line, I kind of already thought you were together already actually. I mean, to tell you the truth Audrina, I also ended things with Ryan because I saw how much chemistry the two of you shared whether it be on stage or off."

It was Audrina's turn to look shocked. "You broke up with Ryan because of the feelings you thought we shared?"

"Among other things," stated Gabriella. "But, for me, you and Ryan having shared feelings for one another was a positive reason to let things go between me and him. Audrina, Ryan really cares for you, I know he does. I want you two to be together, truly. I would be very happy if you two got together actually."

"Are you sure?" pushed Audrina. "I don't want something to happen and then have you hurt."

"No, I'll be fine. I want you two to be happy. My little sister and one of my best friends together. What reason would I have to not be happy?" questioned Gabriella.

Audrina smiled at her pseudo big sister. "Thank you, Gabriella!"

Gabriella pulled her into a hug and squeezed tightly. "I know you two will be happy dating, a perfect match if I ever saw one."

Audrina stepped back from the hug and continued to smile. "That means so much to me Gabriella, to hear that. And you know I am rooting for you to put the final piece back into your life too."

"Final piece back into my life? What?" asked a confused Gabriella.

"Troy," stated Audrina. "You belong together, Gabriella, and I'm not just saying that to make sure you are taken so my hopefully soon boyfriend won't still crush on you. I mean it, I can see that you two still share some type of bond and feelings together and that shouldn't be passed up just because little Ms. Sharpay managed to tweak with your lives this summer. I've had my own fair share of run-ins with her and I would hate for her to win, especially in this case. You always put everyone else first in your life, maybe it is time for you to do something you want to do."

Gabriella smiled a little at her friend. "Maybe, we'll see. I'm letting nature take its course actually."

Audrina nodded her head. "Well, with the way I've seen things developing, my bet is by Christmas, something will have happened in the right direction. Now come on, I am starving!"

Gabriella laughed as Audrina pulled her back into the cafeteria to rejoin the group, Audrina taking her seat back next to Ryan and Gabriella's between Taylor and Troy. "Everything okay?" asked a concerned Troy.

"Yup, just perfect," answered Gabriella as she watched Ryan and Audrina laugh over something he just said to her. "Couldn't be better."

Troy looked in the direction she was looking and grinned himself. "Guess that your instincts were right about those two."

Gabriella nodded her head and turned her attention to Troy. "Lately, my instincts have been pretty much on the spot actually, well except the results of the finals for the city league. I actually thought you guys were going to win."

Troy shrugged his shoulders at this. "Well it wasn't for the lack of trying, that's for sure. Then again, we aren't invincible either. Those college guys deserved it."

"Talking about our loss in the final round of city hoops?" questioned Chad. "Yeah man, I think we can take them next year though."

"If we're all together and here," threw in Jason. "Remember college?"

"Had to put the damper on things, didn't you?" teased Zeke. "Honestly though, whether or not we are all here next year, I think we'll all play ball again together, even if it is in the backyard of the Bolton house."

Taylor nodded her agreement. "I highly doubt that this group of friends is going to sever ties over time and distance. If nothing else, there are those high school reunions, right?"

"True," agreed Ryan. "Then again, why are we even thinking that far ahead? Why not just live it up now?"

"I like your way of thinking," replied Troy with a smile.

The girls started laughing all of a sudden, which puzzled the boys. "What was that about?" asked a very confused Jason.

"Because we ourselves made that agreement a few weeks ago during one of our trips to the mall," explained Kelsi as she patted her boyfriend's arm. "And I think we've already been doing a great job at that."

Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella all exchanged looks and a shared smile. Audrina too joined in with the look although she still didn't really feel part of the real group. The guys just shook their heads at the girls' latest girl thing.

"Please, don't act like you don't understand what we are about," exclaimed Martha. "It's the same thing Ryan and Troy just agreed to. To live our senior year up, no regrets, and to enjoy it while it lasts, to live in the moment."

"Wow, actually sounds like a smart idea," commented Chad, having earned another smack on the arm from Taylor. "Okay, seriously Taylor, this is starting to be abuse!"

Taylor ignored the tease and rolled her eyes. "Of course it is a smart idea, us girls thought of it!"

"Are you back at calling us guys lunkheads again?" questioned Chad.

"Umm, when has she stopped?" teased Gabriella with a giggle. "I think that's her loving pet name for you jocks, especially you, Chad."

"It's not like you don't call Taylor brainiac or hottie," added Kelsi.

"But both of those are true!" exclaimed Chad. "She is smart and Taylor is definitely hot."

Taylor felt a deep blush on her cheeks at Chad's proclamation in front of the whole group, in the middle of the cafeteria. Having realized what he just did, Chad himself also shut up while he blushed too.

Gabriella smiled at the couple who were looking at everyone and everything but each other. "Now that is what I call cute," she said, feeling her heart warm at the sight. "See, all the bickering makes these moments that much sweeter."

"I'd have to second that," said Kelsi.

"Me too," added Martha and Audrina at the same time.

The guys just stared at each other and grinned at their friend who was still blushing. "Guess we'd have to agree," relented Troy. "Then again, I think Taylor is the only one that can ever shut that guy up."

The table laughed at this and moved on to another conversation, much to the relief of Taylor and Chad who finally looked at each other with their feelings in their eyes. They shared a quick kiss and held hands under the table as each savored this special moment among their friends.

----

After the usual tutoring session that afternoon, Troy escorted Gabriella to his truck and helped her in. For the past two and a half weeks, since that Monday when Taylor left early, Troy had gotten into the habit of just driving Gabriella home after their tutoring sessions. Sometimes, they would just part ways at Gabriella's house and sometimes, they would spend more time studying together or working on college applications at the park or library. Both were getting more accustomed to each other and the dormant feelings for both were slowly starting to make themselves known again.

Today, Troy drove the two of them over to the park so they could take a quick walk before studying again. Both needed the fresh air to keep their brains thinking correctly. Once parked, Troy ran around to the other side of the truck and helped Gabriella down for which she smiled at him in a type of gratitude.

They started their walk around the lake and decided to sit down in their shared thought spot as they came across it.

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Gabriella decided to talk. "So, I know we have been working on college applications together but it dawned on me. I have no idea where you are applying."

Troy chuckled. "Well it's fair since I don't know where you are!"

"Okay, so it's time for us to talk then. So, where are you going to apply to this December?" questioned Gabriella.

Troy thought for a moment before he replied, "Well there is University of Albuquerque, bet that really surprised you."

Gabriella laughed at this. "All right, and the rest? I know there must be at least a few others in your pool of consideration."

"You'd be right. There is also USC, UCLA, Duke, NYU, and UC Berkeley," answered Troy. "And now that you know mine, yours? Although, I bet I can tell what they are."

"Maybe, maybe not. I have finished my applications for Harvard and MIT but am also planning on applying for UC Berkeley, UCLA, and U of A," replied Gabriella.

Troy let out a whistle. "Wow, all high end schools with the exception of one. Very impressive," said Troy. "Now, you aren't trying to run away from good old New Mexico, are you?"

"Haha, no," returned Gabriella. "Remember, I've moved a little bit all over the place because of my mom. Those are just some places that I enjoyed, or at least that general area. No running away for me. What's your excuse? You aren't exactly staying too local either."

Troy grinned at her challenge. "Well, what can I say? I follow the basketball teams, just kidding! No, those are the schools that I thought had not only a solid basketball team but also a great academic curriculum. Someone who was very smart once made me realize that my life extends way beyond just the basketball court."

Gabriella smiled. "Sounds like a very intelligent young woman to me."

"Hey, who said the person was female?" kidded Troy. "Thank you for that though, Gabriella. If nothing else, I am just happy that you helped me realize what else was out there in the world besides basketball."

Gabriella was curious about this so she asked, "Like what?"

"Well," started Troy, "there is the academic side to school. I mean, I did the work for classes before but I didn't really do it to learn. I did it to keep my teacher's off my back but now, I actually have found that learning isn't as torturous as Chad would like to believe it was."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, Taylor still hasn't had much success with him and his academics."

"I don't think she ever will. Remember, Chad is the guy who is always behind on his homework, ever since kindergarten. Let's see, what else, oh yes. You showed me what it was like to have an amazing best friend who was of the female persuasion, as well as sharing with me what it was like to be truly cared for by someone besides the family," stated Troy who was studying Gabriella's face. "I still think that some divine force above sent us to meet on that fateful New Year's Eve last year."

"Maybe," answered Gabriella with a small smile. "Well I'm glad I was able to share things with you as you did me. I mean, who else would have helped me truly appreciate the art that is basketball?"

Troy chuckled at this. "Oh Gabriella, always the teaser," he said.

"Oh, and that's another thing I learned from you. How to tease someone else better than before," added Gabriella.

Troy studied her smiling face for a moment before he decided it was now or never. "Gabriella, I have something to ask you."

Gabriella noticed the seriousness in Troy's face that had just appeared. "What is it?"

Troy struggled with his words for a few moments before he asked, "Will you go to Winter Ball with me? I know it's only in a week and a half away, but I would be honored if you would attend with me."

Gabriella smiled again at Troy and nodded, washing away the nerves that had gathered in his stomach. "I'd love to, Troy."

Troy found himself smiling back as he picked up her right hand and kissed the back of it. "I think you just made the happiest guy of East High."

"Just for saying yes to a dance?" asked Gabriella as she giggled.

"No, for being Gabriella Montez, the girl who never ceases to amaze me," returned Troy. "And, I am very honored to escort you to city hall next week. Guessing you are going to have to go on a shopping trip with Taylor this weekend, huh?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll pull a guy move and just wear some old dress I find on the floor of my closest," teased Gabriella as she earned a laugh from Troy.

"I'd believe that except that I've never seen any clothes on your floor at all," returned Troy. "Well whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll be beautiful in it."

"Thanks," said Gabriella. She found herself getting closer to Troy as he started moving more towards her…

Familiar music began to ring from Troy's pocket as he groaned and looked sheepishly at Gabriella. "Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled out his cell and almost had to laugh at the absurdity as he put the phone up to his ear. "Chad man, what's up?"

Gabriella laughed softly after hearing who it was and decided to walk towards the edge of the lake to give Troy some privacy for his call while she allowed for her thoughts to clear, as it often did in this particular spot. 'Wow, we almost kissed. And it felt so right,' she thought to herself, smiling at the memory from a few moments ago. 'Maybe Audrina and Taylor are right, maybe the last piece of the puzzle is coming into place sooner than I thought.'

"Hey, sorry about that. Funny how Chad always knows when to call," joked Troy as he joined Gabriella by the water.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Just wanted to run through some play ideas he had. Anyway, I better get you back home so you can finish up on your own homework and college stuff. Ready to go?"

"Sure," she responded.

Troy smiled and felt his hand naturally reach out for hers on their way back to his car. To his amazement, Gabriella didn't pull away from holding his hand but squeezed his hand in return while she wore a smile that he had missed for so long. 'Could it be? Are we finally on the right path to each other?' he wondered. They finally reached the truck so he helped her back in and closed the door before going to the driver's side to get in the truck to drive her home.

Not far away, in her pink Mustang with a college guy kissing her neck, Sharpay took in the scene of what looked like newfound lovebirds. 'Won't be for much longer if I have any say in it,' she thought as she pushed the guy away and started the car.

"We're going?" asked the guy.

"You bore me. I'll take you back to the golf course now unless you want to walk back," said Sharpay. After he didn't say anything, Sharpay pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the golf course the guy worked at and dropped him off without more than a "bye" from her. Sharpay's mind was already too busy to think of anything other than how she needed to influence Troy once again before things got too far.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Okay Audrina, focus on me and take deep breaths," commanded Gabriella, who was backstage of the East High theater. It was opening night for the fall musicale and Audrina was a nervous wreck. "Come on Audrina, focus on me. You can do this!"

Audrina took in a deep breath only to cough it out. "Gabriella, I can't! I thought I could but I am way too nervous right now! What if I slip on stage or forget a line?"

"Then you'll pick yourself up and improvise. I've seen you sing, I've seen you dance, and I have seen you act. You have nothing to worry about, trust me. If it was Chad up on that stage instead of you, we'd have another situation on our hands completely," said Gabriella, throwing in that last bit for humor.

Audrina seemed to calm down a bit as she cracked a smile at that. "That's true, could you see it though? Chad in a dress and singing?"

Gabriella and Audrina laughed together, helping Audrina get rid of her nerves even more. "There you go, Audrina. See, I told you," stated Gabriella. "And your hair and makeup look perfect."

"Actually, she looks like a little girl trying to play dress up as a big girl but hey, it's her funeral out there," said an all too familiar voice.

Audrina paled at these words but Gabriella wasn't about to let Sharpay get to her friend this way. "Audrina, listen to me, you know how Sharpay is. She's just jealous that you have the starring role and are going to do amazing tonight. She's still bitter you beat her out, don't let her get you down."

Audrina nodded her head and tried to smile but failed as soon as she sensed Sharpay's glare. Not knowing what else to do to get Audrina's frame of mind back, Gabriella left the room and headed for the guys changing room. She knocked quickly and was grateful Ryan opened the door.

"Gabriella, what is it?" he asked, seeing the worried look on his friend's face.

"Sharpay is at it again and she's undermining Audrina's confidence. Can you figure out some way to distract her again for me? I'll deal with your sister," said Gabriella.

Ryan stared at Gabriella for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to deal with Sharpay?"

"No, you need to be there for your girlfriend, maybe take her for a walk or something," stated Gabriella.

Ryan nodded as the two quickly returned to the changing room in time to hear Sharpay let out another round of putdowns on Audrina. "Sharpay, I swear I will deal with you later at home," muttered Ryan as he went straight in and gathered up Audrina in his arms and kissed her forehead before he walked her out, leaving Gabriella and Sharpay staring at each other.

"I still can't believe you let that little lower classman steal my brother away from you," commented Sharpay. "Then again, I guess she knew how to play the game and you still don't."

Gabriella shook her head, unable to believe that Sharpay was still at this. "Enough Sharpay, enough! Listen to me for the last time on this. I do not want to play any games with people's lives nor do I want to learn how to play the games. You are a master at it, I give you that. But what's sad is that you have blown up so many lives in your short, what, seventeen or eighteen years of life that you only have a few people who you can call your friends. Yes your parents love you, but that's what parents are for. Outside of your family, there isn't a single person at East High besides your two favorite girls, Joanna and Tara, that would call you their friend. I wouldn't even ask Ryan his thoughts on the matter as you just made his girlfriend cry on what should be her best night of the year so far."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at all this. "Honestly Gabriella, I thought you would be way smarter than this. Don't you find it pathetic that you keep relying on these so called friends of yours when you talk to me? Your choice of friends are way below my standards and I would never admit to hanging out with them anyway. Do you know where they are all going? In five years, I predict not a single one of them will be a success and that they will still be poor."

All Gabriella could do from slapping the girl was to count to ten in her head before she spoke again. "That just shows me that you have no concept of what true friendship is and that you sadly don't know the people here at this high school. Yes, you may be the richest girl at East High and maybe the whole Albuquerque area put together, but money is worth nothing, status is worth nothing, if you can't look yourself in the mirror in the morning and be happy with who you see staring back at you. Sure, you may be satisfied with how you look and what pretty and expensive clothes you can put on your back but it all doesn't matter at the end of the day. That's one thing you seem to never understand, Sharpay. Those material things can all perish and then what?"

"I'll buy new things," replied Sharpay, "simple as that. Look, I'm trying to save up my energy for tonight when I as the understudy have to rush onto stage when Audrina chokes tonight. Why don't you go and get lost? Oh, and before you leave, Troy Bolton is still off limits to you. If you think anything more than a simple hand holding in the park is going to win him back, think again."

Gabriella shook her head, secretly shocked that Sharpay knew about the moment in the park two night ago, and picked up her bag from the floor to leave. "Fine, if you want to waste your energy in hopes that Audrina will fail, be my guest. Before I go though, I need to tell you that you don't rule everyone's lives. If Troy and I are supposed to be together, we will be together, whether you like it or not. It just saddens me that you truly do feed off of other people's misery instead of their happiness. Break a leg, Sharpay."

She pushed through the closed door of the room that served as the girls' dressing room and exited, almost running into Kelsi, who had been waiting outside the door. "Don't let her get to you, Gabriella," stated Kelsi as she saw the anger in Gabriella's face. "She wins just by you being this angry."

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding. "I know, but I am just getting so tired of her messing with everyone's lives. Audrina is going to be phenomenal tonight with Ryan by her side and Sharpay just can't stand it."

"I agree, but I say let's stop feeding into the whims of Ms. Sharpay Evans and just let her go. If she stews long enough on her own, it'll be her own disaster in the end," said Kelsi.

"Always the wise one," commented Gabriella before she gave her friend a hug. "Good luck tonight."

Kelsi smiled as she watched Gabriella make her way back to the seats in the theater. 'My instinct tells me Gabriella that you are going to need luck tonight at the opening party at the Evans mansion if Sharpay is really on the warpath that she is on right now. As much as I wish we could all just ignore her, the girl has some nasty plans up her sleeve, I can feel it already.'

----

Audrina and Ryan had just finished the last note of their final song together as the curtains closed and both took a much needed deep breath before the curtains opened again for the bows. As soon as that was all done, Ryan swooped Audrina up into his arms and squeezed her tight as he leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. After a few moments, Audrina pulled back and looked Ryan in the eyes as he slowly put her down.

"Too soon?" asked Ryan, panicking from the look on her face.

Audrina shook her head. "Not at all. Kiss me again?"

Ryan chuckled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, forgetting that they were surrounded by cast mates and crew alike.

Gabriella was the first to reach the stage but she halted as she saw the sight of Ryan and Audrina kissing. 'What's wrong with me? They are dating, they are a couple, and you said you were okay with it,' she thought as she mentally kicked herself. 'Then explain the small pang in your heart, Gabriella.'

Ryan pulled away from Audrina and smiled down at her. "You make me so happy, Ryan," she said with her own grin.

"Just as you do me," replied Ryan. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gabriella and saw the confused and slightly hurt look on her face, which was hidden quickly as soon as she realized he saw her.

Gabriella plastered a smile on her face and immediately embraced Audrina in a tight hug. "You did such a fantastic job tonight, Audrina! See, I told you, nothing to worry about!"

Audrina laughed. "It just felt so wonderful to be up there. Everything just flowed like you said it would as soon as I got up on stage and slipped into my character."

The rest of the gang finally showed up and said their own congratulations, Gabriella having taken a step back from everyone to keep some distance from Ryan. 'You are being so silly, Gabriella, what is your problem?' she wondered.

As soon as everyone was able to trade hugs, or handshakes in some cases, Ryan indicated that they should all head over to the Evans mansion for the opening night party Mr. and Mrs. Evans were hosting for the cast, crew, and some of their friends.

Gabriella piled into Chad's car with Taylor in the back with her and Troy up front. There was talk all the way to the party but Gabriella wouldn't be able to summarize it as she only heard bits and pieces as she stared out the window. Once Chad parked the car, Troy got out and opened the door for Gabriella, offering his hand to escort her out. She smiled gratefully at him and instantly forgot her troubled thoughts as she felt the sense that this was what was right as soon as his hand took a firmer grasp of hers during the walk to the mansion.

The doors were wide open so the four walked straight through and headed over to where everyone else was gathered near the food table. The gang was hanging out sans Ryan and Audrina, who were moving between groups the whole night, just enjoying the moment as they had all agreed to before. After two hours, just before they were going to leave, Sharpay sauntered up to them with Joanna and Tara in tow.

"You weren't going to leave the party already were you?" questioned an all too sweet sounding Sharpay. "That would be such a pity."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this. "Like we don't know that the only reason why we are here is because we are friends with your brother. If it were up to you, we would have been bounced out of here by your security by now, I'm sure."

"That's actually very true. Now I know who the real brainiac is of this group. It certainly isn't Gabriella from the looks of things," replied Sharpay as she eyed Gabriella standing a bit too close to Troy for her liking. "Well the rest of you guys can go but Troy you need to stay."

"Why?" he asked.

"Daddy wants to talk to you about the scholarship. Some of the booster members are here and they wanted to meet you, the ones you missed out on meeting this summer," explained Sharpay. "I'm sure your friends won't mind."

'What do I do?' wondered Troy as he looked at Sharpay and then at his friends. 'That scholarship is important but I don't want to give these guys the wrong idea.'

"Just go, Troy," spoke Jason. "We'll hang around for you."

Troy just nodded as he allowed Sharpay to wrap her hand around his left arm as she led him away and down some halls the library, Tara and Joanna following behind.

"Does that octopus ever stop?" asked Taylor.

"I think you just insulted all the octopuses in this world, Tay," replied Chad with a smile. "Troy knows better, he's not going to get himself into something stupid again."

"At least we hope," added Zeke.

For the second time in one night, Gabriella couldn't shake the pang in her heart she felt again as she watched her friend that was her ex walk away with the one girl who could take it all again. The difference was that this time, the pain was much deeper than earlier. 'But if she succeeds this time, maybe it's time to just walk away from this whole thing,' she thought to herself.

"Gabriella?" She turned her head to see that Ryan now stood right next to her. He looked at her and then where she was staring at and then back at her. "In need of a best friend?"

"Among other things," replied Gabriella.

Ryan slipped an arm around her waist, a familiar gesture Gabriella was used to. "Come on, let's go take a walk out in the backyard."

Gabriella nodded and allowed herself to be guided outside, oblivious to the looks that were given to the two as they left by the gang. Once outside, Gabriella started to feel better immediately. 'Funny what fresh air can do for the mind and soul,' she thought as Ryan led her to a pair of lounge chairs.

They sat down and Ryan waited for Gabriella to speak. He didn't have to wait for long. "Ryan, I know you saw probably my confused face earlier, and I wanted to say that I really and truly am happy for you and Audrina, honestly."

"Then why the sad face?" pushed Ryan.

"Because, maybe seeing you actually kissing her cemented the fact that we were over. Alternate universe us is happy, I know, but I think I can say that I know I'll always have a place in my heart just for you, Ryan Evans," expressed Gabriella. "In no ways do I want you back from Audrina if that is what you are thinking. I think just seeing that kiss put the lock in place for me."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. "I can see that. As long as I know you are truly happy, Gabriella."

"I am, promise," she stated. "Besides that, you and Audrina look happier than I've ever seen either of you when you are together. You shouldn't let anyone take that away from you."

"I'll try not to. I know Sharpay would like nothing better than to make me as miserable as her now," admitted Ryan. "It's sad when your own sister wants you to be as sad and manipulative as she is."

"Misery loves company," recited Gabriella. "Thanks for helping with Audrina before the show, by the way."

Ryan gestured with his hand that it wasn't a big deal to him. "She's my girlfriend, that's what boyfriends do, right? And I am going to talk to Sharpay tonight after the party to try to get her to step off of Audrina. She doesn't have the fight that you do to stand up to her."

Gabriella laughed at this. "Let's not forget the fact that I only have the fight in me because I seem to fall victim to your evil twin's ways quite a bit. As long as Troy is in my life, I fear that I will never get rid of Sharpay's meddling ways."

"At least you know the cause," pointed out Ryan. "You'll get her in the end, Gabriella. Good always triumphs over evil, right?"

"Maybe in your comic books it does," returned Gabriella with a smile. "Not always true in the real world, at least the world of high school. You know, I knew it was all too good to be true."

"What was?" asked Ryan.

"My life being put back together. I'm finally on top of my college applications with only a few things left to do before mailing them in next week, grades are all where I want them to be, my friends in my life are so amazing, and I thought I was destined to be with the guy who holds my heart from last school year," revealed Gabriella. "As awkward as this may be for two exes who are best friends to be talking about, Ryan you know you will always have a piece of my heart but Troy, well, he seems to have stolen away quite a large portion without me even knowing."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement. "You'd be a liar if you didn't acknowledge that, Gabriella. As for talking about relationships with your ex, I think we're past the really weird stage. I do want to be here in every sense of the term best friends. Who knows, if you go to Harvard in the end, and me in NYU, we'll still be close together, relatively at least."

Gabriella smiled a little at the thought of having at least one friend somewhat nearby in the future if those were their actual destinations for college. "Good point. Well then, with our being uncensored best friends now, I can bounce this off of you."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm afraid, Ryan," admitted Gabriella in a much quieter voice. "I am afraid that I'm going to lose it all, Troy and what we have already rebuilt, to your sister, and that I'm going to be completely devastated this time, unable to pick up the pieces in the aftermath."

"Oh Gabriella," said Ryan as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Don't think that way. I can understand the fear, especially after everything you have gone through with him and with him and Sharpay together, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Troy seems to have realized the lapse in judgment he had this summer and has worked I'd say pretty hard to win back everyone's trust and faith in him. I don't think he'd jeopardize all that, especially you, at this point in time."

"Well that's what I thought but then when I saw Sharpay with Troy in her grasp, a part of me started doubting that what you said was true, the same thing I have thought for a while now. That vision, well it made realize how easily this all could crumble again. I never would have thought in junior year that I would have watched Sharpay lead Troy away from me, but it was a reality this summer and I'm not stupid enough to believe that it couldn't happen again," stated Gabriella. "As I told Sharpay earlier tonight, she is a master when it comes to these games but no matter what, I just don't want to play with her."

"And that is what separates you from her. You have a heart and you are pure of mind. Troy sees that, I know he knows what he has in you now. Just give him a chance to prove it to you," advised Ryan. "And if I am wrong, I'll be first in line to beat the stupidity out of him."

Gabriella smiled at that. "Ah, now here's the overprotective side coming out to play. Ryan, have I ever told you what an amazing guy you are?"

"A few times but I still enjoy hearing it from you," replied Ryan. "Uh oh, Troy alert. I better scoot off so you two can talk. He doesn't look too happy to see us alone together."

"He's just going to have to get used to it if we're going to be best friends, Ry," said Gabriella.

"Good point but still, I think you two need some time to talk. Make sure you find me before you leave!" called out Ryan as he got up and vacated the area as Troy approached Gabriella, who was still seated on the lounge chair.

"Didn't mean to scare him off," said Troy as he took a seat at the foot of the chair Gabriella was occupying.

"He said something about you not looking too pleased to see us alone together just by looking at your face and body language," revealed Gabriella. "Is that true?"

Troy paused for a moment before he said, "Yes and no. I still get images of you dating when I see the two of you alone together but I know it's over, and hey, it's not like you and I are dating so I don't have a real claim on who you hang out with."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "That's a very good point. How'd the talk with Mr. Evans go?"

"Good. I was able to meet the booster members I didn't meet this summer as well as some of the ones I know already. They really are a great group who have an enormous amount of school pride for U of A. Must be terrific school for that to happen, right? Anyway, they just wanted to check up on me, see how the season was going, stuff like that."

"Oh," she returned. "Well that's nice."

Troy saw the stiffness in Gabriella's body language and knew something was bothering her. "And what is on your mind, Gabriella?"

Gabriella honestly replied, "Just wondering if the new Troy just made a comeback because if he has, I need to know right away so I can gear up for it."

"You think that little of me still?" questioned Troy.

"No, not really, but when I watch, along with the gang, how Sharpay just manipulated you into joining her to see her dad by just dropping the right terms in front of you, it scares me into thinking that I could lose the identity of who I think you are all over again. And to be truthful Troy, I don't know if I'd ever recover from a second time of you leaving me."

Troy watched as Gabriella tried to nonchalantly wipe away a stray tear as she blinked back the others. He actually saw the pain that he thought he was able to help her bury resurface after all these weeks. Unable to find the right words to say, Troy scooted up the chair so that he was sitting right next to Gabriella, half sitting on the chair and the arm rest. Gently, he took Gabriella into his arms, being mindful of any signs of struggle from her but was grateful they never came. In fact, Gabriella readjusted herself so that he was able to sit fully on the lounge chair with Gabriella somewhat curled up next to him. He slowly started to run his fingers through her long brown hair, trying to send the comfort he could to her when his words failed him. Gabriella in turn started to ease her body a bit more to mold better with his, including tucking her head in the crook of his neck like she used to do when they were together last school year. Cuddled together, exactly like that with no more words spoken between the two, was how they stayed until Taylor and Chad came out looking for them, letting their silence and actions speak for them both.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 20

On Sunday, just as Troy had predicted when he asked Gabriella to the Winter Ball, Gabriella and Taylor were at the mall again in search for the perfect dress for the dance. Taylor had lucked out and found the perfect red dress for the occasion in the first store they went into but Gabriella was having more trouble than normal finding hers.

"Still nothing?" questioned Taylor as she returned from the music store that was next door to the department store Gabriella had been searching through.

"Nope, nothing that jumps out at me," answered Gabriella as she finished searching through the last rack.

"I say then that we head over to our favorite hamburger restaurant in the mall and take a break. Maybe it will clear your mind a bit," suggested Taylor.

"I think you may have a valid point," agreed Gabriella. "Let's go then!"

The two got a table right away and placed their order with the speedy waitress and just relaxed in the booth. "No matter what shoes you wear, if you go around the mall for hours, I think your feet are destined to hurt," commented Taylor.

Gabriella laughed. "Most likely. I just hope I find a dress soon."

"Ever think that you are looking so hard because you want to make sure you make a huge impression on Troy?" asked Taylor.

"Why would I? He has seen me all dressed up for dances before," replied Gabriella, not enjoying the knowing stare Taylor had been giving her.

"I agree he has, but that was when you were DATING! Now you are like starting over from step one and it's like your first date!" pointed out Taylor rather bluntly. "Come on, I know you are thinking it. Friday night is the first time you guys are going to be going together to an event as a dating couple, maybe not in a relationship but a pair of teenagers who are progressing from friends to that relationship part."

Gabriella shook her head. "No one called this a date. Troy just asked me to the dance, he didn't say it was a date."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this. "Remember this summer when I told you about my big sister's rules about dating and how it is always a date, even if he doesn't know it? This is one prime example! Let me ask you this. Did he ask you and add in, 'just as friends'?"

"No," stated Gabriella. " But that doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does!" exclaimed Taylor. "I don't know if you've lost your boy reading skills or if you are trying to fool yourself so you don't consciously put the pressure on yourself that you are subconsciously."

"All right, you seriously sound like a therapist right now," replied Gabriella. "Maybe I am trying to suppress it, maybe it is because I'm afraid of getting hurt again if I'm wrong, Taylor. Ever think of that?"

Taylor stayed quiet for a moment, letting a few moments go by, before she said, "I can understand that, Gabriella, but what did we agree to here at this very mall several weeks ago? What did we agree to at the diner with the guys? To live in the moment, to follow our dreams. You can't tell me that reuniting with Troy isn't a dream of yours. I know it is, especially watching the two of you within the last two weeks."

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I know and I'm not trying to lie here. It is something that has been on my mind and something that would make me happy, but I don't want to put myself in that vulnerable position where if I think it is going in that direction and something happens to intervene, I don't want to get hurt. It's too early really to even bank on anything other than friendship for sure."

Taylor nodded her head in understanding. "I know you don't want to rush things, I just want to make sure your mind is open to the possibilities that are developing."

The burgers came the and they both dived in, filling several moments as the two enjoyed their favorite meal at the mall. After both girls were done, they started talking again but this time about college and school while they waited for the check. Once they paid, the two were off in the mall again as they continued Gabriella's hunt for the perfect dress.

It wasn't until they were in a store that sold only formal dresses an hour and a half later that Gabriella found what she was looking for. She smiled as she put it on and knew she had to show Taylor, who was waiting just outside the door.

"What do you think?" asked Gabriella as she walked into the dressing room lobby and twirled around.

Taylor took in her best friend dressed in a floor length dark green silk dress with a diamond like studded waist and thick straps at the top. "Gorgeous! That is so the one, Gabriella!"

Gabriella grinned at Taylor. "Good, I was starting to lose hope!" She returned to the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and sweater before she checked out. Luckily, the dress was on sale from last year but Gabriella didn't care. She was able to afford it and she thought it looked good on her. Never before had she felt so excited about a dance than she did at that particular moment.

----

"Come on Troy, wake up man!" chided Chad as his pass went by Troy without Troy noticing. "Time out!"

Chad jogged over to where Troy was standing on the basketball court in the Bolton's backyard. "Sorry, Chad," he mumbled as he avoided his best friend's eyes.

"Okay, the last time I remember you being this out of it was when you were first starting to show interest in… Oh, that's what this is about!" exclaimed Chad.

"You know why he's spacey?" asked Jason as he and Zeke came over.

Troy glared at Chad, silently warning him not to go forward with this but it didn't work. "It's about Gabriella!" announced Chad. "Remember last time he started losing focus on the courts? It was when she transferred to East High! He didn't gain his game back until after they started to date each other."

"Wow man, you are getting the hots for her again!" joined in Zeke. "Question is, does she have the hots for you, man!"

"Of course she does, at least from what I have heard from Kelsi," stated Jason.

This grabbed Troy's attention from his thoughts of killing Chad at the moment. "She talks about me with the girls?"

"Duh," said Chad. "Hello, we're talking about one of the inseparable foursome otherwise known as Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. They talk about everything. I should know, I've had to sit in the car as I drove them to the mall one day."

Jason and Zeke laughed at Chad's yuck face he pulled. Troy thought for a moment before he said, "Maybe she was just talking about me as a friend. I mean, talking about me doesn't mean she is thinking of me in the next level sense or anything."

"And they call me slow," mumbled Jason, earning a laugh from Chad and Zeke. "Troy, Gabriella still has feelings for you, I know you must see it by now!"

"The way she looks at you, that special smile she has always reserved for you, the one we never saw her use with Ryan," supplied Zeke. "I mean, you may not deserve it but that girl, she's opening her heart back up to you."

"And you better not hurt her again," finished Chad. "We're telling you all this as your friends, the guys you have hung out with all of high school, some of us before then. We care about you and want you to be happy, but not at the expense of hurting Gabriella again."

"I'm not going to hurt her, at least I don't plan to," replied Troy. "Look, this is all very touching that you have all grown to be so protective of her, really, but I don't need the additional pressure of you three to add to whatever it is that is growing again between me and Gabriella. I know that there is something there, I'm not as stupid as you just made me out to be, but I don't want to rush her, not this time around. Things will happen when it's time, and so far, it seems like it has been progressing, naturally, with no interference."

Chad scoffed. "Are you insinuating that we interfere?"

Troy cocked an eyebrow at this. "Are you serious? You and Taylor both are very guilty of it. Oh, and Chad, can you please work on your timing? You seem to have this thing about always interrupting moments for me and her."

"Moments like what?" asked Chad.

Zeke started making kissing sounds for which Troy hit him in the arm for. "Stop it!"

"Oh," replied Chad. "But that was like last school year, start of summer. I haven't since then…" Chad stopped when he saw a certain look appeared on Troy's face at this. "I have, haven't I! You almost kissed Gabriella recently, didn't you!"

Troy averted his gaze, looking at anywhere but his three friends. "Oh man, he so did!" exclaimed Jason.

"Aww, Troy, making your moves already!" teased Zeke.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Troy, unable to stand their jabs. "Maybe we almost did earlier this week but it didn't happen."

"Why not?" pushed Zeke.

"Chad," mumbled Troy.

Chad thought for a moment. "I don't remember ever walking in on you two lately at school. I would remember that for sure."

"Wasn't at school," got out Troy.

"Ooohhh, away from school. Wait, since when did you two start hanging out alone away from school?" asked Jason.

"A few weeks ago," revealed Troy. "Look it all doesn't matter, it didn't happen, okay?"

"But you are taking her to Winter Ball. Maybe it'll happen there," suggested Zeke.

"Maybe. Anyway, are we out here to play ball or to continue picking on me?" asked Troy.

Chad laughed. "I love it that we got you to squirm, man. It's about time it was your turn! I'm usually the one to get picked on."

"Only because you deserve it," chimed in Zeke with a grin. "Speaking of, what is it that I have been observing as of late. You going all soft with Taylor now."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, we saw you at lunch, holding hands. You are going all Troy on us, Chad!"

Chad and Troy looked at each and shared a look of agreement. "That's it, back on the court, we are going to settle this like men. Troy and I are taking you down!" exclaimed Chad as he stepped outside to throw in the ball at Troy, who immediately flew into action and scored before Zeke and Jason could even respond.

"Oh, that's it, you two are going down!" yelled Zeke as he grabbed the ball and threw it in towards Jason, only to have Troy intercept it and pass it to Chad, who scored again for their two person team.

Chad and Troy laughed as Zeke threw an angry look at Jason. "Guess you're not so cheerful now when you're getting your behind whipped by us," teased Troy.

The four continued to go at it on the courts, none of them realizing Coach Bolton had stepped out into the backyard to watch them. He watched as each young man played hard and a little bit dirty in their efforts to trump the other. Jack watched as his son barreled past Jason to make a perfect slam dunk, followed by a slap on the back from Chad. After a few more plays, Jack decided it was time to make his presence known.

Jack clapped his hands as he approached the court, which made all four guys stop in the middle of their play. "Great work out here tonight. I don't think those dirty moves would be counted as legal in real sanctioned games but it's fun to watch," commented Coach Bolton.

The guys started laughing as they looked at each other. "I guess we have been going at it a bit hard," admitted Chad. "Troy and I just wanted to beat the snot out of Zeke and Jason for some comments they made."

"I think we accomplished that," added Troy with a grin.

"So you say," mumbled Jason.

Coach Bolton smiled at the gang. "I'm just glad to see you guys having fun together and really enjoying yourselves. This is a wonderful sport to play on the competitive level but it's even better when you share that passion with others on your team. So who won?"

"We did," claimed Chad and Troy together.

"Cheaters," muttered Zeke.

"Sore losers!" exclaimed Chad.

"Boys, boys, no need to get all up in arms. I think all four of you played really well. I can see that you still have your heart in this game and that is great to see," interrupted Coach Bolton. "I know this team is going to do really well this year and it is because you all invest so much of yourselves into this team."

Chad nodded his head along with the other three. "You have a good point Coach, as always."

"Trying to kiss up to me, Danforth?" asked Coach Bolton with a quirked eyebrow.

"No sir," stated Chad as Jason, Zeke, and Troy snickered, earning a glare from Chad.

Coach Bolton started laughing at the four again and shook his head. "It really is great to see you four hanging out again here. Definitely good for this old man's heart. Speaking of old man, I think your folks will probably want you home soon boys. It's getting late."

"IE, go home," interpreted Zeke with a smile. "We get the hint, Coach."

"Not what I said," defended Coach Bolton, "but I don't want your own parents getting the idea that I'm being a slave driver and working you guys to death even on the weekend."

The three guys nodded in understanding as they went and grabbed their things. "See you in the morning, Troy," said Chad as they left and said their good-byes.

When it was just father and son left in the backyard, Jack put his hand on Troy's shoulder and squeezed a bit. "You looked really happy tonight with the guys, Troy, guess you have managed to get everything back together in your life," commented Jack.

"Actually Dad, not everything, but I'm getting close. And I think Gabriella was right when she said I couldn't get things back to the way they were. What you saw tonight is what things have become now, not what they were, and I think I enjoy it more," replied Troy.

"What do you mean, son?" asked Jack.

Troy took a moment before he said, "Well, now I have a solid friendship with three of my closest guy friends that is based on who I truly am with the knowledge that they know the flawed side of me and still accept me. I have a best friend who has shown he is there for me, through thick and thin. And I have the rest of the gang who have shown their forgiving side. Working for their respect and friendship back has only made me realize how important these people are to my life."

Jack nodded his head. "And Gabriella is the last part?"

"Yes," replied Troy. "She's the most delicate part of my whole life because I know one wrong thing could pull her out of my life forever, and I don't want that to happen. Not having her there as my girlfriend or even as a friend up until a month or two ago has shown me just how important she is to me. I hope you truly approve of her, by the way."

"Doesn't look like I'd have a choice if I didn't," remarked Jack. "But don't worry, your mom and I do like her and think she's a good girl, just as long as she doesn't take away from your game or your future mind you."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that, Dad. Everything is going to be fine, at least I hope."

Jack chuckled at his son. "Come on, Troy, let's head inside. I'm sure your mom would love some of this talk time too." He wrapped his right arm around his son as the two walked into the house together and joined Jack's wife, who was already sitting on the couch in the living room for some good quality family time before Troy headed off to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

On Tuesday morning, Troy arrived a little earlier than normal at East High. He went straight to his locker and took out the books and notebooks he would need for the first few periods and leaned against his locker when he was done. 'Maybe I'll go surprise Gabriella,' he thought for a second before he realized he didn't have a clue where her locker is located now. 'Need to remember to ask her.'

Troy was pretty happy with how things had been going so far in his life. Only a few bumps within the last few weeks, including having to deal with Sharpay at the opening night party. He had heard about her verbally attacking Audrina before the show and was happy he no longer had to associate himself with Sharpay. Instead, he was free to think of Gabriella Montez all he wanted.

_Troy drove his truck up to the Montez home and parked it after he turned off the engine. Gabriella and Troy had just finished another tutoring session, an official one in the library, and were planning on working some more at Gabriella's house since her mom was working late. Troy followed Gabriella into her house and then up the stairs to her bedroom. He paused in the doorway and looked around, looking for any differences. 'Not many,' he observed to himself._

_As he scanned the furniture, he felt a tingling sensation form as he realized that Gabriella still had pictures of him up in her room, from dances and just hanging out, all out where they were the last time he was here in the early summer. Troy grinned as he spotted Teddy, the overstuffed teddy bear he had won for her at some gaming place in the spring, sitting prominently on her bed._

_"Hasn't changed much," commented Gabriella as she saw Troy taking inventory of her room. "Didn't think I'd burn everything that had you in it or that reminded me of you, did you?"_

_Troy shrugged as he stepped into her room and placed his bag next to her desk and took the chair as she sat down on the bed. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."_

_Gabriella smiled a little. "Well I'm glad you seem to __be understanding__ how bad I did hurt but I don't want you thinking I was some sort of depressive psycho. Yeah, you hurt me, but I wasn't going to go all Carrie, if that is what you thought."_

_Troy chuckled. "__Naw__, not that extreme, but I have heard of girls who get rid of everything after a breakup. I'm sure Taylor's sister has done it a few times."_

_"Probably, but for me, these pictures just reminded me of the good times, not the bad. I've seen your room too mister and you didn't take any pictures down either," stated Gabriella._

_"True but I'm a guy, we don't think of those things. Well, that's my official response if anyone else asks anyway. Moving on though onto a safer topic, for me at least, US History?" suggested Troy._

_"Funny, the topic would be history after we just had a walk down memory lane into our own history," said Gabriella. "Sure, we can do that. Let me just finish up my last application, I have only some factual stuff to do, and we can work on whatever history thing you have going on."_

_Troy nodded his agreement and pulled out his history book and notebook to start going through things. He found though that he was much more interested in watching Gabriella as she started writing things on her application form. Troy noticed a few computer printed sheets next to her and leaned over to grab them so he could read what she wrote. Gabriella didn't notice he now had them in his possession until she reached for them next to her to add to the packet. She eyed him warily as he continued to read her personal statement and then her answer to why she wanted to attend U of A._

_When she saw that he was done, Gabriella asked, "So, what do you think?"_

_Troy snapped his head up guiltily, knowing she had caught him stealing a read at her essays. "They are, well, simply fantastic. Now I know why I'm your student to tutor. I have quite a bit to learn from you."_

_Gabriella laughed as she took the papers back from him. "Kissing up to your tutor isn't going to get you anywhere, Troy Bolton."_

_"What about kissing the tutor?" asked a rather bold __Troy._

_Gabriella looked at Troy a little shocked, unable to say anything. Troy got up from the desk chair and sat next to Gabriella on her bed as he gently placed his right hand on the left side of her face. He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Troy groaned as Gabriella giggled, finding the situation rather hilarious._

_"That better not be who I think the interrupter is," mumbled Troy as he followed Gabriella back down the stairs and to the front door._

_"Hey Gabriella, we thought we would come by and…" greeted Taylor until she saw Troy standing behind her best friend._

_"We?__ Is Chad out there with you Taylor?" questioned Troy._

_Chad popped his head from behind Taylor. __"Oh, hey Troy!"__ That was all Chad was able to say though as Troy immediately started chasing him down the driveway and down the street._

_Taylor gave Gabriella a questioning look to which Gabriella gave her an innocent look. "Oh my, you almost kissed again, didn't you?" accused Taylor._

_Gabriella just nodded her head as Taylor squealed. "Guess Troy isn't too happy about getting interrupted again by Chad."_

_Taylor and Gabriella both started to laugh harder as Chad and Troy came back into view as Chad was running hard in the other direction of the street with Troy still chasing him. "Seems like old times," commented Taylor as she heard both guys yelling farther down the street._

_"I was thinking the same thing," replied Gabriella with a smile as Troy and Chad came back into view as Chad was now barely keeping out of Troy's grasp but then vanished from sight as they passed the Montez home again. "Although, I don't remember Chad ever letting Troy get that close to him before when he was running."_

_"He's getting slower probably, all that food he's been eating without noticing," answered Taylor as she turned her attention back on her best friend. "But you my friend, you have been up to some mischief in your room!"_

_"Not even! We were studying, honest, and well, flirting happened and next thing I knew, I was closer to Troy than I have been in a while and then the doorbell. It figures Chad would be involved. Why did you two come over anyway?" asked Gabriella._

_"Oh, well Chad and I were hanging out for a walk and we were just going to stop by and see how you were doing. Just a friendly drop by is all," said Taylor. "But I think Chad is going to be tuckered out after all that running now."_

_Chad and Troy finally came back to the house, both walking this time but Chad rubbing his left arm.__ "Taylor, I think I'm glad I'm not dating Troy. His hits sure hurt a lot more than yours," kidded Chad as they came back to the front door in which Gabriella and Taylor were still standing in._

_Taylor made a face and slapped his right arm. "Are you calling me weak, Danforth?"_

_"NO!" exclaimed Chad, now rubbing his right arm.__ "And don't you dare think about hitting me too, Gabriella Montez."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it," she answered with an innocent look on her face. "You are my big brother after all."_

_"That's right! At least there is one sweet, non-violent person here," stated Chad as he eyed Troy and Taylor both. __Meanies_

_Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor all laughed at Chad's name calling and the pout on his face, unable to respond in any other way. "All right, Chad. I think we better go and let these two have their study time together now that you have gotten your extra workout for the day. See you tomorrow you two!" said Taylor as she guided Chad back down the driveway. They both waved before the disappeared from sight._

_"Need some water?" offered Gabriella as she looked at a still panting Troy. "That was a hard and furious run you two just had."_

_"He deserved it," replied Troy, "and the water sounds heavenly right now."_

_Gabriella laughed and nodded her head. "Well then come back inside and I'll get that water for you, sir."_

_"Why thank you, kind lady," he answered as they went back into the house for a few glasses of water and studying._

Troy came back to the current moment though as he sensed someone standing right next to him. Much to his annoyance, it was none other than Sharpay, who looked up at him expectantly at that particular moment. "Hi, Sharpay," greeted Troy.

"Hey Troy," she returned. "Listen, I know Winter Ball is this Friday but you never told me what time you wanted the car to pick you up."

Troy almost did a double take at this. "Wait, what?"

"For the dance, silly. When do you want me and the driver to pick you up? I know the dance is at eight so I was thinking we could go to dinner first. How about six?" asked Sharpay.

"Umm, Sharpay, I'm not going to the dance with you. I don't remember asking you," replied Troy.

"Oh silly, I know you were thinking of asking me so I just planned on going with you. After all, you don't want Daddy's favorite girl to be dateless to the Winter Ball in her senior year, just before college applications are due, do you?" questioned Sharpay.

Troy just stared at her for a long moment and shook his head. "Sharpay, I can't go with you, despite what you thought. I thought we were done with this fake relationship. I know you used me like a puppet this summer to do what you wanted. I heard a general discussion about what you and Gabriella said to each other the day after Darbus kicked her and Taylor out of rehearsal a few weeks back. Besides, I'm going with someone else."

"WHO?" demanded Sharpay.

"It's actually none of your business," replied Troy. "I'm sorry, Sharpay, but when I dumped, actually, when you dumped me, I thought everything was severed. After all, you haven't really talked to me much after that blowup in the halls and yet you have continued to make my friends' lives just that much harder. Maybe if things were different I'd take you, but I can't take you to Winter Ball, sorry."

Sharpay stood there and glared at Troy for a moment before she said, "Fine, have it your way Troy, but I won't lose you without a fight, mark my words, Bolton!" With that, she and her two companions, Joanna and Tara, stormed down the hall together.

"Whoa, that sounded like a death threat, Troy. Better watch it," stated Zeke from his locker.

Troy looked over at his friend in surprise. "When did you get there?"

"Didn't notice me, huh? Don't blame you with Sharpay on your hands. In enough time to see the whole thing of her assuming you were taking her for no apparent reason. I actually feel bad for you man, you've got a lioness on your hands now," commented Zeke. "And it doesn't look like she's all that happy with you going with someone else to the dance."

"Yeah, well, she's going to have to get used to it. I'm not going to give Gabriella up for that girl, not again," replied Troy.

Zeke smiled at his friend. "Good to know, man. Wanna head to homeroom?"

Troy nodded. "Guess it's that time already. Let's go."

The two headed down the halls to their classroom and took their seats. Troy looked back to Gabriella's desk and found her smiling at him to which he felt a grin on his face in response. 'Yup, I'm not going to let Sharpay ruin this with Gabriella this time, not if I can help it.'

- - -

Gabriella and Taylor just finished another local competition for the scholastic decathlon and were happy that the team had added another victory under its belt. This year, more than even last year, both girls wanted to make sure they made it to nationals, sort of like how the guys wanted their basketball team to win state this year. They shared in the congratulations among their team before shaking the hands of the defeated team and left the classroom. They walked with each other to their respective lockers to get their things and then headed to the gym to catch the end of basketball practice.

They slipped in as quietly as they could into the bleachers and took a seat as they were silently acknowledged by Coach Bolton. Gabriella and Taylor watched as the varsity team continued to run drills half court while the junior varsity team was scrimmaging. Within the next thirty minutes, Coach Bolton blew his whistle to signal the end of practice, which caused all the guys to drop what they were doing and head over to where their bottles of water and towels were.

Ryan was the first to spot Gabriella and Taylor. He waved and then came over as soon as he had picked up his towel and water. "Hey smarties. How did the decathlon meet go today?" he asked.

"As well as we had hoped," replied Gabriella. "Add another victory for East High."

Ryan grinned at the news. "That's great! Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you," answered Taylor. "It feels like this really could be the year for nationals finally. We've come so close in the last four years I have been part of it but have never quite made it. This year, I think this could be it."

"Good to hear," said Ryan. "Gabriella, you're still going to the Winter Ball with Troy, right?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "As far as I know. Something wrong?"

"Just have been hearing my lovely twin grumbling about Troy not saying yes to taking her this Friday. Since our lockers aren't that far, I've overheard her gossiping with Joanna and Tara about how she wanted to ruin whatever date Troy had going on at the dance so I thought I owed at least a warning to you," stated Ryan. "You know I'd protect you if I could, but I don't know any more than that."

"Thanks for telling me. I know she'll probably flip when she discovers it's me, but it's something she's going to have to deal with," replied Gabriella.

"Sounds like you and Troy are getting on well then," said Ryan. "That's good to hear."

Gabriella smiled a little. "Could be, we're both just taking it slow and seeing how things go on their own. I'm happy to see you and Audrina doing more than great these days. You two seem inseparable minus tutoring and basketball times."

Ryan chuckled. "Something like that. We should hang out soon though, I miss talking to you."

"Same here, Ryan. Maybe on Sunday we can hang out and have brunch or something?" offered Gabriella.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll figure out a time and place with you on Friday," said Ryan.

Gabriella nodded in agreement and waved bye as he left to go hit the showers. She turned her attention back to Taylor, who was currently shaking her head. "What?"

"I don't know how you do it but you seem to be friends with all your exes. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you and Ryan are still trying to be in each other's lives, especially as best friends, but it is a bit unusual," commented Taylor. "Then again, you aren't the ordinary girl, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella laughed. "I think I am the ordinary girl and in terms of Ryan, he and I still care for each other. I think those romantic feelings from before have slowly turned into something that best friends feel for each other, which is terrific. I have to admit, I wasn't sure how the whole being best friends thing was going to work with Ryan but I think we gave each other enough time and space to really be able to work through it. Ryan still means a lot to me but I truly am happy to see him with a girl that is more deserving of his attention and affection than me."

"You were in a tough situation, Gabriella," replied Taylor. "Again, like I said then, you embarked on a relationship with Ryan with intentions of really committing yourself to him only to have a bit of the unexpected happen in terms of Troy rallying back to being who he is today. I don't think you intentionally played with either guy, you're note that type."

"Maybe so, but I'm still really happy for Ryan and Audrina. They really are great together," concluded Gabriella.

"I agree totally. Now, we just have to work on you and Troy and everything will be great!" exclaimed Taylor.

Gabriella shook her head though. "No, there is no working on me and Troy. It's been great happening at the pace it is, it feels even better than it did the first time, Taylor. Just let us have our time, please?"

After she studied her best friend's pleading face, Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "All right, you win. All natural, no plans or stunts, but I will protect this new budding romance from Sharpay if she tries anything on Friday or ever."

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from a best friend," replied Gabriella with a smile.

Gabriella and Taylor turned the topic to the scholastic decathlon team and started talking about some of the practice tests and mock debates they needed to start running the team through again. If they were going to make it to nationals, they needed to be strong in all areas, not just the team events.

Troy and Chad emerged from the locker room and grinned as they saw the girls waiting for them still on the bleachers. "Hey hotties," called out Chad as he earned a glare from Taylor.

Gabriella and Taylor both got up from where they had been seating and joined the guys on the floor of the gym. "Hey," greeted Gabriella with a smile reserved just for Troy.

"Hello," he returned. "So, where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Gabriella and I were thinking Japanese, that okay for you two?" replied Taylor.

"Sounds good to me. Normal Japanese restaurant?" asked Troy.

Chad nodded his agreement. "I'd say that was the best place. Let's get a move on, I'm hungry!"

Taylor rolled her eyes at this. "When are you not?"

Gabriella and Troy laughed at the two as they made their own way to Troy's car, holding each other's hand without thought. Once Gabriella was buckled in and settled, Troy went around to his side, as was becoming ritual, and started the truck to follow Chad to their favorite Japanese restaurant for a nice dinner among friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Troy are here!" called up Ms. Montez after she answered the door to see the two young men on her door step. "Why don't you two come in? I'll see what's keeping the girls."

"Thanks, Ms. Montez," said Troy as he and Chad closed the door behind them. 'It feels so weird to be here again, waiting for Gabriella to come down those stairs as my date for the evening.'

Ms. Montez came back down with a digital camera in her hand. "They'll be down in just a moment. Taylor just needed help with one thing. Oh, and here they are."

As Gabriella's mom started taking pictures of Taylor and then Gabriella coming down the stairs, Chad and Troy were both as fixated on the sight in front of them. Troy swallowed hard and cleared his throat a little as he ran his hand over his brown hair, making sure everything was in place. 'Next to Gabriella, I have to look picture perfect to even start to compliment her,' he thought as he saw her sweet smile directed at him. Troy met Gabriella at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand in his as he walked over to where he was standing a moment before. "You look gorgeous, Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed a little at this but smiled even more. "Thank you, Troy. You look rather handsome yourself in your black suit and green tie."

With a smile of his own, Troy slipped on the corsage he bought for her and posed for a few quick pictures for Ms. Montez with Gabriella in his arms and also the two with Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor led the way out, leaving Troy and Gabriella to follow them out.

"Have fun tonight, Gabriella, and remember curfew, 1 A.M!" called out Ms. Montez.

Gabriella nodded her head in acknowledgement as she took Troy's offered assistance into Chad's car before he got in on the other side.

After a nice dinner at Troy and Chad's favorite steak house, the foursome drove to Albuquerque's City Hall and parked in the parking structure. Troy helped Gabriella out and didn't let go of her hand as they walked towards the dance, both of them smiling all the way. As they entered, they realized none of the other gang was there, so the two couples decided to take their couple professional pictures while it wasn't crowded. When Taylor and Chad returned to the main room, Gabriella and Troy decided to take a walk outside City Hall where the trees were all lit up with Christmas tree lights. Neither said anything as they walked with their hands intertwined for a little bit under the trees.

Troy looked over at Gabriella as they stopped in the middle of the trees and admired the lights together. 'I can't get over how beautiful she looks tonight, especially with all these lights around playing off her hair,' he thought as he caught her smiling at all of her surroundings before her gaze landed on him.

"What?" she asked as she found him staring at her.

Troy shook his head but continued to smile. "Just you, looking as beautiful as you do, with so little effort," spoke Troy. "Gabriella, I guess a part of me is still in awe of you, after all this time."

Gabriella smiled up at him. "Well that's good to hear. Taylor's older sister says that a guys should never feel that he fully understands a woman."

Troy laughed. "I'm going to have to really spend some time with Taylor's older sister one day."

"Maybe," responded Gabriella. "But I don't want you to get to know her too well. You may get too many good ideas."

"Saying I have stupid ideas when it comes to girls?" asked Troy.

"No, I like the Troy Bolton authentic ideas. They are usually much more sweeter and from the heart, not calculated to make a girl happy," stated Gabriella.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, making both of them blush and grin at the same time. "That felt…" started Troy.

"So perfect?" finished Gabriella. "At least, for me."

"I would have said amazingly perfect but that works too," responded Troy before he leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the lips this time.

"TROY! HELP!"

Troy pulled back from the kiss before it happened and whipped his head around towards where he heard the voice from. There, at the end of the trees, he saw Sharpay on the ground, holding her left foot. Without thought, Troy rushed over to her side and dropped to the ground next to her. "Sharpay, are you okay?"

Sharpay turned her watery eyes from her foot up to his blue ones. "I fell, and I don't know if it's broken," she said as she indicated her left foot.

Troy gently took her foot into his hands and took off her shoe, gently feeling for areas of tenderness.

Gabriella watched from where she and Troy were just standing and shook her head. 'I don't believe for a second that girl fell and twisted her ankle on accident,' she thought, which surprised herself. She never thought that way.

"If you're thinking that the girl is up to her old tricks, I wouldn't blame you," said Taylor as she and Chad approached Gabriella. "How'd she interfere this time?"

Not taking her eyes off the pair, Gabriella responded, "We were about to kiss and all of a sudden, Sharpay calls out to him that she needs help. I didn't see how she fell in all fairness but from the looks of her, she's not in real pain."

"Yet," replied Chad. "I swear, if she wasn't a girl…"

"We wouldn't have this problem most likely," returned Taylor as she shook her head. "She's never done playing her games is she?"

"Wait, she interrupted your kiss? Yay, it wasn't me finally!" exclaimed Chad before he earned a well deserved smack from Taylor. "Ouch, can't I be happy he doesn't have to chase me down tonight?"

Gabriella slowly walked towards the pair and watched as Troy slipped Sharpay's shoe back onto her foot. "Looks like you are okay, Sharpay," said Troy as he got up and gave her his hand to help her up.

Sharpay took his offered hand and stumbled a bit but felt Troy place his other hand on her right side to steady her. She looked up at him and batted her eyes. "Oh Troy, you are my hero," she purred as she leaned up and kissed him.

Troy pulled away from her and stared in disbelief. "Sharpay, what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped away and immediately dropped his hands from her.

Sharpay batted her eyes at him. "Only what I had to do," she answered as she tilted her head in the general direction of where Gabriella stood a few feet away with Chad and Taylor a few yards behind her.

"Gabriella," he started, only to see her shake her head.

In a move that surprised them all, Gabriella walked up to the two and wrapped her arm around Troy's waist, smiling at Sharpay as he wrapped his arm around her in return. "Troy, that was so nice of you to help Sharpay back up. I'm sure Tara and Joanna over there can help Sharpay into the dance. I just saw Ryan, Audrina, and the rest of the gang head inside. Why don't we join them and leave Sharpay with her friends?"

Troy just nodded his head, speechless by Gabriella's actions. When he turned to walk with her inside, Troy spotted Tara and Joanna as they rushed to Sharpay's side from their evident hiding spot. He shook his head in disbelief that he just got played by Sharpay again. Chad and Taylor quickly caught up and joined the couple as they walked back into the now fully swinging dance.

After a few songs, Taylor sensed the tension between Gabriella and Troy as they sat next to each other at the round table and decided it was time she stepped in. She grabbed Gabriella's left hand and pulled her up as she dragged her into the dance floor. Taylor started dancing as Gabriella just stood there and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gabriella. Shake that behind of yours! You know you want to," tempted Taylor.

Kelsi and Martha, along with Audrina, joined the two and started dancing with Taylor. Eventually, after some more cajoling, Gabriella started to dance with them and started laughing soon after. Relieved, Taylor moved over to Gabriella to better have a conversation. "So, what's with the tension?"

Gabriella looked over at her best friend and shrugged. "It is what it is. I wasn't going to give Sharpay an inch after an obvious ploy, but I still feel a bit weird about how Troy rushed over so quickly to help her out."

"He's just that good of a guy, you know that," replied Taylor. "I'm not defending what he did but I want to remind you that if you let Sharpay's seed of doubt bloom after that ploy, there is no telling what she will do next."

"I know, and I recognize that is just the good guy in Troy coming to her rescue, as he would to anyone's, but it does still twinge a bit," confessed Gabriella.

"Just means you have those type of feelings for him again," reminded Taylor.

A slow song came on and the girls slowly got claimed by their respective dates. Troy gingerly approached Gabriella and gave her a small smile. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded as she stepped into his waiting arms. She smiled despite her thoughts and mood as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as she wrapped her hands behind his neck. They let the romantic lyrics wash over them as they just held each other close and swayed to the music.

When the next song came on, also a slow romantic melody, Troy decided he needed to break this silence. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I fell for her ploy again. Guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was."

Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder where she had been resting it and looked into his blue eyes. "No, you are smart, but sometimes your heart is much bigger than it should be when it comes to Sharpay Evans. I love the fact that you are so caring Troy, don't get me wrong, but she knows this and she will use it to her advantage."

Troy chuckled. "You make it sound like war."

"It sort of is for the girls at East High, especially when the opposition is Sharpay Evans and her little crew," replied Gabriella. "Look, I'm not upset about the kiss, I know that was her doing, I saw the whole thing. This tension that's in the air between us, it's my fear."

"Your fear?" questioned Troy as adjusted his arms to pull her a little closer to him.

"Yes, my fear. Believe it or not, Troy, I am still scared that I could turn around and find you back in her arms listening to her lies. You deserve so much more than she can offer. I know she has the scholarship and her influence and her money but you know that doesn't mean everything," said Gabriella.

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "I know it isn't everything. In fact, I'd say that I have everything right here with me tonight. My friends and the best woman in the world, someone who has gone through a lot just for me."

Gabriella smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "That was a kiss for the man who has fought hard to entice me back into his life, something I didn't think would have ever happened during this past summer. Whether we are just close friends or we become something more down the line, I'm just happy we can be in each other's lives again."

"Hey, can I cut in?" interrupted Ryan, looking apologetically at Troy who nodded and let go of Gabriella. Ryan took Gabriella loosely into his arms and started to dance with her as he watched Troy walk back to the table.

Gabriella studied Ryan's face and knew something was up. "All right, Ryan. Spill it."

Ryan looked back down at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "And now who is seeing through the other? That's my job!"

"Whatever, Mr. Evans. I know you did not just interrupt my dance with Troy just to joke with me, especially at the cost of you letting Audrina slip away to her friends. What's going on?" asked Gabriella.

"All right, you have me there. I heard about Troy and Sharpay's kiss outside, it's the gossip going around the dance," replied Ryan. "I don't believe that's all it was."

"It wasn't. Your evil twin was at it again, pretended to fall just as Troy and I were about to share our first kiss and of course, he ran over to help her and then she planted one on him," retold Gabriella. "I don't think I'll be able to get that memory out of my head any time soon."

"I don't blame you," commented Ryan. "Well at least I know the truth now. I came over to see if I needed to kick his behind as I promised you I would if he hurt you."

Gabriella laughed. "No, not right now at least."

"Well good, I didn't really look forward to getting attacked right after by Chad, Zeke, and Jason. That is, before I explained why I did it and then watched them take shots at him too," imagined Ryan.

"Oh my, heaven help Troy if that day ever comes," said Gabriella.

"No kidding! All right, well I just wanted to make sure you were fine," stated Ryan.

"I'm good. In fact, I think I'm going to go use the ladies' room. If you will excuse me," she said as she stepped out of Ryan's arms and made her way to the restroom outside the main room. When she was done washing her hands, Gabriella exited the restroom only to find Tara and Joanna right in front of her.

"God, how long could you possibly take in there? Obviously, you didn't touch up your makeup, you still look awful," spoke Tara.

"Honestly, take some pride in being a girl," added Joanna.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and moved to walk away from the two when Sharpay stepped in her way. She turned to go the other way but found that Joanna and Tara had moved to block her path. Gabriella turned back around and faced Sharpay. "Obviously, you planned this. What do you want, Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked Gabriella up and down before she replied, "Clearly not your fashion or looks. My girls are right, you do look awful."

Gabriella pushed aside the jab at her and pushed on. "Is this really why you have me cornered?"

"No," answered Sharpay. "I just wanted to say that I admire your brave face you put on after the kiss but I also saw that look for fear in your eyes. You know that I can snap Troy back to me within seconds and you are actually smart enough to know it'll be a reality soon."

"There you are going wrong again. It's not going to happen, Sharpay. Troy is too smart to fall for your games again," asserted Gabriella.

"That's what you would like to think but we both know how quickly he ran over to my aid tonight. Who says under the right circumstances that he won't do that again and more?" challenged Sharpay. "Remember, I am the queen of these schemes and nothing you do will stop me, especially if you think dating him again will put me off. If anything, it will just make me want him that much more."

Gabriella slowly shook her head in sadness at this. "You know what is making me sad right now? The fact that you only want Troy because you can't have him and you don't want to see me or him happy."

"That's not true," answered Sharpay. "Troy will be happy, with me."

"Wrong, he won't be because you have no dimension, nothing to keep him interested in the long run," replied Gabriella.

"And you do?" questioned Sharpay. "I don't think so! Give it up, Gabriella, and get out of my way now to avoid certain pain."

"You know what, Sharpay? I'm through with giving you the power to rule my life. I'm not stepping aside so you can make Troy miserable again. He has worked too hard to get this life he wanted," stated Gabriella.

Sharpay looked Gabriella over once again and dismissively said, "Fine, have it your way. At least I warned you."

Gabriella watched as Sharpay snapped her fingers as Tara and Joanna came running to join their "leader" back into the dance.

"Back to her evil ways again, I see," commented Chad, which caused Gabriella to jump as she hadn't noticed his presence. "You did good, lil sis."

"I don't know, sounds like a storm is brewing in that little blonde head of hers," returned Gabriella. "I just wish she would get a life instead of interfering in mine."

"Look at it this way, at least we know she is definitely planning something unlike this summer. We know what her ultimate goal is, Troy, and we can ban together to make sure she never reaches it," explained Chad as he gave Gabriella a comforting hug. "You don't have to do this alone. If no one else, I'm here to help, but I think everyone else will too."

"Thanks Chad, that means a lot right now," confessed Gabriella as she hugged him back. "Come on, let's not let Sharpay win tonight."

"I get your drift, Gab," replied Chad. "Back to the dance we go to…"

"To have the time of our lives," finished Gabriella with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On Wednesday, as the last bell rang for the day, Gabriella could not believe that Sharpay had actually not made a move all week. It was the last week before Winter Break and Gabriella was on high alert, waiting for something to happen but nothing had. 'Maybe that's her plan, to try to drive me crazy without actually having to do anything,' thought Gabriella as she walked out of the class and to the library for a couple of tutoring sessions before the basketball game later that day.

"Hey Gabriella," greeted Audrina as she joined Gabriella's walk to the library. "How's it going?"

"Good, excited for break," revealed Gabriella. "I can so definitely use it after all this stress and drama lately. At least all my applications for the colleges are done and sent in. That's a nice feeling. How are you?"

"I'm all right, trying to get back into the swing of tutoring again. I can't believe how rusty I am," confessed Audrina. "Like I totally have lost all my structure when tutoring."

Gabriella laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Besides, structure to the tutoring sessions isn't always what's best."

"Guess you would know, you've done it longer. I bet you don't have a structure at all with a certain basketball player," teased Audrina. "I noticed on Monday how much closer you two are getting. No making out in the library though, okay?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "I'll keep that in mind, promise. And keep in mind missy, this teasing thing goes both ways. I can lay into you and the number of times I've caught you and Ryan cooing at each other the last few weeks."

Audrina held her hands up in surrender. "Point taken Ms. Montez, now retract the claws. I'm used to seeing that behavior from Sharpay, not you."

"Ugh, Sharpay," let out Gabriella.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring the witch up. You know, Gabriella, the whole school is watching this little triangle between you three with a lot of interest," commented Audrina. "I don't think anyone has ever publicly battled Sharpay for a guy before and held on this long."

"No pressure at all, right, Audrina?" she said sarcastically. "Besides, everyone can watch all they want but it's not going to change anything. Sharpay is still going to hound this relationship I share with Troy and that's that. She made it very clear on Friday night at the dance, but I have no plans on giving into her ways so easily."

Audrina just stared at Gabriella for a moment before she pointed out something. "Gabriella, you just said relationship and Troy in the same sentence!"

"So?" asked Gabriella. "We're friends, that is a relationship."

"Nice try to recover, but that's so not what you were thinking when you said that! You two are finally moving on to possibly dating, soon aren't you?" accused Audrina.

"Maybe," admitted Gabriella with a blush. "Look, I don't want to make a big deal of it. I think Troy and I do better when we fly under the radar."

Audrina laughed and nodded her understanding. "Point taken, big sis. Better go help our students anyway. I do want details eventually though!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, lil sis."

After Gabriella's first student left, a sophomore who needed help with Algebra 2, she moved over to Troy's favored table for their sessions and took her usual seat. She smiled as she saw Troy come in right on time. They were starting a little earlier than normal because of his game and she luckily didn't have another session after him.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down in his usual seat. "I see you have my math book out. Do you really need to predict my needs so well?"

Gabriella laughed. "You know, I think most guys would rather have a girl predict their needs well."

"True, especially if she was his girl," admitted Troy, a serious look on his face. "Guess that's why I'm starting to appreciate you reading me so well lately."

"Troy, are you calling me your girl?" asked Gabriella on the whim of being more flirtatious.

"Maybe," he flirted back with a grin. "Anyway, we better get to work. I need to make sure I'm out of here by 5 at the latest with the game and all."

"Sure," said Gabriella said. "Let's get cracking then."

Just as 5 was rolling around, Gabriella finished explaining the last math problem to Troy as she let out a laugh at his frustrated look. "Honestly Gabriella, I have no idea how you know all this and explain it so well."

"Don't worry, you'll get it. At least your homework is done. We can work on this particular subject more since you seem to be getting a better handle on Physics," said Gabriella.

"Sounds like a plan," returned Troy as he started to pack up his things. "Come on, why don't you grab your stuff and we can hit our lockers together before the game."

"No, it's okay, I'll head over with Audrina," replied Gabriella. "You need to hurry if you are going to make the warm-ups."

"Gabriella, really, I want to walk you to your locker," stated Troy.

Gabriella stared at him for a moment and grinned. "You're trying to find out where it is, aren't you? Instead of just asking me where my locker is, you are trying to coyly find out."

A guilty look crossed Troy's face. "Maybe," admitted Troy. "Okay, yes, that's why."

"All right then, let's go," said Gabriella as she went over and grabbed her bag. "Audrina, I'll see you at the game and will save you a seat!"

Audrina nodded as she got back to the junior she was helping with English.

Once they left the library, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as she led the way to her current locker. She looked over at him and smiled. "That's just so natural now, isn't it?"

"I'd say so," Troy returned. "And I'm glad for it."

After a few more moments, Gabriella stopped and showcased a locker. "Happy?" teased Gabriella. "Here is my lovely locker."

"I don't believe you. Open it," stated Troy with a smile.

"Fine," agreed Gabriella as she did her combo and gasped as a small bouquet of miniature pink roses waited for her. She picked them up and smelled them with a smile on her face. Gabriella looked over at Troy to gauge his reaction and saw a grin on his face. "These are from you, aren't they?"

"Guilty," confessed Troy. "I actually had my dad's help in this. He found out where your locker was at the start of this week and asked a favor of one of the janitors he knows. You aren't mad, are you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm actually very touched you went to such lengths to find out where my locker was and to give me these. You really know how to make a girl's day, Troy Bolton."

"Only if the girl is one Gabriella Montez," replied Troy. He took the opportunity and leaned down to kiss her but ended up groaning as he heard Chad call out his name from down the hall. "Seriously, this needs to stop happening."

Gabriella laughed and placed her hand on his left side of his face. "Don't worry, Romeo. We'll find our right time," she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Now go with Chad to the gym and warm up. I look forward to seeing you play your heart out tonight, Wildcat."

Troy grinned and kissed her forehead before he ran down the hall to join a waiting Chad. Right after they rounded the corner, Gabriella heard a yell of faked pain, which made her giggle. 'Those two never change,' she thought as she grabbed the things she needed and closed her locker with her bag back on her shoulder and the bouquet in her right hand.

- - -

The game was tied in the last five minutes of the game, which caused the girls to sit on the edge of their seats as they watched Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Troy try to recover the lost ball. Unfortunately, they were not quick enough to prevent a two pointer, but were able to get their own two point shot in thanks to Ryan's successful layup.

"Honestly, their running back and forth is starting to make me a tad nauseous," admitted Kelsi, who had been turning her head back and forth like the other four girls to follow the game.

"Can't say I blame you or your poor stomach," agreed Martha. "Oh, looks like Jason got pulled to sub in Charles. Speed purposes?"

"Could be, Charles is known to be better at stealing control back from the opposing team," replied Gabriella. "Then again, Jason is way better at blocking."

"Sad how we know all this," added Taylor with a laugh as she was joined by the others before their attention went back to the players on the court.

At the last possible second, Charles stole the ball from the other team and passed to Chad, who was immediately blocked. After he surveyed the court, he realized the only one with a half decent shot was Ryan so he passed it over to him. Once Ryan caught the ball, Ryan dribbled it down further but was soon stopped by another player who was about his height. He tried to fake right and left but nothing worked. Troy freed himself and called out to get Ryan's attention. Ryan nodded and shot the ball over to Troy, who caught it and shot it from where he was just as the buzzer echoed throughout the gym. _Swish!_

"YES!" yelled Troy with a large grin on his face as the Wildcats won the game. Soon, the other guys were crowding him as they celebrated another win before they shook the hands of the opposing team members.

The guys headed to the locker room to shower and change before they appeared again after most of the crowd had left. Taylor, Kelsi, and Audrina rushed to congratulate their boyfriends as Gabriella walked towards Troy with a smile on her face. "I see the Wildcat Superstar still doesn't disappoint."

"Well, so far that has proven to be true out there on the court, maybe. Off the court, it seems that I have been disappointing lately but at no fault of my own I admit," answered Troy as he accepted her hug and returned it.

"Talking about before?" asked Gabriella.

"The missed opportunity, yes," replied Troy. "But, at least it seems clearer now than before that we are in that strange stage called dating, right?"

Gabriella returned his smile with her own. "I guess we are."

"Oh good, that means I can do this," he said as he leaned down to meet her half way before Gabriella turned her head to Chad calling her name so that Troy ended up kissing her cheek. Troy let out a frustrated sound before he took after his best friend. Gabriella and Taylor both giggled as the two boys ran around the gym three times before Chad left the gym under the impression that Troy would follow him out. Instead, Troy pulled up short of the door and stopped. He wiped his brow with his arm and came back over to join his friends.

"Why did you stop, man?" asked Zeke, who was admittedly getting a kick out of seeing Chad chased down like the hunted.

"Because, he'll run for the hills under the impression I'm right behind him or trying to cut him off without me having to exert any more energy," explained Troy with a grin.

"I knew you were brilliant!" exclaimed Gabriella as she gave him a sound kiss on his cheek.

"Guess I should do smart things more often then," replied Troy as he snaked an arm around her waist.

Taylor laughed at the two but had to smile at the sweetness. 'I'm so glad they are back on track,' she thought.

"Bets on when Chad comes back?" offered up Charles.

"I say an hour," said Martha.

"Five minutes," threw in Zeke.

The rest of the group joined in and threw in their estimates and decided to take a seat on the bleachers as Gabriella and Martha both started to keep time. They rested and hung out there until Chad popped his bushy haired head back into the gym via the opposite door he ran through with a confused look on his face as he saw his friends gathered together on the bleachers.

"Exactly twenty one minutes and six seconds," called out Gabriella. Martha nodded her head to confirm. "Who had the closest to that but not over?"

Taylor checked out the sheet and groaned as she announced, "Troy had twenty one minutes, to be exact."

"YEAH! Pay up!" exclaimed Troy as he got up and did a little happy dance that made everyone laugh.

"What? You guys made bets on when I came back? Troy, when did you stop chasing me?" demanded Chad.

"About twenty one minutes and, umm, forty five seconds ago?" offered Troy.

"And you won money off me running from you when you weren't even chasing me?" asked Chad.

"Yup," answered Troy with a smile. "Worked out for me in two ways, I guess. Punished you for all your interruptions and also earned me enough money to have a nice dinner one day soon."

"With your new girlfriend?" teased Zeke.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who blushed and looked away. "Maybe, but that's beside the point. Gabriella and I don't have titles for each other."

"YET!" exclaimed Zeke, Chad, and Jason together before they burst out laughing.

Troy rolled his eyes. "All right boys, enough. You are all just mad because you either lost money to me just now or you exhausted yourself for no reason."

"I'd have to agree with him there, guys," agreed Ryan from where he was sitting next to Audrina.

"Ryan, don't you get on his side!" warned Jason. "There will be no mercy and we haven't even started to begin with you."

Kelsi shook her head at this silliness. "Well, I don't know about the second graders here but girls, you want to head out for some ice-cream maybe before we all part ways for our studies?"

The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement as they got up and started to leave the gym without the guys. "HEY!" called out Chad as he ran to catch up to Taylor.

"YEAH, NO FAIR!" yelled Jason as he started chasing after Kelsi.

Gabriella and Audrina just stopped and waited for Troy and Ryan to catch up with Charles and Zeke not far behind. "Come on, you guys can treat," stated Audrina as she put her arm through Ryan's offered arm.

"Ohh, promise?" mocked Ryan before he kissed Audrina's forehead.

Gabriella laughed at the two and smiled at Troy as slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. He leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, you won't have to beg me. I'm loaded now after that bet and would be glad to treat a lovely lady like yourself to a huge sundae should you want it."

"Thanks," she whispered back before she kissed his cheek. "You are always such a charmer, Troy."

Troy chuckled at her joke and brought her hand up to his lips before he kissed the back. Once at the truck, he opened the door and helped her in, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss her properly. 'Slow down, Troy. There will be plenty of time for that. You have waited this long, a little more time won't kill you,' he thought as he got behind the wheel and smiled over at her. 'And she's worth it, more than worth it.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Since Christmas Day was the day most of the gang's families were having family parties for the holidays, the gang decided to celebrate together on Christmas Eve. Ms. Montez agreed to have the eleven teenagers over at the Montez house late last week and had helped Gabriella prepare some tasty finger foods and main entrees before she disappeared from sight. 'I must have the best mother ever,' thought Gabriella as she watched her mom go up the stairs.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella ran to get it. She grinned as she saw a smiling Troy on the other side holding a few bags. "Hi Troy," she greeted as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before she took a few bags from him. They went into the living room and placed the bags down there. Troy took the opportunity, once his hands were free, to take Gabriella into his arms and kiss her forehead.

"Hello, my sweet Gabriella," he said. "I've missed you."

Gabriella laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Troy, we've seen each other every day since school let out. Not that I'm complaining, but you're acting like I didn't see you this morning when you picked me up for brunch."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "So I love this dating we're doing and I love being with you? Such a crime?"

"No," answered Gabriella with a laugh. "Have I mentioned how wonderful being with you feels?"

"No, but I know exactly what you mean," he returned, just about to capture her lips with his when the doorbell rang.

Gabriella giggled as she saw the annoyed look on his face again. "I better get that," she said.

"I honestly don't know how you can find humor in us always getting interrupted," replied Troy as Gabriella went to get the door and he took things out of the bags he brought over for the present exchange and for snacks.

"Hey Chad, hey Taylor!" greeted Gabriella with a smile. She gave each a hug and let them in. "Troy, look who is here!"

Troy looked up and waved. "Should have figured it was you at the door, Danforth," called out Troy.

Taylor laughed and looked at Chad's puzzled expression. "Guess you interrupted them again, lunkhead."

"Oh," said Chad. "Wait, you haven't kissed still?"

Troy rolled his eyes and stated, "Obviously, we can't with you around all the time to interrupt!"

"Hey, Sharpay did too a few times!" defended Chad.

"Not helping," said Gabriella as she went to answer the door again when the doorbell rang.

Within the next half an hour, everyone had arrived and were starting in on the food the Montez women prepared. "Mmm, Gabriella, you and your mom outdid yourselves this time," commented Troy between bites.

"I so need your secrets to some of these dishes Gabriella, please!" pleaded Zeke. "I need to learn how to make some of this yummy goodness."

Martha laughed. "You know your food is phenomenal when our resident chef and baker begs for your secrets, Gabriella."

Gabriella grinned at her friends. "I'm just glad you all enjoy it. My mom deserves all the credit anyway."

"Always modest!" called out Ryan with a smile.

The gang started talking about other things as they finished their food and then moved back to the living room where the Christmas tree and all the presents were. They took seats around the room, some on couches while others were on the floor. Troy and Gabriella squished into a loveseat together while the others exchanged knowing glances.

"All right, everyone. What's going on?" demanded Troy as he caught some of the looks.

"Well we know we have this fun little game to play for the Christmas presents but we as a group decided you and Gabriella deserved a present of your own," explained Taylor.

"This is something that we feel is way over due," added Kelsi.

"And is something that we think you both will enjoy," stated Martha with a grin.

Taylor elbowed Chad, who gave her a look before he got up and retrieved the wrapped box from under the tree. "I guess I am the lucky one to hand it to you," said Chad as he handed Gabriella and Troy the box with their names on it. "But remember, it was from every single person in this room, not just me."

Troy looked at his best friend curiously as he allowed Gabriella to open the box. "Oh my," she said before she shot a look at Taylor, who tried to look innocent back.

"What?" asked Troy before he peeked into the box and glared at Chad.

"Hey, I just said it was from all of us!" exclaimed Chad.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and started to laugh. "I don't know why you are laughing. We are totally serious about the meaning behind that gift," stated Zeke.

"Totally serious," added Jason.

The couple stopped laughing and looked at their friends. "You mean to tell me you expect me to kiss Gabriella under this mistletoe?" questioned Troy as he held the gift up.

"Yup," replied Ryan with a smile. "We figured since you have been continuously interrupted for the last, I don't know, ten months or so, this was the best gift we could give to you."

"Well said," commented Audrina. "So, what are you waiting for? Kiss!"

Shouts of "Kiss!" were heard from all around the room, which made Gabriella and Troy both blush deeply while they avoided each other's look.

"Oh come on, I know you two have wanted to after all this time," chided Chad. "This is your chance!"

"Not with nine of our friends watching!" protested Gabriella. "This is so embarrassing."

"But if we let you out of this room, who says you will?" challenged Zeke. "I mean, it's easy to go outside for a minute then come back in and say you did. Our gift needs to be fulfilled!"

Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella. "I know you are embarrassed, but these guys aren't going to let up until they see what they want to. Will you kiss me to shut them up?" asked Troy.

Gabriella stared at Troy, not believing he just suggested their first kiss be shared as a way to shut up their friends. "Troy, this isn't how I wanted it," replied Gabriella.

"I know," responded Troy as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"Then why even suggest it?" whispered Gabriella, knowing her friends were still watching them.

"Because, if we get this over now, the party will continue, the attention will be off of us, and I will make it up to you after the party. I will give you a proper first kiss once we are sure all these guys are long gone," whispered Troy. "Deal?"

Gabriella sighed, but knew that Troy was right. "I guess."

Troy chuckled. "You are so doing wonders for my ego here, Gabriella."

"Come on, you two! Seriously, for people who have waited this long, you sure are moving rather slow!" called out Jason.

Troy turned his attention to his friend and shot him a look before softening the features of his face as he stared back at Gabriella. He lifted the mistletoe again over the two of them and placed his other hand on her cheek. "Ready?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she leaned in and met his lips with hers for the briefest of moments before she pulled away. 'Whoa, for a forced first kiss, that was amazing,' she thought as she touched her lips and saw him staring back at her.

Conversations started to pick up among the gang as the couple continued to look at each other. Troy stared back at Gabriella and grinned at her, gingerly touching her lips. 'I feel that way too Gabriella, amazed. I can't wait for the real kiss later tonight.' Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's forehead and squeezed the hand he was now holding to let her know he was thinking the same thing.

She smiled back and nodded before she got involved in a discussion with Taylor and Martha on the latest girl movie they wanted to see maybe early next week.

After some time of just conversing, Jason and Chad started to slowly get into the pile of gifts in the middle of the room so the gang decided it was time to start the little game they came prepared to play. Gabriella got up and brought a bowl with papers in it, which started its journey around the group.

As soon as everyone had a number, Gabriella smiled and explained the game a little bit better. "All right, so you each brought a gift that was supposed to be unisex but I am willing to bet that didn't perfectly happen which is fine. For this game, which we decided to play since we all don't have unlimited budgets to use for presents, each of us have given one gift to the group and will get one back. The numbers in your hands dictate who goes first, second, etc. So what happens is the person who is first picks a wrapped gift from here in the middle and then unwraps it. Whatever the gift is, is their present. The next person goes and picks another gift, unwraps it, and finds out what it is. Now, here's the fun part. If the second person didn't quite like the gift or for whatever reason they didn't want it, they then have the choice to take the gift the first person has in exchange for what the second person has. It is possible that the first person will have had a different gift ten different times by the end of the game depending on people's preferences. Everyone get it?"

Nods were exchanged around the room before Zeke proudly held up the sheet of paper in his hands that showed he was first. "I get to pick first!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella gestured for him to pick before she took her seat back next to Troy, who immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled closer to him on the chair.

Zeke picked a present and unwrapped it to find a role playing PC game. "This could be cool," he commented.

"Also, no one gets to say who gave what to the pile," announced Gabriella before anyone could say anything. "Takes away the fun. All right, Zeke has his game. Who is next?"

Audrina raised her number and picked up the present with her favorite cartoon character on the paper. She unwrapped it and smiled as she discovered a collection of CDs of her favorite band that were imported. "I love these!" exclaimed Audrina.

Jason coughed and under his breath yelled, "Fixed! Ryan fixed it!"

Charles heard him and laughed but didn't say anything further.

"I'm next," volunteered Kelsi, who picked from the pile and unwrapped the latest car racing game for Xbox 360. "Zeke, give me that role playing game!"

Zeke happily obliged and traded Kelsi with a grin on his face. "Thanks Kelsi," stated Zeke as he took a seat.

Next was Martha, who unwrapped a picture frame with a 5x7 picture of most of the gang from the summer in a silver frame with the word "friends" on it. "Oh, I love it! No one better take this from me!" she exclaimed.

Charles was up and he unwrapped his to find a gift certificate to A&F within a box. "Very cool," he said, "but I do prefer the racing game. Sorry Zeke!" He offered Zeke the certificates before a very reluctant Zeke handed over the racing game.

"Oooh, me!" yelled Chad as he went after a box and tore open the paper. Taylor laughed hysterically as his face went from excitement to horror filled as he saw the small black purse in the box. "Charles man, I can't deal with this. Hand over the game."

There was a small struggle between Charles and Chad before Charles reluctantly took the purse and gave up the car game. The gang laughed for a little while at the scene but eventually quieted down as the next person went to the pile in the middle.

Gabriella examined the pile and picked out one before she sat back down to unwrap it. She smiled as she saw a framed 8x10 picture of the whole group taken last week after the basketball game on Wednesday at the ice-cream parlor in a beautiful wooden frame. "Definitely a keeper for me!"

Ryan smiled over at Gabriella. "I don't know Gabriella, I may just have to take that away from you," he teased as he grabbed another wrapped present and unwrapped it. "Then again maybe not. I love this hat!"

"FIXED!" coughed Charles and Jason together this time with grins.

Ryan made a face before he said, "Jealousy much?"

The group laughed as Jason himself grabbed a present and unveiled the latest Scene It Game, NBA edition. "AWESOME! We are so playing tonight, guys!"

The girls collectively groaned much to the guys' amusement.

"Well Jason, at least you know I'm not going to steal that from you," commented Taylor as she picked one of the two remaining gifts from the center. She unwrapped it to reveal a new basketball made from the latest technology so she could tell it was special. She surveyed the guys and what they had already.

"Come on Taylor, just keep it!" pleaded Chad. "It is one of the best gifts here!"

"Right, cause I'll play with it all the time," replied Taylor with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Well I could teach you and then I could play too!" added Chad.

Taylor shook her head. "I think this is karma coming back at you, Chad," she stated as she pointed to Charles. "Here Charles, take the basketball and I'll take the purse off your hands."

"NOOO!" screamed Chad as he saw a grinning Charles exchange with Taylor. "That was so meant for me!"

"Well then you should have picked it," replied Martha with a laugh.

Chad pulled a full on pout as Troy grabbed the last present while he shook his head at his best friend. "Always a whiner," kidded Troy. He tore the paper quickly and revealed the latest NBA game for PS2. Troy looked at it with a smile but then looked over at Gabriella next to him. "Gabriella, why don't we trade?"

"WHAT?" she replied. "No way, I don't even have a PS2!"

"You can have mine," returned Troy. "That is a really great picture of the gang, Gabriella."

"I know Troy, that's why I'm keeping it," she said as she hugged the picture frame to her even tighter so he wouldn't be able to take it away.

Troy laughed. "Just teasing," he revealed with a grin. "I am so keeping the game!"

Gabriella glared at him before she stuck out her tongue. "Not nice!"

"So I guess that's the end of the present game?" asked Charles.

"Yup, that's the end of that and my organized party skills. What do you guys feel like doing next?" questioned Gabriella.

The gang debated for a little bit with the guys insisting on the NBA game that Jason got. In the end, everyone compromised so that the girls would spend time together as the guys played the game and then everyone was going to watch a movie of the girls' choice. Satisfied with the conclusion, all the boys ran to the TV and loaded up the game and broke out the board.

"Honestly, I never would have thought that Ryan and Charles would get so into basketball like those other lunkheads," commented Taylor as the five girls moved to the nook area to sit down around the table and nibble on some of the snacks Troy brought.

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "Totally, but they both fit in so well. I'm glad it worked out this way."

"For Charles and Ryan or for you and Troy?" teased Martha.

"Both sets actually. I never would have thought at the start of this school year that Troy and I would be dating again. And trust me, it's the most terrific feeling in the world," replied Gabriella with a smile. "I think after all the drama and issues we went through, spending time together and sharing these emotions just makes it that much better."

Kelsi smiled at her friend. "I thought that would be how it would end up for you two. Kind of like a Shakespearean romance minus the tragedy."

"Hopefully," added Audrina. "All I can say is that I'm going to miss all of you, especially Gabriella and Ryan next year. What am I going to do when you all go off to college?"

"Ooooh, Audrina broke the rule!" pointed out Martha.

"Yup, you did Audrina. Should there be a punishment girls?" asked Taylor.

"Wait, what rule?" questioned Audrina.

"The live in the moment rule!" supplied Kelsi.

Audrina looked over pleadingly with Gabriella, who just shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to these other three, I'm not getting involved."

"Gee, thanks big sis," replied Audrina as she looked at Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha.

The three put their heads together and started laughing. "That can't be a good sign though. Come on you three, don't be too hard on her," stated Gabriella.

"To teach you to live in the moment, we want you to use those dancing skills on an unsuspecting Ryan," announced Taylor. "Do whatever you want, but your goal is to get Ryan's attention from that game in there."

Audrina gulped at the idea of this. "Can't there be something else for me to do?"

Kelsi and Martha shook their heads. "Nope, now go do it," replied Martha.

Audrina let out a sigh and gave them one last pleading look before they moved over to the entryway to the living room. They watched as the guys were intently watching the screen and screaming at each other. Luckily for Audrina, Ryan was sitting on the recliner on the end so she wouldn't have to climb over any of the guys. With one last look at her friends, Audrina steeled her nerves and walked over to Ryan.

"Ryan," she softly cooed in his ear. Seeing she got no response and after looking over at her friends, who were still watching in the entryway, Audrina decided to dance a little to a song in her head. After a little, while she heard giggling from the place where the girls were standing and looked over to see that Ryan was still involved in the game. Getting frustrated and remembering Taylor said anything, Audrina jumped onto Ryan's lap and kissed him soundly until he started to respond. Before he could wrap his arms around her though, Audrina jumped back off and ran over to the girls who had taken pictures and were now running with her back into the nook.

Charles looked over at Ryan and his dazed look. "Yo, Ryan, come on, the game!"

Still a bit confused about what happened, Ryan nodded his head and refocused his mind on the game at hand while he pushed the sensation of having Audrina on his lap and kissing him out. 'Talk about random sexy surprises,' he thought with a grin before he jumped in to answer the next question.

When the game was finally finished, the girls returned and picked out the cheesiest girl flick they could find and watched it with the guys to the very end. It was about 11 PM when the party started to wind down and everyone decided it was time to get going.

"Gotta be asleep by midnight otherwise Santa leaves you coal," teased Zeke as he put on his jacket.

"Maybe at your house since you are on the bad list!" returned Charles.

The gang all left, taking their presents and some food home after everyone hugged each other good-bye with Christmas wishes in the air. Troy stayed behind and waved as Chad and Taylor finally left, but not before Chad gave him one last wink, which Troy glared at him for before he closed the front door. Gabriella let out a little yawn, which Troy found utterly adorable for some reason. "Aww, someone sleepy?" he teased.

"Maybe. But we have to get everything cleaned up," answered Gabriella.

"I'll help. We'll get it done that much faster," offered Troy, which earned a grateful smile from Gabriella.

Within the next forty minutes, the Montez house looked spotless once again. Troy took a seat next to the Christmas tree while Gabriella snuggled up next to him. "Thank you Troy for your help. I know my mom will enjoy having a spotless house in the morning."

"You are very welcome," answered Troy. "Although, I do have a present for you."

"Same here," responded Gabriella with a smile on her face. The two reached for the presents under the tree and exchanged them. Gabriella shivered a little and decided to throw another log into the fireplace before she sat back down next to Troy. "Open yours first."

Troy nodded his head and unwrapped the box carefully. He opened the box and saw a white sweatshirt with East High on the front in red lettering. After Gabriella's urging, he flipped it over and saw on the back she had Wildcat Superstar placed on the sweatshirt with the number 14 on the left sleeve and Troy on the right sleeve. Troy grinned at her thoughtfulness and pulled her to him. "This was so thoughtful and sweet, Gabriella. I love it!"

"Good," she replied. "It took me forever to get the lettering just right."

"Wait, you did this yourself?" asked Troy.

"Of course, silly. Did you think I had it done at a store?" replied Gabriella.

"Well yeah, but this means that much more to me now," answered Troy. "Now I know for sure this really came from your heart."

"That it definitely did because you are already firmly lodged in your own special place in my heart, Troy Bolton," stated Gabriella in a more serious, softer voice.

Troy looked at Gabriella's smiling face as he watched the shadows dance across her from the fire in the fireplace. 'This is the right time,' he thought as he leaned down slowly and placed his lips on hers, suppressing a happy sigh as he felt Gabriella gently kiss him back.

Both pulled away and looked at each other, emotions in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "Much better than earlier," admitted Gabriella. "And even more than I ever expected it to be."

"That means a lot coming from a hopeless romantic," commented Troy as he leaned in for another kiss, this one a bit longer and with more passion. After a little bit, Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear and just admired her natural beauty. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Gabriella, you mean the world to me and you will forever be in my heart too."

Gabriella smiled and took the initiative to kiss Troy this time, ending the sweet kiss as his present to her slipped off her lap. Troy leaned down to pick it back up and handed it to her. "Your turn," he said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Gabriella as she opened the present and let out a little gasp.

"I love it!" she squealed as she took in the wood frame with their names on it. She took in the four pictures in the collage and smiled as she quickly relieved each memory. The first was from _Twinkle Towne_ on the night of their first performance, the second was from the last day of junior year, the third from right after the Wildcats won their game over the Knights, and the last from the start of summer, one of the rare moments they had shared at Lava Springs before everything went awry.

"Now I admit, I didn't buy a frame and sit there to carve out our names," stated Troy. "But this came from my heart just as much as your gift to me."

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled even more. "I know, and it means just as much to me," she said before she met Troy halfway in the sweetest yet most passionate kiss they have shared that night.

Troy gently put his sweatshirt and her picture frame on the floor as he deepened the kiss and gently pushed Gabriella into the other side of the couch as he leaned over her to kiss her a little bit better and more comfortably. They continued kissing each other, both not able to get enough after all this time of near misses and lost opportunities. Gabriella let out a giggle as Troy ran his fingers along her side, which caused Troy to finally pull back and grin down at her. "You really are so beautiful, Gabriella, and I can't believe how wonderful having you in my arms and kissing you makes me feel."

Gabriella smiled back at him as she ran her fingers through his brown hair. "I feel the same way. I'm all tingly from your kisses and as giddy as I suspect any school girl would be when she has someone special holding her tight and sharing the most electrically charged kisses with her."

"Electrically charged?" questioned Troy. "You make us sound like something out of a science book."

Gabriella laughed. "Do I need to tutor you on this too?"

"No," he answered. "But I do agree there seems to be this bond between us now that I've never noticed before. You make my entire body hum just by being near me and your kisses, well there's nothing sweeter to taste in this entire world."

She smiled a little seductively before she leaned up on one elbow and wrapped her other arm around Troy's neck to pull him down for another intense kiss. The couple stayed like that, cuddled together and sharing kisses between talking and watching the flames of the fire dance in the fireplace before Troy had to leave an hour later. He regretfully untangled himself and helped Gabriella up from the couch.

After pulling his new sweatshirt over his head and grabbing some bags with food in them, Troy headed over to the front door and went to his truck to load the things in. Gabriella followed him out and shivered a little in the cold. Troy closed the door to the truck and turned his attention back on Gabriella, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms. "You better get back inside, I don't want you getting a cold over seeing me off."

"It'd be worth it," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "So very worth it."

Troy grinned as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's body to pull her closer as he returned the kiss but eventually let her go as she started to shiver more. "All right, as much as I enjoy this, you better get back inside. I'll call you tomorrow?"

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. Troy walked her back to her front door and kissed her one last time before he left her in her warm house and drove off in his truck to his own home. He dropped the bags in the kitchen and headed up to his room directly, dropping onto his bed. Troy turned his head to the left and grinned as he saw the picture of him and Gabriella from Junior Prom. He eventually closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, never having sweeter dreams than he had that night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Troy grinned as Gabriella opened the door to her house herself as he picked her up for their double date with Chad and Taylor. He took in her black, knee length skirt with white button up shirt and swept up hair. "How do you look gorgeous every time I see you?" questioned Troy before he leaned down and kissed Gabriella.

She pulled away as she closed the door behind her and locked it before she said, "Hello to you too. Chad and Taylor in the car?"

"Uh huh," stated Troy before he pulled Gabriella back into his arms and kissed her senseless. "Sorry, had to do that one more time before we got in the vicinity of Chad."

Gabriella laughed and took Troy's hand in hers as they walked out to where Chad's car was idling. "Hey Taylor, hey Chad," greeted Gabriella as she got into the car with Troy's assistance before he got in on the other side.

"Hey Gab," replied Chad. "So Troy and I were thinking of going to that nice Italian Bistro that opened up two weeks ago. You two girls game?"

"Sure," agreed Taylor. "Worth a try!"

Chad nodded his head and started the drive to the restaurant while Gabriella and Troy held hands in the backseat and Taylor talked about yesterday, which meant it was about her Christmas with her feuding cousins. Once at the restaurant, both guys ran to open the doors for Taylor and Gabriella and held their hands in theirs as they entered. "Reservation under Bolton," said Troy to the hostess, who smiled back at him.

"Right this way, Mr. Bolton," spoke the hostess after she grabbed four menus.

The two couples followed her and found she led them to a table set for four with candles lit on the table and situated near, but not too close, the fire in the oversized fireplace. Troy helped Gabriella into her seat before he took his own. Taylor knowingly smiled over at Gabriella, who returned the smile. 'It's good to see that look back in her eyes,' thought Taylor before she turned her attention back to the menu.

"Good evening, my name is Sally and I'll be your waitress for the evening," greeted their waitress. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer?" asked Chad before he was elbowed none to gently by Taylor. "I was kidding. Do you have root bear by chance?"

The waitress laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, we do sir. So we have one root beer. Anyone else?"

Taylor ordered herself a Coke, Troy doubled it, and Gabriella ordered an Iced Tea. The waitress took that all down plus their appetizer order and left.

"What looks good to you?" asked Troy as he leaned over towards Gabriella.

"I'm eyeing the Chicken Alfredo. You?" responded Gabriella.

"The all meat calzone," answered Troy.

The waitress came back with their drinks and then took their order before she left. Gabriella was a bit perturbed by the waitress, who seemed to constantly stare at Troy with this flirtatious look on her face, but brushed it aside to being paranoid. 'Besides, we're just dating, not a relationship Gabriella,' she thought.

Chad and Taylor watched as Gabriella and Troy exchanged sweet glances every now and then and appeared to be holding hands under the table. "Back to their sickly sweet selves," commented Chad. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Taylor laughed and patted his arm. "I would have to agree with that. Let's just hope this is for the long run with smooth sailing."

"So, what are your plans for New Year's, guys?" asked Gabriella. "Any big parties going on?"

"Actually, Chad and I were going to see if you and Troy wanted to join us. One of Chad's cousin's friends is throwing a big bash at his place. It's going to be college students but we thought it would be fun. I don't think any of the gang really are going to be throwing a party," replied Taylor. "Interested perhaps?"

"Sounds good to me," said Gabriella. "What about you, Troy?"

Troy thought for a moment before he agreed. "Bringing in the new year with my best friends? Sounds totally doable to me."

Chad grinned at Troy. "Welcome back officially into the world of double dating. I've missed you, man!"

Troy laughed with Chad while the girls rolled their eyes. "Always has to be a joke with that one," commented Taylor. "I guess he's happy to have his partner in crime back, Troy."

"Well that on top of the fact that Troy has always been a good double date partner. Even before we got lucky and found you two lovely ladies here, we went on doubles before and there were definitely some that I would have chewed my arm off to get out of the date but didn't because I had Troy there to keep me company," explained Chad. "There was this one time especially in freshman year…"

_"Thank God you are here, Troy!" exclaimed Chad as his best friend approached him outside the restaurant. "I thought your dad was never going to drop you off."_

_Troy chuckled at his panic stricken friend. "What's wrong, Chad? Can't handle two JV cheerleaders on your own?"_

_"No! It's more like two giggly and not much up there girls I can't handle," replied Chad. "Man, I had to get out of there because I thought I was going to lose it with all their chattering."_

_"I'm sure it can't be that bad," returned Troy. "Come on, man. Let's go see what has you so worked up."_

_The two friends walked back into the restaurant and took their seats across from each other. "Sorry about that girls, had to wait for this guy to get here," said Chad as he looked over at his supposed date._

_"We thought you flushed yourself down the toilet actually," said the brunette named Anna._

_"Then I thought you would have gotten stuck because the toilet only flushes so long," added the blonde, Amber._

_"Nope, I was just standing outside," replied Chad as he threw a look at Troy._

_Troy held in a chuckle at Chad's frustrated look. "So, Amber and Anna, how is the cheerleading squad doing this year?"_

_"We rock!" replied Amber, "But not as much as the boy's basketball team. You guys are so strong!"_

_He felt Amber's right hand touch his left arm and then squeeze his bicep. Troy coughed as his eyes widened, which made Chad chuckle. "Is it as solid as it looks, Amber?" asked Anna._

_"Even better," replied Amber with a grin. She still hadn't removed her hand from Troy's arm so he gently extracted his arm from her grip in a move to make it look like he had an itch there._

_Chad and Troy exchanged glances as Chad secretly pulled out his cell and hit redial. Troy's cell went off so he looked apologetically at their dates and answered. He saw it was Chad and forced his grin back. __"Dad?__ Uh huh, sure, I'll be home as soon as possible."_

_Chad watched as Troy hung up the phone. "What's up, man?"_

_"I have to go, something about my dog, I couldn't really get the whole story. Chad, did you want to come with me? I know you love him, too," replied Troy._

_"Definitely.__ I'm sorry Amber and __Anna,__ it looks like we have to cut this date short. I have to be there for my best friend, I hope you understand," said Chad as he looked at the two girls._

_Amber and Anna just nodded their heads as Amber's eyes became watery. "I hope your dog is okay, Troy."_

_"Thanks," mumbled Troy as he got up and put some money down on the table. "The least I can do is pay for your dinner tonight. Thanks for understanding, Amber."_

_"You too, Anna," said Chad as he followed Troy outside. Once a good distance away, both guys stopped and let out a hug collective sigh. "I so told you!"_

_Troy just shook his head. "Now what do we do when we see them next week and thereafter?"_

_"Tell them your dog is fine, fully recovered, and just avoid asking them out again!" exclaimed Chad._

"So you never went out with Anna and Amber again, huh?" questioned Gabriella. "Not even as an apology for ditching them?"

"Nope," answered Chad. "We stayed clear of them after that."

Taylor just shook her head as she popped a mozzarella stick into her mouth. "I can't believe you and Troy did that to two poor girls."

"Poor girls? Taylor, you already call me lunkhead. Having stayed at that dinner or going out on more dates with them would have left me crazy!" exclaimed Chad.

"He's right, Taylor. I only spent, what, five minutes there, and was already hurting from the conversation," added Troy. "But we didn't do anything malicious. Just had to do something to get ourselves out of a bad date."

"And you still think that's okay to do?" asked Gabriella. "To bail on a date like that on a girl?"

"Hey now, don't pretend girls don't do the emergency text or call now to get out of bad dates as well. We've seen it happen to Jason before only to find the girl with her girlfriend at the ice-cream parlor next door," replied Chad. "Now that is bad planning. At least we left the whole shopping center."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Still, I can't see two great guys doing that to two girls. No wonder they don't talk to you now."

"Oh they do, but we keep our distance," answered Troy.

Suddenly, Taylor's cell phone went off, just on vibrate as they had all turned the cells onto vibrate mode before they left the car. She picked it up and answered, "Hello? Oh my gosh! Yes, I'll be right there!"

Chad studied the worried look on his girlfriend's face and felt real concern. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Chad, Gabriella and I have to go," answered Taylor, as she gave Gabriella a look.

"Sure, I'll drive you but what's going on?" pushed Chad.

Troy watched Taylor and Chad and knew something was up by the way that Gabriella wasn't pushing Taylor for any details and was also refusing to look him in the eyes.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and then Troy and then back to Chad. She was about to say something when Gabriella jumped in. "Chad, Troy, we have to go. Taylor's dog, well she's sick and may die within the next minute if we don't leave this awful date!" teased Gabriella as Taylor started giggling.

Chad stared at Taylor and Gabriella together before he shook his head. "That was AWFUL!" he exclaimed. "How could you do that to me? I thought something was really wrong." Troy started to chuckle as well, which puzzled Chad even more. "And why are you laughing with them?"

"Because, you could totally tell it was a set up!" explained Troy. "Didn't you notice Gabriella didn't even blink when Taylor was getting hysterical and then she just had a concerned look on her face. These two are so close, had it been real, Gabriella would have been dragged out of here by now by Taylor. Come on, Chad. You gotta get more observant, man!"

"I think I picked the really observant one," commented Gabriella as she patted Troy on the shoulder. "Very nice work, Sherlock."

"Why thank you," he replied with a smile before he gave her a quick kiss. "And is this really such an awful date that you would need to pull that trick?"

"No, but that was a pretty awful thing you did to those two cheerleaders. You and Chad are the reasons why Taylor and I typically stayed away from jocks," stated Gabriella.

Taylor nodded her agreement and smiled as she looked at a still hurt Chad. "Oh Chad, I'm sorry," she said. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what that must have been like for those two girls. Yes, I am glad you didn't go and date them but still, I have to feel bad for them. They went and got dressed up for a date with two basketball gods they obviously crushed on and you just ditched them like that. I would never actually do that to you, I promise. Well, unless I caught you flirting with another girl on the date then well all bets are off in that scenario. Come on, won't you smile for me?"

Chad eyed Troy, who had signaled for him to cut the act. Against his own desire to make Taylor suffer in return, he turned his attention back to his girlfriend and smiled. "It's not fine but I understand," replied Chad. "I guess as we look back on it, I can see what you are saying, but honestly, if I put you and Gabriella on a date with two guys who didn't know what an atom was, I don't think you would last much longer with them."

"I don't know Taylor, sounds like he wants to set you and I up," commented Gabriella, which earned a smirk from Taylor.

"No!" exclaimed both Chad and Troy together. Chad shrugged at his poor situational choice when he got the glare again from Troy.

Gabriella shook her head and looked around the table. "All right, I think we need to let everyone off the hook now on this subject. Chad and Troy, you know what we did was just a joke and that we would never really pull a fake emergency on you with the exception of flirting and cheating being involved, which by the way, those two scenarios should never happen."

"And Gabriella and Taylor, you know that we would never do that to you either nor would we set you up with other guys. We want you all to ourselves, right Chad?" stated Troy.

"Right Troy," agreed Chad. "Everything square?"

"Square," answered Taylor before she and Chad shared a sweet kiss. "Besides, I'd be thinking of my lunkhead all night even if I was to go on another date."

Chad grinned at her until he felt a sugar packet smack him on the forehead. "Hey!"

Troy smirked back. "That's for getting too sweet over there! Had to give you a taste of your own medicine by interrupting the moment like you are so fond of doing when the table is turned."

Both Taylor and Gabriella burst into laughter over this and couldn't stop until after the food came.

After they finished their meals and shared one dessert among the four of them, Troy and Chad paid the bill and then escorted their dates back to Chad's car. On the way to Gabriella's house, they decided to extend the date for a little while longer and all went inside to watch a movie together in Gabriella's living room.

Ms. Montez made the teenagers some popcorn while Gabriella got drinks and then left the four on their own as she went upstairs to do some things for work.

"Have I mentioned lately how much your mom rocks?" asked Chad as he stuffed a fist full of popcorn into his mouth.

"No, but I'll make sure I tell her for you," replied Gabriella as she snuggled deeper into Troy's embrace. "So what movie are we watching?"

Taylor was scrolling through the TV channel guide and stopped on _Dirty Dancing_. "No way!" exclaimed Chad. "I have seen that one too many times with you."

Chad took the remote over and continued to scroll as he landed on _The Grudge_. "Okay, I speak for Gabriella on this, that's a vetoed choice, my man," said Troy. "I don't know about Taylor but Gabriella is going to have nightmares tonight and for a week after if we watch that."

Taylor grinned as she watched Gabriella smile gratefully up at Troy. "That's so sweet! Chad, why can't you protect me and know me like Troy does Gabriella?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Thanks Troy, yet another way to put me down, man."

Troy laughed as he got up and took a look at the Montez DVD collection. "What about one of these?" he asked as Gabriella joined him. They looked at the titles together until they found one at the same time, _Pirates of the __Carribean__, Dead Man's Chest_. Gabriella picked it off the shelf and waved it in front of Chad and Taylor. "A compromise, action plus romance?"

Taylor and Chad nodded their heads. "Great pick!" stated Taylor as Troy took the DVD from Gabriella and popped it into the player. Taylor and Chad sat together on one couch while Gabriella and Troy cuddled up next to each other on the other couch.

Halfway through the movie, two out of the four were sound asleep. Taylor looked down on her shoulder and saw that Chad had closed his eyes for good as he softly snored in her left ear. She resisted the urge to giggle and turned her head from him and the TV to look over at the couple on the other couch. 'They really are adorable,' thought Taylor as she watched as Troy lovingly stroked Gabriella's hair while she slept on a pillow on his lap and he watched the movie.

Sensing Taylor's gaze, Troy looked over at his friend and grinned as he saw Chad just as sound asleep as Gabriella. "Guess they were both tired," commented Troy as he shook a blanket that was on the back of the couch out to spread over Gabriella as she shivered a little.

"Guess so. I'm just glad we can do this again together. I know Chad really loves having you here with him to hang out on dates and stuff when we don't want to be alone," replied Taylor.

Troy nodded his head. "I'm just happy it could be like this again." Gabriella stirred a little and shifted a little, which caused Troy to stop talking. He felt a smile on his lips as he watched Gabriella get settled again and then lapse into peaceful sleep. Troy couldn't resist the urge any longer and leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. When he looked back up, he caught Taylor grinning at them, unashamed that she was.

"Should we let them continue to sleep?" asked Taylor in a whisper.

"I think for the rest of the movie and then we can wake them up. I kind of like it having Gabriella this close to me again," confessed Troy.

"All right," agreed Taylor. "But if Chad snores any louder, I am so waking his butt up."

Troy chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to the television just in time to see the fight on the wheel. 'That was a bit of a lie,' thought Troy as he looked back down at a blissful looking Gabriella. 'I love having her back in my arms, not just like, and I wouldn't trade this moment for all the money in the world.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The doorbell rang and Gabriella rushed down the stairs of her home to answer it as she smiled at Taylor, who was dressed in a purple knee length strapless dress with gems along the bodice and silver flats. "You look wonderful," said Gabriella as she hugged Taylor.

Taylor smiled in return and surveyed her friend. "You aren't that bad yourself, Gabriella," commented Taylor. Gabriella was dressed in a knee length black dress with a silk gathered bodice, spaghetti straps, and flared lace skirt with matching heels. "Actually, I'd say stunning."

Gabriella grinned back at her friend. "I knew I picked you as a best friend for a reason," kidded Gabriella as she followed Taylor to Chad's car.

"Hey Chad," greeted Gabriella.

"Hey Gab," returned Chad as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Wow, another wonderful pick for a dress, Gabriella. Too bad Troy isn't going to see it."

Gabriella sighed. "I know. This New Year's Eve party isn't going to be the same without him. Maybe we should go over to his house and see if he's feeling all right."

"No!" exclaimed Chad, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, Chad's right, Gabriella. If he needed something, he would have called you by now. You know how guys are when they are sick, total babies," added Taylor.

"True. All right, let's go hit that party then!" said Gabriella as she thought back to earlier on that same day when she learned Troy would not be her date for the evening.

_"Gabriella," called out Ms. Montez. "Make sure you clean your room! I want you to start the __new year__ on the right foot with a clean room and everything, okay?"_

_"Yes, Mom," answered Gabriella, who had just made her bed that morning. She was in the process of pulling out the vacuum when her phone beeped, which indicated she had a text message._

_**Sorry, I can't go tonight, sick. Don't be mad.**_

_Gabriella frowned when she read the text from Troy and texted him back._

_**Not mad, are you sure you are okay? I can come over.**_

_Within the next minute or so, she got a response back from him._

_**No, enjoy tonight. **__**Sleeping it off.**_

_Gabriella nodded her head even though Troy couldn't see her so she texted back._

_**All right.**__** Let me know if you need anything. Feel better. :)**_

Gabriella had spent the rest of her afternoon cleaning her bedroom even more than normal to satisfy her mom before she got ready for the party. 'I just wish Troy could have come out tonight.'

They finally arrived at the party and Chad grinned as he entered the party with both Gabriella and Taylor on his arms. "I know I am so the envy of all the guys here. Two hotties on my arms, how great is that?" stated Chad before he earned a playful glare from Taylor.

The three got some sodas while they mingled with some people they met and somewhat moved with the rhythm of the music that was being pumped throughout the house. At around half past ten, Gabriella spotted Sharpay, who had also seen her. Before Gabriella could move, Sharpay, Tara, and Joanna were right in front of her.

"Who invited the lowlifes here?" asked Sharpay as she surveyed Gabriella and then Chad and Taylor who were behind her.

"You must be looking at a mirror Sharpay because I don't see anyone by that description anywhere else," returned Gabriella, which earned a few "oohhs" from people who were watching the two's confrontation.

"Did you really just say that to the girl with more money than your family will ever earn in a lifetime?" challenged Sharpay. "Me, lowlife? Please!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whether you have more money than the entire free world combined or not, what really counts when it comes to a person's worth is sadly lacking in your case."

"And that would be?" questioned Sharpay.

"Where to start, oh yes, truth, honesty, loyalty, generosity, integrity, compassion, and love," answered Gabriella. "None of which I see in your possession."

Sharpay gestured with her hand to indicate that all that didn't bother her. "Please, those are just traits you poor people think are important. Anyway, as much as I would love to go at it more with you, I must leave. The night is still young and I have many more A-list parties to attend with my girls. Oh, and by the way, where's Troy tonight?"

"It's none of your business but he's sick," responded Gabriella.

"So sad you bought that story. I'll be sure to tell him you bought his lie when I see him in a few minutes," commented Sharpay as she turned around to leave. "Toodles!"

Gabriella stared as Sharpay, Joanna, and Tara left the party and turned around to look at Chad and Taylor. Chad reached out to Gabriella first and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't even give her words a second thought, Gab," he comforted. "99.5 of what she says is always a lie."

She let out a breath slowly and nodded her head. "I know but sometimes she just knows how to get under my skin. Not necessarily the Troy comment but all her comments about her being rich and having it all. Makes me sick sometimes that I can't shut her up more."

Taylor gave Gabriella a sympathetic look. "Completely understood, Gabriella. I would have slapped her by now but you have way better control than me," stated Taylor.

Before either could say more, Gabriella felt her cell vibrate from inside her purse and pulled it out. "One sec guys," she said before she headed outside to answer the phone. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Gabriella, I need you home. Can you come now?" asked Ms. Montez.

"Sure Mom, but is everything all right?" questioned Gabriella.

"Yes, now just come as soon as possible," answered Ms. Montez.

Gabriella hung up the phone and quickly found Chad and Taylor. "Something is up at home. Can you take me back home now? I hate to cut out but it sounded urgent from my mom's voice."

Chad nodded. "Sure, Taylor you can stay here and I'll drop off Gab and come back for you or do you want to come?"

"I'm coming, you are not leaving me alone here, Danforth," stated Taylor as the three made their way out of the party.

The drive to the Montez home was silent as Gabriella was running a million different scenarios through her head until they pulled into her driveway. Gabriella called out her thanks and goodnights to Taylor and Chad before she ran up to her house only to stop when she found a note on the door:

_Gabriella, I didn't mean to scare you with the phone call. I'm fine, actually at a party right now, but was a part in what is about to happen when you walk through this door. Don't __worry,__ it's something I think you will love. Lead with your heart, not your mind, and you will find happiness tonight. I love you dearly, Gabriella. Love, Mom_

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw that Chad and Taylor had made themselves scarce. 'I wonder what this is all about,' she thought as she stepped through the door using her key and took the note with her. She locked the door and then turned around to see a tea light next to a small white daisy. Gabriella took off her heels then picked up the daisy while she blew out the candle. Next, she saw another tea light with a red tulip next to it at the foot of the stairs. Curious as to what was going on, Gabriella picked up the tulip and blew out the candle again and repeated the process as she continued to find more pairs similar to the first two, just an alternating flower. When she reached her bedroom, she had a white daffodil, yellow orchid, and pink carnation in her hand as well.

Gabriella put her ear to her closed bedroom door but couldn't hear anything. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see that her bedroom was also dark, like the rest of the house, except for a tea light with a sunflower next to it a few feet in front of her, and then another candle with a yellow rose this time right in front of the doors that led out to her balcony. As she blew out the last candle, Gabriella slowly drew open her curtain and gasped at the sight in front of her.

As she reached out for the door, Gabriella found that her body was trembling with anticipation. "Hi Troy," greeted Gabriella in a soft voice, taking in all that he had done.

"Hi Gabriella," returned Troy from where he stood in the middle of the balcony. Around him on the ground were red rose petals scattered with tea lights all along the railing of the balcony. There was even a table set up with two chairs with tall candles burning in the middle with a vase of mixed colored roses in the middle. "Do you like it?"

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes as she nodded, so incredibly touched. "I love it," she got out before she rushed over to Troy, who had already opened his arms to embrace her tightly. "Thank you, Troy."

Troy smiled as she pulled away and kissed her softly. "So I'm not sick, I admit that. I was actually here since almost the moment you left with Chad and Taylor for the party, setting up. Don't be mad at them or your mom for not telling, okay?"

"Of course not," replied Gabriella, who leaned her head back onto his chest. "This is just so beautiful."

"Speaking of beauty, you look stunning tonight, Gabriella. I've been wanting to tell you that since I saw you leave with Taylor earlier tonight," stated Troy as he slowly let go of Gabriella's waist. "Come on, have a seat."

Troy helped Gabriella take a seat at the table as he placed a plate with her favorite dessert on the table and filled her champagne glass with apple cider. He then took a seat across the table from her and grinned as he watched her savor the taste of the chocolate cake on her tongue from her first bite.

"Troy, this is delicious!" exclaimed Gabriella. "Did you bake this?"

"No," admitted a sheepish Troy. "I got Zeke to whip it up for you. He even did fresh whipped cream for you."

Gabriella took a sip from the glass and smiled at him. "You really have outdone yourself, Troy. You didn't have to go through all this but I really do appreciate it."

"And this is just the beginning," teased Troy as he ate some of the cake himself. "So, I wanted to do this for you for a reason. It was one year ago almost that you and I fatefully met at one ski lodge far away from here. At about this time, twenty minutes after eleven, I was quickly getting dressed to go to this lame junior party my parents were forcing me to go to while you were fighting to read your book and being forced to attend the same party."

"Right, I thought I hid well enough from my mom but she found me and insisted I go to the party for the teenagers," recalled Gabriella with a smile.

Troy smiled back as he reached over to hold her left hand with his right. "One year seems like such a short time in retrospect but so much has happened. For me, I was enchanted by this amazing young woman, who is not only pretty on the outside, but gorgeous on the inside too. Lucky for me, she transferred to East High, my high school, after I failed to meet her or call her the day after we met. We started to get closer, dated, and then got involved in a relationship together. Unfortunately, I made the wrong set of calls this summer and chased her away, stupid idiot that I was. But fortunately for me, this beauty has a heart of gold and slowly let me back into her life. Friends first, then best friends, then dating."

The two shared a smile and a look at this, Gabriella squeezing his hand to encourage him to talk more, which he did. "So, in a very, very, very broad sense, that was my year. Along the way though, I found out that this beauty was not only my best friend but someone I had to have in my life to feel complete, the love of my life." Troy brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before his alarm on his phone went off.

"What was that?" asked Gabriella.

"That was a reminder that a year ago, I just set my eyes on you for the first time. And I know this may be cheesy but I thought this would be appropriate," he explained as he hit the play button on the CD player he had behind him.

A familiar melody reached Gabriella's ears as she watched as Troy got up from his seat and then extended his hand to her, which she took, to help her up. Troy led her over to the area in the balcony that had some clearing as he started to sing:

_Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance._

Gabriella smiled as she caught his motion to join and sang:

_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities._

Together, hands still linked, they sang together:

_I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the start of something new…_

Troy and Gabriella continued to sing the song that was responsible for bringing the two together one year ago, each drawing the other one closer to them with each verse until they were as close as they could be standing. They finished singing and Gabriella found herself staring into Troy's emotionally filled baby blue eyes.

"And the song was right, the DJ was right. We do have to thank him now, a year later, for bringing us together for this very night one year ago was the start of something new," remarked Troy. "Even with all the bumps along the road, I will never regret it."

"Neither will I," confessed Gabriella as she returned the kiss Troy just placed on her lips.

He pulled back a little while he still held Gabriella in his embrace. "So right now we were getting hot chocolate and then walking outside talking about singing and our lives before that night. You revealed your fear of singing in front of people caused by you fainting in church and I told you about my singing in the shower."

"Right, and I found it so funny that a guy with a voice like you didn't use it. Little did I know that you were allowing your dad and your friends to force you into hiding some of your strongest talents," said Gabriella. "I'm glad you broke out of that force though and showed all of the world what you are made of."

Troy laughed a little at this. "Well that was in large part due to you, Gabriella. You showed me it was okay to be different and to actually embrace it."

His cell went off again and he grinned at Gabriella. "And that alarm meant?"

"One minute to midnight, the new year," answered Troy. He looked at his watch and waited until there was only ten seconds left.

Together they started the countdown, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

Before she even recognized what was happening, Troy leaned down and captured her lips in the most intense and emotionally filled kiss they had shared yet, bending Gabriella over backwards for effect. When they came back up, he pulled away slightly to catch his breath and grinned as Gabriella rewarded him with a dreamy look on her face. "Amazing," uttered Gabriella as she never broke contact with his eyes.

"Well, I do have one last component to this evening. Now that we have celebrated our one year of knowing each other, I want to start this new year right," said Troy as he reached over for a small light blue bag that was next to his chair. "Open it."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a question on her face but did what she was told. She reached in and pulled out a light blue box. Giving Troy one last look, Gabriella opened the box and found a silver chained bracelet with a solid heart dangling from one of the links. She saw some engraving and pulled it closer to her face so she could read it:

_T.B. and G.M._

It also had the date of New Year's Eve one year ago. Gabriella looked up at Troy for the second time of the night with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. "It's simply beautiful."

Troy smiled down at her and helped her put it on. "So I wanted to get you something this year to celebrate our history but also as a symbol of our new relationship, one that has grown and matured quite a bit from when we first met a year ago. We discovered each other and had instant chemistry last year but now, now I would say that we have shared love now, something much more precious. With all that being said, I have a question for you."

Gabriella searched his face for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

"Gabriella Montez, do you deem me worthy to be called your boyfriend once again?" questioned Troy as he immediately held his breath.

With only a moment of hesitation, Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. "Of course Troy, you are more than worthy actually. And I have something to say to you too."

Troy looked at her a bit puzzled but never dropped the grin that was now residing on his face. "And that would be?"

"I love you, Troy Bolton," confessed Gabriella, who smiled even more as she saw the shocked look on her boyfriend's face. "With all my heart."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes before he opened them again as he said, "I love you too, Gabriella Montez, with all of my heart, and all of my being."

The two shared a goofy, in love grin before they shared a kiss, followed by many more as they rejoiced in this wonderful feeling they had between them, out in the open, for all the world to see. Eventually, with the wind picking up a bit and the candles burning out, Troy and Gabriella moved to the inside of her room but continued to share in the moment on her couch just inside from the balcony.

After kissing for a while, Gabriella pulled away slightly to look up at Troy with that still evident smile. "Thank you Troy, for everything you did tonight. I know I will always treasure this night, and this moment with you, for the rest of my life."

He returned her look and kissed her forehead. "For me, it was all worth it just to see you smile. Your confession of love also made it rewarding too," confessed Troy. "I'm just happy I was able to make you happy again."

"I have faith that you always will," replied Gabriella before he drew her back to him for another deep kiss as they cuddled together there in her room, blissfully unaware of anything outside of their love filled environment.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Troy picked Gabriella up from her house the next morning and spun her around on her porch before he kissed her senseless. "Good morning to you too," greeted Gabriella with a smile. "I still am flying high from last night slash early this morning."

"So am I," confessed Troy with a grin. "But then again, you have that effect on me, Montez, all the time."

Troy grabbed her hand and escorted her to his truck for a ride back to his house. The gang had decided earlier on in the week that they wanted to spend the first day of the new year together so Troy checked with his parents, who agreed to have the gang over.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, hi Mr. Bolton," greeted Gabriella as she walked through the door with Troy and saw his parents having a late brunch.

"Good morning, Gabriella," returned Mrs. Bolton with a smile. She spotted the bracelet Troy had spent so much time deciding on and felt herself smile even more as she saw the obvious happy looks on her son and his now girlfriend.

"Hello Gabriella," answered Mr. Bolton. "Happy New Year! I hope yours has started off on the right foot."

"Oh, it has, better than just the right foot. For the first time in a long time, I feel like this year could be the best year yet," responded Gabriella with a smile.

Jack gave Troy a knowing look and smirked as he saw his son blush. Both of Troy's parents knew what Troy had put together last night and were just so happy that things were starting to look up for him. 'I haven't seen Troy so genuinely happy in a long time,' thought Mrs. Bolton as she watched the young couple grin at each other for no apparent reason. 'Let's just hope this time it lasts.'

"So Gabriella, I've seen you at practices but haven't had a chance to talk to you. How are you and Taylor doing with the scholastic decathlon?" asked Mr. Bolton. "I'm sure you are on your way to at least regional."

Gabriella nodded her head as she turned her attention from the younger to older Bolton man in the house. "We have our regional competition at the end of this month and have geared up for it rather well. Taylor and I are pushing to make it to nationals so we have been working with the rest of the team to make sure we are on top of our skills. Hopefully after regional, we'll make state at the end of February and then nationals, which is at the end of April."

"I'm impressed, you seem like you have everything together. I'm sure the scholastic decathlon team will miss both you and Taylor next year," commented Mrs. Bolton.

"I don't think so. We have some younger talent who are looking to get some leadership under them soon. They'll just miss our slave driving tendencies," joked Gabriella.

Troy laughed. "Hey, you can't be any worse than my dad and the basketball teams."

Mrs. Bolton coughed to try to cover up her laughter while Jack did not look too pleased with this comment. "Are you saying I drive you too hard, Troy? Is that why I see you and Chad running the varsity team so hard on your own while I work with the JV team? No way, son. If you are looking for a slave driver, you need to look at yourself and your best friend first. You two have stepped it up this year way more than I have."

"Relax Dad, it was a joke!" replied Troy. "Man, I can't mess around with you sometimes."

"Troy, try to remember, basketball is the most sacred of subjects for your father. Anything else, he would have found funny, but not that," explained Mrs. Bolton. "Anyway, shouldn't you two be setting up for the gathering?"

"Oh yeah," said Gabriella. "Come on, Troy. We have to get that all together before the gang gets here."

"But what stuff? Zeke is bringing all the food," answered Troy.

Gabriella shook her head at her boyfriend. "Remember all those games that we put together? Or rather, I put together? I have to get that all organized!"

"Oh," replied Troy. He watched Gabriella as she scooted out of the room and into the living room but turned his attention to his parents who had started to chuckle at him. "What?"

"Just, well Troy, I can so see your father in you right now, that total cluelessness as to what your more efficient half is doing right now," explained his mom.

"Yup son, I hate to tell you, but that is the exact look I have on my face when your mom is in charge and does things I don't even know about," added his dad. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Troy rolled his eyes and followed Gabriella into the living room where she was currently organizing papers while he heard his parents continue to laugh back in the dining room. "Can I help?"

Gabriella looked over at him and smiled as she gave him construction paper, a calligraphy pen, glitter, glue, and two small cardboard boxes. "Here, you can do the positives."

"The positives?" asked Troy as he looked at what was now laid out for him on the floor. He took a seat and examined everything. "Remind me what that is?"

Gabriella let out a sigh. "It's where we pass these papers around with one person's name on the top and each person writes something great about them anonymously. You can write the name of each person at the top with the pen then glue some glitter along the edge to give it a nicer look."

"Glitter? Gabriella, I hate to tell you but I don't do glitter," stated Troy. "Kind of reminds me of Sharpay actually."

"All right," said Gabriella as she reached for the glitter and glue back. "I'll just have Ryan do it when he comes over. He's not afraid to have sparkly glitter on him."

Gabriella suppressed a giggle as Troy pulled the materials back to him, which was her intention, and started to work on the papers. 'Deep down, I know he still has the image of me and Ryan together, just like I do of him and Sharpay. I don't think that will ever change, but in some ways, it is a reminder of what we have gone through to be where we are today,' she thought before she got to work on her own project.

Troy watched as Gabriella worked diligently on stapling the papers she had in front of her and organizing some other things. He smiled as she bit the corner of her lip, a habit Gabriella had had for a long time whenever she was deep in thought or tried to figure something out. Unable to resist, Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's neck, which startled her. She looked up at him and smiled before she turned her head to kiss Troy. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as Troy gently pushed Gabriella backwards so that she was laying on the carpet while they continued to kiss. She let out a contented sigh as he started to kiss her neck again and she was able to run her fingers through his growing brown hair. Troy came back and started kissing her on the lips again when the doorbell rang.

Groaning, Troy moved off of Gabriella and gave her a hand up before she started to laugh. "What?" he asked, panicked by her reaction after a more heavy make out session.

"Glitter," got out Gabriella as she pointed to his shirt and his face. "Go wash up and come back down. I'll get the door."

Troy nodded before he sprinted up the stairs while Gabriella quickly cleaned up the glitter on the floor. She answered the door and smiled as she saw Ryan and Audrina with Zeke and Charles behind them. "Hey guys, come in," greeted Gabriella as she stepped aside to let them in.

Zeke and Charles brought in the first batch of food and then went back out with Ryan to continue bringing in the food Zeke had whipped up for the gathering. Audrina followed Gabriella into the living room and smiled as she saw how happy Gabriella was. Her "big sister" didn't have to say anything; Audrina could just feel it from Gabriella's mood or something.

Gabriella finished cleaning up everything and sat down on the couch as Audrina did the same but continued to stare at her. "Do I have glitter on me?" questioned Gabriella when Audrina just stared without a word.

"No," answered Audrina. "I just can't get over this change in your whole demeanor. You weren't depressed or anything before but now, now you seem so much lighter and happier. Did something happen last night that you need to tell me?"

Gabriella just grinned at her and was about to say something when Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi ran into the room. "Gabriella Montez, you better spill everything right now!" demanded Taylor as the girls sat close to their close friend.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Audrina. "Well, as I was about to say before these guys came in was that Troy surprised me last night and we've started the new year in a committed relationship again."

"That's all you are going to tell us?" screeched Martha. "No way, we need details!"

"I heard Troy talking to Chad about some of the finer details and it sounded like it was going to be way romantic," commented Taylor.

"It totally was. He put so much heart and thought into it. I'd have been a fool for not starting this new chapter with him in it. Troy means so much to me, even more so today than last school year," explained Gabriella.

Kelsi noticed the new bracelet on Gabriella's left arm. "Is that bracelet from Troy?"

Gabriella looked down at the silver bracelet and nodded with a smile. All four girls squealed in excitement as they each examined the bracelet and the engraved heart. "That is so sweet!" exclaimed Audrina. "If what he did for you as a set up last night was anything like this, I would have killed you for not becoming his girlfriend again!"

Troy chuckled from the entryway as he heard this. "Well I'm glad to know that I can count on you, Audrina, for help," teased Troy with a grin. "So you like it, huh?"

"WE LOVE IT!" yelled Martha. "Very well done, Troy."

"Thank you," he answered as he came over and sat on the other side of Gabriella. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead before he kissed her lips briefly.

"Aww," exclaimed the four girls all together as there were gagging sounds from the entryway from Charles, Jason, Chad, and Zeke while Ryan just stood there and smiled at the two.

"Seriously man, I don't know what's worse. You miserable and not focusing on basketball or this super gushy side when you are happy and in love," exclaimed Chad.

"Obviously the miserable side," responded Taylor. "And leave the lovebirds alone. I wish you would do something for me, Danforth, that was even half as romantic as Troy did for Gabriella last night!"

"Oh, here we go again, we're getting compared again guys," commented Jason. "Better watch out Ryan, Audrina may be doing this to you soon too."

Ryan chuckled as he walked over to sit next to Audrina on the couch. "I don't need to worry. Unlike you and Chad, I treat my girl just as well as Troy does Gabriella, right baby?"

Audrina blushed and nodded.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Great, two romantics in our midst. Jason, you and I are so done for," exclaimed Chad while Zeke and Charles just laughed. "And you two, don't you think you'll escape this madness when you find the one for you. It always comes down to this comparing whenever the girls get together."

"Oh relax, will you?" said Taylor as she got up and wrapped her arms around Chad as Kelsi did the same to Jason. "We're dating you because we like you, not Troy or Ryan. Heaven knows, if it was only romance we were after, Audrina and Gabriella would have had a huge cat fight over their boyfriends by now. But no, we are with you and Jason because you are who you are."

Chad stared at Taylor in amazement. "I think that's the sweetest thing you have said to me in quite a while."

Taylor leaned up and kissed Chad on the lips before she smiled. "Well don't get too used to it because I'm not that gushy myself," she stated with a wink, which caused the gang to laugh together.

"Aww, yes, everything is back to being the way it was meant to be," stated Zeke with a grin. "Four happy couples and us stragglers."

"I, for one, couldn't care about not having a boyfriend. I want to just enjoy my time with my close friends this year before graduation. That's all that matters to me," replied Martha.

"I agree with Martha. Now why is it that I wasn't ever invited into this group earlier than this year?" teased Charles.

"Cause man, you weren't cool or tall until this summer," answered Zeke with a smile. "But now that you are here, we couldn't imagine you not."

The group smiled at each other until Chad had had enough of the sentimental moments. "All right, now that we have poured our hearts out, let's get this party started! Zeke, the food!"

Everyone laughed as Chad once again addressed his favorite topic, food, before they headed into the kitchen to dig into what was laid out by their resident master chef. While he was eating, Chad studied his best friend, who had a huge grin on his face at all times and also seemed attached to Gabriella's hip this afternoon. 'Oh he's in love again all right. He just better treasure her more than he did before,' thought Chad as he smiled at the apparent love his two best friends shared again. Just then, Chad caught some sparkly things on Troy's face as he moved his head. "Troy, are you wearing glitter?"

Troy swallowed whatever food he was eating at that moment and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked at Gabriella, who tried to hide a giggle as she reached up and removed some of the glitter he had apparently missed earlier. "Glitter, what glitter?" asked Troy once Gabriella was done.

"Gabriella, I leave you with Troy for one morning and you have him wearing girly sparkly stuff?" called out Chad.

"No, he was just helping with something for us to do later on and it involved him gluing glitter on the paper. He was pretty successful but did manage to get a bunch on himself in the process. Don't give him a hard time, Chad. It takes a real guy to handle such a girly thing, in your words, to help his girlfriend out," defended Gabriella.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled in gratitude for her sticking up for him. "Thanks, hun," he said before he kissed her. "Although, the glitter that was on me was a direct result of something way more intense than arts and craft."

The last part was whispered in her ear but still made Gabriella blush at the memory of making out with Troy before the gang came over.

Kelsi and Martha both grinned as they caught this little exchange while Jason and Zeke started chuckling at the bored look on Chad's face after they saw the same thing. "Seriously, you two are making me reevaluate whether I want you two together. I think you were way better when you were friends, none of this random kissing and whispering," complained Chad.

Troy turned his attention back onto his best friend and grinned wider. "You're just jealous Danforth that Gabriella has some of my attention now instead of just you and the guys."

"Oohhh," murmured Taylor. "Troy so called you right on the spot on that one, Chad!"

"Did not!" defended Chad. "Besides, he's so love struck at the moment, I could take him down easy out on the court."

More collective "ooooh"s were said around the room at this. "I think that was a challenge, Troy," said Ryan. "Need a back up?"

Troy eyed his best friend and shook his head. "No, Chad wants to take me on so be it. I'll show him being in love only helps your life and your game."

"Game on then," replied Chad as he and Troy headed out to the Bolton's backyard with the guys quickly following.

The five girls sat where they were and looked at each other in disbelief. "Did that testosterone fight just happen?" questioned Taylor. "The two lunkheads are dueling on the court over whether Troy is in love?"

"No, I think it is over Chad lacking attention from Troy now, attention Troy is rightfully giving to Gabriella," corrected Kelsi.

"I just think they needed a reason to go play basketball," stated Gabriella. "But Chad did just give Troy motivation enough for him to play hardball. We better get out there and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Although, that may be interesting in itself," said Martha with a laugh. "Actually, we better go ref. Who knows if the other guys are going to get involved too."

They scurried outside just in time to see Troy brush past Chad to complete a successful slam dunk. "Five to one, baby!" called out Troy as he checked the ball back to Chad. Neither one though was letting the other score easily. There were a lot of fake moves and just as much offense as there was defense.

"What are they playing to?" questioned Audrina.

"To fifty," replied Ryan. "And each shot only counts as a point, no matter where it is taken from."

"Hey girls, want in on the betting pool?" asked Charles.

Gabriella just stared at her friend. "Charles, are you all betting on who is going to win between those two?"

"Yup, we seem evenly split. Whoever wins will just split the money between them," responded Jason with a smile. "Come on, you guys know you want to."

Martha was the only one who looked to be considering the idea but when she saw that no one else was going to add their money in, she decided against it. "Maybe another time," she said to Charles.

After ten minutes, the score was now fifteen to twelve with Chad leading. "Oh come on, Troy. I thought you were all for this whole theory of love conquers all," egged Chad, which proved to be the wrong thing to say as Troy got this fire in his eyes no one had really seen before and stole the ball from him to score another point.

As another ten minutes rolled around, Taylor called out, "Don't you want a break? Water maybe?"

"NO!" both guys yelled as Troy blocked Chad's attempted shot, cleared it, and made it from where he stood. Chad was still leading but Troy was doing his best to at least get close to evening it out with the score being thirty-two to twenty-nine.

By the time the two were done, the gang had all sat down on the lawn around the basketball court and looked on with amused interest as Troy jumped up in victory after he finally won the game over Chad by five points. "Told ya, man. Love wins!" exclaimed Troy before he promptly dropped down onto the grass next to Gabriella.

She leaned over and smiled at him, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead before she kissed him. "Guess you showed Chad you can still play and be in love," commented Gabriella.

Troy leaned up and kissed Gabriella a second time. "You were my best cheerleader, even if you were sitting here on the grass talking to the gang. You make me want to be better and to play better."

Gabriella smiled down at him one last time before she looked over to see Chad, who had collapsed next to Taylor while he moaned about being tired. Taylor, however, looked to not be having any of that. "I have no sympathy for you, Chad. You did this to yourself," stated Taylor as Chad groaned again. "I do have to admit that you did try as hard as you could."

"I'll get him next time, mark my words," got out Chad before he dropped his head back onto the grass.

The cold was starting to seep through their jackets so the gang moved back inside the house with Jason and Charles helping Chad in. They sat around the fire that Coach Bolton had set up for them while they were outside and started just talking about things from the past. Eventually, they got to the games that Gabriella had organized but more importantly, every single one of them enjoyed this first day of the year spent together among their closest of friends and left the Bolton household with a positive reminder of what life was all about – friendship and love.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Two and a half weeks later, on a clear but cold Tuesday night, Troy found himself laying on Gabriella's bed with her focused only on her book as she sat next to him. East High was in the middle of finals week and Troy was a bit frustrated that he couldn't get Gabriella's attention on anything more than a quick kiss if it didn't involve scholastics. Troy had a final every day this week plus an additional one on Thursday while Gabriella had had two a day so far with one tomorrow and one last one on Friday.

"Troy, aren't you at all worried about your history final tomorrow?" asked Gabriella when she caught him staring at her again. "Honestly, staring at me, as flattering as that is, is not going to help you pass, sweetie."

Troy grinned at the little love name before he said, "I know, but I can't concentrate on my boring history book with you right there. Besides, you need a break. You've been staring at your textbook and notebook for like two hours straight. Why don't we go outside for a bit? On the balcony so we aren't far from your study materials."

Gabriella looked at Troy and realized that he wouldn't relent until he got his way. "All right, but only for a little bit."

Troy quickly got up and offered his hand to Gabriella to help her up from the bed. They walked out onto her balcony and stared out at the changing sky as the remainder of the sun disappeared to be replaced by a light, then dark, sky with twinkling stars. When he saw Gabriella shiver a little, Troy ducked back inside momentarily and came back out with a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Gabriella gave him a grateful look as she settled down next to him on the bench to the left of the doors.

He wrapped his right arm around Gabriella and brought her closer to him to kiss the top of her head. "Mmm, that felt good," murmured Gabriella as she snuggled closer to Troy. "You must have super therapeutic powers or something. You always seem to be able to relax me or soothe me when I need it the most."

Troy chuckled as he brushed some of her hair away from her face. "No, just love. Love for a young woman who has stolen my breath and my heart away in one easy swoop."

Gabriella pulled away a little bit to look at Troy. All she saw on his gentle face was that one emotion he mentioned, love, reflected in his smile and especially in his blue eyes. "God, how I have come to love you this much, I'll never know," stated Gabriella as she met him halfway in a sweet kiss. Eventually, it morphed into a more passionate set of kisses as they drew themselves closer together on the bench.

After a while, Gabriella gently pulled herself away as she smiled at Troy. "As much as I love this, Troy, I really need to get back to studying and so should you. I may be your girlfriend now, but I'm still your official tutor. How's it going to look if you fail an exam and your only excuse is that we wanted to make out?"

After a laugh, Troy nodded his head. "All right, you win, but only because you are so adorably cute and smart. Throw in sexy, which you always are, and you have a winning combination," stated Troy as he captured Gabriella's lips once again.

Before she knew it, more time had passed while she kissed her boyfriend but Gabriella forced herself to pull back and stand up this time. "All right, seeing that you seem to be a bit more passionate tonight than normal and I can't seem to resist you, we are calling reinforcements for this study session."

"What?" questioned Troy. "Reinforcements?"

Gabriella smiled as she went into her room and picked up her cell. She waited for it to ring and then said, "Hey, Taylor. Listen, can you come over to my house? Troy and I are studying but since we don't have the same final tomorrow and you and I do, I thought it would be good for us to study together… Oh, Chad is there? … Yeah, I think the boys could study together too… Uh huh… Okay, see you in a few."

"Did you just invite Taylor and Chad over on our little study date?" asked Troy.

"Yup," answered Gabriella. "It's clear that as much as I love our alone time, Troy, that we can't study together like this, not tonight. We both need to do well on the finals tomorrow. Remember, grades are key to scholarships."

"True," admitted Troy. "Fine, but can we make a deal?"

"What type of deal?" asked a suspicious Gabriella.

"Cuddle with me before they come?" suggested a hopeful Troy.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at this. "Just cuddle?"

"Well, we'll have to see but it's a start," replied Troy with a grin.

"I so did the right thing by calling Taylor," commented Gabriella as she felt herself walking back to Troy and hugging him around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her.

Eventually, the two did start to kiss, as Gabriella had predicted, but she found she didn't mind. She enjoyed the feeling Troy gave her every time he kissed her and the feeling of being in his arms. Troy gently moved them towards her bed and slowly pushed her backwards onto it, lying on his side next to her while they continued to kiss. Just as he was running his fingers under her top, the doorbell rang and Gabriella sprang up.

She quickly fixed her hair and looked at Troy with a small smile. "See, we need them here to get any work done," stated Gabriella before she left her room to answer the door.

Soon, Gabriella came back to the room and giggled a little as Troy was now lying on the bed with his history book open but with a pout on his face. Taylor and Chad came in after Gabriella and greeted Troy as they took a seat on the couch in Gabriella's room. Taylor caught Troy's pout though and shot Gabriella a look.

"Hey Chad, I think I left something I need in your car. Can I have your keys?" asked Taylor as she took them from him. She then grabbed Gabriella's arm and dragged her outside as they stopped on the Montez's porch.

Gabriella warily looked at Taylor and knew that she wanted details. "All right, yes, I invited you over to help me study but not just in a scholastic way," admitted Gabriella.

"Needed supervision to stop the making out, huh?" teased Taylor with a smile. "No self control around him anymore?"

"Well I do but, well, he's too dang tempting," replied Gabriella with a smile. "Then again, I think that's what attracts me to him. Anyway, it's not like you haven't done the same to me."

Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "Actually, the same thing was going on at my place too so I guess we are saving each other."

Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. "A great pair of best friends we are, huh?" stated Gabriella.

"The best," returned Taylor. "How long are you into studying for the final tomorrow?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before she said, "Probably a little over halfway, you?"

"About the same. Good, we really can help each other study for the rest together then. Speaking of, we better get back inside so the guys don't start to wonder what we are doing," commented Taylor.

The best friends entered Gabriella's room and were honestly shocked when they saw that their boyfriends were actually studying. Troy lifted his head up from the textbook and returned the girls' stares. "What?"

"Nothing," replied Gabriella as she kissed his forehead before he turned back to his textbook. Gabriella and Taylor grabbed their books and notebooks and sat together, Taylor on the desk chair and Gabriella at the end of her bed. They started skimming through a chapter while they made notes and then quizzed each other on it.

After an hour of silence and talk strictly about the next day's finals, Chad signaled that it was break time for at least the guys by talking hoops with Troy. Gabriella and Taylor shared a look before they went back to their studies.

"Speaking of college hoops, where did you apply, man?" asked Troy.

"Umm, UCLA, Ohio State, U of A, and UNLV. You wouldn't believe how close I got to not turning in the applications though. I honestly thought I was going to get my behind kicked by Taylor because they weren't done until the very last minute," revealed Chad. "Like seriously killed."

"Dude, how long did you wait to finish them?" questioned Troy.

Chad paused for a moment and then admitted, "Two days before they were due."

Troy did the calculations in his head before he snapped his attention back to his best friend. "But you were applying to non-local schools. How did you make sure they got there before January first?"

Chad grimaced. "Very expensive priority overnight, certified mail. Cost me an arm and a leg, totally. I finished sometime on that early afternoon after Taylor asked me about them. I totally forgot about them, man. You know how I am."

Troy just shook his head. "I do and you are very lucky to have Taylor. If not, man, I don't want to think about it."

"Hey, it's not like I don't know that Gabriella has been helping you keep on top of this college application too. Don't go that high road with me," stated Chad.

"You have a valid point, Chad. I never said I didn't have help from her," admitted Troy. "Gabriella actually made sure that I had mine turned in a week after she did, hounded me until she watched me drop them in the mail to UCLA, USC, Berkeley, Duke, U of A, and NYU."

"Wow, I didn't know you applied to so many. Maybe we'll end up at U of A together or UCLA. I think those are the common schools for us two," said Chad. "I know Taylor applied to UCLA and U of A as well as MIT, Stanford, and Dartmouth. Sounds like we all may be pretty spread out too."

"There's a chance of that, yes," agreed Troy. "But I don't want to even think about that possibility, not yet."

"I hear you, man. It'll come when it comes, right? No need to rush it," replied Chad.

Troy turned his gaze to where Gabriella, with that cute little look on her face she always had when she was concentrating, was still sitting on the bed studying with Taylor and smiled. "If the reality is separation, I never want to see it come," returned Troy. "I've got something too good now to let it go because of college. No Chad, if that's the truth, there is absolutely no need to rush it."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Taylor approached Gabriella as she sat at her desk and took the seat next to her. "So I was thinking, since our victory at regional last week came so easily, we should toughen up the review session with the scholastic decathlon team tonight. Like we need to make sure no one thinks state is going to be like that," stated Taylor as Gabriella turned her attention to her best friend from the book she was reading.

"I know, I was a little surprised the other school wasn't prepared better last week. In no way though can we expect that from the schools at state, but Taylor, it is only the first week of February," replied Gabriella.

Taylor let out an impatient sigh. "I know, Gabriella, but if we put this off any longer, the end of February will be here and we still won't have gotten our team together to the degree that we need them to be to win state and go to nationals."

Gabriella put her hands on Taylor's shoulders and smiled. "Taylor, calm down. I am in it for the win this year like you are, but you need to relax a little. I agree, we should up it but don't jump on the team like you just did to me. There's no other way to freak them out like doing what you just did. I am your best friend and I think that I just stressed over a competition that is a month away. Thank God you didn't do this about finals."

Taylor stared at Gabriella for a moment longer before she laughed at herself as she realized how much of a basket case she was at the moment. "All right, all right. I get the point. Calm leader I shall be this afternoon at the meeting. What time is your on campus interview with U of A?"

"Before the scholastic decathlon meeting. I know other people on the team have interviews now with U of A and that's why we made it in the evening. Still, at least the juniors and sophomores seemed to have understood, which is good," replied Gabriella.

"Well they should. This is going to be their life in a couple of years or so," stated Taylor. "Mine is in twenty minutes. Speaking of, I better go and get my stuff together. Oh good, Audrina is here to sub in for me for the next session. I'll see you at the decathlon meeting!"

Gabriella waved good-bye to her best friend as Taylor ran out of the library before she turned her attention to Audrina, who took the seat that Taylor had been sitting in previously.

"Nervous about the interview?" asked Audrina as she smiled at her close friend. "I think Ryan's is tomorrow."

"A bit," admitted Gabriella, "but I find myself a lot more nervous about the campus visits and interviews Taylor and I have scheduled back in the New England area next weekend. Those, well those are the ones that I really am after. Today is kind of like a warm up, not to say anything bad about the University of Albuquerque."

Audrina nodded. "It just isn't your dream school, that's understandable. In my opinion, I think you're destined for the East Coast in one of those smartie schools."

"Haha," got out Gabriella. "I wouldn't say that myself but I could see you there in a year and a half. Or are you going to go Broadway on me?"

Audrina laughed at this. "No, as much fun as that is for me, it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. Ryan is definitely on that track though."

"Speaking of, I know Ryan has been deliriously happy lately. And I think you have too, but you haven't said much. How's that going?" asked Gabriella.

"Amazing," replied Audrina. "He's just so sweet and a lot more complex than I think most of the students at East High would give him credit for. Then again, I don't need to tell you that."

"True, but it's nice to hear that someone else appreciates the real Ryan Evans like I do. Before this year, he was right when he said that everyone thought of him as Sharpay's poodle. He was living in her shadow but now, I think now he has earned quite a bit of respect from at least our gang," commented Gabriella. "Ryan is definitely one of the best people I've met so far in my seventeen years of life."

"And that list of best people is led by someone rather romantic that is coming through those doors over there," mused Audrina as she saw Troy coming in. "Or at least near the top. I better get to the student I'm helping, bye!"

Gabriella was confused by Audrina's sudden disappearance until she spotted Troy as he walked towards her with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. She stood up and grinned at him as he stopped at the table and presented them to her. Gabriella sniffed them before she leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Thanks, Troy, these are so beautiful. What's the special occasion?"

"This," stated Troy as he handed Gabriella his report card that he just printed out from the online system. "One of my teachers was really sick so he took extra long in posting, but this is the official report card from last semester. Proud of me?"

"More than proud!" exclaimed Gabriella as she took in the grades that totaled to be over 3.5 for the semester. She put the flowers down, along with the paper, and threw her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him soundly.

Troy chuckled as they pulled away from the kiss but kept their arms around each other. "I should be thanking you though, that's what the flowers are for. A gesture from me to you for helping me out so much last semester and again this semester. Those are the best grades I have ever gotten, Gabriella, and I owe a lot of it to you!"

Gabriella grinned more as she stared up into his eyes. "No, you were the one that retained all the information and studied on your own and took those tests. You deserve the credit, I was merely an instrument to help get you to realize your scholastic potential."

Troy only shook his head at Gabriella's modesty. "You never cease to amaze me with your shyness about your gifts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the roses."

"Oh, I definitely will. It'll be hard to not smile from ear to ear during my interview with the University of Albuquerque recruiter," stated Gabriella. "How was your interview?"

Troy reluctantly let Gabriella go as they took their normal seats in the library and said, "It went well. They seemed really impressed with me, both the academic and the athletic side. Mr. Evans, I think, has spread a very positive word about me throughout the U of A system to which I am very grateful for."

"That's really nice of him considering," replied Gabriella.

"I know. Wait, what time is your interview?" questioned Troy.

"In a little over an hour, why?" asked Gabriella.

"We better get started then. I don't want you being late and I also have the game tonight. Are you going to make it?" queried Troy.

Gabriella thought about her afternoon and evening schedule before she nodded. "Well at least some part of it in the end. I have to go to the interview and then the scholastic decathlon meeting. Taylor is all geared up to kill at state in order to get us to nationals so I don't know how long that is going to run."

Troy nodded his head. "Well they are good reasons so I guess I'll excuse you this time," teased Troy before he received a glare from his girlfriend.

"Gee, thanks," said Gabriella. "All right, so it's math again today, right?"

Troy nodded his head as he pulled out his book and notebook and got his mind focused on studying.

- - -

Gabriella and Taylor sneaked into the East High gymnasium and ended up standing along the wall to catch the last ten minutes of the game. Both girls were feeling pumped for the state round of the Scholastic Decathlon competition and the rest of the team seemed to be just as motivated to do well too. The two girls watched as Jason was fouled and a ref blew a whistle to organize the free throws Jason was awarded.

"So, how was the interview?" asked Taylor after she saw Jason make his first shot.

"Good. It was informative," replied Gabriella. "Yours?"

"Interesting. I think it would be a good option for a college for all of us if we wanted to stay together for college and local," stated Taylor.

"That's true. We could all just stay here, but I don't think that's going to happen. I know for one that Ryan is looking at NYU so he can work on Broadway at the same time and Kelsi has her heart set out on one of the two music schools she is applying to on the East Coast. That's already two people for sure," returned Gabriella after she saw Jason sink in the last shot. "Plus there is you and me."

"I guess next week will decide if we go that far away, to the East Coast," said Taylor. "I can't believe that time has come already, that's incredible."

"Senior year is passing us by quickly," admitted Gabriella. "Makes you want to take that much better care of our time here together, huh?"

Taylor nodded her agreement as they both cheered for the Wildcats as Charles completed a flawless layup.

The game ended a few minutes after with the Wildcats with a huge lead over their opponents. They shook the hands of their opponents and took off for the locker room before they reemerged twenty minutes later. In the meantime, Gabriella and Taylor had found Kelsi, Audrina, and Martha, who were sitting in the stands as the crowds thinned out. The five sat together and chatted amongst themselves until they saw the guys.

Gabriella stood to call over Troy but stopped as she watched her boyfriend walk over directly to Mr. Evans and shake his hand. Of course, Sharpay was right there and made sure to drape herself over Troy as the two men talked. Gabriella jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see it was Taylor, who had just seen the same thing. Audrina had also stood up and stood next to Gabriella, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze as the three watched without any power to do anything.

Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Charles, and Jason had started to walk over to the bleachers to join the girls but stopped as they saw Taylor and Audrina staring at something across the gym, along with Gabriella who had a pained look on her face. Ryan shook his head and headed over to his dad, twin, and Troy while the other four continued their journey towards the girls.

"I think that your prospects at University of Albuquerque are looking brighter each time I see you, Troy," commented Mr. Evans. "Great game out there. You and your friends play your hearts out, I can see that now."

"Isn't Troy just terrific, Daddy?" asked Sharpay as she leaned a little more onto Troy's shoulder.

Troy just blushed at this but was inwardly wondering how he could get Sharpay off of him without seeming rude in front of her father. "Thank you, sir," he replied while he ignored Sharpay's compliment. "I have to thank you again for all your help and encouragement since this summer."

"Hey Dad, sis, Troy. How'd you like the game, Dad?" asked Ryan as he finally made it over to the three. Sharpay gave him a dirty look, which Ryan ignored.

"You are a greater athlete than I gave you credit for, son," complimented Mr. Evans. "I never saw you in that light before, only in the theater sense. I'm glad to see you have even more dimension than I thought."

"Well I think Troy did the best out of the team," purred Sharpay. "He always does the best."

Ryan gave Troy a warning look but Troy didn't understand the meaning before he felt Sharpay throw her arms around Troy's shoulder sideways and kissed his cheek.

Mr. Evans chuckled and shook his head at the scene. "Well then, I just wanted to say my congratulations to you both, Troy and Ryan. I look forward to watching you both play in a few more games before the end of the season. All right Sharpay, if you want a ride home with me we need to get going, sweetheart. I have an online meeting I need to get home for. Ryan, I'll see you at home, son."

Ryan nodded his head as Mr. Evans shook Troy's hand again before he started his departure from the gym. Sharpay reluctantly looked at her departing father and then back at Troy. She kissed him one last time on the cheek and ran off to join her father. Sharpay smirked as she saw a confused Gabriella surrounded by her friends and realized her steps felt much lighter all of a sudden. 'Don't you worry, Gabriella. There is a whole lot more from where that came from,' thought Sharpay as she caught up with her father and joined him in the chauffeured car. 'I let you fall into a false sense of security for a little while, but it was only to get you to be too comfortable with Troy before I took it all away again, which makes it even more sweeter.'

Back inside the gym, Taylor and Audrina, along with the rest of the gang were worried about Gabriella, who still hadn't said anything. After Mr. Evans left, Gabriella watched as Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek for the second time, leaving her lipstick imprint there, and walked out but not before throwing Gabriella a look of victory. Gabriella slowly shook her head and willed herself to be stronger than the tears that threatened to fall.

Chad was the first to see it and reached out to Gabriella and took her free hand in his. "Gabriella, look at me," said Chad. When he noticed she was staring at where Sharpay was, Chad reached up a hand and used it to turn her face towards him. "Gabriella, listen to me. She's not worth those tears that you so want to let out now. You know you are so much better than her."

Gabriella blinked rapidly and managed to nod her head. "I know she's playing, but it doesn't hurt any less, Chad," she said with a sigh. "Can you just tell Troy…"

"Tell Troy what?" asked Troy as he and Ryan joined the group.

"Nothing," replied Gabriella as she broke away from everyone's grasp and stormed down the bleachers and past Troy. Pain gave way to anger in that second as she passed by Troy and continued to walk out of the gym.

Troy stared at where Gabriella had walked through the doors of the gym and then back at his friends who were throwing him dirty looks. "What?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Go after her you idiot before you lose her again! She's hurt, even I could tell that," stated Chad.

Troy just nodded his head as he ran out of the gym and found Gabriella crying as she leaned against Taylor's parked car. He slowed as he approached Gabriella and stood in front of her. After he watched a few sobs go through her body, Troy couldn't stand not touching her any longer. Troy stepped towards her and started to try to put his arms around his girlfriend, but Gabriella jerked away.

"Just don't, don't touch me, Troy," cried Gabriella as she finally looked up at him.

Troy felt his heart break as he saw the tear tracks on her face and the new tears coming in her brown eyes. "Gabriella, just talk to me then, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" raged Gabriella. "You and Sharpay, that's what's wrong!"

Gabriella started to walk away but Troy was quicker and grabbed her arm. "What is this about?" he asked as he stepped in front of her again.

"You talking to Mr. Evans I can handle," got out Gabriella. "You standing there while Sharpay drapes herself all over you I can't. It still hurts too much, Troy. Those memories of the summer, they may be pushed aside but they aren't gone. How can you tell me you love me and then have her treat you so carelessly?"

"Is that what this is about? Gabriella, tell me, how was I supposed to get Sharpay off of me while her dad was right there without being a jerk? I was racking my brain to figure a way to do that but I couldn't find one while I was standing there with Mr. Evans," replied Troy. "You're being unfair, Gabriella."

"Me? I'm the one being unfair? Troy, how many times are you going to let Sharpay come between us before you realize it's too late?" returned Gabriella. "I'm not going to be here forever, the interview with U of A today is proof of that."

"What do you mean?" questioned Troy. "Did you not do well at the interview or something?"

"I did, but I also realized that's not where I want to be for the next four years of my life. If U of A is your choice, then I already know we're not going to make it. You have said it plenty of times in the past that you aren't a fan of long distance, Troy," remarked Gabriella. "Maybe I should just let you go now, let you be with Sharpay. She'll be at U of A waiting for you, I know that now."

Troy studied Gabriella's face and saw all the pain and the anger and the sadness that he used to see months ago back. Tired of fighting with her over this already, Troy decided to use a different approach. In a much softer voice, Troy asked, "Is that really what you want, Gabriella? To end us before we even had the chance to begin?"

Gabriella felt her anger drain at his change of tone and looked back at him. "We have begun and ended because of Sharpay, and it looks like we are just repeating that stupid cycle. I'm tired of having my heart broken, Troy," replied Gabriella. "Especially when it is being done by you, for her."

"I'm never going to prove to you for good that you are the only one for me, am I?" questioned Troy with sadness in his voice. 'She really is never going to forget the past, as much as she seems to forgive.'

"Only time will prove that and every time I think that I know what's in your heart, she comes into the picture and you react to her the way she wants you to and it starts from square one again," explained Gabriella. "Look, Troy, I meant it when I told you I love you all those times, I meant the passion in every kiss we have ever shared, and I think I mean it now when I tell you that I just don't know about our future anymore."

Troy closed his eyes and tried to fight the heartache in his own heart at these words. "Gabriella, please, we have to fight for us. I've changed a whole lot from this summer, and I did it for me but also for you. Remember that conversation we had a couple of months ago, when I said I had my eye on the prize? That prize is you, Gabriella. It's always been you, not a scholarship and definitely not Sharpay Evans. Only you."

Gabriella stared back at Troy and felt herself melt a little as he gently placed his hand on the side of her face. She felt herself tilt her head into his palm and enjoyed the sensation it gave her. "I wish it was that easy for me to just believe you, Troy."

"Then let me prove it to you. Give me that time you said I would need. Don't end things now, Gabriella, please," begged Troy.

She looked at him and felt hope re-bloom in her heart as Gabriella realized how sincere Troy was with his plea. 'I can't just walk away from this,' she realized in her mind. 'It wouldn't be fair to him or to me, or rather to us.'

After a few moments filled with the two looking at each other, Gabriella nodded her head. "Please, Troy, be gentle with my heart. I don't know how much more pain I can take," murmured Gabriella before she felt Troy's arm encircle her tightly.

Troy pulled Gabriella into him even tighter and laid his head on top of hers after he lightly kissed it. "I'll guard it with my life, Gabriella, and never let you go."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 30

"So what are you and Troy doing tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day, Gabriella? And you and Chad, Taylor?" asked Kelsi as she joined Taylor and Gabriella, who were sitting down in the library preparing for the day's tutoring session.

"Well, since it is a Wednesday night, Chad and I are just going to go to a dinner, I think. Nothing too special with school tomorrow and then our red eye tomorrow night. I still can't believe we're actually going this weekend!" exclaimed Taylor.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I know, seems like only yesterday we were even thinking of what schools to apply to. Hopefully, these campus visits and interviews will help us decide. And as for tonight, Kelsi, I honestly don't know what Troy has planned. He wouldn't tell me much. What about you and Jason?"

"Jason and I decided since it was a school night to go to an early dinner and watch a movie at my house. Simple, but we're at least spending time together. Speaking of, I better go get that book I came in here for. Enjoy your night!" said Kelsi before she got up in hunt for the book.

"So you really don't know what Troy has up his sleeve, huh?" asked Taylor.

"Nope, he wouldn't tell me," replied Gabriella. "Probably doesn't help either that we are trying to work through our little spat from last week."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How's the recovery going?" questioned Taylor. "It looks like you guys are pretty normal again."

"We are for the most part, but there are certain moments where it gets a bit tense again. I don't know, Taylor. It's like we both had a valid point but still, it sucks to be hurt like that," stated Gabriella. "Like if Sharpay could go away and transfer to another school, I think I would have a better time coping, especially after that look she gave me last Wednesday after that little stunt of hers. I just, I really, really don't trust that girl."

Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "As you shouldn't. We've seen what she can do and she has made it clear she intends to do it again. I know after your confrontation with her at Winter Ball Chad promised you we would help you with her and I am renewing that promise. We aren't going to let her get away with this again, not this time."

Gabriella smiled gratefully at Taylor. "The only way we can prevent what we don't know about is to keep our eyes open but even then, it may be too late. And here's my quandary, I know that Sharpay is determined to make Troy hers again for the sake of the chase and making sure I am not happy with him, but it still doesn't make it any easier for me to accept the fact that he falls for her traps."

"Like you still get hurt at the idea that he would kiss her back or touch her in anyway after her prompting? I don't blame you, Gabriella, not one bit," replied Taylor. "If it were Chad she was going after, which I can safely say it never will be, but if it were, I would feel the same way. I know what you are saying though. I trust Chad as much as you trust Troy, but if Sharpay was involved and I caught him doing something he shouldn't be, I'd be just as hurt, even knowing it was her doing. It takes two in every situation unless he's being held up at knifepoint in my opinion."

"Well I'm glad I'm not going crazy then," returned Gabriella. "But I really hope this all doesn't come down to that. I really don't want that and I realize I can't keep thinking this way. It'll drive me crazy."

"Exactly, so push it aside for right now, enjoy your afternoon and evening with Troy and let it be for now. She's not going to do something today, I overheard Tara and Joanna talking about some date she has with some college guy, another victim no doubt," stated Taylor. "Remember, live for the moment today, not tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled at their shared phrase. "All right, agreed. Don't forget to pack tonight for the trip! My mom is psyched to be going back to New England for a little extended weekend."

"It should be a good trip. Are you sure you want to come with me to Dartmouth though, Gabriella? That's like a two and half hour drive from Boston," commented Taylor.

"Don't be silly. I'd love to see a potential school that my best friend may be going to. Besides, you're going with me to Harvard on Saturday before MIT. It's only fair," replied Gabriella.

Taylor reached over and hugged Gabriella. "God, I don't know what I'm going to do without you if it comes down to it."

Gabriella hugged her back and smiled as she pulled away. "Don't think that way. We still have common schools, maybe we will. Come on, enough future talking here! I think your student is waiting anyway."

Taylor looked over and saw Gabriella was right. "I guess I better go then. If not tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow, k?"

Gabriella nodded and opened her notebook to start writing notes from today's Anatomy class but stopped as soon as her first student showed up late. She greeted the young freshman and started to go through her first real research paper and the process it involved.

- - -

Gabriella had just finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. Troy had dropped her off at home an hour ago to get ready for their mystery date and all Gabriella knew was that it was semi-fancy. "Mom, can you get that please?"

"Sure, hun," called back Ms. Montez from downstairs. She smiled when she opened the door to find a dressed up Troy in a nice pair of black pants, white shirt, and red tie. "Hello, Troy."

"Hi, Ms. Montez," greeted Troy. "Is Gabriella ready?"

"Umm, I think she's close if not. Come on in, I don't want you freezing outside in the meantime," invited Ms. Montez.

"Thanks," he said as he stepped through the doorway and stood in the entryway. "So you are going to Boston with Taylor and Gabriella this weekend?"

Ms. Montez nodded. "I'm going to go visit a friend at some point while we're there, but this trip is more about the girls. You must be going on your own campus visits."

"I am, but not until after State Championships if we make it that far. Dad doesn't want me distracted by the trips," revealed Troy.

Ms. Montez was about to say something when she spotted Gabriella making her way down in a simple spaghetti strapped dress that fell mid-thigh. Troy spotted her too and felt his throat tighten at the sight of his simply dressed but beautiful girlfriend. "You look gorgeous," uttered Troy, which made Gabriella smile as she finished walking down the stairs.

"Thanks," she replied as she kissed him lightly.

Troy brought out the dozen red roses he had in his hands behind his back and presented them to Gabriella. "I didn't want to give you them at school since they'd mostly die that long out of water but these are for you. I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled back at him and accepted the bouquet. "I love you too, Troy," she returned and found she meant every word.

Ms. Montez stepped up to the couple and held out her hands. "Gabriella, why don't you give me those? I'll put them in a nice vase in your room next to the yellow ones that are blooming so nicely."

Gabriella nodded her head and handed them over. "Thanks, Mom," she said before she kissed her cheek.

Troy and Gabriella soon left the Montez house and got into Troy's truck. He started driving on the highway and pulled off at an exit shortly after they left the city limits of Albuquerque. Gabriella watched the scenery and smiled as Troy pulled up to a little restaurant that was a little separated from the town it was in. Troy got out of the truck and ran over to help Gabriella out but never let go of her hand as they entered the restaurant. "Reservation for two for Troy," told Troy to the host.

The gentleman smiled at the couple before he walked them to the back of the restaurant and had them sit down at a small table for two that was dressed up nicely with nice white linens and two burning tall candles in the middle.

After they ordered their drinks from the waiter, both Gabriella and Troy started to look over the menus. "This is an interesting restaurant," commented Gabriella as she saw the food offerings. "Greek and Italian in one place?"

"Yup, I thought it would be an interesting place to try and the reviews online weren't lying, this is a really romantic set up," stated Troy, which made Gabriella giggle. "What?"

"You found this place on the internet? That's so cute!" replied Gabriella with a smile.

Troy just grinned at his girlfriend and made sure he memorized that look on her face just then. 'This is the Gabriella I want to always remember, smiling and giggling, not the heartbroken one from last week.'

After they finished the chocolate gelato they shared for dessert, Troy paid the bill and escorted Gabriella back out. "I know it is a school night and all, but since it's Valentine's Day, would you allow me to take you for a short drive?" asked Troy as he helped Gabriella back into the truck.

"Sure," replied Gabriella with a smile. "I can do with some more romance tonight. It'll have to last me a long weekend, after all."

Troy grinned at her before he shut the door and then got into the truck to drive to the spot his dad told him about late last week when he went to him for advice about the date and Gabriella. Troy drove out a distance away from the two to where it was just the road, nature, and the two of them in the truck. Once he pulled off at the destination, Troy got out again and helped Gabriella out.

"Troy, it's so dark," whispered Gabriella as she held onto his hand tightly.

"That's the point," replied Troy. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, just seemed appropriate at the time," stated Gabriella with a laugh. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness but she still gripped Troy's hand in fear of falling.

Troy felt out the truck's lift gate handle and pulled on it to open it. He reached in with his right hand and grabbed one of the blankets he had put in the truck's bed earlier in the day. "I know you're scared of the dark right now, Gabriella, but I need both hands. Can you let go for a few seconds?"

He heard her laugh a little before she said, "Yes, I think I can."

Troy smiled to himself as he got up on the truck and spread the blanket out and put two pillows on it. He went back to the edge and got down and found Gabriella's waist. "Ready for a lift?"

"Yes," she replied as she felt herself lifted onto the back of the truck. She scooted back and smiled as she felt the softness of the blanket. Gabriella felt the truck shift as Troy got up as well and then moved towards the back of the bed of the truck as he settled down.

"Come here," invited Troy as he grabbed her right hand and gently guided her back to him.

They both laid down on the blanket that was laid out, their heads on the pillows, as Troy shook out the second blanket he brought and put it over the both of them. They laid like that for a while, staring up at the clear sky with the twinkling stars while Gabriella enjoyed the feeling of being in Troy's embrace once again.

"What are you thinking?" asked Gabriella as she spotted what she thought was the North Star.

"How wonderful it is to be here with you like this tonight," answered Troy. "And how very much you mean to me. I know we hit a problem last week and I don't know if you'll believe me now, but I want you to know that there is no one else in this world that I would rather be with than you, Gabriella. You've stolen my heart from almost that fateful day at the ski lodge and never gave it back."

Gabriella shifted so that she was now on her side. She couldn't see his face but she saw the outline of him. "Just as you have stolen mine," admitted Gabriella. "And my heart has taken over tonight instead of my mind and it believes you, Troy. It desperately believes in our love and is hopeful for the future."

Troy felt his heart soar at these words and reached over to pull Gabriella closer to him. She nestled her head in between his shoulder and his chin, her favorite spot, as they continued to watch the stars shine. He ran his hand down her spine and back up, which caused Gabriella's body to shiver in a good way. Both gasped though as they saw a single shooting star streak across the sky, easily outdoing the other stars up there.

"Wow, that was beautiful," commented Gabriella.

"You know what they say about two people who share a shooting star, right?" asked Troy.

"No, what?" questioned a curious Gabriella.

"The couple that views a shooting star like that, and that one," said Troy as another shooting star cross the sky, "are meant to spend the rest of their lives happily together forever."

Gabriella giggled at this. "You are so making that up!"

Troy shook his head. "I'm not, honestly. My mom told me that story when I was little. And even if it isn't true, that's what I am hoping for us, that we will be together for the rest of our lives, Gabriella. You truly make me a better man by just being here with me, understanding me like no one else can. I love you."

"I love you too," murmured Gabriella before she leaned down and kissed Troy softly on the lips, or as close as she could get without seeing him.

Troy shifted so that he was kissing her back on the lips and smiled as she ventured to kiss him on his cheeks, his forehead, and his neck. He returned the favor as he gently pushed Gabriella back onto her back before he covered her body with his. Troy slipped his hand down after a while and slowly inched it up Gabriella's thigh, under her dress. Before he got too far, Gabriella reached down and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm not ready, Troy," said Gabriella, her nervousness and fear evident in her voice.

Troy took a deep breath and another before he finally nodded his head and withdrew his hand. "I'm not going to force you, Gabriella."

"I know but I'm just scared you're going to be disappointed. Is this why you brought me out here tonight, Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"No, I just wanted a romantic night for us, away from all possible distractions. If you aren't ready, I can try to understand," replied Troy.

Gabriella could tell that Troy was trying his hardest to harness the lust and passion he felt at that moment. "Thank you," she said. "Troy, I may not be ready now but I will be in the future, eventually. It's just, I want to make sure our first time is special and that both of us want it, not just me giving into you because I think I'll lose you, which is a feeling I'm battling right now."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers before he replied, "You shouldn't feel that way, Gabriella. I'm not going to leave you just because we aren't having sex tonight or whenever I feel the urge and you aren't ready. That's not what love is about."

"I agree but I guess it is a deep fear of mine that one day you might. I just, I want it to be special, Troy, and I want us both to want it just as much. Right now, as special as tonight is, it's just not the right time for me, not yet. I hope you understand," explained Gabriella.

After a moment, Troy let out a deep breath and said, "I'm trying to understand and I can say that my heart does already. It's the rest of me that's trying to come to terms with it." Troy rolled off of Gabriella and laid on his back, staring up into the dark sky. He felt Gabriella shift as she sat up, still tucked away under the blanket.

"You're angry, aren't you?" asked Gabriella.

"No, not angry. Just frustrated a little but, Gabriella, you must know that I would never force you into anything you don't want to do, honestly. I love you too much for that," answered Troy.

Gabriella allowed Troy to pull her back down to him so she was resting her head on his chest. "I love you too, Troy," she murmured as she closed her eyes to listen to his heartbeat.

"Do you hear that heart beat so quickly, Gabriella? It's for you, every single beat is for you. When you are ready, we'll cross that bridge together, but until then, I just want to hold you for a little bit," stated Troy as he kissed her forehead.

"I'd like that," whispered Gabriella as she snuggled back into his embrace.

Eventually, Gabriella and Troy started to kiss again, but Troy didn't push it further than that. Instead, they alternated sharing kisses and just holding each other until Troy felt Gabriella relax into him completely. He looked at his watch and was able to see the hands a little bit by the light of the moon and sighed, it was 10 PM already. Troy gently got up from under Gabriella's sleeping form and scooted towards the end of the truck's bed. He gathered Gabriella up in his arms with the blanket still around her and carried her off the bed of the truck to the cab where he put her in and buckled her.

Troy drove all the way home while Gabriella slept against his shoulder with his right arm around her. He smiled despite his still raging frustration inside himself over wanting to be closer to Gabriella than anyone else but knew deep down that holding off until she was ready was the right thing to do. Troy took his eyes off the road for a moment to study her peaceful face. 'No, I wouldn't force her or do anything that would change the way she looks at me now, the way she trusts me. Nothing in the world would be worth seeing that pain on her face again and the love in her eyes gone forever.'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Gabriella was talking to Taylor at Gabriella's locker on Monday morning when she felt a pair of familiar arms snake around her waist. "I missed you," murmured Troy into Gabriella's ear. "You were gone all weekend and I missed you like crazy."

Gabriella turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Good morning to you, too," she greeted as she kissed him lightly.

"Did you two girls enjoy yourselves at least?" asked Chad, who had just greeted his own girlfriend.

Taylor looked over at Gabriella, who smiled back. "We did actually. Well, to be honest, it was AMAZING!"

Gabriella and Taylor both laughed as they thought about their weekend.

_After driving all the way to Dartmouth and back the day before and then visiting Harvard that morning, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ms. Montez were now exploring MIT's campus with a guide. Gabriella and Taylor held hands excitedly as they took a look at their possible future school together and listened to the guide talk about the history of buildings and where things were while also taking in the students scattered around the campus on that Saturday morning. Once the tour was done, Gabriella and Taylor both had their interviews while Ms. Montez sat in the student center waiting for both girls. When Gabriella came back with a stunning grin, Ms. Montez knew that all had gone well._

_"It went so well, Mom!" exclaimed Gabriella as she hugged her mother. "They had a lot of good questions, but I think I was prepared for most of them. They seemed very happy at the end of the __interview,__ either that or they were being very polite."_

_"I'm sure they loved you, __hun__," replied Ms. Montez. "I have a surprise for you actually."_

_"What?" asked __Gabriella._

_"As soon as Taylor comes back from her interview, I am taking you to the top of the Hyatt next to this campus for a nice dinner to celebrate a successful weekend for you both. I think you and Taylor have fallen in love with this area and these schools, and as sad as I am that you may be leaving me to go so far away, I just want you to be happy. Cathy is meeting us there and then after that, you and Taylor can explore your old haunts in Boston if you want while I catch up with Cathy. How does that sound?"_

_Gabriella stared at her mother before she grinned. "Wonderful!"_

_"What's wonderful?" asked Taylor as she came up to the mother and daughter._

_"Everything," responded Gabriella. "So, how did your interview go?"_

_"As well as I could hope, definitely better than my Dartmouth one. How about you, Gab?" questioned Taylor._

_"Both Harvard and MIT went about the same. Hopefully, I'll get into at least one of these schools," replied Gabriella. "And, what's even __better,__ is that we are going to a nice dinner at the hotel next door and then I get to take you around to some of my favorite spots back in the city."_

_After a few hours, the four women finished their dinners at the revolving restaurant and were busy sharing stories about their past and their present while they also enjoyed the views. "Boston and Cambridge really are beautiful, Gabriella. Now I know why you are considering coming back," said Taylor._

_Gabriella nodded her head. "And you have only seen the colleges. Mom, can Taylor and I get going so I can show her a little bit more of Boston before the club scene opens up?"_

_"Sure, Gabriella.__ Just make sure you are able to get up for our flight first thing tomorrow, okay?" answered Ms. Montez._

_"We will," said Gabriella before she hugged Cathy and then her mother. "Have fun tonight."_

_"You too, and be safe!" called out Ms. Montez as the girls left the restaurant and started their exploration of the city together before they went to a few 16+ clubs, which were a bit sparse in the city._

"So what mischief did you get into at the clubs?" asked an intrigued Chad. "I hope you two behaved."

"We did, for the most part," replied Taylor with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

Gabriella looked over at Taylor and burst into laughter as she knew what memory she was thinking of.

_Taylor and Gabriella were sipping on virgin strawberry daiquiris at the last club they planned to hit that night when two older looking guys approached them. The one with blonde hair walked up to Taylor while the one with black hair came to Gabriella._

_"Hello ladies," greeted the blonde. "Can we buy you another drink?"_

_Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and smiled at the guys. "Sorry guys but we aren't looking tonight," said Gabriella. "We both have boyfriends back home."_

_"Back home?" echoed the guy standing in front of Gabriella. __"Not from here, huh?"_

_"No, from New Mexico," answered Taylor._

_"Well then, please allow us to give you a memorable night in Boston you will never forget," said the blonde as he advanced on Taylor._

_Gabriella saw the panicked look on her best friend's face and decided enough was enough. "Bartender, can you get the bouncer?" called out Gabriella before her face was jerked around to face guy in front of her again._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," stated the guy in a dark tone._

_"I would," replied Gabriella before she poured the drink in her hand over the guy's head._

_"Why you little…" got out the guy before two bouncers came over and pulled him back from Gabriella._

_"Are these two bothering you?" asked one of the bouncers who had the blond in his grasp._

_"Not anymore, thank you," answered Taylor as the bouncer nodded and led the two guys out._

_People directly around the girls started buzzing about what just happened but Gabriella and Taylor failed to notice, both were laughing hysterically at the image of the black haired guy covered in Gabriella's pink mixed drink._

Chad and Troy both laughed at this story. "I guess you two can take care of yourselves," admitted Chad. "That's great to see."

Just then, the warning bell for homeroom rang so the two couples were forced to walk to the classroom together without further discussion of the trip.

- - -

After their tutoring session, Troy took Gabriella over to the park and the two were now sitting in their shared spot in silence. Both had a lot on their minds, especially Troy, who strangely got the sense that he was losing Gabriella, slowly. Gabriella on the other hand was only thinking of her college prospects and how she was going to choose if she luckily got into all her top choices.

"So," started Troy, startling Gabriella. "You really had a good time in Boston, huh?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Taylor and I had a lot of fun, but it was also a very useful trip. I got to know the campuses a little better and in some ways wish I had applied to Dartmouth too but what's done is done."

"Your heart is really set on going back East, huh?" stated Troy. "Far, far away from here."

"Maybe, I don't know quite yet," replied Gabriella. "Look, it's just a high that she and I are on right now. It'll pass and then we'll be able to decide on the colleges after we get accepted or rejected in a month or so. Why do you have that upset look on your face?"

Troy schooled his expression so the frustrated look on his face that was there a moment before was gone. "Nothing, no reason."

"Troy, if something is bothering you…" started Gabriella before Troy interrupted her.

"You want to know what's wrong? It's us, it's me, it's you!" exclaimed Troy.

Shocked, Gabriella didn't say anything for a few moments before she dared to ask, "What is wrong with us?"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh as he placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that but this is eating me, Gabriella, it's really eating me."

"What is?" asked a panicked Gabriella. "What has you this worked up, Troy?"

"The feeling that I'm losing you against my will. I'm frustrated because since Valentine's Day, you seem to be more hesitant about getting physically close to me. When we make out, you are so on guard like you need to be fully aware to make sure to stop me from going farther than you want to. And then this, hearing you talk so gleefully about the colleges on the East Coast, I can see you already envisioning yourself there at some ivy league school," admitted Troy. "I know we want to all live in the present but it seems like it is now your turn to focus on the future."

Gabriella stared at Troy and sadly shook her head. "Troy, this isn't what you are thinking. Yes, I'm excited about the prospects this visit brought, but it's not even like I've been accepted yet. Who knows, I could still easily get rejected. There are thousands of students across the country that want to get into these same colleges. And even if I do, there's nothing that says we aren't going to end up apart. We have three common schools that we applied to independently Troy, U of A, Berkeley, and UCLA."

"Yeah but you already made it clear you wouldn't got to U of A if you had other choices," bit out Troy.

"So? There's still two other colleges," replied Gabriella. "You know there's a good chance we could end up at the same school while I admit, you are right that there is a chance we won't. But why let it all eat you now?"

"Because just hearing you talk about those schools, well I could see the happiness in your words and your body language," answered Troy. "But, you are right, nothing is decided now, not by a long shot."

"Exactly, so just stay in the moment with me, all right?" pleaded Gabriella.

Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"And as for your feeling that I'm pulling away physically, it's not conscious, I promise you, Troy," stated Gabriella. "Maybe I am being more careful with you but it's not a conscious thought. I know you would never do something like force me. I don't have an answer for it because I didn't even realize I was doing that but I will be more conscious of it going forward."

Troy took Gabriella into his arms and just closed his eyes as he willed all the bad feelings and frustrations away. He wasn't totally successful but he was able to sweep most of it away, enough so that he enjoyed having Gabriella in his arms.

Gabriella on the other hand was now worried by Troy's thoughts that he had been holding onto internally. 'What if he is right?' she wondered. 'What if Troy's feeling of us being separated by college choices are right and that I am pulling away from him. What does that mean?'

After a few minutes more of cuddling, Troy decided it was time to take Gabriella home so she could get to work on her own studies. When he dropped her off, he smiled at her retreating form and took off without a second thought until he turned the corner at the end of the street when all the worries he had only thirty minutes before came back in a flash flood.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Troy was putting his books back into his locker after a boring Wednesday at school when Sharpay found him and sauntered over. "Hey Troy," greeted Sharpay in her best seductive voice. "How was your day today?"

He watched as she leaned her blonde head against the locker next to his. "Okay I guess. What do you want, Sharpay?"

"Oh, ever to the point I see," replied Sharpay with a smirk. "Well if you aren't nice to me, I won't ask you then."

She made a move to leave but curiosity got the better of Troy. "Ask me what, Sharpay?"

"Well, the booster club is having this huge gala on Saturday night and my dad wanted me to cordially invite you to it. It'll be a great chance to seal the deal on the scholarship, Troy. After all, now is the crunch time," said Sharpay.

Troy knew she was right. "Okay, when and where? I'll see if Gabriella is free."

Sharpay tsked. "I guess you are a little slower than I gave you credit for. You are coming as Daddy's and my guest, Troy. Do you really think that it would look good for me to go by myself while our honored guest comes with some other girl? Let me remind you, Troy, that we are trying to help you reach your goal, both Daddy and me. So are you going to come with me as my date or not go at all?"

'Like I needed this to add to the confusion of thoughts in my head already,' he thought as he looked at her smiling at him. 'What do I do?'

Seeing the struggle Troy was going through, Sharpay decided to step it up a little. "Listen, Troy, I think it's in your best interest to come with me on Saturday. You'll get to meet everyone again, make one last personal impression, and hopefully leave the gala with the promise of a new scholarship offer. Think what this could do for you and your future that you have worked so hard for. This is what you thought about the start of senior year and during the second half of the summer. Let me do this for you, let my Daddy do this for you."

Troy swallowed before he slowly nodded his head. "I'll go with you, Sharpay, but on one condition."

"What's that?" asked a giddy Sharpay.

"We're nothing more than friends, all right? Do you understand me on that?" questioned Troy.

Sharpay's happy look faltered for a moment before she nodded her agreement. "All right, I get it. Do me one favor though, where that coral blue tie I got you with your navy blue suit, okay? That's the best formal look for you."

"Sure," agreed Troy before he watched Sharpay join a waiting Tara and Joanna as they walked back down the hallway.

"Please tell me I did not just hear you agree to a date with Sharpay, man," said Chad from behind Troy, which made him jump. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

Troy looked at Chad and heard the anger in his voice and looked away.

Chad just shook his head. "Just when we thought you had it all together, you go and do this? Don't get me wrong, we're brothers, but I'm starting to wonder about you."

Troy whipped around and looked at Chad. "You think you know me, man? Do you know what I am going through right now? Of course not, all you're worried about is Gabriella. Well guess what, maybe things do happen for a reason. Maybe I am supposed to go to this gala with Sharpay for a reason, even if we are going as friends."

"Yeah, to lose all the newfound respect and friendship you have earned back from the rest of us, even if you are going in the pretense of it as a date between friends. You are going to lose Gabriella for good, Troy. Don't be stupid man, don't go with Sharpay this Saturday," reasoned Chad. "You do it and it's all over, Troy. No third chances and for what, to be a pawn in Sharpay's games with your life and Gabriella's? It's not worth it, man."

"Who are you to decide what is right for me and what is wrong for me? Huh? I don't see you dealing with a girlfriend who won't let you be truly together while another girl is pursuing you with promises of not just the sexual nature but of a guaranteed future. I don't see you confused by what to do to fulfill his dreams of the future," replied Troy.

"Then maybe we need to step back out of the equation and make it easier for you," answered Chad. "Gabriella doesn't deserve that comparison you just made, not one bit, and if you think for a second that I'm going to stand by and let you hurt her in this quest of yours again, you're wrong. Troy, listen to me one last time, if you care at all for Gabriella and this relationship you share with her, forget everyone else. If you care for her, you won't go with Sharpay."

Without giving it a second thought and giving in to his anger at Chad who was the only one to ever oppose him like this besides Gabriella, Troy said, "I'm going on Saturday, Chad. Nothing you say can change my mind."

Chad just shook his head as Troy disappeared around the corner and banged his own head against the wall that was right behind him. 'God, Troy, what are you going to do to your life and our lives now?' he wondered before he closed his eyes tightly.

- - -

"I hope he's okay," said Gabriella as she, Taylor, and Audrina walked from the library to the gym. "It's not like him to skip tutoring."

"Maybe he just got sidetracked with basketball," suggested Audrina.

"I guess we'll see right now," said Taylor as the three entered the gym and took their normal spots on the bleachers.

'And there he is,' thought Gabriella as she saw Troy run drills with the rest of the team. His body language though spoke words to her. 'He's so tense right now, I wonder what happened before practice and the last time I saw him between classes.'

"He doesn't look too happy," commented Taylor as she turned her gaze to her own boyfriend and saw a similar intense look on his face. "Then again, neither does Chad. Do you think they fought about something for the team?"

"Or maybe they are just concentrating on the practice," suggested Audrina.

"No, something is definitely wrong," returned Gabriella. "Maybe we should go guys. It doesn't look like today would be a good practice to get on Coach's bad side with the way those two are acting."

Taylor shook her head. "I can't, promised Chad I'd meet him after."

"Me too," said Audrina. "With Ryan of course, not Chad."

Gabriella continued to watch the two best friends continue to run their team without talking to each other and felt her curiosity keep her seated where she was until the practice was over.

Troy wiped his face with his towel and took a big gulp of water as he tried to push his frustrations aside, disturbed that he wasn't able to release them even during a workout, which he usually could. As he put his water bottle down, he saw Chad and Ryan jog over to the corner where their girlfriends usually sat together. He watched as they greeted their girls and also Gabriella. Chad lingered a little bit talking to Gabriella, who all of a sudden looked over at Troy. 'Oh God, he told her,' thought Troy when he couldn't read the look on her face. Not able to take her stare, Troy grabbed his stuff and headed to his truck to drive home before any confrontation could happen. Almost home, his cell phone went off. Troy leaned over to grab it out of his bag.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Troy Bolton… Oh, are you talking about the booster club gala this Saturday?... Oh I'd love to accept the invitation, I'm actually already going with Sharpay Evans… Great, I guess I'll see you there sir, thank you… Good night," said Troy into his cell phone.

He parked in the Bolton's driveway and put his head on the steering wheel. 'Maybe Chad was right, I just got played by Sharpay Evans again. I could have taken Gabriella on Saturday but now I'm committed to Sharpay as her date. God, what did I do to anger the gods that be now?'

- - -

"So what happened between you and Troy, Chad?" asked Gabriella when Chad and Ryan came over.

"Nothing," lied Chad. 'I don't want to tell her he's going on a "friendly" date with Sharpay until it actually happens. Maybe he'll change his mind.'

"You are such a bad liar, big brother. Really, what happened?" questioned Gabriella.

Chad thought quickly and said, "Just a fight about strategy. He wanted the team to go out and run in the cold when I wanted the drills to be done inside. You know how we guys get, all upset at each other if one of us don't get our way."

Gabriella looked over at Troy, who was still standing where he was and back at Chad. 'There's something deeper going on, I can feel it, but neither look like they are ready to really talk,' she thought as she looked back at Troy just in time to see him get his stuff and go.

"Dude, what's up with Troy storming out like that?" asked Jason as he and Zeke joined the group.

"Yeah, something was eating him all practice," threw in Zeke.

Just then, Chad's cell rang, which saved him from having to answer the question about Troy again. "Hello?... Yes this is Chad… The University of Alburquerque Booster Members are having a formal gala this Saturday?... Sure, I'll definitely be attending… Yes, one guest… at The Plaza… Right, got it… I look forward to seeing you too, thank you."

"Who was that?" asked Taylor.

"You may have to get a new dress, Taylor, because I am taking you to a gala the booster members are having at U of A on Saturday!" exclaimed Chad.

Before he could say more, Jason's, then Ryan's, then Zeke's cells all rang, all about the gala. "Wow, are we all going then?" asked Jason as he looked at his friends.

"I'm in," replied Zeke. "Maybe I'll even find a date."

"And I have to ask Kelsi," said Jason.

Ryan looked over at Audrina. "Ready for a nice formal event with my family's friends all around?"

Audrina nodded her head. "Only if you stay by my side."

"Of course," he said while he leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella picked up her cell phone as it rang as she saw Troy's picture pop up, a new one they took on New Year's Day. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella, I totally left without thinking about how I usually give you a ride home," said Troy. "Do you need me to come back and get you?"

Gabriella walked down the bleachers and away from her friends. "No, I can catch a ride with someone here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" asked Troy.

"Just wondering, Chad told me that you two had fought about basketball practice. You took it rather hard though for that being what it was. Plus, you missed tutoring today," said Gabriella as she fished for the truth.

"Oh, well, we're fine now. I just needed to cool down and I'm sorry about missing the session. I guess I was so frustrated with Chad that I forgot. I'm sorry, Gabriella," replied Troy.

Gabriella turned and saw her friends smiling as they planned Saturday night and thought she'd fish again. "That's fine, I guess since your dad hasn't mandated you for tutoring this semester that it's not as much of a priority now. So, on Saturday, I was thinking you and I could spend some quality time together, maybe just the two of us spending the night watching DVDs and eating popcorn like we used to?"

There was silence on the other line for a few beats before Troy spoke again. "Actually, I have other plans. I'm sorry, Gabriella. Can we do it maybe Friday night?"

"I can't Friday night. The scholastic decathlon team is meeting for the entire night to go over everything for State. Remember, state competition is the start of March for us," reminded Gabriella.

"Right, I remember that," replied Troy. "I guess we'll do something on Sunday then?"

"Maybe," answered Gabriella, disappointment in her voice. "I have to go, I think Taylor is signaling me over to go home. Good night, Troy and, I love you."

She hung up the phone and walked back to where the gang was still gathered. "Guess I'm the lucky one who gets to sit home alone on Saturday while you party people go out and have a great time."

"What about Troy?" asked Jason.

"I admit I fielded him out about Saturday and he just said he was busy, had plans," said Gabriella. "If he is going to this thing, he's not taking me, but I doubt that's what it is."

Ryan all of a sudden got a picture in his mind of his twin roping Troy into being her date for the night. Anger fizzled in his blood as he saw that concerned look on Chad's face as he looked at Gabriella. 'Sharpay Evans, I swear it is impossible for us to be related. How could you do this to Gabriella? I have to find some way to fix this.'

Jason got a sudden look of brilliance on his face. "Zeke, why don't you take Gabriella for Saturday?"

Zeke and Gabriella just stared at each other as both of them shook their heads. "No, it's okay, Jason. I'm a big girl and I can stay home on my own. Zeke has plenty of other girls he can ask," replied Gabriella.

"And I don't want Troy to get the wrong idea as gossip spreads among East High that I am taking his girl out," returned Zeke.

Taylor laughed at Zeke's fear. "Don't worry, Zeke, we'll defend you. Come on, you'll have a gorgeous date to show off in front of the booster club members. How much more impressed can they be with you if you show up with lovely Gabriella on your arm?"

"Yeah, besides, we need to bring Gabriella with us. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself if she wasn't there with us," said Audrina.

Zeke looked at his friends and then at Gabriella, who looked just as reluctant as him. "What do you say, Gab? Will you be my date for the night?"

"After all the twisting of the arm these guys did just now?" asked Gabriella. "I know you don't really want to ask me."

"Not true, I just have a certain fear of a brown haired boyfriend you have kicking my butt. However, if you swear to protect me, I would be honored for you to come to gala with me," declared Zeke on one knee in front of her.

Gabriella giggled. "All right, in that case, I accept. Pick me up?"

"Actually, why don't we all go together? Maybe caravan?" suggested Jason.

"Sounds good," agreed Zeke.

Ryan and Chad stared at each other and knew in that instant they shared the same secret they were both protecting Gabriella from as they took in the troubled look on both of their faces.

"Chad? Ryan?" asked Jason.

"Umm, sure man, sounds good," agreed Chad. 'Gabriella is going to need all the friends she can get if Troy goes through with this thing with Sharpay, that's all I can say.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'Oh, to be back in this world,' thought Troy with a cringe as he was reintroduced to some other friends of the Evans family by Sharpay, who hadn't let go of his arm in the last forty-five minutes they were there. "Hello," he murmured to another peer of Mr. Evans.

Luckily, the next group of couples they traveled to were people that Troy had gotten to know better than other members from over the summer and he felt his unease lessening as he started to really enjoy himself at the gala, even dressed in the suit Sharpay specified.

Troy was so busy and so involved with the U of A alumni and their significant others that he was absolutely oblivious to the arrival of the gang through the main doors of the room to his right. Unfortunately, Sharpay was and smirked quickly at them before she turned her attention back to the conversation the group was having, making sure she stood that much closer to Troy.

"Wow," murmured Audrina, which voiced the amazement the entire gang felt as they walked into the room decorated elegantly in red and white colors.

Ryan smiled down at his girlfriend and patted the hand that was on his arm. When he looked back up, his gaze connected with Sharpay's just in time to see the smirk on her face before she turned back around. Ryan quickly looked over at Gabriella and could tell with the smile on her face that she hadn't noticed yet. Chad had though and threw Ryan a look. The two had talked on the phone earlier on in the day about the possibilities. Chad had wanted to hold off on telling her because he thought Troy wouldn't do it but Ryan wanted to because he knew the unfortunate pull Sharpay still had on Troy.

The two managed to steer the group in the other direction and towards a round table in the corner for them to place their things all together before they moved to mingle. Ryan and Chad made sure to put up a good formal front and greeted everyone they met with interest but were both keeping tabs on Gabriella and the movement of Sharpay behind them.

"So Zeke, is this your girlfriend? You make such a lovely couple," commented the wife of a booster member.

"No, actually she's just a good friend. She's actually the girlfriend of Troy Bolton, one of our teammates at East High," replied Zeke.

"Really, I thought he was dating Sharpay Evans," she returned. "Isn't that them over there?"

The entire gang turned their heads and saw that Troy was in fact talking to other people with Sharpay firmly attached to his side. Gabriella just shook her head as she felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight. "How could he?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe it isn't what it seems," said Zeke, not knowing what else to say. "Come on, Gabriella. Let's go get some drinks."

Gabriella felt him steer her over to the bartender and absently heard him order her a cherry something. She couldn't take her eyes off the two people in the world she never wanted to see that close together again. Her heart started breaking as she heard his distinctive laughter reach her ears intermingled with Sharpay's.

Zeke turned around and shoved a drink into Gabriella's hand before he put a hand to the small of her back and escorted her back to the table they chose earlier. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Zeke as he sat down next to her. "Well obviously not after that, but is there something I can do?"

Gabriella shook her head and tried to smile at him as she continued to blink back the tears. "No, but you should go and mingle, Zeke. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't support you like I was supposed to. I doubt they would want to talk to someone with a close to tears girl on his arm."

"I'm not going to leave you like this alone at the table," said Zeke. "I appreciate your bigger person act but come on, you obviously need a friend right now."

"I just don't understand Zeke, and I hope my eyes were playing tricks on me back there," replied Gabriella. "Because if not, we've all been wrong about him, me most of all."

"Hey Zeke, why don't you let us take over from here? The guys want to introduce you to some of the players that are here," said Kelsi as she took a seat next to Gabriella while Taylor stood next to him.

Zeke, knowing they could do a far better job at comforting their friend than him, nodded and got up to join Jason and Chad, who were waiting for him with some of the players.

Taylor wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist as Kelsi rested her cheek on Gabriella's shoulder. "It's going to be okay," comforted Taylor. "We're here for you, we promise."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she wiped away some tears that finally escaped. "I know you are, but I just feel so foolish right now. How could I have been so wrong about him?"

"Maybe he is here as a result of her threatening him or blackmailing him or something," suggested Kelsi. "I don't think you were wrong to believe in him, Gabriella."

"I agree with Kelsi. Maybe you should hear him out first, hear what he has to say," said Taylor. "As much as I want to believe he's the jerk that I think he is right now, in fairness to you and this relationship with him that you have worked so hard for, give him a chance to talk, hear what he says. If there's still no good excuse, then boot him, I'll help!"

"Me too!" chimed in Kelsi with a little laugh.

Gabriella smiled despite her confusion. "God, what would I do without you guys?"

"Cry in the corner by yourself?" teased Taylor. "At least I would in this situation if it was Chad and I didn't have any friends. Eww, could you imagine Sharpay and Chad? I think that's a scary thought for any of us."

"Yeah, you know she would make him comb his hair out and slick it back. That would be quite the scene," joked Kelsi.

To their relief, Gabriella laughed along with them, which is the way the four boys and Audrina found them a little while later. "Well, I certainly am glad to see that someone has cheered up," said Chad with a grin at a smiling Gabriella.

"Girlfriends do wonders for the soul," replied Gabriella as she sobered up a little.

"Hey, what about us guys?" asked Chad, pouting like he had been hurt.

"Guy friends, especially close ones, are great too, but girlfriends know how to really lift the spirits of a down heartened girl, trust me," explained Taylor. "Especially ones that are like sisters."

"Well I'd like to test that theory. The music is starting and I see a few people on the dance floor. Gabriella, will you do me the honor of the first dance?" asked Ryan.

Gabriella first turned to Audrina, who nodded her head with a smile. "Go Gabriella!"

With that, Ryan took Gabriella's hand and escorted her onto the dance floor. It was actually a swing song, much to both of their delights. "Ready for some fun?" questioned Ryan as he immediately twirled Gabriella away from him before bringing her back.

Everyone at the table smiled at the pair as they danced, relieved to see a genuine smile and laugh from Gabriella as Ryan swung her around and kept her in pace with the fast moving song. "I never knew either of them could dance like that," murmured Jason.

"I did," said Kelsi, with a smile on her own face.

They were doing so well in fact that a number of the people at the gala turned their attention to the pair, who were doing more than above average moves. Ryan did one last toss in the air and then lift before the song ended, putting a laughing Gabriella back onto her feet. "See, I think that single dance cheered you up more than anything those two back there dished out," said Ryan as he caught his breath.

Both realized they were the center of attention though as applause erupted around them. Ryan did a low bow while Gabriella followed his lead and curtsied while she blushed at the attention. "As much fun as that was, I think I'd like to go back to the table, too many people staring," stated Gabriella in a quiet tone.

"Completely understood," said Ryan as he escorted her off the dance floor and back to a table full of friends who were cheering their heads off for them.

Someone who wasn't as joyful to see the pair together was Troy, who had just caught the tail end of their swing dance together and watched them move off to a table in the corner where Troy spotted most of the rest of the gang. 'They're all here?' he wondered as he strained to see who else was at the table.

"Wow Sharpay, I never knew your brother could dance like that. And his date is stunning, what's her name?" asked the wife of one of the Mr. Evans' college buddies.

"Gabriella Montez," gritted out Sharpay. "I'm surprised she's here actually."

"Well I am glad she is. We haven't seen great dancers like them in quite some time at these galas," commented another woman.

'They're not a couple and she's my girlfriend,' he inwardly seethed as Troy checked himself to make sure that he didn't say anything he really wanted to at the moment. 'Why is she here? I bet Chad had something to do with this.'

Troy heard Sharpay make some excuse before she steered Troy over to the Evans' table that was shared with some of their closest friends. Sharpay had to forcefully push Troy down into his seat in order to get him seated in time for the speeches as they began.

As Troy sat next to Sharpay and a booster member he had gotten to know well, Troy found he couldn't look away from the gang's table on the opposite side for long. He caught Ryan or Chad looking every once in a while in his direction but everyone else, especially Gabriella, made sure to keep their eyes away from him.

Once the speeches were over, Troy noticed that Chad excused himself away from the table and left the room. Not realizing what compelled him to do so, Troy excused himself and followed Chad out into the hallway. "Chad, what are you doing here?"

Chad stopped in his pursuit of the restroom and turned around to look at Troy as he continued to walk closer to Chad. "The same thing you are, enjoying myself with good company while I network more. That's what we're doing at least, me, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason. I can't say the same for you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" asked Troy.

"Why didn't you tell Gabriella you were going with your ex?" challenged Chad.

"I knew it would hurt her," returned Troy. "And I've hurt her enough."

Chad scoffed at the idea of this. "Really? You really think that by not telling her, you spared her hurt feelings? Troy, maybe my faith in you was totally misguided but I thought you were better than this, stronger than falling victim to Sharpay and her ways."

"You brought Gabriella here specifically to ruin our relationship, admit it Chad!" accused Troy.

"Actually, he didn't," said Ryan as he approached the two. "Look Troy, neither Chad nor I brought Gabriella here to witness what she did tonight. The rest of the gang didn't know about you going to this gala with Sharpay and suggested after you told Gabriella you weren't free that Zeke take her so she wouldn't sit at home alone."

Troy looked at Ryan and just shook his head. "Don't you start in on me too."

"We're not here to gang up on you," responded Ryan. "At least I'm not. I followed you out here to try to talk some sense into you. You have a special thing with Gabriella, and as much as I hate seeing her hurt, especially at the expense of my own blood twin and her desires for you, I'm standing here in front of you to try to make you see reason. Sharpay wielded something with you to get you here tonight, I think I know what it is, and I myself wanted to tell her about what you were doing but Chad wouldn't let me. See Chad here, he believes in you like a brother and best friend should. He thought you were going to do the right thing and back out and not show up with Sharpay, which would spare us having to break Gabriella's heart. But I'm sad to say that I was right, you did show, and she did get hurt. So the answer to your accusation is no, Chad didn't come here to break you two up. In fact, he was trying to defend you. Me, I'm just here because I knew my best friend, a young woman you claim to love, needed all the support she could get tonight. What you do from here on out is your own making, Troy. I'm not going to clean this up for you, but I will leave you with this: last time, you left Gabriella, yes you did leave her even though she broke up with you. You lost the most incredible person in your life and spent literally months to get her back. I even stepped aside so that you two could be happy together. You do it again tonight or any time in the future, some other guy is going to see her for what she is and not even think twice about not giving her back to you."

Troy just stared at Ryan, along with a surprised Chad, as Ryan gave Troy one last look before he returned back to the room where the gala was. "Whoa," uttered Chad before he turned his attention back to a shell shocked Troy. "Little too much?"

"He really loved her," murmured Troy in awe. "You can see it in his face, especially just now when he talked about her. Ryan loved her with all his heart and, if what he said is true, gave her up for me. No other guy I know would do that."

"I don't think I know of one," agreed Chad. "Look, as angry as I am that you did what you did tonight, I'm talking to you as a best bud here. You need to seriously think about what you are doing Troy before you lose it all, just as Ryan said. Think of what you achieved after literally months of working at it. You and Gabriella, well you are the couple that we all aspire to be, and yet you've had less time as a couple than any of us. You know I'm not sappy, although I admit I have been as of late, I blame that on the girls hanging around so much by the way, but I have to say, Gabriella is the one for you, Troy. Don't let her slip away, not this time. But if you do decide it's the time to part, do it fast, okay? I can't deal with having Gabriella moping around as you string her along. There will be a lot less pain for everyone if you do it that way."

Troy nodded as he silently digested everything that was just told and lectured to him in the past ten minutes from his best friend and the other man that's held, and probably still holds, a piece to Gabriella's heart. "I don't want it to be over, Chad," said Troy. "Everything I've even said to her and about her lately, I don't know who that's been that's been talking. I know she's scared of where the college choices will lead us and I know she's scared that I won't love her anymore because she isn't ready to be intimate and I've been a jerk to her again by not showing how much I truly understand that. God, I've been a total ass."

'At least he finally admitted it,' thought Chad as he watched the turmoil wash over Troy's face. "Acknowledgement of the problem's existence is always the first step to a resolution, or so Taylor preaches to me when I'm being stubborn."

Troy chuckled and looked at Chad with a smile. "Seriously, Taylor is the perfect match for you."

"I know, crazy huh?" replied Chad. "You good?"

"I will be, I just have to talk to Gabriella and hope we can recover," said Troy. "By the way, why were you so off the handle on Wednesday when you overheard about this gala thing with Sharpay?"

Chad gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? You really need to ask?"

"Well I know it's because you are protective of Gabriella, I get it, but you just went into full attack mode," commented Troy.

Chad sighed and looked back at Troy, directly into his eyes. "I flew off the handle because I had just overheard my best friend agreeing to do something I knew was going to set back all of his efforts with not only his friends but his girlfriend, the love of his life, in quest of a scholarship. Does that sound a bit déjà vuish to you? Reminded me exactly like summer. What made you say those things about Gab though? I was honestly floored when you did."

It was Troy's turn to let out a little sigh before he explained. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. I mean, I guess I'm a teenage boy with hormones who is having an overload right now or something. When I'm rational and I am with her, everything is fine, I understand her reasoning, but somehow lately, I've become just so sexually frustrated as a result."

"Okay, a little too much information there Troy, but I think I know what you are saying," replied Chad. "Let me put this together for you to give you some perspective though when you feel like you are going to vent about that frustration. There is only one Gabriella Montez, and there is only one first time. Do you really want to lose the first to gain the second, especially if it means losing the first for good?"

"Is that something you think about in your head when faced with the frustrations with Taylor?" asked a suspicious Troy.

Chad nodded his head without embarrassment. "And it works, trust me it does. It's not worth having ten minutes, an hour, or a whole day, of that type of satisfaction if it means you'll be miserable for days, months, years later. We're a rare breed Troy, the type that will wait for their partner to be ready, but we have two very good reasons to wait it out. I know most girls wouldn't believe that it's true, but we do exist and we have to assure them it's fine. Now of course, I will deny all this if you even breathe a word of this to any of the other guys."

Troy laughed before he said, "Your secret is safe with me Chad, just as I know mine are with you. Come on, I want to go find Gabriella."

When Troy and Chad walked into the room, a slow song started playing and Troy saw Zeke trying to coax Gabriella out to the dance floor. He walked over, hoping for the best, and tapped Zeke's shoulder. "Hey man, I'm sorry about being a jerk here but can I have this dance with your date?"

Zeke gave him a look but turned his attention to Gabriella for her to make the call. She nodded her head so Zeke handed Gabriella's hand over to Troy, who took it to lead her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and knew he did damage again when she loosely placed her arms around his shoulders. Of course, the avoidance of her gaze was another sign that should have tipped him off as to her displeasure with him.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," murmured Troy in a soft voice.

Gabriella snapped her head up to meet his gaze and shook her head. "You don't get to say you're sorry for this Troy Bolton, especially after we had just talked about how I felt about seeing Sharpay draped all over you. You said you understood," replied Gabriella. "Did you really?"

Troy saw the tears glimmer in his eyes and could have kicked himself for the number of times he had made her cry in the last year. "Look, I'm stupid when it comes to these things. I will be the first to admit it. I don't see what I should see when it comes to Sharpay, just like you said. When she asked me to escort her to the gala and I found out I couldn't bring you, I told her no. Sharpay knew the right cards to play though and brought up how essential it was for me to be here with her tonight, that she could finish her father's plans of making me well known to the booster club here to help with the scholarship to U of A. I admit I was weak and I said yes, but I told her it was only going to be as friends."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why leave me to find you here with her all over you again?" questioned Gabriella. "If I didn't know how important this event is to your future as well as the guys' futures, I would have reacted quite differently to be honest, but I controlled myself so I wouldn't ruin it for you or them."

"I know you probably did and that's one thing I love about you, your consideration for others that you put before yourself. As for not telling you, naïve little me thought by not telling you, I would spare you the pain, but that was before I knew the guys were coming, and you along with them," admitted Troy.

"So if you hadn't gotten caught tonight, you would have never have told me?" pushed Gabriella. "You would have omitted this whole evening from your life?"

"If it had meant hurting you more then yes, is that so bad? Me not wanting to hurt you?" replied Troy.

"No, it's nice to hear that you didn't want to hurt me, but you should have not hurt me by saying no to Sharpay or at least telling me the truth of what you committed yourself to," said Gabriella. "It would have still hurt, quite a bit, but then you would have been honest with me and we could have worked it out instead of having this huge emotional thing which could have easily been avoided. If we're going to keep at this relationship Troy, you need to start to level with me more. I'm tougher than you think I am."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I know you are one tough cookie, I know that, but me, I just want to protect you from the world. So, and I know very well how much I don't deserve to ask this, will you let your lowly boyfriend apologize now and try to make it right?"

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes as she recognized the truth of his words in those windows to his soul. 'Well Gabriella, you have a choice. You can walk away from him now and never look back or you can stay and fight for him, fight for what you share. What's that old saying? Choose your battles wisely? How very fitting that is right now...'

After a few more moments of silence, Troy finally heard her decision. "He can try," whispered Gabriella before his lips met hers for the briefest of moments before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, with every pore in my soul I am sorry. I promise, no more lies, no more omitting information, and no more egotistical, out for the scholarship Troy. He's gone, promise," said Troy.

Gabriella smiled a little at him. "I forgive you on the condition that you stick to this promise, Troy. I want to work this out between us as much as you do, but that doesn't mean I am willing to be a doormat for you to walk over and use whenever you want."

"I know and I plan to cherish you and our relationship even more than before," replied Troy.

"Then I say, let's continue to give this our all," returned Gabriella with a full smile for him. Troy grinned back and kissed her one last time before the series of slow songs they had been dancing to turned into faster music. This, of course, brought all of their friends, all relieved that Troy and Gabriella had just survived another Sharpay attack, back onto the dance floor as they danced together and enjoyed the night.

Sharpay may have had a pleasant smile on her face as she continued to sit at the table with her parents and their friends but inwardly, Sharpay was seething. 'You may have won this battle Gabriella, but I will win this war. You are never going to know what hit you next time,' thought Sharpay as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Gabriella and Troy dancing closer together. 'And that's a promise I intend to keep.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gabriella and Troy were walking along the path next to the field towards the gym on the Wednesday afternoon of the playoff game against West High when Gabriella noticed Troy tensed up significantly. She tugged on his hand gently but enough to make him look over at her. "What?" asked Troy.

Knowing they had some time since she had finished their tutoring session at 4:15 that day, Gabriella pulled Troy to sit with her on a bench along the wall. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, you're crazy," replied Troy.

"No I'm not and stop lying. It's okay to be nervous about the game, Troy," returned Gabriella. "You have a lot at stake, like the rest of the team."

Troy let out a huge sigh and nodded his head. "Okay, I admit it, I'm not nervous but terrified. This is a huge game for East High and it's a huge game for me personally. If we don't win, our season ends today and this year, this year I want to see us get to State more than ever."

Gabriella hugged Troy as best as she could from where they were sitting and said, "Troy, I can completely understand your desire to win and make that difference this year. It's how I feel about the Scholastic Decathlon Competition this year, but even if you don't make it, you are still going to have the people who care about you most there for you. And if it's the scouts you are thinking of, they have been here in the gym plenty of times before to look at you and the other guys. One day isn't going to break any scholarship offerings."

"But that's what I'm afraid of. They see today as a pressure day, the day that it all comes down to and matters the most. What if I blow it?" asked Troy.

"Troy Bolton, I've watched you play all season this year and what I could after I transferred and I've never seen you drop the ball during a game. It's not going to start today, especially if you can put a sunny outlook on things," replied Gabriella. "Just go out there and do your best, lead by example. These guys on your team, they look up to you and Chad for guidance. If they see you freaking out, they will too. You have the makings of being a big time basketball player if that's what your dreams are made of, but you still have to take it day by day, game by game. Remember the gang's mantra this year, live for the moment today, not the future."

Troy grinned at his girlfriend as he nodded his head. "What did I do to deserve such an amazingly intelligent woman as my girlfriend?"

Gabriella shrugged with a small smile on her lips. "I don't know, I'll have to think of that and get back to you later."

She giggled as Troy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck gently. Gabriella pulled away and smiled at him before she kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmm, that is actually kind of soothing, kiss me again?" he asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but leaned in to kiss him again, this time a little longer and more passionate. Eventually, Gabriella pulled away and gave Troy a sweet look. "Now that the Wildcat Superstar is soothed, he's going to go out and play his heart out, right?"

Troy chuckled at her nickname for him and nodded. "Just for you, this game and this win, I am telling you now is dedicated to you, Gabriella."

"Then go out and do it," she returned as she scooted off of his lap and took his hand as they started walking towards the gym again.

Before Troy went into the locker room, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her close to him for one last, lingering kiss. "Had to have one for the game," said Troy with a wink before he disappeared into the locker room.

Gabriella turned and walked up the bleachers to the girls' usual spot for the games and was soon joined by Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, and Audrina. The girls started talking about their usual while Gabriella scanned the stands every once in a while. 'I hope Troy does play his best today. He was right, there are a number of scouts out here,' she thought as she finally spotted a few scattered about.

"So Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and I were thinking that when the guys go to State this weekend, we would make a road trip and go to support them," stated Martha. "Want to come?"

Without hesitation, Gabriella agreed. "That sounds great and I really like this positive thinking, the guys need it right now," replied Gabriella. "Audrina, you aren't coming?"

Audrina shook her head. "I can't. My family and I already have tickets to go visit my grandparents in Texas for the weekend. I wish I could, but I trust that you will support Ryan enough for me."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same type of support he's used to from his girlfriend," answered Gabriella. "I don't think Troy would be all that happy if I jumped in his arms and kissed him square on the lips like you always do after a game."

"That's true, and I don't think I would be that happy either if you did that," replied Audrina with a little laugh.

"Speaking of relationships, looks like you and Troy worked triple time to recover from Saturday," mentioned Kelsi. "Are you truly okay now?"

"We are for the most part," spoke Gabriella. "I think he understands the situation with Sharpay a little better and I can see his thought process in not wanting to tell me, but we've agreed on how we're going to handle things going forward so it doesn't happen again."

"I don't know how you do it," stated Taylor. "I mean, you seem to manage to have the most intense relationship with a guy out of all of us and yet you seem to hold it together through it all."

Gabriella stared at her best friend with a disbelieving look. "Umm, let's think of who was in tears on Saturday, and several times before that. I wouldn't call that being together."

"Maybe," replied Martha, "but you always seem to be able to work through it instead of running away. Even this summer when you walked away from him, you weren't running away, not really."

"You had struggled up until that point at Lava Springs to try to hang on and even after the break, and when it was clear he wanted to try again, you gave him the opportunity. Troy is very lucky he has a mature and understanding girlfriend," added Kelsi. "You two have been through a lot but I think it has only made the two of you that much stronger. That isn't to say you are immune to nasty plots but that you at least fight for your love more than I think most people our age would. For me, you are a proof that special bond between two people isn't a myth but truth and that love does conquer all, Gabriella."

"At least I hope it does," murmured Gabriella as she spotted Sharpay with Tara and Joanna enter the gym on the opposite side and take a seat near the bottom on the opposite bleachers, most likely because East High's side was already full.

The guys from both teams entered the gym and started warming up shortly after and then gathered on their respective sides for meetings with their coaches. Soon Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were on the court, taking their positions for the start of the game. The ball was tossed up and Chad managed to knock it over in Ryan's direction, who took command and dribbled it down past a West player before he got blocked and passed to Jason, who made a clean shot.

After about an hour, the buzzer sounded, which indicated that the second quarter was now over and that the guys would have a fifteen-minute break spent in the locker room with Coach Bolton. Gabriella bounded down the bleachers before Troy went in and waved to him. He smiled back so she blew him a kiss and yelled "Go Wildcat Superstar!" which made Troy grin before he disappeared into the locker room.

"You know, you can be so sickly sweet," said Sharpay from behind Gabriella.

She turned and saw the evil blonde herself standing not two feet away with Joanna and Tara by her side. "Yeah, and it's not that good sticky sweet like taffy," added Tara.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at this. "I can't believe you are so naïve, Gabriella, to think that Troy would want you after he had me."

Gabriella stared at Sharpay for a moment before she dared to ask, "What are you talking about, Sharpay?"

"Well think about it, he and I were together for at least a couple of months. Do you really think that he would have stayed with me if I didn't keep him satisfied? After all, that's what you have to do to keep him, isn't it?" stated Sharpay.

"Actually, it's not. Sex isn't the only thing that keeps a guy happy in a relationship, Sharpay," returned Gabriella. "A guy like Troy requires someone who is connected to him heart and soul and who he can be himself with and that just wasn't you, Sharpay."

"Ouch, she got you there," commented Joanna.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Sharpay before she turned her attention back on Gabriella. "So you still haven't done it with him, huh? That's classic! It makes me wonder why he is with such a mousy little girl then when he could have me back in his arms. Maybe he'll realize what he's been missing lately when his appetite I used to satisfy comes back in full force, or has it already?"

Doubts and a small fear started forming in Gabriella's mind but she wasn't about to let Sharpay know that she succeeded in messing with her mind again. "I guess we'll just see about that, but as to why Troy would want something he already had, someone like you who he obviously left, I'll never know. Must suck to watch someone you are obviously so obsessed with be with someone who he truly loves when you never felt that feeling with him."

Sharpay looked briefly at Gabriella, surprised that there wasn't doubt on her face, before she said, "Actually, I was wondering how you must feel knowing you have to live up to another's girl's performance in bed. Maybe that's why you haven't done it with him. It's so sad that I had him before you did, that I even felt what his lips felt like on me before you did. If you want to talk about hand me downs, that's certainly a prime example."

"Well if he is so used Sharpay, why would a girl like you want him?" returned Gabriella, forcing herself to remain strong. "You always seem to like the newest and greatest things when it comes to everything, clothes, purses, a specially designed pink Mustang."

"For Troy, I make an exception to the rule, especially when I know he hasn't tasted any other girl yet since me. And if you had him already, you'd understand," replied Sharpay.

The guys started filing out of the locker rooms near where they were standing, ending that particular episode between the two girls. Sharpay, Joanna, and Tara flounced off back to their seats only after they gave Gabriella one last nasty look. Ryan noticed Sharpay leaving Gabriella behind her and saw the troubled eyes Gabriella had at the moment. He was about to go over to her when Coach Bolton called him over to the rest of the team. 'Later, I'll find out what's up later,' he thought as he jogged back up to the team.

After a deep breath, Gabriella walked back to the bleachers where her four friends demanded details of the run in which they had watched from a distance away. Knowing Sharpay was still watching her, Gabriella forced a smile on her face as she told them a recap of what happened.

"She so did not pull that stunt!" exclaimed Taylor. "Gabriella, you need to shut her up once and for all."

"I know that Taylor, but how?" asked Gabriella.

"Beat her at her own game," supplied Martha.

"But I don't want to play her game, period!" protested Gabriella. "That's her goal, she's trying to egg me on to get me to do what she wants."

"No, her goal is to make your life miserable," returned Audrina.

Taylor nodded her agreement. "Audrina is right. Sharpay is used to a Gabriella who is so quiet and demure that she would let Sharpay just waltz right in and take Troy away from you. Something similar that happened to this summer except that you started to surprise her and show her your backbone. If you want this relationship, you have to fight for it with everything you have."

"And it doesn't mean playing her game of nasty tricks either," said Kelsi. "Just be yourself and show what strength you have that she doesn't know about. That will surprise her even more."

"But what she said, what if Sharpay and Troy really were together like that? We all know her rep, I'd never live up to that," revealed Gabriella.

Taylor looked at her best friend sympathetically. "Look, if that's what has you worried, don't be. Troy wouldn't have put in the time and effort to win you back last semester if all he was after was sex. If what Sharpay says is true, he already had it with her but he left her primarily for you, which shows that he values you, Gabriella, not any sexual relationship he could have with anyone else."

"It bothers you though that he could have lost his virginity to her before you two even shared your first kiss though, huh?" voiced Kelsi.

Gabriella slowly nodded her head. "You hit it right on the spot, Kelsi."

The four girls didn't know what to say to this. Nothing would change the way she felt about Troy's possible past. Instead, they turned their attention back to the playoff game, which was now near the end of the third quarter. They collectively groaned as West stole the ball from Zeke, but cheered when Charles got it back and passed it to Troy, who made a three pointer.

After she cheered with the rest of the crowd, Gabriella sat back down and thought about what it would really mean if she heard it from Troy himself that he had shared his first time with Sharpay. 'Would it mean the end?' she thought. 'No, it's the past, right? But what if he does compare me when we do it, whenever that is? Gabriella, slow down. He has told you himself he can wait for you. But if he has already tasted it?' Gabriella shook her head to clear her troubled thoughts when the buzzer went off declaring the end of third quarter.

Down on the court, Troy looked up at the scoreboard and sighed, trying not to let his frustration rule his head. 'We're down fifteen points with only one quarter to go. Come on, Troy, think positive, like Gabriella said. It's just what, five three pointers to tie it up?' thought Troy as he tried to convince himself it was still possible to catch up.

"All right team, we may be down now but this last quarter has historically proven to always be your best," said Coach Bolton. "Keep your eyes on Chad and Troy. They are making the calls on the plays out there. I have faith that you guys can come back and more, you just have to be fast on your feet like you have been all season so far. But I have to say this now, win or lose, you guys will always be my boys."

The team nodded before Chad and Troy stepped in with the plays they wanted to execute before Chad led them in their traditional chant:

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The girls realized they were yelling with the rest of the team from the bleachers when people around them stared at the five of them. "Oops," said Kelsi with a blush.

"Guess we've been hanging out with the guys too long," commented Martha with a laugh.

"Yeah, Chad would be so proud," joked Taylor.

They settled down after this and spoke only to cheer on the boys as the fourth quarter continued and they watched their friends play their best game ever, enough to actually catch up to the West High Knights. There were two and a half minutes left when a foul was called by a ref, who awarded West High with two free shots for having been knocked over by Jason. The player made both shots, which pushed West High back on top but Chad made sure to get his team back into position by throwing the ball over to Zeke, who made a three pointer, and then to Jason, who passed it successfully to Ryan, who did a layup to score again.

It came down to the last seven seconds and Troy knew he had to make this shot as he dribbled the ball back down the court. He chanced a look out at the stands and saw Gabriella smiling and knew he could do it. Troy stopped at the top of the key and shot the ball, not having much of a choice as two Knights headed his way. Everyone watched as the ball left Troy's fingertips and traveled the distance to the hoop. _Swish!_

The Knights took control of the ball in hope of trying to make something happen at the last second but Ryan stole the ball back just as the buzzer sounded, indicating that the East High Wildcats were victorious once again.

Kelsi, Taylor, Audrina, Martha, and Gabriella all jumped up and screamed as they headed down to the floor of the gym to congratulate the guys. Before Gabriella could step down off the bleachers though, she found Joanna and Tara stood in her way. "Move please," she said as she tried to get around them but they blocked her again.

"Sorry, can't do that," replied Tara with a nasty look on her face.

Gabriella gave them a frustrated look and asked, "Why?"

"We want you to see Troy's natural reaction to Sharpay," returned Joanna.

"What?" returned Gabriella but she understood their meaning as she saw Sharpay, who had beat the crowd to Troy, throw her arms around Troy tightly and that he returned the hug. 'I'm not going to let her get away with this.'

Gabriella pushed right through the middle of Tara and Joanna, who were both surprised by this and hurried over to where she last saw Troy with Sharpay. Gabriella pushed through the crowd that was gathered around the players and finally made it to Troy's side before Sharpay could kiss him. As she watched Sharpay's lips get closer to Troy's, Gabriella called Troy's name, which made him turn. "Gabriella!" he called out as he let go of Sharpay.

Gabriella took the moment to run to him and embrace him tightly as she kissed him passionately, not caring what anyone else thought. Troy picked Gabriella off the ground a little bit and then put her back down with a grin on his face. "Congratulations, Wildcat Superstar! I told you that you would be amazing!" she exclaimed.

"That you did. Actually, it was you who gave me that last bit of confidence I needed when I made that lost shot. Seeing you smiling down at me at that last moment helped," revealed Troy.

"Good, I'm glad I was able to help," replied Gabriella before she kissed him again. "I love you, Troy!"

"I love you too, Gabriella," answered Troy while Gabriella heard a distinct "hmph" from Sharpay before she saw the blonde fight her way out of the crowd. Gabriella smiled even wider after that and laughed as Troy was taken from her arms to be hoisted up into the air with Chad as their team carried them in celebration before the guys went into the locker room to change for a celebratory dinner with the gang.

At the gang's favorite diner down the street from East High, the mood was festive. Not only were they celebrating the win and trip the Wildcats basketball team just earned to State but also the scholastic decathlon team's victory at state this past Sunday.

"Can you believe it? Both teams are advancing to the final level!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Yeah except that your National isn't until the end of April, right? Ours is this weekend!" replied Chad. "I think I'd rather have more time to prepare!"

"Naw, our team is in great shape," said Zeke. "We play like we did today, as one, we'll be fine this Saturday."

"Winning something this huge is so euphoric," commented Ryan who had a grin from ear to ear.

The guys all looked at him and then laughed. "ROOKIE!" they teased as Ryan blushed.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was sitting next to him at the table and smiled. "You happy?"

Gabriella pushed away the thoughts of his possible past with Sharpay that she was really thinking about and gave Troy the best smile she could. "Very! Taylor and I, along with the rest of the scholastic decathlon team, are qualified and are going to Nationals in April, and you and your basketball team that you hold so dear are going to State this weekend. What else could I wish for?"

Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer to where he was sitting. "Oh, I don't know, a loving boyfriend?" asked Troy before he leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella giggled as she pulled away. "Oh, that too," she murmured before she kissed him again. "Silly me to have forgotten."

"I'll teach you to forget," said Troy before he attacked her sides and made her squirm to try to get away from him and his tickling, accidently kicking the table, which made her glass of water spill a little onto the table.

"Kids, settle down!" exclaimed Taylor as she immediately put napkins to dry out the puddles now the table. "This is a restaurant. Troy if you want to torture Gabriella, wait until later."

"Yes, Mom," returned both Gabriella and Troy as they sobered up and Troy helped Gabriella sit back into her chair and scoot her back in towards the table. "We're sorry."

Taylor tried to keep a stern face but cracked up as she took in both of their pouts. "Oh God, you two really are made for each other."

This admission cracked up the whole gang, who joined in with the banter and filled the whole diner with the sounds of laughter and excited voices for the next few hours.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"It's do or die today," commented Chad as he and Troy walked out of their hotel room and down the hall the elevator. "State Champions or Death!"

The basketball team, along with some family and friends, drove to where the State Championships were to be held yesterday after school. Coach Bolton had ordered all the guys to be in their rooms by 9 PM exactly and in bed by 10 PM in order to make sure all his players had enough rest for the big game.

"A little overdramatic, don't you think?" asked Troy as they entered the elevator that had just arrived.

"No, just pumped," answered a grinning Chad. "Come on, Troy. You have to be pumped about this. It's our last shot to be East High legends!"

Troy chuckled at this. "I'd rather just be remembered for my good moments and not my bad, not necessarily as a legend."

"Spoil sport," teased Chad as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

The two guys spotted Gabriella and Taylor waiting for them outside the restaurant where they had previously agreed to meet for an early lunch before the bus came to take them to the stadium. Troy and Chad greeted both of the girls but reserved a special kiss for their respective girlfriend. After they checked in with the hostess, they were led to a booth for four near the window while all four of them started to quickly look over the menu to find out what they wanted.

Since breakfast was still an option, Gabriella and Taylor ordered from that menu, Gabriella ordering dollar sized pancakes with bacon while Taylor ordered French toast. On the other hand, Troy and Chad both ordered huge cheeseburgers, Troy making sure that his had Swiss cheese on it. The four chatted about the big game mostly during lunch as the girls worked to make sure their boyfriends had the most positive mindset as possible as they were both continually psyching either themselves or each other out.

"Come on you two, enough playing off each other's nerves," interrupted Taylor while Chad and Troy started going at it again. "Seriously, I know it's all fun for you to rile the other up, but you are just making each other more tense, Gab and I can see it."

"No, we're just playing," insisted Chad. "Troy needs a good psyching up just like I do."

"Maybe psyching up but you guys are just psyching out each other," commented Gabriella. "All we're saying is that we want you to do great today. We know it's a huge game, but lay off each other a little. All we need now is for you two to go at it in a one on one for offending the other and waste that energy."

"Yeah, calling Troy weak right now isn't going to make his game any better," stated Taylor with a direct look at Chad.

"And calling Chad slow isn't going to make him any faster," added Gabriella to Troy.

Troy and Chad looked at each other and rolled their eyes after hearing this mini speech from the girlfriends. "They so don't understand boy world," said Chad.

"I think they do but miss key components, like what we really are doing by saying insulting things is egging each other on, which makes the other one want to do better," responded Troy.

"Naw, they don't understand at all," replied Chad. "I mean, we're brothers, why wouldn't we pick on each other? It's good for the soul or something like that."

"Whatever you say, Chad," returned Gabriella. "Taylor and I won't comment any further then and defend you when you two are busy going after each other. We'll assume that it's one of those macho things guys like to do with no help from anyone around."

"So the next time Troy comes after you for something stupid you have said Chad or Chad starts in on teasing you about loving Gabriella Troy, Gabriella and I will step back and let you draw blood, how about that?" threw in Taylor. "After all, that is a guy thing, huh? Just what guys do?"

"Besides, it's not like either of you can really say you even begin to understand the female's world. If you did, we wouldn't have to explain so much or get so frustrated," added Gabriella.

"And I guess that means for us to show we care, that Gabriella and I should tear into you two whenever we get the chance, to show you that you can be better right?" concluded Taylor.

Chad and Troy exchanged another look before Troy spoke. "All right, maybe we said that in a completely illogical manner. We just meant that what we are doing here at lunch is a normal thing for us, we're not truly psyching each other out. We're both tense right now with excitement and nerves combined to start with."

"And I'm sorry to inform you Taylor, but it is a guy thing that is shared between guys. Your nagging isn't going to make me feel any better, I promise," stated Chad, who then shortly winced after Troy kicked him under the table. Chad saw the hurt look on Taylor's face and knew then that he had gone too far. "Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it seriously, I was teasing you."

"Yeah, whatever Chad. I know you hate it when I get after you, but I do it out of love, not out of trying to annoy you," returned Taylor, who looked at Chad briefly before she looked down at her French toast that she had left over.

Chad stopped his chewing as he heard this. "Wait, you love me?" asked Chad.

Gabriella shot Troy a look and he nodded his understanding that he was to not say another word.

Taylor nodded her head before she looked back up at him with a shy smile. "As much of a lunkhead basketball player was never my dream guy before, I can say now that I really do love you, Chad Danforth, lunkhead and all."

"Wow, Taylor, that just blows my mind. You really do?" questioned Chad, unable to believe his ears.

"Yup," replied Taylor. "So I'm sorry that I'm that annoying when I try to help you out with things like remembering about a date or bringing your jacket or something."

Chad put his left arm around Taylor's shoulders and drew her closer to him before he tilted her head up with one of his fingers on his right hand. "Don't be because now I know that they are done out of love, love from a young woman that I love back. And before you even ask, yes, Taylor McKessie, I do in fact love you, brainiac and all."

Gabriella watched with a smile on her face as Taylor and Chad shared the sweetest kiss her and Troy had ever witnessed. Before Troy could tease Chad, Gabriella elbowed him lightly and gave him another look, which Troy understood again which meant to shut up. Instead, Troy wrapped an arm around his own girlfriend and gave her a kiss before he smiled at her and then turned his attention back to what was happening on the other side of the table.

Taylor and Chad broke away from their kiss to look at their best friends, who were both smiling at them. Both furiously blushed at having been watched and caught in such an intimate moment. "You better not even think about blabbing about this, Bolton, or I'll make sure I let out one of your dirty secrets from elementary school," threatened Chad.

Troy threw up his hands in the air in defense. "Wouldn't even dream of it, Chad. And as for any little dirty elementary school secrets you are thinking of, Gabriella knows all of them, by the way."

"Even in second grade when you put a worm down Samantha's back?" asked Chad.

"Yup, I know about that. I smacked Troy for terrorizing a poor little girl like that when I heard it, but I did get told about that," admitted Gabriella.

"I still have a permanent scar from that too," joked Troy before he got a glare from his girlfriend. "Joke, joke, geez!"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him just as the bill arrived. After the boys paid the bill, Chad and Troy returned to their room to get ready for the bus while Gabriella and Taylor went back to the room to see if Kelsi and Martha wanted to do a little shopping before they themselves headed over to the stadium in Taylor's car.

Martha, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor arrived at the stadium where the state championship was being held thirty minutes before game time. They walked in together and found that the Wildcats were warming up while the Thunderbolts from Oakridge did the same on the other half of the court. The girls called out good luck to their friends and smiled as they waved back and then searched the bleachers for their seats.

They looked around in awe at the number of people who filled the stadium but they were expecting it as it was the State Championship. 'Still though, this is insane,' thought Gabriella as she continued to look over the crowd. Her gaze stopped and focused on a familiar looking blonde seated next to her father with her two henchmen, err friends, by her side. 'Great, Sharpay came all the way here. I guess I should have expected it since her father and her mother have come to support Ryan.'

"Is that Sharpay at floor level with her parents and her only two friends?" asked Taylor as she spotted them too.

"All I can see is the back of their heads and side profiles, but that is definitely them," agreed Gabriella. "Just wonderful, don't you think?"

"Easy on the sarcasm, Gabriella. You'll scare Kelsi," teased Taylor, which earned a laugh from Gabriella.

Kelsi rolled her eyes at this but did turn to Gabriella to ask, "Are you still worried about Sharpay and her tricks?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," replied Gabriella as she once again turned her attention back from watching Troy to studying Sharpay. "I'm not sure if I'll ever know a day where I don't need to worry about her."

"Maybe she'll be too tied up with her parents this weekend to be able to do anything," commented Martha.

"Martha has a good point," replied Taylor. "But then again, her parents can be with her only for so long and she has done things before in front of Mr. Evans that didn't even register on his radar as being a bit offhanded of her."

"Guys, let's not even talk about this," said Gabriella. "We are here to support our friends and our loved ones, not to spend time wondering the inner workings of Sharpay Evans' mind."

"I agree with Gabriella, let's focus on the game," stated Kelsi just as the buzzer started to signal the start of the first eight-minute quarter.

Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Martha all watched without much commentary between the four as the Wildcats fought the Thunderbolts to be New Mexico's State Champions over the first half of the game and a little into the third quarter. Both teams were equally matched and as a result, were neck and neck during most of the game until East High started pulling ahead in the middle of the third quarter.

Taylor cheered the loudest as Chad slam dunked the basketball to score again for East High after he received the pass from Zeke. "GO CHAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GO WILDCATS!" joined in Martha, Kelsi, and Gabriella with smiles.

Soon though, the tide changed in the game, and by the first three or so minutes clocked into the fourth quarter, the Oakridge varsity basketball team had caught up with the East High team. With less than five minutes left, no one in the stadium knew who would be victorious at the end of the game, but they knew that it was certainly now classified as one truly amazing game.

It was back into East High's control so Jason took it out and threw it over to Zeke, who dribbled it down to attempt to make a shot. Before Zeke could though, an Oakridge player blocked him, forcing Zeke to pass to Ryan, who caught it and started to make a layup when he caught the arm of an Oakridge player in his stomach, which caused Ryan to not only lose the ball but also momentum as he fell to the floor. The sound of two whistles echoed through the stadium at the same time as Troy and Chad rushed over to help Ryan get up. He instantly grabbed his stomach area and winced in pain as he tried to straighten.

The referees ruled it was an intentional foul on the Oakridge player and awarded Ryan two free throws for it after kicking the Oakridge player out of the game. Although Ryan tried, with the pain he still felt in his midsection, he missed both shots but was pulled out of the game immediately by Coach Bolton to be replaced by Charles.

After the intentional foul, neither side let up on the other team. Chad had gained the ball a few times but had lost it twice to an aggressive Oakridge player only to have it returned into East's possession when Charles stole it back. Very little points were scored in the two minutes after the foul as it appeared that both teams were determined to keep the ball out of a scoring net.

With forty seconds left on the clock, Chad and Troy exchanged a look and knew that these were the last forty seconds of their high school varsity basketball careers and that these last seconds were going to make them heroes or failures. They kept up as Jason managed to block another Oakridge shot, which left Zeke to catch the ball before he tossed it over to Chad. Immediately, two Oakridge players advanced on him so he passed it over to Charles, who also got stopped. Charles shot it over to a free Jason, but the ball was intercepted by another Oakridge player. Luckily, Zeke was able to block his shot and got it over to Troy. Before any other Oakridge players could interfere, Troy dribbled the ball down the court and stopped at the top of the key to make his shot. The whole stadium watched as the ball arched in the air, bounced off the backboard, and made it in, giving East High a two-point lead.

Oakridge wasn't about to give up though as there were fifteen seconds left. A player threw it in and was caught by one of their teammates. Chad pushed hard and was able to block the latest attempted shot, which Zeke was able to catch as the basketball was deflected by Chad's hands. Zeke dribbled down to make a shot but was then blocked again by an Oakridge player. The ball went wild for a second with no one else right there until an Oakridge player grabbed it and dribbled down to the top of the key and made his shot two seconds before the buzzer went off.

'Oh my God,' thought Gabriella as she saw the ball travel the distance from the player's hand towards the basket. 'Please don't make it in!'

'Don't make it in, don't make it in,' chanted Troy in his head.

'Air ball! Air ball!' screamed Chad in his mind as the basketball got closer to the metal basket.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should have worn my pink lip gloss today,' wondered Sharpay as she looked in her compact.

'Go out, go out!' thought Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha in their own minds as the ball hit the rim and started circling around the basket.

'Please make it in!' begged the Oakridge player of the basketball powers.

East High Wildcats all cheered as the ball fell not through the hoop but to the side, making East High the official New Mexico State Champions!

All the friends, family, and spectators of the East High team crowded the court in congratulations and cheered as Troy, Chad, Coach Bolton, and their new trophy were put up onto the shoulders of their teammates and celebrated for the latest title and victory earned for and by the Wildcats. Even Ryan, who still felt discomfort from the foul, joined in the festivities, yelling at the top of his lungs, "WILDCATS! WILDCATS RULE!"

Eventually, after things quieted down, the Wildcats made sure to congratulate the Thunderbolts on a well played game and then took pictures while doing some interviews with the media right after. After everything was done at the stadium, the guys piled onto the bus still in a celebratory mood and didn't calm down for hours after.

The entire team plus the friends and family that had traveled for this championship gathered in a banquet room Coach Bolton had reserved in advance in hopes that they would win and celebrated with one another while they also ate, especially the basketball team players. Eventually, after some time, most of the parents left the party, which allowed the teens to let loose a little more, although Coach Bolton was still present with his wife and another couple to make sure the high school students didn't get too out of control.

Troy, still flying high from the win and his last official basketball game played in high school, realized that he hadn't spoken to Gabriella much since she congratulated him on their victory back at the stadium. He scanned the room and found Gabriella sitting at a table talking to the girls. Troy walked over and gently grabbed her hand that was resting on the table. "Come on, let's go take a walk," said Troy.

He waved to their friends and left the banquet hall and then the hotel itself to walk along the outside pool for a quick breather. The weather was warming but the night air still had a cold bite to it. Gabriella looked up at Troy's beaming face and knew that he had never been happier before tonight. "This win tonight truly made your life complete, didn't it?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella and nodded. "Tonight's game, it was just so surreal, Gabriella. Like, it's hard to put into words but tonight's game, not even the win, was like the game that celebrated my high school basketball career. I played my hardest, along with the rest of the guys on the team, and we made our vision of being State Champions a reality. It's just such an ecstatic feeling!"

Gabriella laughed at Troy's apparent giddiness and smiled. "I'm glad. You, along with Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Charles, more than earned it this year. Not only did you all work through the problems on the courts as a team, you worked hard together as friends off the court to fix the holes there were there in your friendships, well mainly you, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. I can see how you would feel that tonight encapsulated all that. I truly am so very proud of you, Troy, for everything you have done this school year from this latest achievement tonight to your 3.5 plus GPA fall semester to becoming a better person for yourself. That all took a lot of hard work, but I think you are now appreciating the fruits of your labor."

Troy continued to grin back at Gabriella. "You could more than say appreciating, more like savoring and enjoying! Do you know what makes everything you named even better?"

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Being here with you, having you here with me to share in all these milestones. I know we've come a long way and have hit a rough patch even recently we've had to deal with, but all these things are made that much sweeter for me because you are there to share in it with me and to know that you fully support me. That support, that means everything, Gabriella," said Troy as he leaned down and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "You mean everything to me."

Gabriella gazed lovingly back into his blue eyes and shook her head ever so much. "You truly know how to melt me with your words, and for that plus lots more, you mean more than everything to me, Troy. You make me feel complete, the way no one else on the planet can."

Troy captured Gabriella's lips with his as they shared an intimate kiss before they both pulled away and shivered, both from the power of their kiss but also the cold that had finally settled into their skin. "Let's go inside and defrost," said Troy as he took Gabriella's hand in his and led her back into the hotel.

They wandered back into the banquet room but found that most of everyone had already left, including his parents. After saying good night to the players that were still lounging around while the hotel staff attempted to clean up the room, Gabriella and Troy went up to their floor. As they stopped outside Gabriella's door, Troy let out a huge yawn that made her giggle.

"Aww, is the Superstar all tuckered out?" she teased.

Troy nodded his head. "Do you expect full energy after today's game?"

"No, definitely not," agreed Gabriella. "Why don't you go to your room and hit your bed? I know you'll probably fall dead asleep on it tonight."

"Probably. I have a better idea though. Why don't you come with me? My dad won't know," suggested Troy with a sexy smile.

"What about Chad?" asked Gabriella. "Besides, I don't know about you and me being in one bed together, even with you as tired as you are."

Troy pouted for a few moments but realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, so he put on a smile and kissed Gabriella one last time. "Good night then, sweet Gabriella."

"Good night, Troy," she replied as she opened her room door and watched from there as Troy entered his and closed the door behind him before she herself closed the door to her shared room and smiled as leaned back on the door thinking how perfect everything was in her life at that exact moment.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Good morning, ladies," greeted Chad as he met Taylor and Gabriella for brunch. It was 10 AM the following morning and Chad was still pumped from the State Championship. "Isn't this morning beautiful? Everything is so nice, and bright, and sunny. Makes you really appreciate life more."

Taylor put her hand to her boyfriend's forehead and felt for a fever. "Are you sick, Chad?"

Chad laughed at this and shook his head. "Nope, just deliriously happy! Can't I be after yesterday?"

Gabriella laughed with him. "Of course you can. Taylor is just worried because normally, the real Chad would be all grumpy and such for having to wake up to have brunch with us girls. Speaking of, where is your partner in crime?"

"Oh Troy? Dead asleep, and I mean totally gone. I jumped on his bed and everything but couldn't get him up so I left him. Don't let him spoil our fun though, Gab. Come have brunch with us. He'll pay for not waking up to each when he's starving on our way back," said Chad.

Gabriella thought for a moment before she agreed. The three entered the same restaurant and were seated at a table for four.

"Hey, mind if I join you three?" asked Ryan as he entered the restaurant and saw them. "Or is Troy coming?"

"Not as of right now so yes, please sit," replied Chad with a smile.

Ryan gave him a funny look then looked over at Gabriella. "Is he okay?"

Taylor and Gabriella both laughed as Gabriella responded, "Yes, he's just extra cheerful Chad today, which also means polite evidently. How are you feeling?"

Ryan consciously touched the bruised area on his stomach and winced but noticed it didn't hurt as bad this morning. "Evidently better but still a little sore. It's a good thing Audrina wasn't here. She would have had a heart attack after that foul."

"No kidding, I almost did!" returned Gabriella. "I'm glad you are doing better though. You did have me scared for a while there."

"Oh, that's so sweet," commented Chad from across the table.

"Okay, is Chad freaking anyone else out besides me?" questioned Taylor as she looked at her boyfriend again. "He has every right to be happy but this is like, supersonic happy or something."

"Hey Chad, since you are so happy, we're going to shave all your hair off," stated Ryan. "That work for you?"

Chad's happy look instantly dissolved into a startled look. "You want to do what? No way, Evans! You are not touching my hair with anything, especially if you are going to put sparkles in it or something!"

The other three at the table burst into laughter at his reaction and eventually calmed down when the waiter appeared to take their orders. The rest of their brunch was filled with jokes and laughter until Chad had the last waffle bite that he could and declared brunch over.

They paid for their meals and started to walk out of the restaurant when Ryan spied his parents eating at a side table against the wall. "I'm going to go say hi to them. I guess I'll see you two girls back at school tomorrow and you, Chad, on the bus."

The three waved and then walked into the lobby where they stopped. Chad got another look on his face, which made Taylor groan. "What is it this time, Chad?"

"I think that Gabriella should do the honors of waking up our sleepyhead of a co-captain," declared Chad as he took his key out and handed it to her. "It'll be a nice surprise especially as he will be expecting my ugly face."

Gabriella laughed while she toyed with the key. "All right, I'll go do it, but you better be there to protect me if he comes chasing me through the hotel for throwing cold water on him or something."

Chad laughed and agreed. "Taylor and I will stay down here until you tell me the coast is clear. Now no monkey business up there, okay? Just wake him up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Chad, what else do you think I would do?"

Before Chad could open his mouth, Taylor slapped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "Go, Gabriella, before he says something stupid again."

With a nod, Gabriella entered an elevator and anxiously watched as the numbers of the floors kept changing until she was on their floor again. She tried to push back the grin on her face but found that she couldn't. 'Oh, what the love of your life can do to you,' she thought as she slid Chad's key into the door of his and Troy's room.

Gabriella heard some rustling of beddings so she crept quietly past the bathroom and closet and towards the room where the beds were themselves. She hesitated as she saw a discarded hotel robe on the floor but pushed herself to go on, even if she found a not so decently clad Troy on the other side of the wall. 'A little bold but I don't want to startle him either.'

Instead of that vision she had just thought of, reality on the other side of the corner was quite different. Gabriella felt herself rooted to the spot as she saw her boyfriend, the love of her life, Troy Bolton, with his arms around a blond girl who was lying in his arms with her own arms thrown around him as he passionately kissed her on the lips, in bed. She watched as Troy rolled over onto his back and brought the blond with him so that she was now half sitting on top of him as they continued to kiss. Troy reached up and brushed some of the blond hair that was covering her face back behind the girl's ear. Gabriella felt her heart shatter as the profile revealed confirmed her deepest fears. 'Sharpay…'

It wasn't until Troy sat up, kissing Sharpay's exposed shoulders, and slowly started to slip the straps of the lingerie Sharpay had on off that Gabriella found her voice, just as Sharpay let out a deep throated moan. "I can't believe Sharpay was actually right, Troy. That's all you are after!" screamed Gabriella before she dashed out of the room and back down to the lobby.

Gabriella was so hysterical, she ran right into Mr. Bolton in the hall without realizing it was him before she dashed down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Taylor, who had just sat back down next to Chad after visiting the gift shop.

"Troy, he's, he's with Sharpay, in bed," got out Gabriella before she burst into tears even more so. "Please Taylor, I want to go home, now."

Taylor gathered her best friend into her arms and rocked her back and forth a little to try to soothe her. "Gabriella, are you sure it was Troy with Sharpay?"

"YES! He couldn't get any with me so he's obviously going back to her. Sharpay was right Taylor," sobbed Gabriella, not even realizing that Chad was running his hand down her back as she clung to Taylor. "Please, please Taylor, take me away from here."

Taylor looked over at Chad, who didn't know what to think at the moment. "All right, let's go get our things in the room then we'll go. Kelsi and Martha are up there already packing so we should be able to leave as soon as we get our bags and they are ready, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and walked with Taylor's arm around her into an elevator just as Troy burst out of the stairwell, out of breath and only wearing boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Chad just shook his head as he took in his best friend's panicked look on his face, knowing that Gabriella hadn't just seen an illusion, which is what he had hoped it was.

"Chad, where's Gabriella?" asked Troy as he scanned the lobby in a quick manner but didn't see her.

Chad made sure the elevator doors closed before he answered. "She's on her way out of here and I suggest you not try to beg her to forgive you this time, Troy. In fact, I should actually punch you for what you just did with Sharpay up in that room but I'm not going to because, sadly enough, I find you not even worth that."

Not really hearing anything else Chad said besides Gabriella was leaving, Troy sprinted back up the stairs in hopes of catching Gabriella before she left the hotel. When he got to their floor Troy banged on the door that he knew belonged to the four girls and started screaming Gabriella's name when he didn't get an answer.

"GO AWAY, TROY!" yelled Taylor from the other side.

"NO!" returned Troy. "I NEED TO TALK TO GABRIELLA!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" answered Martha this time. "GO AWAY!"

Chad finally arrived on the floor and just shook his head at Troy's image off of the center elevator door as Troy slammed his body into the hotel room door and slowly slid to the floor, his head instantly being held by his two hands. Strangely, Chad felt his own heart ache at the sight of such turmoil, especially as he heard the cries Troy was letting out, even from around the corner where he was standing and observing Troy in the elevator part of the hall.

"Please, I need to talk to you, Gabriella," begged a much weaker voiced Troy. "I can't live without you."

"GO AWAY TROY! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" screamed Gabriella. "SHARPAY OBVIOUSLY BETTER SUITS YOUR NEEDS NOW!"

Kelsi and Taylor rushed to their friend's side as she collapsed into tears against the door herself, trying their best to comfort her but knew that nothing they did would ever cancel out that image that was replaying on loop of what she saw in Chad and Troy's room not even thirty minutes before.

"It's not like that, I swear," got out Troy as he angrily wiped away the tears from his eyes and off his face.

Chad walked around the corner resolved to help the situation somehow but instead caught Sharpay standing at the end of the hallway with only a bathrobe on and a satisfied smirk on her face. She saw that Chad saw her, and instead of scurrying away like he thought, Sharpay smiled widely at him, one that closely resembled that of a wolf about to eat her prey. Chad felt chills down his spine from that look and watched as Sharpay entered her room again and disappeared from view.

Troy looked up and saw Chad nearby. "It's not what she thinks, Chad, I swear it."

Not really knowing why, Chad showed Troy he understood by offering him a hand up, which Troy took. "Come on, Troy. Let's get you back into our room and packed. Also, a pair of pants would probably be good about now."

Chad helped Troy into their room and closed the door, locking it behind him for good measure. Troy sat down on Chad's bed and stared at what served as his bed all weekend. "Chad, I don't understand how this all happened, but I wasn't cheating on Gabriella, I swear it."

"I believe that you didn't have sex with Sharpay, Troy," admitted Chad. "But I know you must have been touching her or kissing her or something for Gabriella to have come down to the lobby in the state she was."

Troy sadly nodded his head in admission to this as he replayed what happened over and over in his head, trying to figure out what had gone on and what led to this. "I single-handedly lost her for good this time, Chad. Gabriella is gone."

"Not necessarily, but I don't think you're going to patch this up as easily as last time, and that last time wasn't easy to start," comforted Chad. "Look, she and the girls are probably in Taylor's car now as we speak. Let's get you packed and fully dressed for the bus, all right? We'll chill in here, or in the lobby if you can't stay here, until then. When you are ready to talk to me about what happened, I'll be here."

"Thanks man," said Troy as he looked at his best friend. "I don't know why you are being so nice to me right now but I really appreciate it, and I do want to talk to you, but first I need to figure out what happened myself."

"That's what I figured. And as to why I am being nice, as soon as you figure out what exactly happened this morning, you'll understand," returned Chad as he got back up onto his feet. "Now, let's get you packed, shall we?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was Tuesday morning and Troy was going crazy at not having seen Gabriella since Sunday morning when she ran out of the hotel room. 'God, where is she?' he wondered as he paced outside her locker. 'I finally know what happened and I need to talk to her, to get her to understand.'

Chad and Jason sadly shook their heads as they watched Troy pace from down the hall.

"You're sure this was a total set up by Sharpay?" asked Jason as he watched Troy ball his fist tightly then uncurl it.

"I'm sure of it. Not only does Troy's recounting of the morning make sense with Sharpay's behavior as of late, it also connects with that self-satisfied smirk she had on Sunday," replied Chad. "If I didn't think it was, I would have moved that jerk away from Gab's locker a long time ago."

"True, but from what Kelsi told me, Gabriella is really torn up right now. She barely let the four girls see her yesterday after school," returned Jason. "But if what you say is true, we need to get her to recognize it has Sharpay's doing all over it."

"I don't know if we can," stated Chad. "Gabriella is so beyond hurt by this that I don't think she'll listen to reason. I wouldn't blame her if this was true though."

"Did Troy really go over to her house yesterday?" questioned Charles as he joined the two. "It's all over school, what happened on Sunday morning, rumors are spreading he got denied right at the door."

Chad sadly nodded his head. "Gabriella has made her mom promise not to let Troy in through the door. Troy told me he even climbed up to the balcony to Gabriella's room but that she wouldn't open the doors and had the drapes drawn so he couldn't really see inside. Sounds a bit stalker like but he's getting desperate to see her."

The warning bell went off and the guys made their way to homeroom. Troy entered behind the other three and groaned as Taylor and Martha shot him dirty looks. He sat down at his desk and noticed Gabriella's usual desk was empty again.

Just before the final bell rang, Gabriella scurried into homeroom, dressed in black jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt, and hurried over to her desk, ignoring Troy's presence completely. Right after homeroom was done, Troy got up and left the room to hide around the corner to wait for Gabriella.

As soon as she came out clutching her bag to her, Troy called out her name but was given even dirtier looks by Martha and Taylor both as they walked out right behind her. Troy ran and tried to get in front of her but Gabriella refused to look at him.

"Troy, just leave her alone. You've done enough," stated Taylor as she stepped in between the two. "Go back to screwing Sharpay or whatever it is you do these days. Chad may be stupid enough to believe your crap of a story but I'm not and neither is Gabriella."

"Taylor, honestly it's not what it looked like," protested Troy as the three girls walked past him. He let out a groan and slammed his hand into the wall as he welcomed the pain that shot into his hand.

"Hey, Troy, calm down, man," said Chad as he ran over to his best friend. "Hurting yourself isn't going to help anything."

"Why won't she even give me a chance, Chad? To explain, she always has listened before," wondered Troy.

"Because what she thinks you did, and what you did do, is far worse than anything that has happened before between you two. Come on, let's go to class. She's obviously already gone to hers," replied Chad.

Troy nodded and the two walked to class, but Troy for one didn't hear a word the teacher was saying.

- - -

"Hey Taylor, I forgot something at my locker. I'll be back, okay?" said Gabriella as she got up from the lunch table.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked a concerned Taylor.

Gabriella shook her head and headed out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

"Well, well, well, isn't it little, Gabriella," greeted Sharpay, who was void of her two usual companions. "What a little shock for you the other morning. I am sorry you weren't there to see what happened after you left."

Gabriella just shook her head and tried to get around Sharpay, but the other girl moved to stand in Gabriella's way again. "Let me pass, Sharpay. I don't want to fight with you anymore about Troy. You won, he's yours, end of story."

"You really don't know what you're missing," replied Sharpay. "In fact, Troy has been telling me how frustrated he has been lately with your refusal to be intimate with him. I thought you were smart enough to know how to keep him satisfied."

This drew Gabriella's attention and she focused for the first time on the blond in front of her. Gabriella knew she looked terrible in comparison to the finely dressed girl and felt a lot worse than Sharpay, who looked ecstatic. She also felt the blood leave her face as she spotted something familiar around Sharpay's neck. "When did Troy give you that?"

Sharpay looked down and then toyed with the T adorned by a little gem around her neck. "Oh this? I don't know, a while ago. Probably when we started sleeping together again. You didn't think that was the first time, did you?"

Gabriella felt the tears build again and shook her head as she stared at the necklace that was once hers around Sharpay's neck.

"Gabriella, don't believe a word she is saying," called out Troy as he ran over to the two girls followed by Chad. "She's lying to you, Gabriella."

"Oh Troy, why bother lying to the poor girl? You're only making it worse," said Sharpay as she placed a possessive hand on his shoulder. "She knows you have sexual needs and that she wasn't able to satisfy you like I can."

Troy angrily shook her hand off of him. "Get lost, Sharpay, I can't stand hearing your lies anymore. That stunt you pulled, totally uncalled for and over the top. I can't believe you actually did that to me!"

"But Troy, didn't our moments together mean anything?" asked Sharpay.

Chad took this time to put a comforting arm around Gabriella as they watched Sharpay and Troy argue over the lies and the set up. 'God, who is telling the truth?' wondered Gabriella in her head. 'It has to be Sharpay, right? I know what I saw.'

"I don't believe her, Gab," murmured Chad as he saw the confusion on her face. "I saw the calculating look on her face on Sunday when Troy was crying his eyes out in the hall. This was not a moment of true passion between the two, more like another clever plan by Sharpay."

"How do you know though?" asked Gabriella.

Before Chad could answer, Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. "Gabriella, please, let me talk to you."

After looking at the encouraging look from Chad, Gabriella nodded and followed Troy into a nearby empty classroom while Chad blocked Sharpay's entrance into the room after them. "You, Sharpay, you are staying out here, whether it is right here in front of me or somewhere else."

Sharpay tried to get around Chad a few times but found it impossible to get around. "Fine, they can have their little moment alone now, Chad, but I can guarantee you, the damage that was done this weekend is going to last a lot longer than Troy wants it to. The seeds of doubt have been planted and watered in Gabriella's mind. That's not something a girl easily lets go of."

Chad shook his head in disbelief at Sharpay's words and watched as she left the hall. He stayed where he was though, his back against the door, to ensure the two inside had their chance to talk.

Gabriella stayed a few feet away from Troy, an action that spoke volumes to him. "Look, Gabriella, it wasn't what it looked like. I haven't been cheating with Sharpay on you for weeks like she claimed, and Sunday morning, that was a result of me being so tired and confused. I honestly thought she was you."

Gabriella scoffed at this. "You thought Sharpay was me so you had sex with her? Troy, didn't it even occur to you that I had just told you the night before that it wasn't a good idea to be in the same bed?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you changed your mind or something. I don't know, my mind was all fuzzy, I swear," replied Troy as he thought back to Sunday morning.

_Troy slowly awoke Sunday morning to the feel of lips on his neck and then his face as they traveled to his lips. "__Mmm__, Gabriella," murmured Troy as he wrapped his arms around her body to bring her closer to him. He opened his eyes briefly and saw brown hair on shoulders that had lacy lingerie straps on them. Troy turned his attention back to kissing her passionately as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment._

_Eventually, he moved over onto his back and continued to kiss her, not able to get his fill as he ran his hands up her lingerie covered body and then up to her shoulders to slip the straps off. That's when he heard the girl's moan and realized it wasn't Gabriella lying on top of him in his bed, especially when he heard Gabriella's voice from a corner of the room._

_"I can't believe Sharpay was actually right, Troy. That's all you are after!" screamed Gabriella before he heard the door slam closed._

_Troy opened his eyes wide as he saw a smirking Sharpay still sitting on top of him. "Sorry she interrupted us. Where were we?" asked Sharpay as she started to kiss Troy's neck again._

_'What happened?' he wondered as he felt her lips travel his neck again before he suddenly realized what Gabriella saw. "Oh my God, Sharpay get off of me," exclaimed Troy as he put his hands on __Sharpay's__ shoulders and pushed her away from him._

_He quickly got out of the bed, which knocked Sharpay onto her side and onto the bed, and found a t-shirt to slip on over his bare chest. "Sharpay, I want you out of here before I come back or I swear you're going to wish you had. I can't believe you pulled this!" yelled Troy as he ran out of the room and right into his dad._

_"Troy, what's going on? First, Gabriella in tears running out of your room and then down the stairs, and now you panicked? Did you two sleep together?" asked Jack._

_"No, not even close, Dad," replied Troy before he took off for the stairs to try to catch Gabriella in the lobby, not caring he was only in his boxers and t-shirt._

"You thought it was me because of brown hair and because someone was kissing you? Troy, that's hard to believe. Why didn't you look at her face?" demanded Gabriella, who was struggling with his version of events.

"Because, I was just swept away by the thought that you came to me and seemed to have wanted me the way that I want you," replied Troy.

He was shocked when Gabriella quickly approached him and smashed her lips against his, using more force than she had ever before as she pushed him against a wall. Troy kissed her back with as much force but relented when she pulled away to pull her sweatshirt off.

"Whoa, Gabriella, what are you doing?" asked a confused Troy as he stared at her with only her bra on with the rest of her clothing in place.

Gabriella pushed herself at him again and he continued to kiss her before he managed to get himself to stop and push her back. "What's wrong, Troy? I thought this is what you wanted?" questioned Gabriella, bitterness in her tone before she smashed her lips against his again.

Troy responded but felt his heart ache as he tasted the saltiness of her tears. For good this time, Troy pushed Gabriella away from him and picked up her discarded sweatshirt. "Here, put this back on."

Gabriella wiped her tears away and did as he told her. "I thought this was what you wanted, Troy," replied Gabriella, anger and resentment in her voice. "I just want to get this over with. Isn't this what you thought on Sunday, that I came to you to have sex with you?"

"Well yes, but not like this, Gabriella. Not in a classroom when you obviously don't want to do it," returned Troy. "This isn't how I wanted it for us."

"Oh, so now you are being discerning as to how and when you want it from me. I offer you myself finally and then you tell me no, I wish you'd make up your mind, Troy," said Gabriella.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arms and made her look at him. "Listen to me, I do want you, and I want us to share something special together, not just sex, not in some classroom. I want our first time together, and our first time for both of us, to be something we'll both remember."

Gabriella let out a harsh laugh. "To my understanding, it's too late for that for you. Sharpay already had you, several times it sounds like."

"Do you really think that little of me? I haven't lost my virginity to Sharpay, not even close," defended Troy. "And I don't think you want to lose yours in a classroom in our high school."

She let more tears that had built up in her eyes finally go as she yanked herself out of his grasp and ran out of the room, jumping over Chad, who had fallen on the ground when she opened the door and ran down the hall, away from the classroom where she had just humiliated herself and away from the prying eyes in the cafeteria.

Chad stared at a tortured looking Troy from the floor before he got up. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Not even close," revealed Troy. "She thinks, God Chad, Gabriella thinks that I've had sex with Sharpay, not just on Sunday but well before that. She actually tried to throw herself at me just now to get it over with."

"Please tell me," started Chad.

Troy shook his head. "No, we didn't. I can't believe Gabriella would make up all those assumptions about Sharpay and me."

"She probably didn't. Sharpay just played up Gabriella's fears and it all just spilled out when Sharpay's plan worked on Sunday. Troy, how did Sharpay manage to get that necklace that used to be Gabriella's?"

"I honestly don't know, Chad. I know I had it in my letterman jacket's pocket for a few weeks now. I'd been debating on if I should give it to Gabriella again. Maybe it fell out?" returned Troy.

Chad thought on this for a second before he shook his head. "No, it was on the nightstand between our beds. I remember you taking it out and placing it there when you emptied your pockets looking for something. I remember because I teased you about re-gifting the necklace to the same girl."

"Sharpay must have taken it then on Sunday morning," concluded Troy. "Before or after the scheme."

"There's also something else. I found a brown wavy wig on the floor next to my bed when we were packing on Sunday," revealed Chad.

Troy stared at Chad in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how it played in until you told me that you thought you saw brown hair when you did open your eyes. I have it in my duffle bag at home if it matters, but at this point, I don't think it does. Sharpay thought this plan out long and hard, man," stated Chad.

"I just can't believe even she would sink this low, it's unbelievable. But if she had on a wig, how did Gabriella know it was Sharpay?" wondered Troy.

"It must have fallen off sometime during your make out session," concluded Chad. "That is the only thing I can think of since she obviously forgot about it and Taylor swears that Gabriella saw blond hair."

"So Taylor knows about everything you do? Why isn't she trying to help Gabriella see reason then?" asked Troy.

Chad shook his head. "I didn't say anything about any of this to Taylor yet. I wanted to make sure that you were as innocent as I started to believe you were after I saw Sharpay in the hotel hallway. Taylor still thinks your scum."

"Great, glad I have that title attached to me again. What am I going to do about Gabriella, Chad?" questioned Troy as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "I mean, I knew I couldn't talk to her further after what just happened here but I need to make her see reason. I love her."

Chad let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know, you can try one more time today after school maybe, but that's the extent of it. I hate to say it Troy, but the damage that Sharpay wrecked this time may be permanent."

- - -

At the end of the school day, Troy ducked out of his last class early telling his teacher that he wasn't feeling well and stood outside Gabriella's last class. When the bell rang, Gabriella was one of the first out but stopped in her fast paced walk in front of Troy when she saw him blocking her way.

She gave him an annoyed look when he wouldn't let her around him. "What do you want, Bolton? To reject me some more?"

Troy closed his eyes for a moment at the acidity in her voice. "No, I just want to talk, nothing more, I swear."

"Tell me why I should even stand here and listen to you," demanded Gabriella. "With all that I know, you don't even deserve to be standing right there in front of me after everything you have done, Sharpay or not."

"Because I love you and I want to make sure that if you are ending it now between us that you at least know what happened, the truth of what happened, not Sharpay's twisted version. Come on, Gabriella, you know Sharpay lies whenever she gets the chance," pleaded Troy. "You know it's true."

Gabriella thought for a moment before she nodded her head. "Fine, let's talk, but I reserve the right to stop it at any time and you have to let me go."

He replied, "Agreed. Why don't we get out of here, away from all the interruptions and ears. We'll take a drive and talk."

Gabriella looked around the hall and saw that Troy was right, they couldn't talk in the middle of the gossip mill itself. "Okay."

Troy and Gabriella headed out straight to the parking lot and got into Troy's truck before he took off. Instead of driving towards their homes, Troy took a different route and drove along the highway, which was pretty straight, so he could drive and talk to her since he knew this was his last shot. "Gabriella, Sunday was a complete set up done by Sharpay, I promise. I don't know how she got into the room but Chad found a brown wig by the bed afterwards and that necklace she has around her neck now, that wasn't given to her by me. She must have stolen it from the nightstand that same morning."

"All convenient details, Troy, but why would you have the necklace with you at the hotel?" pushed Gabriella.

"Because I've been carrying it around with me in my varsity jacket because I didn't know if I wanted to give it to you again or not. I wanted you to have it again, but the more I saw that you still hurt in some ways from this summer, I didn't think you'd want it again as a reminder of my broken summer promises," explained Troy. "I took it out when I was emptying my pockets for something, Chad even remembers it being put there."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you, but this is all way too convenient, Troy. A wig, a stolen necklace, a mocked pre-sex session? How did you manage to create this all to cover your traces? And to bring Chad into this…" started Gabriella.

"Chad is only in this because he knows what happened, the truth. It sounds too easy to explain away all the doubts, and I can see where you think it's all a cover up on my part, but think about it. Chad loves you like his baby sister, why would he collaborate with me to dupe you? He wouldn't, that's not Chad," pointed out Troy. "Look, you mean the world to me, Gabriella. I've told you that plenty of times, but I mean that now more than ever before. We can't let Sharpay break us up like this."

Gabriella was silent for a few moments as she let her thoughts process everything. 'He's right. Sharpay could have made me see what she wanted, I wouldn't put it past her, but would she go that far? And how could Troy have really thought Sharpay with a brown wig was me? And why would he reject me after I offered myself to him in the classroom?'

Troy used this time to turn his attention back to the road as they were going up an inclined part of the highway. He was driving behind a flatbed truck that had some wood on its back that extended out a little ways off the flatbed and had an orange reflective tag to caution the people behind it. Unfortunately, it was a one-lane highway at this part and Troy couldn't pass it on the incline. When it leveled out, Troy sped up as the truck ahead did so he decided to stay behind the truck, a good distance away from the long pieces of wood that hung off the back of the flatbed.

"Gabriella, come on, talk to me," pleaded Troy as he took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"There's just so many questions, Troy. I don't know who or what to believe," confessed Gabriella.

"Do you love me?" he dared to ask, having to know. "I know I love you."

Gabriella took a moment and nodded slightly. "I still do love you, Troy, but that doesn't mean I am not hurt or that you're forgiven for this. Love just doesn't disappear that quickly."

"I know, but it means something, right? It's the start?" replied Troy.

Gabriella turned her attention back to the road in front of them. "I don't know, Troy. I'm just so freaking confused," returned Gabriella just before she saw the truck ahead had slammed on its breaks. "TROY, WATCH OUT!"

Troy whipped his head around to see that the flatbed truck had slammed on its brakes while both trucks were on another small incline as they got into the town and must have hit a signal. He slammed on the truck's brakes and felt his truck skid to a complete stop before he saw the wood from the flatbed slide backwards towards them. 'Oh my God!' he thought as he moved before the piece hit the truck and everything went black.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Beep, beep, beep, beep…**

Troy groggily opened his eyes and turned on his side to try to turn his alarm clock off but soon realized it wasn't his alarm clock for school he was hearing. He startled himself even more awake as he took in the plain white walls around him and realized his bed had bars. 'Where am I?' he wondered before he saw the source of the beeping, a heart monitor. 'I'm in the hospital? What happened?'

"Thank God, Troy. You are awake!" exclaimed his mom as she and his father came into view.

"Good to see your eyes open, son," stated Jack. "We were hoping you'd wake up from those pain meds the doctors gave you earlier in the evening."

"I'm in a hospital, why?" asked Troy.

"Don't you remember? The truck accident?" questioned Jack. "You were outside of Albuquerque when it happened. You don't remember that at all?"

Troy thought for a few moments, as he tried to recall what happened. "I don't remember it. I remember driving along the freeway with… Oh my God, where's Gabriella?" panicked Troy.

His mother put a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

"No! No, she's fine, right Dad? Gabriella has to be fine!" exclaimed Troy.

Jack sadly shook his head. "I wish she was, Troy."

"NO!" screamed Troy as he felt tears race down his cheeks and his heart break at this statement. "I need to see her, I need to see she's okay."

"Son, I'm sorry but she's gone. Gabriella is dead," replied Jack as Troy's mother continued crying. "She held on until she got to the hospital but they lost her within the hour she was here."

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" fought back Troy as he wiped his face angrily. "No, she did not die. Gabriella can't be dead, she was too young, too much promise, I LOVE HER!"

Troy felt his mother wrap her arms around his shaking form as he sat up in the hospital bed. He studied his father's face and knew he was speaking the truth, but Troy still didn't want to believe him. "Troy, if I could make things better for you here, I would, honest," said Jack.

Just then, the doctor came in and smiled at Troy. "I'm glad to see you are up. Any pain?"

Troy shook his head, unable to believe the doctor was so calm after he had just received news that the love of his life was gone from this realm. "Please, tell me where my girlfriend is, I need to see her."

The doctor shot his father a look, who slowly nodded his agreement. "She's down the hall. We haven't moved her yet. I'll have a nurse come in with a wheelchair to take you to her, but Troy, I don't want you to overexert yourself. You need to take good care of yourself too."

Troy waited impatiently for the nurse to come and took the help of both the nurse and his dad to get into the waiting wheelchair. He was wheeled down the hall and then into a room that was dark. The nurse turned on the light and pushed Troy's wheelchair closer to the bed. He looked at the still form and slowly looked from its feet and up its body, scared of having everything confirmed when he saw the face on the body. When Troy finally forced himself to look, this nightmare he was in slowly came back a reality. "Oh God, Gabriella…" whispered Troy.

The nurse helped him stand up as he moved to her bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed, still being tied to the IV in his arm. Troy stared down at Gabriella's face, which was recognizable but covered in cuts and bruises and inflammation. "Why did you have to go?" asked Troy in a small voice as he hesitantly laid his hand on her too cold cheek. "This was all my fault, I should have… I should have done a lot of things differently. You didn't deserve to die like this Gabriella, it should have been me."

He studied Gabriella's body as it just laid there. 'She looks like she could just be sleeping, but I don't feel her in me like I usually do when she's nearby. That sensation when she's near is just not there anymore,' thought Troy as he stroked some of her blood matted hair that had dried. 'God, what have I done to you?'

Troy felt the tears as they ran down his face and didn't bother to check them as there were too many. He started sobbing as the realization that she would never open her brown eyes again to look at him and that he would never be able to run his hands through her wavy hair while he kissed her gently good night. It got worse as he continued to gaze at her face, her expressionless face, and realized that he would never see that sweet smile Gabriella reserved just for him or hear her laughter at some stupid joke he made. "Gabriella, you are my life. I don't want to go on without you," he murmured before he felt the hands of his father on his arms.

"Come on, Troy. We need to go. The doctor wants to check you over. I know you're hurting but nothing else can be done for her. They tried their hardest, trust me," soothed Jack as he brought his son to him in a hug. "I don't know what happened to you and Gabriella in the last week or so, but I know that she loved you dearly, Troy. She'd want you to take care of yourself and get better now, to live your life for her."

"But I can't," got out Troy as he started to sob harder. "I can't live without her, Dad. I can't live with this void that I feel inside me knowing she's not here with me, to talk to, to laugh with, to hold in my arms."

Jack held onto his son and let him cry, his own heart breaking with each sob. After some time, the nurse came back and insisted the two leave the room and Gabriella's body. Before he allowed himself to be guided back into the chair, Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella's cold pale forehead one last time. "I love you, Gabriella. You are my soul mate, and I'll never forget you or our love," whispered Troy before he was placed back into the wheelchair and moved back to his room.

After he was settled back into his hospital bed, the doctor returned to examine the cuts Troy received in the accident and the stitches that were on his arm. "You look like you'll be okay. I want to monitor you for one night tonight and then we'll release you most likely tomorrow if everything checks out," the doctor informed Troy. "Do you want a sedative to help you sleep?"

Troy wiped away yet another tear that he couldn't hold back and shook his head. "No, I deserve this pain."

The doctor frowned at him and came closer to his bedside. "Troy, I may not know you or your girlfriend, but whatever it is that happened before the accident, I don't think she'd hold a grudge against you forever for it. From what I have heard from your parents and her mother who was here earlier, you two shared a genuine love for each other. Hold onto that feeling and those happy memories. That is what will keep Gabriella alive, in your heart as well as your friends'. Speaking of, there are a few in the waiting room that want to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"

Not really knowing what to do, Troy just silently nodded his head and watched as the doctor left the room. Even though he saw Gabriella's body, Troy still couldn't shake off the feeling and belief that she was still alive. 'Being next to her body didn't bring that warm feeling I feel when she's near, but it is just her body. I shouldn't expect that, right? And I do feel a void in my heart, but why do I also at the same time feel hopeful that she's alive?' he wondered. 'Am I just delusional?'

"Hey buddy," greeted Chad in a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically fine. Everything else, well that's still up for grabs," responded Troy as he hugged Chad back and saw Jason and Zeke come in. "Hey guys."

The two other guys hugged Troy too and just stood around the bed, not knowing what to say. "How are you holding up?" asked Zeke finally.

"With the love of my life being gone forever? Oh, I'm just peachy," replied Troy sarcastically as he wiped the last of his tears away. "Or with the fact that I should be the one dead, not her?"

"What are you saying?" questioned Jason.

"I was the one driving, not paying attention. It should be me dead, not to mention all the other horrible things that I've done to her in the past year. Gabriella shouldn't be dead, it should be me," stated Troy, looking away from the guys. "It should be me."

Chad couldn't stand to see the pained looked on his best friend's face any longer. "Troy, it's not though. You're here and Gabriella, well, hopefully Gabriella is in a much better place, happy. She'd want you to be too, Troy. She loved you, despite your struggles."

"Yeah man, there has never been another couple that radiated so much happiness and genuine love for each other in the history of East High, at least as long as we have been there," stated Zeke. "I don't know exactly what went down in the end, but she would never stop loving you, no matter how bad things got. That's just how your bond works, what type of person Gabriella was."

"Please, stop talking about her in past tense. It makes her seem gone forever," pleaded Troy. "Look, I know she's gone, and I know that I can't get her back, but it doesn't help me to be reminded of all these good memories. It hurts too much."

"But maybe that's what you need to do, focus on the happy stuff," returned Jason. "To help heal, you need to remember her and your shared relationship for what it really was about, not just the ugly, which is what you seem focused on."

"J has a point, Troy," contributed Chad. "And I know this is a bad comparison but when my dog died in seventh grade, the one I had since I was a baby, remember what my mom told me? To not focus on his last few days when he was in pain and in suffering but about the good times, like when he was a puppy and would follow me everywhere. Stuff like that. It helped me a lot."

"But Gabriella wasn't a dog, Chad," protested Troy.

"I know, but it may still help. Besides, why do you want to dwell on these moments that are obviously torturing you? It's far better to focus on the positives, what brought you together, moments you want to keep alive with you, right? Do you really want to be left with only bad memories and unable to remember the good?" asked Chad.

"No, I guess I get what you are saying guys. Can I just be left alone?" asked Troy.

"Sure, we understand," said Zeke. He and Jason gave Troy a handshake before they left the room, leaving him with Chad.

"I understand your need for time alone but I want to make sure you call me as soon as you need to talk to someone, all right? I don't want you thinking you need to go through this alone, because you don't," stated Chad. "We're all hurting over the loss of Gabriella, maybe not as much as you but we are, trust me."

"I know. Thanks Chad," replied Troy with a small smile. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Chad smiled. "I feel the same way, Troy. Get some rest tonight and I'll see you when you're out of here, all right?"

Troy nodded and watched as Chad left the room. 'Maybe Chad is right, maybe focusing on the positive memories are better than the negative. What if I do forget those good memories? I won't be able to make more,' thought Troy as he felt another tear slip from his eyes. 'Oh God, Gabriella, what am I going to do without you?'


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

'Today is her funeral, HER FUNERAL,' Troy internalized in his head as his parents drove up to the church where it was being held. Troy got out of the car and adjusted his black suit jacket so it was straighter and straightened his black tie. "Why am I even bothering? She's not going to see me," he wondered aloud.

"Because she will see you, from wherever she is," commented his mother with a small smile. "I know this is tough for you, Troy, but you'll get through today and every day from here on out just fine. Your dad and I, along with all your friends, we're here for you."

Troy placed a hand on his mother's that was resting on his. "I know that, and thank you, but it's just not the same as having Gabriella here with me."

The Bolton family walked into the church and sat down in a pew, one parent sitting on each side of Troy. He watched as family he had never met or met briefly came in as well as friends that he knew Gabriella cared for so dearly. Taylor was a few pews ahead with her parents while Audrina was seated next to Ryan and Martha. Troy felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Chad in the pew behind him. "You okay, man?"

Troy nodded his head. "I think so, at least for the moment."

"I'm going to go sit with Taylor, but if you need me, I'll be here, man," comforted Chad before he went up ahead and took his seat next to his girlfriend, who instantly clung onto him while she cried.

Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke sat together in the pew across from Troy and tried to send him comforting looks, but they too knew that Troy had been in his own private world of misery since the accident.

Shortly after they sat down, the service started. Troy looked around the church, at all the faces of the people who Gabriella had touched in one way or another. He stared at the blown up pictures of Gabriella, one from when she was a child and a few of her more recently and felt himself tear up again at seeing her bright smile frozen in time. 'If I could only be lucky enough to have you back in my life, Gabriella, I would never let you go, at any cost,' thought Troy.

Ms. Montez had decided that she wanted to have a closed casket ceremony as Gabriella's face had been injured and wanted everyone to remember the Gabriella in the pictures, not in death.

The priest opened it up for people to share memories and Taylor was the first one up, with Chad standing behind her with his arm supporting her.

"Gabriella Montez, well, she was my best friend for the past year and a few months since her move to Albuquerque. She was a smart and gifted individual who never gave up seeing the good in people, even when she shouldn't have. Gabriella showed me it was okay to be who I was, to find love in a jock, and to believe more in myself. No matter what was going on in her life, Gabriella always made sure that I was doing all right and that I was happy, even in her darkest of times. She has gone through a lot in the past year, and instead of seeing the drama tear her down, Gabriella never ceased to amaze me with the strength that she showed through it all. I will never forget the weekend we went to Boston to go college hunting, or the time we spent just pigging out on ice-cream while we were both feeling especially low one night, finding comfort in each other. Gabriella, she was the best friend I could have ever asked for and I know that she will be missed by all of us, but I know I will never find another best friend like her."

Next, there were a few family members and family friends who had seen Gabriella grow up when she was a child. Troy felt his mother squeeze his hand and knew it was his time to go up there himself. After taking a deep breath, he nodded at his parents before he made his way to the front of the church and felt the eyes of everyone there. Troy cleared his throat before he started speaking into the microphone he just adjusted.

"As many of you know, I was driving that afternoon when Gabriella died in the accident. As some of you know, Gabriella Montez is the love of my life. What none of you really know though, is the true depth of the love and feelings Gabriella and I shared in the short time we had together after she moved here. We met by Destiny's hand at a ski lodge two New Year's Eves ago when a DJ prompted us to sing together. I sang the first verse and was about to abandon the whole karaoke business until I heard Gabriella start to sing. Her voice froze me and made me change my mind immediately about leaving, and that night was truly the start of something new for both of us. Destiny stepped in again when Ms. Montez was transferred to Albuquerque, which led to Gabriella being transferred to East High, the school that Gabriella's closest high school friends and I go to. We met, got reacquainted, and somehow, this sweet innocent girl, got me to break away from the status quo and become someone who I am today.

"It started with the Winter Musicale, starring in that with her, and continued on from there. Gabriella always pushed me to do better, to be a better person, not necessarily through demands, but seeing how much she expected from herself and her undying faith in me. I stand here with true regret though, for I didn't protect her the way I should have, the day of the accident or the days before. I didn't guard our love the way that I should have, and for that, I will always be sorry. But what one of my best friends said to me the other day while I was in the hospital is true. It's better to remember all those good memories with Gabriella than the bad.

"From high school dances to tutoring sessions to just hanging out, Gabriella brightened my day by just being there. Her constant smile and her thoughtfulness would cheer up anyone's day. Gabriella, well, she put everyone else before herself, even if they didn't deserve it. She always liked to see the best in people, but at the same time, was wise enough to know who not to trust. That was a lesson I didn't learn quick enough from her which hurt us in the end. But I'm here today to remind everyone what a wonderful young woman Gabriella Montez still is, as she lives on in our memories and our hearts. I for one still feel that Gabriella is still alive somewhere, if not here in on this planet with us. Wherever you are, Gabriella, I love you," concluded Troy before he walked off the stage.

Troy looked over to Ms. Montez and went over to her to give her a hug after seeing the sadness in her demeanor, one that was much greater and yet similar to what he felt. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Montez," whispered Troy.

Ms. Montez moved over so that he could sit with her on that first pew as they held each other's hand for support during the rest of the ceremony. He stayed with Ms. Montez as they followed the coffin out of the church and as it made its journey to the cemetery. Troy was by her side as the coffin that held Gabriella's body, but not her spirit, was lowered into the ground.

After the last bit of dirt was placed on Gabriella's grave, and after most of the people who attended left, Ms. Montez turned to Troy and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for coming today and staying with me, Troy. I know you meant the world to Gabriella and you still do. You are absolutely right, Gabriella does still live on in our lives if we keep her alive."

"I am so sorry, Ms. Montez, for not protecting her better," said Troy as he wiped another tear from his face. "I should have watched out for her better."

"Troy, I don't blame you, if that's what you think. If anything, you made her last few months she spent on this Earth that much happier because you were there, loving her, only as a boyfriend could. You need to stop blaming yourself for the wrongs that happened. It's life, but you always, and I mean always, tried your best to correct them, which I know Gabriella appreciated more than she fretted over the past wrongs. Be happy, Troy, she'd want that," stated Ms. Montez before she hugged her daughter's boyfriend one last time and kissed him on the cheek.

Troy watched as Gabriella's mother left the cemetery, leaving him alone at Gabriella's grave. He stared hard at the tombstone and tried to come to terms that Gabriella was truly gone, but he still couldn't believe it, even through the tears and sadness and the void he felt. 'Something is telling me she's alive, but if she was, what am I doing here?'

_"Troy, do you ever think about what happens after you die?" asked Gabriella as they sat together in their thinking spot at the park._

_Troy looked over at Gabriella, a little startled by her question. "Well, not serious thought. Where did that come from?"_

_"Just a random thought.__ I mean, I would like to believe that we all go to heaven or somewhere like that where we can be reunited with our loved ones we already lost and wait for those that will come a long time after. I know I'd be waiting there for you if something should happen to me," murmured Gabriella as Troy pulled her closer to him._

_"Why talk this way? We're both so young, Gabriella. Nothing is going to happen to us anytime soon. We have the rest of our lives ahead of ourselves. I mean, you did just come back from a successful trip to the East Coast for college tours and interviews. You must be thinking of your future," stated Troy._

_Gabriella nodded. "I am, but I'm just saying, should something happen, I'll wait forever for you, but I'd want you to be happy. I love you too much for you to be sad the rest of your life."_

_Troy smiled down at her. "I would want the same for you too if the roles were reversed. But why are we talking this way? I'm not saying we're immortal but didn't we all agree to live for today? This conversation is not only depressing but violates that agreement, Miss Montez."_

_Gabriella giggled at this. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_"This," he said before Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, right now and forever."_

_"Forever is a long time, Troy," commented Gabriella with a smile on her face._

_"And that's my point, you'll always have my heart, no matter where we are," replied Troy._

_"Well in that case, I love you too, Troy Bolton, right now and forever," returned Gabriella before she kissed him this time, which he happily returned._

Troy wiped away the tears he found on his cheeks as he remembered that single discussion they had only a month or so ago. 'How did I forget about that? Maybe that's why I feel this way. I know she's with me, wherever she may be.'

He started walking away from Gabriella's grave when he heard his name being called. Troy turned around and searched the cemetery for the source but continued to hear that familiar voice echoing in his head even though he didn't find the person calling him.

"Troy, please, come back to me," begged a familiar voice.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 40

Gabriella watched as Troy's eyes moved behind his closed lids more often than before. The doctor had told her and his parents who had been sitting with Troy since the accident in the room that it was a good sign. The fact that it was happening with more frequency lifted Gabriella's hopes. "Come on, Troy, pull through this," murmured Gabriella as she watched the little movements, not wanting to let them slide away unnoticed.

"Gabriella, are you sure you want to stay here?" asked Mr. Bolton. "You've been here ever since you and Troy were admitted. I'm sure your mom would like you to go home."

"No," replied Gabriella. "I can't let Troy fight for his life without me here. I'm the reason why he's in this coma, why he's been in this state for two and a half days now. If I wasn't so stupid…"

Mrs. Bolton shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Gabriella. Jack and I definitely don't think it is at least. It was an accident. In fact, it was deemed the truck driver's fault for not having secured that wood better."

"But if we hadn't been arguing about Sharpay and what happened," continued Gabriella. "We wouldn't have even been on that highway."

"Maybe, but maybe you would have gone out for a drive anyway even if things were well," replied Mrs. Bolton. "You never know, Gabriella."

"Besides, from what I know of what happened this weekend, I wouldn't blame you for being upset at our son, Gabriella, at the very least confused. Troy confided in me on Monday night after he couldn't reach you at your house and told me what happened. I never would have expected a high school girl to be as capable of malice as Sharpay is, but that's beside the point right now. I think you two will make it out just fine. You just need to really listen to each other on this and talk it out when he comes back," stated Mr. Bolton.

"What I think we are both trying to tell you, Gabriella, is that our son cares about you, a lot, and it's clear that you care for him too for you haven't left his side since you yourself were released. How is your arm by the way?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

Gabriella looked down at her left arm, which was in a cast and in a sling. "It's all right. It hurts, but not as much as seeing Troy like this. I hope I'm not intruding by being here."

"No, not at all. All Jack meant by asking if you wanted to stay here was to make sure it was okay with your mother. I know that I'm worried sick about Troy right now and I know she was given just as much of a scare as I was when she got the call on Tuesday," returned Mrs. Bolton. "In fact, I think you being here increases Troy's chances of making it back to us because he can hear your voice, wherever he is in that coma state he is in."

"I hope you're right," said Gabriella as she turned her attention back to Troy, wiping away a stray tear with her good hand.

"We're going to go and get some coffee. Do you want maybe some tea?" asked Mr. Bolton.

Gabriella shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine. And I promise I'll call my mother in a little bit to check in, Mrs. Bolton."

The older woman smiled at her son's girlfriend before she and her husband left the room.

'Everyone is trying to be so positive for Troy, his parents even talk about what they are going to do when Troy wakes up and how he and I should handle things when he is conscious. I want that just as much as everyone else, but I'm so scared that it's not going to happen that way,' thought Gabriella as she watched his eye movement.

Taking advantage of being in the room alone together, Gabriella got out of the chair she had been sitting on for the past couple of days and sat on the side of Troy's hospital bed, making sure she didn't disturb any of the wires. Gabriella took his still right hand in her good right hand and studied Troy's face a little more. 'At least he looks peaceful and not in pain.'

After a few minutes, Gabriella dared to go a little farther and stretched her right arm to brush aside some of his bangs that had fallen onto his forehead and covered his eyes. She lovingly pushed the bangs back and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Gabriella felt her heart ache a little more as she stared at the non-animated Troy that she had grown to love so much in the past year plus. "Troy, please, come back to me," begged Gabriella as she felt more tears slide down her face. "I need you here, I need to look into your blue eyes again and see that you are all right. I need to see you smile and to hear your voice. Yes, I'm being selfish here because I need you just as your parents do. Please, please, please, Troy, if you can hear me, come back."

She waited for a few moments but let out a sigh as he continued to be unresponsive.

"Don't worry, Gabriella, I'm sure he heard you," said Mrs. Bolton, which startled Gabriella. "Sorry, I thought you heard us come back in the room."

"No, but that's okay, I was so deep in thought anyway," replied Gabriella as she sat back down in the chair she had been occupying.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke came by again for the day's visit, each with a concerned look on their face. Chad sat down next to Gabriella and held her good hand in his. "You holding up all right, little sis?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "As much as can be expected. I just want him to wake up, Chad. I don't care about anything else, I just want him back," confessed Gabriella as she teared up.

Chad put his arms around her, careful of her broken left arm, and stroked her hair a little, reminding Gabriella of all those times Troy comforted her. "He'll come out of this like he comes out of everything else, just fine. You still caring this much about him after everything that has happened will make him fight that much harder to come back, Gab. Troy would do anything for you, you know that."

"I know, but after what just happened with Sharpay and all," started Gabriella.

"It's in the past," interrupted Chad. "Do you still really think he could have been doing all that she claimed behind your back?"

Without a thought, Gabriella shook her head. "No, I know he wouldn't, now that I have thought about it for the past several days. It doesn't make sense and that's what I regret now, that I didn't believe him."

"Well, it was tough to swallow and believe when you saw what you did. If you want, I can even show you the wig she used that I found on the floor if it helps you any," offered Chad.

"No, I don't think I need to see that. I have enough of the encounter burned into my memory already. There are some unanswered questions right now about the logistics of what all happened, but my focus right now is to make sure that Troy wakes up from this coma. I don't know what good I'm really doing just sitting here, but some big part of me wants to be here when he wakes up," confessed Gabriella.

"Don't worry about the future, just concentrate on Troy," advised Chad. "Oh, and I brought all the homework you wanted Taylor to get for you from your teachers. I have it here in my bag."

Gabriella looked at the notebooks and papers he lifted out and put on the table in front of her. "God, that's a lot."

Chad chuckled a little. "The smartie is afraid of school work? That's a first."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well that's even funnier coming from you, who doesn't touch school work unless Taylor nags at you."

Jason and Zeke heard this and laughed. "She got you there, Chad," stated Zeke.

"How are the girls by the way?" asked Gabriella.

"Kelsi is doing well, busy with the musicale practices. I still can't believe you let Sharpay get the role unopposed," answered Jason.

"Not like I had the time, really," replied Gabriella. "And with what has happened this week, it was best it was that way."

"Taylor is fine, she's just worried about you, Gab. She also said that if you need her help to catch up, she can come over if you need. Audrina and Martha also said hello and send their best wishes. I think they may stop by this weekend or something. We didn't want to overfill the room here, even though we figured Troy could use hearing familiar voices," explained Chad.

"It means a lot to both me and the wife here that you guys have been coming to visit Troy," said Coach Bolton. "Troy needs all the support he can right now."

The three guys nodded their heads and smiled. "We're a team and close friends, that's what we do," stated Zeke.

The doctor came into the room and smiled as he saw all the young faces in the room. "I'm glad that Troy has so many good friends that want to visit him. Unfortunately, I do have to ask you three young men to leave so I can examine Troy."

"No problem," said Chad. "We'll come back tomorrow. Night Coach, Mrs. Bolton."

Before Chad got up from next to Gabriella, he kissed her on top of her head and whispered, "Be strong, Troy loves you, just remember that."

Gabriella looked up at Chad with a smile and nodded her head. "Thanks Chad. Hug Taylor for me, okay?"

Chad nodded and with that, after Jason and Zeke also gave Gabriella a hug, the three guys left so that Dr. Jones could examine Troy. After a few minutes of checking vitals and examining Troy, Dr. Jones nodded his head with a smile. "Well, he is stable and is not showing any signs of failing health, which is excellent to see. I'm on rounds tonight so I will make sure to come by again in a few hours."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones," said Mrs. Bolton with a smile as the doctor left.

Troy's parents started reading the newspaper they had brought so Gabriella ventured towards the schoolwork Chad had brought and flipped through the assignments. 'The teachers must have gone easy on me, there's not a lot,' she thought as she started sketching an outline to an essay she had due end of next week for AP English.

She was in the middle of the third body paragraph when Gabriella thought she heard Troy say something. Gabriella quickly looked over at him and saw with disappointment that he was just as motionless as he was before. 'My mind must be playing ticks on me.'

While sketching out her conclusion for the essay, she heard a stronger voice. "Gabriella," grated out Troy in a very hoarse voice.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Gabriella as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed his right hand in hers. "Troy, I'm right here."

After a little while, Troy opened his eyes and Gabriella let a few happy tears roll down her cheek as she stared into a pair of ocean blue eyes she had feared she would never see again. Troy tried to say something again but ended up coughing.

"Shh, Troy, don't try to talk," said Mrs. Bolton from the other side of the bed. "Your father just went to get Dr. Jones. Oh sweetie, it's so good to see you back with us."

Troy attempted to smile as his mother kissed his cheek but felt so tired. He turned his gaze over to Gabriella and felt relief and confusion both in seeing her. 'She's alive,' he thought as he surrendered back to the darkness.

By the time Dr. Jones arrived with Mr. Bolton, Troy had fallen back to unconsciousness, or so the women thought.

Dr. Jones examined Troy and the machines around him. "Actually, no, he's no longer considered unconscious, and the good news is that he has broken out of the comatose state he was in. I expect Troy will be more awake probably tomorrow. Most patients when they recover from a coma will be very tired for the first few days and he will need therapy to help him get better control of his mind and physical abilities. Troy has a road to travel before he is back to his normal self but this is a very good turn."

"Oh thank you so much, Dr. Jones," said Mrs. Bolton as she wiped away some of her own tears from her eyes.

Dr. Jones smiled at Troy's parents and then Gabriella. "Like I said, Troy still has a way to go, but with your support, I see him doing just fine from here on out."

After the doctor left, Troy's parents and Gabriella smiled at each other as they just enjoyed this moment. 'Troy is alive, he's out of his coma, and he's going to be just fine!' cheered Gabriella in her head.

"Oh, we need to tell the guys," remembered Mr. Bolton.

"Let me, Mr. Bolton. I'll call them after I finish calling my mom outside. You should stay with Troy just in case he wakes up. I know you didn't really get to see him before," volunteered Gabriella.

"Thank you, Gabriella," said Mr. Bolton with a smile.

Gabriella left the hospital room, feeling her steps a lot lighter than they were before as she went down in the elevator and made the calls she needed to. All of the gang were ecstatic, well those she could reach. For those she couldn't, she just left voicemails. Ms. Montez was happy for her daughter that Troy was conscious, but was still worried about Gabriella spending so many straight days and nights in that hospital chair after she had injured not only her left arm but also her back in the accident. "I'm fine, Mom, really," assured Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you're fine because you are taking those pain medicines. Back problems should not be messed with and I'm actually surprised the doctor, knowing your condition, has not insisted you come home and sleep," returned Ms. Montez.

"Dr. Jones knows how worried I am about Troy and understands," replied Gabriella.

"Well I understand too, but at the same time, now that Troy is out of the woods, don't you think it's time for you to come home and get some rest? How about I make you this promise. Let me come get you right now and I will take you back to the hospital first thing in the morning? I just want you to take better care of yourself, Gabriella. You will be no use to Troy if he needs help if you are also hurting too," stated Ms. Montez.

Knowing her mother was right, Gabriella agreed to be picked up. She went back up to Troy's room and smiled at the Bolton family as his parents were still standing by Troy's bedside.

"I called the gang so they all know he is at least in the clear and my mom is coming to pick me up. I don't want to go but she's worried about my back. Will you tell Troy that I'm coming back first thing in the morning if he wakes up between now and then?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course, dear, and I agree with your mother. Now that we all know Troy is going to be fine, you need to dedicate some of your own time and attention to taking care of yourself. I'll make sure Troy understand the depth of your love for him – spending day and night in a hard hospital chair when you yourself have your own physical injuries. It'll mean a lot to him," commented Mrs. Bolton with a smile.

"I'll go downstairs and wait with you, Gabriella," offered Mr. Bolton. "I think Troy is going to sleep for quite a while actually after his whole ordeal."

Gabriella nodded and gathered up her things with the help of Mrs. Bolton. She picked up her bag and went over to Troy's bedside. After Gabriella kissed Troy lightly on the lips, she whispered, "Good night, Troy. I love you with all of my heart."

Shortly after the walk outside, Ms. Montez pulled up in the family van and picked up Gabriella, thanking Jack for staying outside with her daughter. Once home, Ms. Montez helped Gabriella carry her bag in and change out of the clothes she had been wearing from the past few days and into a pair of pajamas. Gabriella was then tucked into bed by her mother like when she was little and said good night to her as the light was turned off. Shifting a little on the bed, Gabriella turned her attention to the wooden frame Troy gave her for Christmas that was sitting on her bedside table.

She smiled as she saw the couple in the pictures having fun together. 'At last, things finally feel like they are coming together and falling into place. Troy and I just need to work at it to make sure it all happens for us now, no doubts and no regrets.'


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As promised, Gabriella was dropped back off at the hospital by her mother and was told to call Ms. Montez as soon as she was ready to come home. 'Well I guess Mom is right. My back does feel a lot better today,' thought Gabriella with a small smile as she realized the tension in her back was less. After she got off the elevator, she walked down to Troy's room to see only Mr. Bolton there.

"Good morning," greeted Gabriella as she put down her bag. "Has he woken up again?"

"Morning Gabriella. No, no change since you left. I actually forced my wife to go home sometime after you left to get some rest too. You look much better for it," commented Mr. Bolton.

"Thank you, I think," replied Gabriella with a laugh. She went over to Troy's bed and touched his hand gently with her right hand. Troy stirred a little but remained asleep, so she kissed his forehead and sat back down to work on that essay again.

At some point as the morning passed, Mrs. Bolton came back and took her usual seat next to her husband after giving Gabriella a hug and kissing her son on the cheek. All three were anxiously looking at Troy for any sign of stirring, but all morning he seemed to be dead asleep. 'Can't say I blame him since the doctor said being in a coma isn't sleeping at all. He must be way tired. It happened on Tuesday and now today is Saturday, that's what, four days, three of which were in a coma,' calculated Gabriella as she smiled over at his parents before turning back to the actual writing of her essay. Taylor was going to come to type it up for her since she couldn't type later on in the evening.

It was just after lunchtime that Troy started to stir again. Quickly, his parents and Gabriella got up to go to his bed as he opened his eyes and blinked several times to get adjusted to the lights. "Mom, Dad?" croaked Troy. "Water, please."

Gabriella nodded at his parents and dashed out to the nurse's station. "Troy is up and is asking for water, where is it?" asked an anxious Gabriella.

The nurse smiled at the cheerful girl and said, "Follow me, I'll show you so you can get it easier next time."

Gabriella and the nurse went a little down the hall and into an alcove where the was an ice machine and a water tap. The nurse filled the cup with a little bit of ice and then water, putting a straw in it before she handed it to Gabriella. "Thank you!" exclaimed Gabriella before she headed back into Troy's hospital room. "Here, Troy. Drink slowly, okay?"

Troy looked in amazement at Gabriella for a few moments before he nodded his head and started slowly sipping from the straw. All the while, Gabriella was a little unnerved by the way he kept staring at her, like he couldn't believe she was there. 'Did he think I didn't love him anymore after this past weekend or something and that I wouldn't be here? What if he hates me for being the cause of the accident? Oh my God,' she thought, letting her smile drop as she thought these thoughts for the first time.

Gabriella placed the cup when he was done on the table and nervously turned her gaze back to Troy, scared of what would come out of his mouth. Her fears were for naught though as he smiled at her and reached out his right hand to hold hers. "Gabriella, you're alive, or is this heaven maybe?"

A confused look passed over Gabriella's face, along with his parent's, at these words. "What do you mean, Troy? I was never in any danger. In fact, you saved me," replied Gabriella.

This time, it was Troy's turn to look confused. "I thought you had died in the accident," returned Troy. He looked over at his parents, who also looked puzzled. "Mom, Dad, you were there to comfort me when I broke down when I found out she died. Don't you remember?"

"Son," started Jack. "You have been in a coma for two and a half days and then you slept almost a whole day after you woke. Don't you remember seeing your mom and Gabriella yesterday?"

Troy thought back and did remember that. "Yeah. Wait, so you never died?" questioned Troy as he turned his head back to Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, a broken arm and a bad back, but that was the extent of my injuries plus some scrapes and bruises. You took the brunt of it for me, actually saved me. Don't you remember the accident?"

Troy thought back in his mind but could still remember only the memories of Gabriella dying and her funeral. He squeezed her hand that was still resting in his and then pulled to bring her closer to him. Troy reached up his hand and gently placed it on the side of her face just as Gabriella felt a tear escape from her eyes. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy," returned Gabriella before she leaned in quickly and kissed him softly on the lips. "God, I am so glad you came back to us."

Troy smiled as she pulled back. "I am too. I'm glad you're alive."

Slowly, Troy's eyelids seemed to get heavy as he drifted back into sleep.

Gabriella looked up from Troy to his parents and wiped away her own tears as Mrs. Bolton was doing the same. "I don't get it, how did he think I died?"

"We could ask the doctor that. He's coming right now, I see him in the hall," said Mr. Bolton.

"Good afternoon, everyone," greeted Dr. Jones. "How's our patient today?"

"Great, he just woke up but we're worried because he doesn't remember the accident and he thought for sure that Gabriella was dead," informed Mrs. Bolton.

Dr. Jones nodded his head. "Well, the memory of the accident may come with time. He did remember your names and other regular information like that though, right?"

"He seemed to, he knew us and he recognized Gabriella," stated Mr. Bolton. "Remembered their love even."

Dr. Jones smiled at the young girl. "I'm sure that was a relief for you, Gabriella, after everything that has happened. All right then, so what we need to do is the next time he is awake, inform one of the nurses. I would like to run a few tests on him when he is awake to make sure that his memory is in one piece. It will take some time, as I mentioned yesterday, for his brain and his physical capabilities to return to normal or as close as we can get him, after his time spent in the comatose state. It is definitely encouraging though that he remembered as much as he did already."

"We also had a question," said Gabriella. "Troy woke up with the impression that I had died. Do you know what that means?"

"Don't worry. That's somewhat common for a patient to think that if they were involved in an accident with someone else or sometimes when they slip into a coma and left a loved one behind. Basically what probably happened is that while Troy was in his coma, he was living normal life, but in his world, his worst fear came true and you, Gabriella, were the one in real trouble and seemed to have passed away in his reality. You must be very special to him," explained Dr. Jones with another smile for the young woman.

Gabriella smiled back and then down at Troy. "Thank you, Dr. Jones."

"My pleasure. All right, well if that's all, I'll send in a nurse to keep an eye on his progress more periodically and hopefully, we will be able to get Troy back on track for the remainder of his high school years," stated Dr. Jones before he left.

Troy's parents took their seats again while Gabriella remained where she was, just staring at Troy's sleeping form. 'I really do love you, Troy. I don't know what I would have done without you,' she thought as she wiped away a stray tear.

In the next couple of hours, most of the gang had dropped by. Chad, Jason, and Zeke came in first, and then when they left, they let Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor in. The three girls especially checked in with Gabriella too to make sure she was all right since they hadn't seen her since Tuesday night, after she had been released but decided to stay at the hospital. After sharing hugs and good wishes, the girls left, Taylor with Gabriella's now completed essay to type up, which left Ryan to come through on his own.

"Hey, Gabriella," greeted Ryan as he sat down next to her and instantly pulled her into a hug. "I know you aren't all right, but are you better than a few days ago?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she pulled away. "Yes, Troy's woken up a few times and remembers me, which is a good feeling."

"Still head over heels in love with him, huh?" teased Ryan with a small smile.

"Guess so," replied Gabriella with an equal smile. "How's Audrina?"

"She's good, had some family thing but she sends her love. I'll tell her you thought of her even through your pain," stated Ryan with a wink before he sobered up. "Listen, now may not be the time, but I want to tell you that when you are ready, I can start to fill in the holes for you about what happened on Sunday."

"What do you mean?" questioned Gabriella.

"Sharpay, well, my darling twin has felt genuine guilt since the accident. She's been moping around the house, typical of a drama queen, telling everyone that she almost killed the object of her affection and you at the same time because of this stunt she pulled. I cornered Sharpay on Wednesday night and got her to tell me the truth of what happened on Sunday," explained Ryan.

"And?" prompted Gabriella.

"Well, I think you know most of it already. Chad and I compared notes yesterday on the phone and we think we have the whole picture. You already know about the brown wig she used, obviously a sign she had prepared to deceive, right? Well besides wearing the wig and dressing in some supposedly sexy lingerie under a robe, Sharpay paid a front desk clerk five hundred dollars for a copy of Troy and Chad's room key the night before. As soon as she saw Chad leave without Troy, she prepped herself and then slipped into the room. Now here's where it gets interesting," said Ryan. "Sharpay originally didn't plan for you or Chad to walk in on her. Her original intentions was to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted."

"You mean so she could actually have sex with him," whispered back Gabriella.

Ryan looked at her and then over to Troy's parents, who didn't seem to be listening, yet. Ryan nodded. "Yes, that was all her goal was, but she forgot to lock the door and you came in a lot earlier than she anticipated anyone coming back. See, she got the idea I guess when she spied you and Troy in the hall late at night or early morning before. Sharpay saw how tired he was and figured he would sleep in past Chad, who returned earlier to the room. She took a gamble and she guessed right. Anyway, while she was in there, she stole the necklace Troy gave you and that you gave back to him in the summer and used it to continue her now evolved scheme."

Gabriella felt something cold in her right palm and looked down to see that Ryan had placed the mentioned T necklace in her hand. "This is the real one?"

"Yup. I took it from her room when she was downstairs being a tad bit melodramatic. This belongs to you, or at least Troy, not Sharpay. Anyway, as I said, originally Sharpay just wanted to have her moment with Troy in hopes that he would realize what he was supposedly missing, but then you walked in and her plan changed. She saw the window in which to break you up and played it up for everything it was worth. What she didn't bank on was that Chad found her forgotten wig and also spotted her in the hallway as she watched a miserable Troy cry out for you in the aftermath. Once she was caught by Chad, she just played it up I guess, I don't know the logic there but anyway, end of story is that her plan has failed, right?"

Gabriella looked longingly at Troy's sleeping form and then back to Ryan. "In terms of are Troy and I split? No, I don't think we are. We have some things to work out, but I'm not giving up hope on us yet."

Ryan smiled. "That's good to hear. I'd hate for that to happen because of my stupid twin. In some ways, I kind of feel bad for her. Sharpay has had a crush on Troy for so long and has never learned to give him up. I can tell that she really is feeling guilty about the accident, Gabriella. I'm not saying forgive her or anything, but I don't think she's going to try anything further after this, at least not really."

Gabriella let out a sigh. "Well if that's true, that will make things a lot more peaceful around East High. I guess time will tell, right?"

"Right," agreed Ryan. "All right, well I better get going. Give me a call if anything else happens or if you want to talk, okay? I'll spy in the Evans home anytime you want."

Gabriella giggled at the idea of Ryan dressed in all black and spying on his twin. "All right, I will. Thank you, Ryan, for everything."

Ryan returned Gabriella's hug and kissed her on her forehead. "Anything for you, remember, Gabriella? I'll see you soon."

About thirty minutes after Ryan left, Troy woke up again and started coughing. Gabriella ran to get the doctor on duty and then went to get Troy some more water. When she returned, Dr. Jones was just finishing examining Troy and wrote some notes down.

"Here," offered Gabriella as she brought the straw to Troy's lips as he drank the water greedily this time. "Hey, slow down. We don't need you choking now."

Troy let go of the straw and just smiled at her. "I can't believe you are alive," he got out.

Dr. Jones smiled at the young couple before he said, "Well, it looks like Troy is definitely on the road to recovery. He still needs to get his strength back up and go through the therapy we talked about, but his mind and memory seems intact. Troy, do you remember the accident now?"

Troy looked over at the doctor, then his parents, and then finally Gabriella. He struggled to remember what happened and got nothing until it all hit him like a speeding train.

_"Do you love me?" he dared to ask, having to know. "I know I love you."_

_Gabriella took a moment and nodded slightly. "I still do love you, Troy, but that doesn't mean I am not hurt or that you're forgiven for this. Love just doesn't disappear that quickly."_

_"I know, but it means something, right? It's the start?" replied Troy._

_Gabriella turned her attention back to the road in front of them. "I don't know, Troy. I'm just so freaking confused," returned Gabriella just before she saw the truck ahead had slammed on its breaks. "TROY, WATCH OUT!"_

_Troy whipped his head around to see that the flatbed truck had slammed on its brakes while both trucks were on another small incline as they got into the town and must have hit a signal. He slammed on the truck's brakes and felt his truck skid to a complete stop within four feet from the truck in front to his relief, before he saw the wood from the flatbed slide backwards towards them. 'Oh my God!' he thought as he moved over to the passenger side and forced Gabriella down, covering her body with his. He heard a crash as the front window smashed before he was jerked back by his seatbelt, hitting his head on something hard…_

"That's all I remember," said Troy, blinking a few times at the harshness of this new memory. "What did I hit?"

"According to the police reports, that piece of wood you remember sliding back from the flatbed is the culprit," explained Dr. Jones. "If you hadn't moved as quickly as you did, Gabriella here would have probably been impaled in some shape or form from it as it lodged tightly against the headrest of where she was seated as well as the back of the cab of your truck."

Troy panicked and looked over at Gabriella, who gave him a small nod. "I told you that you saved my life, Troy."

"But I don't understand, I stopped a good distance away from the truck," stated Troy.

This time, Jack stepped in. "You did. There was no damage to the front of the truck and you were stopped a good distance away, but the trucker didn't secure the wood on the flatbed well enough. When he slammed on his brakes when he reached the red light on that incline you were both on, at that speed, the wood just flew off the truck. One that was laying on its own was the one that hit your truck on the passenger side, but luckily, not Gabriella and not you until you hit your head on it after it had gone through the car."

"I'm so sorry, Troy," said Gabriella as she got tears in her eyes. "You got hurt so badly because of me."

Troy took in the tears in her eyes and shook his head. "Come here," he whispered as he opened his arms and embraced the love of his life and held her as she cried. "Gabriella, this wasn't your fault. I'm fine now, or will be fine, and you are alive. That's all that matters to me. Honest, I just want to make sure you're fine."

"I am," whispered back Gabriella. "Broken arm, bad back, cuts and bruises, but I have you back and that's all that matters. I love you, Troy."

Troy felt himself smile at the words. "I love you too, Gabriella," he murmured back before he kissed the side of her face and then her lips softly. "God, you don't know how I felt when I thought you were dead and then at your funeral. It was so real."

Gabriella pulled back and wiped away her tears with her right hand. "I think I do. I thought I was going to lose you while you were living that reality of losing me. I don't ever want to go through that again, Troy."

"Neither do I," he replied with a smile that matched hers.

"Well, I can see that you all need to get reacquainted again. I'll be leaving for the night, but the doctor on call next will check in a little later. Have a good night, everyone," said Dr. Jones before he left the room.

Troy looked over at his parents, who were smiling at him. "We're just happy you came back to us, Troy, and that you survived the accident," stated his mom before she hugged Troy tightly.

"Umm, Mom, you're kind of suffocating me," got out Troy before his mom sheepishly pulled away.

"Sorry. I love you, Troy, just as much as Gabriella and your father do."

"Yup, I think there is so much love in this room for you, son, that you would be foolish to have gone the other way and not returned back here," added Jack.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Dad," replied Troy before he returned his father's hug and then looked back at Gabriella. "I know I am staring, but I can't help myself, Gabriella. It's just so good to see you living and breathing after what I saw for two days."

Gabriella smiled and placed her right hand on his cheek. "Whatever it is that may come in the future, we'll get through it together, Troy. You can stare at me all you want until you finally are satisfied that I am real, but I want you to know I'll be doing the same for the next few days until I get the feeling that you are safe back again."

"Deal," agreed Troy with a smile. "Except, now I feel tired again. I want you to go home Gabriella, you too, Mom and Dad. I know you must have been here for most of the time I was in the coma and you all look worse for it."

The three laughed as they shook their heads. "All right, maybe we'll all go home, but you, Troy, should get your rest. We'll all be here when you wake up," stated Jack.

Troy smiled one last time before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After about a week of close monitoring and the start of his therapy in the hospital, Troy was released and was allowed to go home with a few pain prescriptions and an order of continued physical therapy for his back, which had started to hurt, as well as his head. Troy still had a ways to go in order to be deemed totally back to normal mentally and physically, but he was up for the challenge. Every day he was in the hospital, he was able to stay awake longer and was happy to spend time with his parents as well as Gabriella, who kept a constant presence by his bedside during the day. Ms. Montez allowed Gabriella to stay out of school for the last week and a half, but Gabriella had told Troy yesterday that she had to go back, especially now that she was caught up with all her schoolwork again.

Jack pulled the car up into the driveway of their house and ran around to help his son get out of the car. "Dad, I can walk, really," said Troy as he stood up and closed the door behind him.

"Well yeah, but in the off chance you drain yourself of your energy like you have been this past week, I want to be here in case you fall," explained Jack.

Troy just smiled gratefully at his dad as the father and son pair walked up to the front door. As they reached the door, Troy found himself leaning on his dad a little for support as Jack unlocked the front door and helped his son in.

"SURPISE!" screamed out the entire gang plus his mother as Troy and Jack entered the living room.

Troy looked around the room, at the decorations and the huge banner that said "WELCOME HOME TROY!" in big red lettering with what looked like good wishes on the banner from different people, as well as all his friends that were there for him. He grinned as Troy saw every single one of his closest and dearest friends were there to celebrate him coming home, especially Gabriella who was standing off to the side with a smile on her face.

"Thanks everyone," said Troy before all his friends rushed to him to give him high fives or hugs. The last one was Gabriella as she came over and gave him a huge hug with her good arm and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Welcome home, Troy," murmured Gabriella before she pulled away. "I hope this isn't too much, but your mom and I thought you could use some familiar faces."

"I love it," replied Troy with a smile. He took Gabriella's hand in his and sat down on a couch in the living room as everyone settled down around him.

"How do you really feel now?" asked Zeke as he took in an exhausted looking Troy.

"Tired man, but happy to see everyone. I know you came to visit at the hospital, which I really appreciate, but seeing everyone together, that's the best medicine, I think," returned Troy.

"Aww, he's still the same old sappy Troy," remarked Jason with a grin. "Guess the jar to the head didn't change that."

"Are you kidding? It would take the jaws of life to take that trait away from him, man," returned Zeke. "But then again, that's who he is, right?"

"Hey, you two forgot die hard romantic in that description too. Troy is still a big softie for his girl. You can still see it in his eyes and the way he looks at Gabriella," threw in Chad for the fun of it as he saw that their words were getting Troy riled up a bit.

"So he's a romantic sap," summarized Ryan. "Anything else?"

"Heart on his sleeve?" suggested Jason.

"That's good, man!" exclaimed Zeke.

"Okay, so revised, Troy is a romantic sap who always wears his heart on his sleeve," said Ryan.

Chad thought for a bit. "Actually, there's more…"

"Chad, brother or not, if you continue with this little banter between you four, I will get off this couch and try my hardest to kick your behind," threatened Troy before he broke out into a grin. "Man, it's good to be back."

Martha, Kelsi, Audrina, Taylor, and Gabriella all shook their heads at this so-called funny banter between the guys. "I will never understand their world," commented Audrina.

"Or their mindset," added Martha.

"Or the way they talk to each other," stated Kelsi.

Gabriella and Taylor just nodded their heads in agreement as the guys laughed together.

Troy looked over and saw Gabriella's puzzled look and smiled at her. "Still don't get this bantering and how it makes us feel better, huh?"

"Nope," answered Gabriella simply. "But if it brings that smile to your face and laughter back into your life, I'm willing to accept its strangeness."

Troy chuckled as he brought her closer to his side. "Thank you for sticking by me through everything this past two weeks. It has meant the world to me."

Gabriella smiled back at him. "I did it for us, for you, and well for me too. I wanted to be there for you, to make sure you were all right. And when the time is right, we'll sit down and talk about the weekend before the accident, but right now, I just want you to enjoy the moment here with our friends."

"Does that mean I get to do this then?" asked Troy before he started tickling Gabriella, earning a squeal in return. "You said you wanted me to enjoy the moment!"

"But not…by…tickling me!" exclaimed Gabriella as she managed to get up off the couch and hid behind Ryan.

"Oh hey now, no putting me in the middle here," protested Ryan as Troy went after Gabriella, who was constantly moving to keep Ryan in the middle.

After Troy managed to dodge around Ryan, Gabriella quickly scooted across the room and got behind Chad. "Chad, please, save me!"

Chad chuckled as Troy slowly advanced on the girl behind him. "Tell me what you'll do for me in return."

"I'll, I'll, I know, I'll hold Taylor back from nagging at you about your homework for a week," responded Gabriella.

"Hey!" protested Taylor from across the room with a smile.

"Deal," said Chad before anything further could be said. "You heard her, man. Gabriella doesn't want to be tickled anymore."

Troy cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. "Are you sure you want to stand by her, Chad? I could get Taylor to back off for two weeks," tempted Troy while he attempted to get around Chad but couldn't get by.

"No you couldn't!" argued Taylor, who was just shaking her head at the scene.

Gabriella peeked around Chad and saw a grinning Troy looking down at her. "Are you going to stop hiding from me?"

"Are you going to stop tickling me?" questioned Gabriella.

"Maybe," returned Troy. "If you do something for me."

"What would that be?" asked Gabriella.

"Kiss me," stated Troy.

"All right, whether you are going to or not Gab, I am so getting out from between you two," said Chad before he ducked away and joined Taylor on the couch.

Gabriella slowly backed up until she hit the wall behind her. "Kiss you or get tickled to death? I don't know, Troy, that's a hard one."

Troy chuckled as he advanced on her. "You have five seconds to decide before I just tickle you… 5… 4… 3… 2…" He smiled as Gabriella smashed his lips against his and kissed him fully on the lips before she pulled away.

"Happy now?" questioned Gabriella with a blush on her cheeks as she heard their friends cat calling in the background.

"Very," responded Troy with a grin.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, is a preview of what the lives of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez will be like most likely for the rest of their lives, coming to a high school near you," joked Ryan with a wink at the couple as everyone laughed.

Troy, feeling tired again, sat down on the couch and rested his head on the back of the cushion. Gabriella noticed and gave him a concerned look. "Do you want your pain meds?"

After seeing Troy's nod, Gabriella got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Taylor followed her to help seeing Gabriella only had one good arm and hand. "Here, let me help you," offered Taylor as Gabriella was trying to open the bottle. "Did you take yours too?"

"Before I came over," answered Gabriella as she got a glass out and filled it with some water. "Thank you, Taylor."

"Of course," replied Taylor. "It's the least I can do to help out my best friend."

The two hugged quickly and returned back to the room, Taylor handing Troy the pills while Gabriella gave him the glass of water. "Thanks," he got out after he swallowed gulps of water down.

"So when are you going to grace East High with your presence again?" asked Zeke.

"From the sounds of it, I'm going to be going to outpatient therapy for the next two weeks solid and then after that, I think I can go back to school," replied Troy. "Is it gross when I say going back to school will be a relief?"

"Umm, yeah!" exclaimed Chad with a laugh. "But since you miss it so much, I'll make sure to round up your schoolwork for you from your teachers tomorrow."

"Thanks man," stated Troy.

"Looks like you're pretty tired. Maybe we should call this fiesta to an end," noted Charles. "It's not good for you to overdo it so soon."

"Nah, I'm fine," claimed Troy before he yawned. "Okay, maybe I am a little tired. I'm used to just laying in bed and sleeping. You would think I'd have more energy by now."

"It'll take same time, bud. Just relax," reassured Jason. "Maybe, if you want us around, we could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, great idea, J!" said Zeke.

Chad nodded his head. "And if you so decide you are tired, you can sleep right there on the couch. I'm sure Gab wouldn't mind your head in her lap," teased Chad with a wink at Gabriella.

"Gee, thanks, Chad," replied Gabriella with a stern look before she broke into a smile. "What do you think, Troy?"

"Sounds great to me, especially having you as my personal pillow," returned Troy with a smile.

"Aww, you two really are too cute together," commented Audrina with a small smile. "Troy, do you think your parents would mind if we broke out some bags of microwave popcorn? We have the soda already out here."

"Naw, go for it," said Troy.

Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen with Audrina, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. She showed them where the popcorn was and leaned against the counter as Audrina and Martha mainly got to work on the bags.

"What's that grin on your face for, missy?" asked Taylor as she caught Gabriella looking at the four girls with a happy look.

"I'm just glad that everything is better, the way that things always should be. And I am just feeling like the most blessed female in the world, to have such great friends and a chance to make things right with Troy," confessed Gabriella. "Going through the accident and the aftermath just made me realize even more how precious you all are to me and how fragile life is."

All four girls grinned at her before Kelsi and Taylor both rushed over and gave Gabriella huge hugs. "We've missed you like crazy at school and after school and on the weekend," said Kelsi. "And I miss hearing you sing!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, I hear that Sharpay is being the constant diva. Sorry I left you with her."

"Oh her? I can ignore her, especially everything that has happened. I would just rather hear you and your lovely voice over her anytime," stated Kelsi with a smile. "I know that you must have gone through a lot in the past few days, but you seem so together."

"Have to be, if not just for my own sanity, but to show Troy that things do go on and that he'll be all right for it in the end," replied Gabriella.

Taylor smiled at her best friend. "That's the spirit. Nothing like strength to get you through the tough times."

Audrina pulled out the first bag of popcorn and dumped it into a bowl, with Martha promptly pouring some melted butter on and then adding salt. "Besides Gabriella, you are too important to us for us to lose, don't you forget that. It goes both ways, this friendship thing."

Gabriella laughed at that. "I know. I think we truly are so blessed to have each other."

"I agree," threw in Martha. "I bet the guys aren't having nearly as good of a conversation as we are right now. They are such macho males sometimes, I swear. I sometimes feel bad for how badly they pick on Ryan and Troy sometimes for being more sensitive."

"Yeah, but as they have said plenty of times before, us girls just don't understand them boys," replied Kelsi in a mocked Jason voice.

Taylor laughed and then said in her best Chad voice, "Yeah, guys love to tear each other down because it only builds us up and there is no way we would ever claim to understand you girls, you're too complicated!"

The five girls burst into laughter and continued to joke around until all the popcorn was done.

Back in the living room, the guys' ears perked at the constant laughter from the kitchen. "What do you think they are talking about?" asked Charles.

"Probably us," mumbled Chad. "I know I'm always the subject of their jokes."

"Well you do make an easy target," teased Troy. "Sorry, you walked right into that one."

"Haha," got out Chad. "So now that the girlfriend is out of earshot, dude, you really all right?"

Troy gave the question a serious thought and then smiled before he sobered a little. "I'd say so. I'm just feeling good to be alive, to know that she's alive. Did I ever tell you while I was in the coma, I went through it thinking she was the one that died? God, I still have those feelings every now and then that I felt, the void and the emptiness. But something did tell me that she was alive somewhere and yet I was confused because all I saw was her lifeless body and her funeral, and everything."

"Did you really?" ask Zeke. "That's pretty powerful."

"Tell me about it," replied Troy. "I think that's why, if I'm gushy with her now, more than before, that's why, and if it makes you sick, look the other way."

The guys chuckled at this and were all glad to see the humor back in their friend accompanied by that grin. "Hey, I wouldn't blame you one bit for being joined at the hip with Gabriella after that," said Ryan. "That's a scary experience. I'm just glad that both of you are all right."

"I am too," added Jason. "We were all so worried, but it's great to see you both together, smiling and even being all lovey dovey."

"Then again, that's who you have always been, lovey dovey," kidded Zeke.

Troy rolled his eyes. "What can I say? The girl makes me do and say some mushy things, but I find that I do mean them, every single word."

"Eww, someone turn off the poetry boy before he gets all sappy on us again," kidded Chad. "He might just infect us all!"

"And that would be a bad thing how?" asked Taylor as she and the rest of the girls returned with the popcorn.

Chad took one look at Taylor's expectant face and zipped his lips.

Ryan patted Chad's shoulder and chuckled. "Wise move, my friend, wise move."

The rest of the gang laughed as they took seats around the Bolton's living room and spread out the bowls of popcorn, Gabriella and Troy getting their own to share between the two of them. After a short struggle, which was customary among this group of friends, they decided on a comedy and settled down to watch it. Sometime during the first half of the movie, Gabriella looked down on her lap and smiled as she saw a peaceful looking Troy snoozing away quietly. Taylor saw this and passed her a blanket. Gabriella mouthed thank you as she spread the blanket over Troy with Taylor's help before the girls settled down again to watch the rest of the movie.

As the credits rolled and the laughter died down from the end, the gang looked around at each other and then at a sleeping Troy.

"Guess we better head out and leave him to his rest," commented Ryan. "You going to be okay on your own with him, Gabriella?"

"Sure," replied Gabriella. "Actually, Ryan can you hold Troy's head up for me so I can stand up?"

Ryan nodded and came over to gently lift Troy's head while Gabriella grabbed a pillow and put it under Troy's head before Ryan put it back down. "Thanks."

Gabriella saw most of the gang out except for Taylor and Chad, who stayed behind to help her clean up before they themselves left. With nothing else to do, Gabriella sat back down on the edge of the couch where Troy was sleeping and just watched him breathe in and out while he dreamed. 'Hopefully good dreams.'

After a while, Gabriella got a little tired herself. She checked her watch and saw it was 4 PM and her mother wasn't expecting her for dinner. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap with him,' she thought as she set her alarm to go off at 6 PM. Gabriella climbed ever so carefully to Troy's left side and laid down in the small space between him and the back of the couch. Troy moved in his sleep, almost sensing she was trying to cuddle next to him and gave her more room. Gabriella laid down on her right side, mindful not to jar her sling, and rested her head on Troy's chest as she just laid there listening to his heartbeat before she herself fell asleep.

Jack came downstairs after a while of hearing nothing and found himself grinning as he found Gabriella and Troy cuddled up together while they napped.

"They look so innocent and happy now, don't they?" asked a voice from behind him.

Jack turned and smiled at his wife. "That they do. If only it they could remain in this state forever."

"I think they have a good chance. They just need to hold onto this realization they have right now, of how important they are to each other. I know you had a problem with Gabriella interfering in Troy's life before last year, but I don't think that's her intention. She's just head over heels in love with our son, just as he is with her. I hope you know that."

"If I didn't before, I know that now. Gabriella has done a lot for Troy, more than you or I alone could, and if she makes him happy, then I'm happy. Honestly, you and Troy seem to think I was gunning for the girl or something."

"Well, you were a bit hard on her when they got detention that one time and then started auditioning for the musicale, but I know my husband has a very sweet and romantic side, one that he seems to have passed down to his son, which I am happy to see. I just hope they stay happy."

"So do I," murmured Jack as he held his wife before he kissed her. "Troy would be so lucky to find himself someone as special as his mother is to me."

"Aww, after all this time, you still are a romantic sap," she teased before they walked back upstairs to give the two teenagers their privacy as they slept.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

True to Troy's timeframe he gave to the gang, Troy found himself back in the halls of East High two weeks later, the last week of March. Jack dropped him off at the front of the school since Troy still didn't have a car and was still a bit skittish about driving anyway before Jack parked in the faculty parking lot.

Troy took in a deep breath as he looked up at the familiar building with the flowing fountain in the courtyard. 'Now or never, Troy,' he thought as he began walking towards the high school. As soon as he went through the main doors, he could hear the buzzing of the gossips about his return. It was obvious he was the subject as everyone was looking at him. Troy continued to walk on though as he politely waved back at people or greeted them casually in passing until he got to his locker, where all the cheerleaders had been waiting for him.

"Troy!"

"We're so glad you're fine!"

"You look good for having been in a coma!"

"I love your hair!"

Troy did his best to put on a smile on his face and stepped in between all the gathered cheerleaders to get to his locker to dump some of the books he didn't need for the first few periods into his locker. Once he put those in, he noticed a folded up piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket before he closed the door and faced the cheerleaders again.

"Can you have lunch with us today?"

"We want to hear all about your near death experience!"

"Is it true there's a white light?"

"GIRLS! I think you need to give Troy some space here," interrupted Sharpay. She glared at all of them until every single one of the cheerleaders scurried away.

'I think I'd rather deal with the cheerleaders,' thought Troy as he looked down at Sharpay, who was still watching the last cheerleader leave the hall before she looked back at him.

"Welcome back, Troy," greeted Sharpay properly with a classic Sharpay smile. "I missed you."

"Umm, hi Sharpay," returned Troy, not knowing what else to say. "Look, I don't think we should talk right now, okay? I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here at school and I still don't know how to rationally talk to you about what happened those weeks back at the State Championship."

Sharpay gave him a hurt look. "You mean us being together didn't mean anything, Troy?"

Troy closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on the anger he felt bubbling inside again. "Sharpay, just stop it! I wanted to talk to you about this in a calm manner, but I guess you won't let me. I know what you did, your little set up, and quite honestly, you disappoint me. Sharpay, you know you have a reputation as the Ice Queen. I know you've plotted before and have confronted Gabriella several times, but I never ever would have thought you would sink so low as to have staged what you did. Yes, I know it was an elaborate and purposeful set up to try to seduce me. I'm sorry, but you and I are not going to happen, ever. I love Gabriella, she's my life, and if nothing else, the accident we were in only made it that much clearer to me."

"But Troy, what about the scholarship and the new car Daddy had customized for you? He wanted me to tell you that it's yours immediately if you still want it, and I am assuming you want it because you don't have that old clunker of a truck now," stated Sharpay.

"No, Sharpay. That's not going to work, not anymore. I appreciate what your dad has done for me and the offer of the car is still amazing, but I can't take it. I don't even know where I am going to college and it wouldn't feel right to take the car and let your dad think I'm going to U of A when I don't even know myself," said Troy.

"Troy, we could be so good together, we used to be great together. I thought I had lost you for good when I heard about that accident. In fact, I blamed myself for a while there and I want to give you the car to make up for it," pleaded Sharpay as tears formed in her eyes.

Troy stared at her for a few moments, trying to decide if the tears were genuine or not. "Look Sharpay, I honestly really do want to see the best in you, but you have to meet me half way here. Please understand that I think you have the best intentions at heart, but they are intentions for yourself, not the people around you. Tell your dad that I appreciate the offer of the car but I can't take it. As for you and me, Sharpay we've been over for months. I care about what happens to you, but you don't make it easy when you pull all these stunts and try to constantly break me and Gabriella up. Please, just leave us alone. If what you say is true and you care for me, that you were so scared that I was gone after the accident, prove it to me through friendship and stopping these games. You aren't hurting anyone else anymore, you're just hurting you."

Sharpay nodded her head and wiped a few of her tears away. "I guess then you really have made your decision, I can't change your mind."

"No, you can't," returned Troy softly. "After some time, I do want to be your friend, Sharpay, but I have to learn that I can trust you again. No more games, no more schemes, no more lies, all right?"

"I understand. You really are a good guy, Troy. Gabriella is a lucky girl to have you in her life," said Sharpay.

"No, I am lucky to have her in mine," replied Troy.

"I know she's not going to believe me but I also, well I also wanted to apologize to both of you for all of my interference," stated Sharpay, looking Troy directly in his eyes so he could see the truth there. "I know that's in total conflict of what I just said, to try to get you back from her, but I had to try one last time, to know that you really are a taken guy now. I was telling you the truth when I admitted just now that I was depressed after the accident. I still do blame myself for it. If you hadn't been fighting over what Gabriella thought she walked in on initially, I don't think you two would have been on the highway that Tuesday and you both wouldn't have been hurt. I'm sorry my one act spiraled into that."

Troy smiled a little before he nodded his head. "That means a lot, Sharpay, and I'll make sure I tell her. I know that must have been hard for you to say just now and it is a bit of a surprise after sort of trying to talk me into stepping back into your world, but I appreciate your apology and more importantly, the acknowledgement of what has been happening lately."

Sharpay just gave Troy one little smile and walked away down the hall, void of her two usual friends, and without trying to even touch Troy.

He jerked a little as he felt a pair lips kiss his cheeks but Troy was relieved when he realized it was Gabriella who was standing in front of him. "Good morning," he greeted her before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Morning to you too. From all the gossip, I figured you were finally here," returned Gabriella. "I heard what just went on too. I admit I eavesdropped, and I'm proud of you."

"You heard everything? From the car to telling her I wanted to be friends? You aren't mad, are you?" asked Troy.

"Why would I be? You finally stood up for yourself, you stood up for us even. If Sharpay truly feels guilty and wants to reform and eventually be friends, I have no problem with that. But as soon as she starts making her little moves, that's when I draw the line," stated Gabriella.

"Well if it came down to the old Sharpay, I would help you boot her out of our lives for good," promised Troy. "We'll see about her. But now, what about us? We're still good?"

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Troy, stop fretting! You and I talked a lot over the last two weeks when I was over at your house or you at mine while we were catching you up with school. We've hashed out that State Championship weekend episode backwards, forwards, and sideways. I think we know what happened in truth and more importantly, we both know how we feel about each other. By the way, our conversation last Thursday night meant a lot to me."

_Gabriella was sitting on Troy's bed in his bedroom and watched as he continued to highlight important parts of his English book. She let out a little laugh as she stared at the oversized graphic of a basketball on his headboard. 'No matter how many times I look at that, I still find it funny. Guess he really is basketball obsessed before all else.'_

_"No I'm not. I'm more Gabriella obsessed now," protested Troy, startling Gabriella._

_"Wait, how did you read my mind?" asked a mystified Gabriella._

_"Umm, more like heard your thought. You just said you thought my basketball headboard was funny and that I was basketball obsessed, which isn't true, not anymore at least," explained Troy as he put his highlighter down and sat up next to her. "And I mean __it,__ I am obsessed with you, but not in that stalker way, promise."_

_Gabriella let out a little laugh before she shook her head at him. "You are so silly, Troy."_

_"Maybe I am sometimes, but I am completely serious about being in love with you, Gabriella," declared Troy. "Look, I know we have been talking a lot about what happened just before the accident and all, and I am glad we have it all cleared up now, but I want you to know something else."_

_"What?"_

_"On the day of the accident, when we went into the classroom to talk, you offered yourself to me and I hurt you by giving you your sweatshirt to put back on. I want you to understand that it wasn't because I didn't want you. __Far from it.__ I did it because I knew you would have regretted it as soon as we did it, and I probably would have to. Yes, I want to get to know you in that sense and I want to share our first times together during our first time, but I want it to have the meaning it is supposed to."_

_"Okay, so what are you trying to say exactly?"_

_"That my raging male teenage hormones have stepped aside, or rather, have been pushed aside by my heart and my mind. I'm not going to push you on this any further. In fact, I want to take things even slower physically now with you. Life is precious and fleeting, I know that, but I want it to mean something to both of us when we finally do share that moment together, and I know that we will, but I don't think we will any time in the near future, and that's the way I want it. Who knows how we would have handled it had we both been ready now at our age and did it. A lot of teens our age do but I just, I don't know, maybe all this thinking I've been doing since I came out of the coma and realized you were truly alive has got me convinced that this one aspect I want to share with you should wait, like you have wanted."_

_"Do you really mean that?" asked Gabriella as she searched his face and only saw sincerity and genuine care._

_"I do," replied Troy. "Gabriella, I sound like a broken record even to my own ears, but I have to say it again. You mean more to me than any one night stand by far, and more to me than having my first sexual experience right away. Just being able to hold you in my arms and hear your breathing is a treat for me now. Maybe we were meant to get in that accident. It has served as a great wake up call for us both, and I think has brought us together more than anything else could have possibly."_

_"Maybe, but shouldn't there have been a lesser scaled way of doing it? One that didn't involve so much fear and pain?" questioned Gabriella as she indicated her broken arm._

_"If it had been with less fear and pain, would it have made such a big impact on you and me? I don't think so. Made me at least appreciate what I have here in you that much more. Anyway, now that I'm all gushy again as Chad would say, I better get back to this reading if I'm going to be fully caught up by Monday," concluded Troy as he put his attention back on his textbook._

_Gabriella smiled down at him and ran her hand through his brown hair. "You surprise me every single day, Troy, and I wouldn't give that up for the world."_

Troy grinned back at her as he remembered the conversation. "Well, that was a special conversation and yes, I did mean every word of it."

"Good, glad to hear it," returned Gabriella. "Did you get my note by the way?"

Troy slipped his hand in his pocket and found the note that was folded into a paper heart. "This thing?"

"Yes, that thing," said Gabriella with a laugh. "Open it later or when you are finding it tough to be here. I slipped it in because I didn't know if I'd catch you this morning."

The warning bell went off and both of them groaned, causing both of them to laugh at each other. "Homeroom awaits, my lady," joked Troy as he offered her his left arm, which she took with her right before they made their way to Darbus' classroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After another intense physical therapy session for them both, Gabriella and Troy were driven over to the Montez household by Ms. Montez, who had volunteered to take the two today. Both of their parents had been alternating when to take the teens to their appointments when they had them together in the past few weeks. Troy felt much stronger than he did two and a half weeks ago while Gabriella's back pain was residing but still did spark up every now and then.

"Thanks Mom, for the drive," said Gabriella before she and Troy went inside the house and then up to her room.

Troy set down the bag he had been carrying for her up the stairs on her bed and took a seat next to her. "So what am I to work on today, tutor Montez?" asked Troy.

"Umm, didn't you mention a short essay that you got an extension on? We should work on your back work that you have left first and then work on the current stuff," responded Gabriella as she pulled out her own homework assignment book to look over what she had due for the rest of the week.

They worked together in silence, Troy asking Gabriella a few questions here or there, but most of their time together was spent completing their assignments. When Troy was done with his short essay two hours later, he had Gabriella take a look at it.

As Gabriella went over it a few times, making marks here or there, Troy took the moment to lay back on the bed on his back and watch her as she concentrated. He smiled as he just watched her eyes roam back and forth over the lines and as she nibbled on the pen in her mouth when she wasn't correcting something. Gabriella looked over eventually and caught Troy staring with a smile on his face.

"You're doing that staring thing again," remarked Gabriella with a smile.

"What staring thing?" asked an innocent looking Troy before he chuckled. "I so can't pull off that look like you can, huh?"

"Nope, but that was a good try anyway," kidded Gabriella. "All right, well here's the short essay back. I think that you've definitely come a long way from the start of the year. It is definitely structured well and the content is pretty good. I would just add more support in paragraph one and two while making a stronger conclusion. Other than that, I don't think you really need a tutor anymore, at least in English."

Troy took the paper back and grinned. "Maybe I don't need a tutor anymore, but I definitely need you."

Gabriella found herself drawn in closer to him and smiled as she kissed Troy back in a gentle, sweet kiss. "Mmm, I love those little kisses."

"Me too," he murmured before he captured her lips for a second, little bit longer lasting, kiss.

Gently, Gabriella pulled herself out of his grasp and got up from the bed. She dug in her closest and came back out with something in her right hand behind her back. Troy took in that mischievous look of hers and was curious as to what she was hiding.

"So it dawned on me late last week that this week was the last week of March," started Gabriella.

"Uh huh, so?" asked Troy.

Gabriella tsked. "You don't remember what happens at the end of March every year at East High?"

Troy thought back to that time for the past three years and couldn't remember anything. "Umm, flowers start to bloom?"

Gabriella laughed at this but shook her head. "Think harder. Friends, music?"

It took Troy a few moments before he remembered. "Sadie's! I can't believe I forgot about that. Well I can since my mind hasn't really been on school, but still, wow, time has flown by."

"Yup, and that's why I am asking you, Troy Bolton, if you would be my date this Friday. I know it's short notice, but I picked out our shirt and everything," said Gabriella.

"Well, with a date like you, I'd be a fool not to go. Is that our shirt that's behind your back?" questioned Troy.

"Uh huh," answered Gabriella. "Promise you'll wear it? Even if you don't like it?"

Troy took a moment to decide on whether or not to give his word to the unknown. "I guess, if you picked it out, I'll wear it, but you've got me scared, Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled as she pulled the shirt from behind her back and tossed it at Troy, who caught it. He unfolded it and groaned before he said, "You have to be kidding me! Gabriella, you want me to wear a t-shirt, although I do like the blue color, but a t-shirt with the picture of your favorite former boy band singer who is now a solo artist? No freaking way!"

She forced a disappointed look onto her face. "You mean you are breaking your promise? I thought you said you didn't do that anymore."

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw the hurt look on her face before he sighed. "Fine, if this is what you want, I'll wear it, I did give you my word. I can't believe you are going to make me wear this t-shirt of Mr. Sexyback to a high school dance, full of my peers, who are definitely going to never let me live it down. I know one big poofy haired guy who won't for sure."

"Does it really make you that unhappy?" asked Gabriella as she walked over to the bed and sat on his lap.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer to him so she was more settled. "If this is what you want, I'll wear it. I won't like it, but I'll wear it because you picked it out and it's what you wanted. That's how much I love you, Gabriella."

"Aww, that was so sweet. I guess I must love you too because that isn't the real shirt," revealed Gabriella with a grin. "That is one of my favorite night shirts for bed, but I wouldn't dream of making you wear it. I know that Jason, Zeke, and Chad are prone of teasing you for even slighter provocation."

"Really?" questioned a now excited looking Troy. "So what are we wearing?"

Gabriella leaned down and grabbed her backpack. "I actually brought it to school with me because I didn't know what we would be doing today after PT, so I had it in case I needed to ask you before we let you out of the car. Here," stated Gabriella as she handed Troy the white t-shirt that was folded up. "That one should be yours."

Troy took it from her and unfolded it. "Aww, Gabriella, that's a great picture."

On the white t-shirt was a picture of Troy and Gabriella from their junior year, one afternoon at the park with the gang. Gabriella was on Troy's back as she held onto him around his neck. Both were wearing huge grins and looked to really be enjoying themselves. "Remember what happened that day?"

"How could I forget," returned Troy with a smile as he continued to look at the picture that had the words "True & Everlasting Love" over and under the picture.

_"Troy Bolton, I will never forgive you!" exclaimed Gabriella with a pout on her face before she began to run away from the blankets the gang had laid out for their picnic an hour earlier at the park._

_Troy laughed as he got up and followed her. "Come on, Gabriella, it was just one stupid cookie! You can't possibly be mad at me for eating it."_

_"But it was my favorite! Zeke made it for me!" shouted Gabriella back before she ducked into the jungle gym on the kids' playground. "You know I love those oatmeal cookies he makes!"_

_"Gabriella, you're being silly! Honestly, I'll spit it back up if that's what you want," offered Troy before he chuckled at the disgusted look she had on her face. "Come on out of there. You know I'm not small enough like you to get in there."_

_"Exactly," pouted Gabriella. "I'm safe from you and your mischief. Yes, I can see that in your eyes, Bolton."_

_"What? I'm not doing anything, especially because I can't get to you right now. What if I do something to make it up to you?" suggested Troy._

_Gabriella dropped her pout and stared at him wondering what he was suggesting. "Like what?"_

_"Piggyback ride? I know you love those," stated Troy._

_Gabriella got a smile on her face before she dropped it. "But you dropped me last time!"_

_Troy laughed. "What a good memory you have! I only dropped you last time because you insisted on tickling me. If you promise to behave, I'll give you a piggyback ride all the way back to the gang and give you my word that I won't drop you. Will that make up for eating the cookie?"_

_"Gabriella, we found another oatmeal cookie!" called out Taylor from a few feet away. "Troy hid it under his plate."_

_Gabriella took the cookie from Taylor and gave Troy a dirty look. "You hid it from me?"_

_"What? Did you really think I was going to eat the very last one of your favorite cookies? God, how low do you think I am?" asked Troy with a pretend hurt look on his face._

_Taylor lightly slapped his arm. "Be nice to her, you know how she loves those things," admonished Taylor before she ran back to the group._

_Gabriella took a bite from the cookie and got an instant smile on her face. "__Mmm__, that is delicious, even more so because I know it is the last."_

_Troy shook his head and laughed. "All right, now that you have your precious cookie, my offer still stands if you want it since I guess I was being a mean boyfriend by hiding it."_

_She looked at him warily and then cautiously made her way out of the jungle gym. As soon as she did, Gabriella knew it was a mistake because Troy started tickling her and chased her down further into the park. Eventually, Gabriella slowed as she started to feel the cookie crumble and stopped, which made Troy run right into her since he wasn't expecting it. Before she could fall though, Troy reached out and wrapped his arms around her to catch her and then brought her back up right. While she stared at him, Troy smiled and took a bite, a small one, from the cookie, which woke Gabriella up from her trance. "Hey!" she protested._

_"Come on, silly. You can finish that on our way back," said Troy before he crouched down and let her climb onto his back, wrapping her arms securely around his neck as she nibbled some more on the cookie._

_Troy took his time getting himself and Gabriella back to the gang, zigzagging all the way there to make the time he had her with him alone that much longer. Gabriella shared the remainder of the cookie with him during the trip and started to laugh more as he picked up speed, twirled in circles, and then stopped in front of the gang. Taylor snapped a few pictures of them before Troy __kneeled down on a blanket and let Gabriella off his back before he pulled her down next to him. "Have fun?"_

_"Definitely," confirmed Gabriella with a giggle. "And I guess I have to forgive you now for supposedly eating the last cookie."_

_"Yeah, you better," agreed Troy with a smile._

_Gabriella leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the piggyback ride. You totally made my day."_

"Oh you and those piggyback rides. Too bad I can't give you one right now," said Troy as he remembered how much Gabriella enjoyed them.

Gabriella shook her head but smiled. "No need right now. With both of our backs not being in their usual state, it's a good thing we haven't tried it. Maybe another time, when we are both feeling better physically."

"Speaking of, when are you getting your cast off?" asked Troy as he looked at her arm in its little sling.

Gabriella unconsciously put her hand on her left arm and thought. "Actually, I think it should be coming off this Friday. Yay! I totally forgot about it!"

Troy took in an excited Gabriella before he said, "Obviously, you are excited about it, how did you forget that you had an appointment to get it off this week?"

"I claim too busy to notice," stated Gabriella. "And it's true. With all the catching up I had to do myself, the regular studies since I've been back, helping you catch up, going to PT, practicing with the team for the Decathlon in one month, sitting on my hands and waiting for news from the colleges, I think there's a lot on my mind besides the cast but yes, I will be greatly relieved to get this itchy thing off!"

"I didn't know it was that bad. You never complain about it," replied Troy.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Why complain? There's nothing anyone could do to help it while my arm healed."

Troy shook his head as he smiled at her. "You know, Gabriella, you are one amazing, adorable, and lovable young woman."

"Why thank you," said Gabriella with a smile of her own. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Troy laughed at this and turned his attention back to his forgotten short essay next to him. "I guess I better get working on fixing this puppy up. Do you need me to type something up for you while I'm at it?" asked Troy as he got up to turn on Gabriella's computer.

Gabriella shuffled through the papers she had in front of her before she shook her head. "I have a rough draft of an essay due in two weeks but I want to tweak it a little more. Thanks for offering though, that was sweet of you."

Troy nodded and turned his attention back to the computer where he opened up a word document program and started typing. The couple continued to work together on their schoolwork for the rest of the afternoon until Ms. Montez called the two teenagers down for dinner where they silently challenged each other to a race downstairs, Gabriella getting a jump start but Troy being the victor.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Before the Sadie Hawkin's dance at the East High gym, the gang gathered at the Bolton household to hang out and have a potluck dinner, mostly provided by Zeke and Gabriella. Everyone had arrived and were sitting around the living room as Mrs. Bolton helped Zeke warm up some of his food.

Taylor looked at Gabriella excitedly. "Did you bring it?" asked an anxious Taylor.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Ready?"

_Ms. Montez just pulled into the driveway from taking Gabriella to the doctor's office to have her cast removed when she jumped out of the not fully stopped car. Gabriella had been on pins and needles because it was now the season to find out what schools were going to accept students and which schools would either waitlist or deny a student's application. She rushed to the mailbox and picked up the mail, shuffling through. "OH MY GOD!' exclaimed Gabriella as she saw a large envelope from MIT._

_Immediately, Gabriella pulled her cell phone out of her bag and called Taylor, entering her house as she waited for her best friend to pick it up, with Ms. Montez sitting at the table watching her nervous yet excited daughter._

_"Did you check your mail?" asked Gabriella, not bothering to greet Taylor._

_"No, why?" questioned Taylor._

_"How could you not? Go do it, now!" demanded Gabriella as she put the rest of the mail on the table for her mom to go through. She started tapping her foot while she flexed her left arm, getting used to it being free._

_"Got it," puffed Taylor as she came back to her house. __"The big envelope with MIT on it?__ Is that what you are talking about?"_

_"Yup!__ Truth time, __Tay__," remarked Gabriella. "I'm a little nervous though."_

_"So am I," acknowledged Taylor. "I also have one from Dartmouth. Do you want to maybe open them together at the pre-dance dinner? __For support?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," agreed Gabriella. "I'm going to head over there in like twenty to thirty minutes, I want to wash my arm a little bit, been a while."_

_"Eww," joked Taylor. "That's right, you got the cast off. Feeling good?"_

_"Weird but as good as can be expected. I have exercises to do to help me get it more active, and of course, PT is going to work not only on my back but my arm now. I guess you could say I'm __getting the whole treatment there soon," sighed Gabriella. "All right, I'll make sure I bring mine and you bring yours, ok?"_

_"See you there," replied Taylor before she hung up._

Everybody looked at the two girls as they left the room to find some privacy, especially Chad and Troy, who had seen the two envelopes but hadn't had a chance to ask about them.

Gabriella and Taylor went up to Troy's room, Taylor looking around and shaking her head at the basketball theme. "I know, basketball freak," kidded Gabriella with a smile.

Taylor sat down on Troy's desk chair while Gabriella sat down on his bed. "On the count of three, ready?"

Taylor nodded as she made sure she had the MIT envelope in her hands. "One, two, three!"

Both girls ripped into the envelopes and squealed as they read that they both got in. It got even better for Gabriella as she read on and screamed again. Troy and Chad heard the screams from downstairs and dashed upstairs to find out what happened.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Troy as he found the two girls in the room but knew from the smiles on their faces it was something good they screamed about.

Chad joined Troy in the doorway as the two watched the girls bounce around the room before Taylor realized she had another envelope to open, the one from Dartmouth.

Troy ventured into the room and approached Gabriella, who was jumping around. "Hun, what's the good news?"

Gabriella stopped jumping and outright grinned at Troy. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" screamed Gabriella before she jumped into his arms and kissed Troy soundly.

Troy kissed her back but then pulled away. "To where?" he asked in confusion.

"MIT! And I got a scholarship! How amazing is that?" declared Gabriella before she jumped around some more in her continued excitement.

"Wow, you got in and a scholarship? Gabriella, that's amazing!" exclaimed Troy, who swept his girlfriend up in a huge hug and an even bigger kiss. "That's so definitely great news! Have you called your mom?"

"OH MY GOSH, I forgot! Troy, can I use your phone?"

"Sure," he said as he handed it over.

"Mom, guess what, I GOT INTO MIT! AND, IT GETS EVEN BETTER! ON A SCHOLARSHIP!!!!!"

Troy laughed as he heard Ms. Montez scream from the other side of the phone and grinned at Gabriella as he enjoyed the look of pure joy on her face. He took the moment to also look at Chad, who was watching the same thing happen with Taylor. "Taylor got in too?"

"MIT and Dartmouth, partial scholarship to Dartmouth," answered Chad with a grin. "Pair of brainiacs, I swear."

Troy and Chad laughed until Gabriella got off the phone. She ran right over to Taylor and they exchanged huge hugs. "We did it!"

"We sure did," exclaimed Taylor with a grin that matched Gabriella's. "Still more answers to come though."

Gabriella nodded her head and calmed herself down. "That's true. But, the college acceptance letter season has begun officially today!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "You are such a geek," teased Chad.

Gabriella stuck her tongue at him. "Excuse me for caring about my academic career. Aren't you even excited to find out what school you will be playing basketball for?"

"Oh that's right, those letters also talk about the sports scholarships too, huh?" asked Chad.

"I think so," replied Taylor. "Then again, we brainiacs wouldn't really know would we?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Chad," returned Troy. "Ladies, today represents the achievement of your academic successes so far. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Taylor before Gabriella felt herself scooped up into Troy's embrace again.

"I really am so happy for you, Gabriella," murmured Troy. "I can see how happy this makes you."

"It does but so do you," returned Gabriella with a smile. "Come on, we better go back downstairs before the gang thinks we ditched them."

Chad made sure to hug Gabriella and Troy hugged Taylor before the two couples walked back downstairs.

"So, what's the good news?" demanded Ryan as he approached Gabriella.

"Yeah, we heard screams, saw the boys rush upstairs, then more screams," added Martha.

"Well, guys and gals, you are looking at two of the most recently accepted students of MIT," announced Troy with a smile. "No decision has been made on either party, but they are excited nonetheless."

"That's amazing!" shouted Ryan before he engulfed Gabriella into a hug.

"Oh, and Taylor got into Dartmouth too!" added Chad.

The girls were instantly hugged by the entire group as the mood of the party became that much more festive.

It wasn't until later, when the gang finished dinner and he had more time to think about the news more, that Troy realized what this meant. Chad noticed how pale his friend had suddenly gotten and came over to sit next to him with a concerned look. "What's up, man?"

"We both were so excited earlier for Gabriella and Taylor, but did you realize that if they decide on MIT or even Dartmouth for Taylor, that we are going to be hundreds of miles at least, if not thousands of miles away from them? It just hit me, I guess the excitement kind of masked the whole distance factor," explained Troy.

Chad sadly nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought of it earlier, but it's not like they have decided on anything yet. These are just acceptance letters. There are still a lot of schools that they haven't heard from. Well maybe not a lot, but at least the schools we have in common with them. Who knows, maybe they'll choose a school that we will all go to together or something."

"No, I know Gabriella is going to decide on one of the East Coast schools, I can feel it in my gut. Chad, she's just so happy right now, I don't see her turning down the chance of a lifetime for me or for anyone and I wouldn't blame her. It just sucks to know what's coming down the line in the future is all I guess," confessed Troy as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, after all that we have gone through, this school year alone, it's made me realize what a crucial part of my life she is."

"Then don't start to despair now on the maybes of the future and focus on right now. Right now, Gabriella is your girlfriend. Right now, you have an amazing group of friends around you who care about you. Right now, well, right now, you are supposed to be living up senior year with us, not looking into the future, remember?" threw back Chad.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Troy.

Chad shook his head. "No, no you guess. You are going to stay in the moment and be happy and make lasting memories tonight at the dance and for the rest of senior year if I have to whip you every time you look ahead."

"Promise?" teased Troy with a smirk.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Chad, which earned him the attention of everyone else in the room. "Nothing to see here, just Troy being a smartie pants."

"Oh, is that all? You must have rubbed off on him, Chad," stated Zeke with a laugh.

Jason couldn't resist. "Yeah Chad, and in return, Taylor wants to know if you learned any of Troy's romantic ways cause she's tired of her lunkhead's bad poetry!"

"Hey, how do you know about that? Taylor!" exclaimed Chad.

Taylor looked back at him with a defensive look. "I have no idea how he knew about that! I didn't even tell Gabriella about that."

Sounds of laughter filled the room as mostly the guys started laughing at Chad's outing himself as a bad poet. "She's right, Taylor didn't have to say anything. We just knew," teased Zeke with a smile. "It's all right, we know you kick our behinds in baseball."

"You bet!" replied Chad with a serious look before he smiled. "Glad you respect at least that!"

"Sorry to break up the laughs, but we better get changed into the Sadie Hawkin's clothes or shirts or whatever everyone is wearing," said Kelsi as she looked at her watch. "The dance starts in twenty minutes and they close the doors in an hour."

Everyone nodded their heads as they shuffled their separate ways, the girls going into the guest room while the guys went up to Troy's bedroom. The girls exchanged glances at each other to see what they were wearing for the night. Gabriella was wearing the personalized shirt she had made, Taylor a basketball t-shirt for the Lakers, Kelsi a plain white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face, Audrina a Hawaiian shirt, and Martha with a green baby tee. Most of them opted to go with jeans and tennis shoes with a t-shirt while Audrina was the only one with jean shorts.

"Don't ask, Ryan wanted to give it a little kick or something," explained Audrina with a smile. "I tried to get him to do t-shirts and jeans but he insisted on having his own way."

"Hey, it's more original than my plain baby tee that matches close to the color of Zeke, who is wearing a green t-shirt he had in his closest," replied Martha.

Taylor scoffed at this. "I think I have it far worse, I have to wear a BASKETBALL shirt. I think Chad wins for being more basketball obsessed than Troy, despite Troy's bedroom decorations."

Gabriella laughed. "Maybe, but I did pick mine out before I even asked Troy. He could have easily tried getting me to wear a b-ball t-shirt as well, but I prevented it by having these done beforehand."

"Very smart," commented Kelsi with a glint in her eyes. "I should have thought of that, and your shirt is very cute, by the way."

"Well I have to thank the photographer for giving me the picture," remarked Gabriella with a smile at Taylor.

"No thanks needed. I always enjoy seeing you and Troy so happy together," replied Taylor with her own smile.

The five girls left the room and found the guys waiting for them in the living room.

"Always taking forever, girls, I swear it!" exclaimed Chad. "What do you guys do, iron your shirts and gossip at the same time or something?"

"No, we have no need for ironing because we don't throw our shirts carelessly on the ground in our bedrooms unlike guys," retorted Taylor.

Before the discussion could get worse, Coach Bolton came down the stairs with Mrs. Bolton behind him. "Troy, before you guys go, how are you going to get to the dance?"

"Umm, Chad said he would take me and Gabriella so you don't have to drive us, if that's what you are asking," replied Troy.

"Not anymore," stated Jack before he pulled his hand out of his pocket and dangled a key and alarm remote from his right hand. "Your mom and I decided that it was time for you to get back on the road now that your back is much better and everything has been signed off for in regards to your upstairs department by the doctor. Want to take a look?"

Troy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you serious? YES!"

Jack led his son out to the garage with Mrs. Bolton, who wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders as they walked together, right behind them. The gang hung back in the living room so that the family could enjoy this moment together, all thanks to the girls holding the guys back.

Once in the garage, Jack flipped the lights on and Troy felt his mouth drop open. "HOW?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Well, the company that own the flatbed and who employ the crew that didn't tie down the cargo on the back of the flatbed correctly have been in negotiations with our lawyer we hired for you and Gabriella. Ms. Montez has Gabriella's settlement attended to and we have yours. After the medical bills are all paid for, we estimated we had some money left so we put aside half of it towards college and half of it towards this used truck," explained Jack. "Gabriella, I hope I didn't spoil any surprise your mom was intending for you."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I know about the settlement, I'm just glad it paid for the medical bills. My mom and I talked and the rest is going towards college as well seeing that I don't have a driver's license."

"Yet," murmured Troy with a small smile before he turned back to his new used Tacoma TRD truck in a metallic blue color. "Dad, this is gorgeous!"

"And here you thought you'd be the only thing gorgeous in Troy's eyes," remarked Mrs. Bolton with a smile to Gabriella, who smiled back. "Don't worry, boys and their toys have a deep bond, but you'll always come first in the end."

"I can confirm that for you too," stated Mr. Bolton with a wink. "So Troy, you like it?"

"I love it!" exclaimed Troy. "Are you sure about this though? Shouldn't we save the money to go to college?"

"Well that's why we saved more than half of it for college. We found a good deal on this truck and it is one of the safest in the nation or supposedly according to a lot of reports we read up on. Besides, how are you going to get to school without a car?" asked Jack.

"Fly?" answered Troy weakly as he ran his hand down the hood. "This really is incredible."

"Glad you like it," replied Mrs. Bolton.

Jack handed off the key ring to Troy. "Go ahead and pull it outside of the garage. I'm sure the gang is looking forward to seeing this big mystery."

Troy didn't need to be told twice before he climbed in the truck and pulled it out after the garage door was opened. Gabriella smiled as he climbed back out and jumped into the bed of the truck, looking around at everything. "He seems really happy with it."

"We hope he is. At least you two don't have to rely on us old people to cart you around now," commented Mrs. Bolton as she squeezed Gabriella in a hug before she led her son's girlfriend to inspect the truck.

The rest of the gang came out to check out Troy's new wheels, Jason, Chad, and Zeke running out ahead of the rest. They all agreed, it was a pretty great substitute and yet upgrade from Troy's original truck.

Gabriella and Taylor headed back into the house to grab Gabriella's purse that she left inside while Taylor went to the bathroom quickly. Taylor saw the worried look in Gabriella's eyes though when she came out. "All right, what's wrong now," asked Taylor.

Her best friend looked back at her as she bit her lip. "Nothing," replied Gabriella. "Except that I'm a bit nervous of getting into a truck again."

"Are you afraid that you and Troy are going to get into another accident?" questioned Taylor as she pulled away from the hug she just gave Gabriella.

"Maybe, it's just this feeling in my stomach," returned Gabriella. "I don't want Troy to know because I know the accident wasn't his fault. In fact it could have been a lot worse had he not been such a good defensive driver, but I guess I'm just scared."

"But you've been fine in Chad's car, your mom's van, the Bolton's sedan," reasoned Taylor. "Maybe it's just the fact that it is a truck?"

"I don't know why I'm so worried, it's just this feeling. Probably the memory is still too fresh of the whole ordeal or something," concluded Gabriella. "I'm fine now, really."

Taylor studied her for a moment before she accepted Gabriella's word. "You may be right there, about the memory of the accident still being fresh in your mind and ready to associate itself to any truck ride. If you freak out or anything, you can ride with me and Chad can ride with Troy. I'm sure Chad is dying to get in that new truck anyway."

Gabriella laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Tay."

When the girls returned outside, they grinned as Chad held open the door for Taylor and Troy stood by the passenger's side of his new truck for Gabriella. Taylor threw Gabriella a look and Gabriella gave her a thumps up sign and a smile before she got herself into the truck with Troy's help.

Troy looked over at Gabriella as she looked around the cab and then out through the front window. "You all right?" asked a concerned Troy.

Gabriella looked back over at him and genuinely smiled as she placed a loving hand on the side of his face. Just by looking into his blue eyes made Gabriella feel that much better about her anxieties already and she knew that was a sign everything was going to be okay. "I'm better than fine, I'm great," she replied before he kissed her softly and shut the door. 'As long as I'm with you.'


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Girls, you need to calm down back there, please," pleaded Mrs. McKessie from the driver's seat of the car with Ms. Montez next to her. "Tonight is just going to be fine!"

"But Mom, this is like a huge night for us, second to the actual interviewing at MIT!" exclaimed Taylor. "I know Gabriella and I totally forgot about it when we were first accepted, but we both were very excited to see the alumni social invitation for tonight last weekend. It's our chance to know the school from a different prospective!"

"And meet other possible MIT students of our class," added Gabriella.

"I think what your mom means, Taylor, and me too, is that we are happy to see you so excited, but you are also very nervous and are worrying yourselves to death back there! There's no need. You are just going to go in there, meet some people, and find out a little bit more about your possible future there, no decisions have to be made," assured Ms. Montez. "And we'll make sure we are back to pick you up right when it ends where we drop you off or sooner if you call."

"Hopefully, we won't be calling," murmured Gabriella as she played with the hem of her black cocktail dress.

"Remember girls, we're only going to dinner a few blocks away or so," reminded Mrs. McKessie. "If you need us, we'll be right there."

"Okay Mom, we promise we'll be fine," returned Taylor with a smile before each girl waved to their mothers as they drove off. "Was it me or were they pulling the overprotective mother card back there?"

"They were, but can you blame them? Their little girls are growing up," teased Gabriella, which made Taylor laugh.

"Oh, if we do decide on going to school together, this is going to be so much fun," said Taylor. "Let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"

"Most definitely," agreed Gabriella as the two girls walked into the hotel and towards the ballroom where the reception was being held.

- - -

"Read them and weep, boys! Pay up!" exclaimed Zeke as he placed his cards down and took all the chips from the center.

Chad groaned. "I think you're cheating somehow, Zeke. That's the third hand you've won in a row!"

"Are you questioning my honor?" asked Zeke with a mock offended look.

"No, just your luck," kidded Jason. "At this rate, I am so done from this poker game in two rounds!"

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "I'm right there with you on that one, J."

Chad checked his watch and saw that it was the start time of the MIT alumni social event Taylor and Gabriella were attending that night. "What do you think, Troy? Think the girls are nervous?"

"I'm sure they are," answered Troy. "Excited too. They have been all week at least. Hey, speaking of colleges, did you guys hear back from any yet?"

"Actually, I did. University of Albuquerque accepted me," replied Jason.

"Me too," added Zeke. "What about you two?"

"I'm in, along with UNLV with scholarship there," commented. Chad. "Troy?"

Troy smiled back before he exclaimed, "USC, U of A, and Duke!"

"Whoa, talk about well kept secrets! Congratulations, man!" shouted Chad before he gave Troy a high five. "I would have never expected you got accepted with your calm demeanor."

"Yeah, congrats, Troy," echoed both Jason and Zeke.

"So I'm not bouncing around like the girls, so what? I'm trying to wait for all the answers before I let the excitement get to me. I'm still nervous about the other three I applied to," explained Troy.

"Wise decision," commented Jason. "Well I think that's just great! Did you get scholarships at all? I'm sure you got the U of A one with all that networking."

Troy sobered momentarily at this. "You mean the Evans help?"

"Dude, I didn't mean anything by it," said Jason quickly. "But you have been heavy with the networking of the booster club. Zeke got scholarship from them too, right?"

"Yeah, from U of A I did," confirmed Zeke.

Troy just shook off Jason's comment and went back to staring at his cards. 'Wow, maybe I am more defensive about this summer and this past school year than I thought. I know these guys wouldn't attack me like that on purpose, at least I think I do, right?' thought Troy as he continued to play out his hand.

- - -

A formal yet friendly looking man greeted the two girls as they approached the ballroom. "Good evening, your names?"

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Taylor McKessie," greeted Gabriella.

"Ah yes, the two very impressive young ladies from East High. Welcome! Here are the name badges for you two to wear and a schedule of some small events going on tonight. Please, enjoy yourselves," said the gentleman before he moved on to the next set of people behind the girls.

"Oh my gosh, he knew who we were," commented Taylor with a smile. "That's a good sign, right?"

"I think so," returned Gabriella as she took in the room that was decorated in MIT colors. "There are so many people here. Do you think all these alumni are really from here?"

"Could be, but some of them probably flew in. It's not like a local school like U of A. Speaking of, did you get a letter?" asked Taylor.

"Oh yeah, I got in with a scholarship," replied Gabriella, who in the excitement of this evening forgot about that.

"Me too," returned Taylor. "Funny how neither of us seem all that enthused."

Gabriella gave Taylor a look. "Not that I'm not enthused about it, just that I'm more focused on tonight."

"That could be it too," replied Taylor before letting it drop as they started to mingle with two young women who looked to be in their late twenties.

- - -

After getting a thorough killing from Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy decided it was time to play a game that didn't cost them any money, the latest NBA video game. The four headed into Jason's room where the game console was and popped in the game. Jason and Zeke were up first so Chad and Troy lounged on Jason's bed watching.

"So what are you really thinking about in regards to college? What's your lead school?" asked Chad, knowing Jason and Zeke were too wrapped into the game to pay attention to the guys sitting on the bed.

Troy looked over at Chad and shrugged. "Duke, I think, but then again, maybe I'll follow Gabriella if she chooses a common school."

"You are thinking what I have been thinking then. I have wondered what I want to do with Taylor's scenario as well. I thought about what you said the other night, all the separation of distance and it sucks, man," replied Chad.

"You don't need to remind me. The only thing is, the school or schools they seem to be most excited about are those that neither you nor I thought about. I mean, I think if Gabriella and I were committed back then, I would have thought about that better, but we weren't, so I didn't, and here I am," said Troy. "Maybe following them isn't the thing to do either. We both have our dreams of basketball, Chad."

"That's true, but don't we also have our dreams of being with these girls?" returned Chad.

Troy let out a soft groan and closed his eyes at the frustration he was feeling. "Maybe we can have both? I don't know, Chad, everything is so difficult. Maybe we should talk to the girls about this all. Here we are, both speculating and we haven't heard from all the schools."

"You do have a point there, man," agreed Chad. "Too much for my brain to think about anyway."

"Right…" replied Troy with a smile.

- - -

After the speeches were over, the mood of the MIT alumni social got a little bit less formal, allowing the attendees to actually really mingle. 'It also doesn't hurt that some of the board and alumni here have loosened up after a few drinks,' thought Gabriela with a smile as one of the women Taylor and she spoke to earlier came by and waved with more than a hint of pink on her face from her drinks.

Taylor and Gabriella had actually split up after the speeches as Gabriella had gotten to get a drink and ended up moving around the room instead of returning to the table. She had just stepped away from the bar, with a Cherry Cola in her hand, when she almost bumped into a young man. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Gabriella, looking over his black suit jacket to make sure she hadn't spilled any on him.

"No worries, I've had actual drinks spilled on me before at other parties," replied the guy with a smile for her when Gabriella was brave enough to look him in the face and met a pair of green eyes shining with humor. "My name is Rob, by the way."

Gabriella took his offered hand and shook it while she said, "Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"So I see from your name tag you are a potential MIT student, huh? So am I. What school do you go to?" questioned Rob.

"East High," answered Gabriella. "You?"

Rob laughed. "Your arch nemesis, West High."

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't be talking to you then," teased Gabriella.

"I guess not, but I'd love it if you stayed to talk to me anyway. It's great to socialize with alumni to find out what a great school MIT is, as if we didn't know already, but it's also nice to be able to talk to people our own age," replied Rob. "There are a few other potentials around the room but not many. Makes you feel really lucky."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "I can't agree more. My best friend and I both were actually accepted but I get the feeling she isn't really considering MIT as her first choice."

"Every school isn't for everyone. I mean, I'd put MIT before U of A anytime, but I have friends who would die to go to U of A for the sports program and staying local," stated Rob.

"Me too," agreed Gabriella. "Kind of crazy."

"I guess to each their own, right?" replied Rob.

"Yup," answered Gabriella. "Actually, would you like to meet my best friend? I see her motioning to me from the table we were sitting at."

Rob grinned. "Of course, I'm not known to pass up opportunities to meet intelligent girls like yourself ever."

Gabriella felt herself blush a little before she led him over to the table and introduced Taylor to Rob and vice versa. The three sat at the table until pretty much the end, sharing high school stories as well as getting to know each other better.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

In the second week of April, on a gorgeous Tuesday afternoon, instead of going to Gabriella's house right away to study, Troy had decided to divert them to the park for a little break before heading back to the grind after school. He had to forgo golf this year because of his recovering back, but it didn't really seem to get him too down. 'Maybe it was all the golfing this summer,' thought Troy.

After he parked his truck, Troy ran around to help Gabriella out and walked over to their spot by the lake with their hands laced together. They sat together on the bench for a few minutes, Troy's arm draped around Gabriella's shoulders as he held her close, both just savoring the moment of being together. After all these weeks, neither could get enough of just being together, nothing having to be said, nothing more than cuddling or looking at each other.

"If Chad could see us now, he'd throw up," joked Gabriella, which made Troy laugh at the thought.

"Yeah, I know. What can I say? My best friend I picked out in pre-school definitely is not the up and up affectionate guy, but he loves Taylor with everything he has. Your best friend has all the patience in the world to be with him," stated Troy.

"Sometimes I think she wonders if she really does herself sometimes, but she is just as crazy about Chad as he is her," replied Gabriella with a smile. "It's hard to imagine one without the other actually."

"Just like us," returned Troy as he leaned over and softly kissed Gabriella. "Gabriella, I know we have been dancing around this topic the past few days, but with us both knowing the schools we have gotten into, what are we going to do?"

Gabriella instantly knew what he was referring to. Troy had gotten his acceptance letter from UCLA with scholarship yesterday but was waitlisted for Berkley and NYU. Also yesterday, Gabriella had gotten acceptance letters from Berkeley and UCLA with scholarships while she was waitlisted for Harvard. Taylor was actually rejected from Stanford, but was accepted to UCLA with a scholarship offering while Chad reported that he got into UCLA with full scholarship but not into Ohio State. The rest of the gang had also gotten the final word on all the schools they had been waiting for yesterday and everyone was in a rather contemplative mood as they needed to now face their future and figure out where they would spend the next few years of their lives.

She thought for a few minutes before she summed up the scenario. "So in regards to the two of us, we were both accepted to University of Albuquerque and UCLA, those are our two common schools. You also have a scholarship offering at Duke and acceptance to USC. I have MIT and Berkeley with scholarships there as well."

"Right. I know you made it clear you weren't that interested in U of A before, so what about going to UCLA together? We both have a scholarship there, obviously for different reasons, but I think we'd be happy there. It's California, sunny weather, and we'll be together at a great school for both sports and academics," said Troy, trying to make his case.

Gabriella paused as she saw the excitement in Troy's face at this prospect. "Look Troy, I know that's the most obvious and most desired answer here, but is that fair to both of us? I thought Duke was your goal school with their college basketball team and everything."

"Well yeah," admitted Troy.

"And although UCLA is definitely a strong school, MIT seems just a little bit stronger to me academics wise," added Gabriella.

Troy didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying that we should go to different schools and be separated by time and distance?"

She took her time choosing her words before saying, "I don't want to be separated from you at all, Troy. You should know that by now. I want to spend every day together, but will this be how both of us feel in five, ten, twenty years from now? To know that we compromised both of our dream schools to be together?"

"It sounds to me like you just don't want to be together," stated a stubborn Troy.

"Troy, will you listen to what I'm saying and not what you don't want me to say?" asked Gabriella in frustration. "You mean everything to me. When I almost lost you when you were in the coma after the accident, that became even clearer to me than before. I would be crazy to not want to spend every moment I could with you. But, and I know that word is a bit ominous, if we don't do what each of us feels is best as far as our college choices for ourselves, can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have any regrets when we're together after graduation from college but you may not have been scouted as much as you would have been at Duke?"

"No, I wouldn't because you would be there with me," responded Troy. "I am sensing you would though if you weren't at MIT in four years."

"Perhaps, but maybe not. Here's my point. I think that we both have our hearts so intertwined together that we want to go to the same school so we are together but at the same time have two different dreams that may not be fulfilled at the common school of UCLA. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you gave up Duke and things didn't happen for you at UCLA," confessed Gabriella. "I'm not saying it won't, but it is a possibility. I think that we should just make the best decision for ourselves when it comes to this and not talk about it further."

"So basically you are saying you are going for MIT even though we are going to be separated by a lot of land in between us," summed up Troy.

Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I have four schools to consider, just as you do. What I'm going to do is think about what the schools have to offer me and decide on what school is the best overall. Honestly Troy, would you still love me if I was that girl that just followed you wherever you went, agreed with everything you said, did whatever you wanted to do with no opinions or thoughts?"

Without a thought, Troy shook his head, suddenly understanding what she was saying. "No, that's why I'm with you, because you are your own person. You fight me when you think something is wrong and you keep me in check. I guess that's your point, huh? That we should make our own decisions to fulfill our own identities and not our couple identity."

"Something like that, but you've pretty much summed it up," agreed Gabriella.

"I guess I can understand that, but I still don't want to go a single day without you by my side," confessed Troy. "What if you meet some other guy who steals your heart away, some brainiac genius who invents the next microwave popcorn evolution that prevents the kernels from popping?"

Gabriella laughed a little at his example before she looked him in the eye and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, but you do have to trust me. There's a lot of things we would have to talk about if you still want to be together if we do decide on different schools since I know you've expressed distaste for long distance before."

"Yeah, but that was all before you," replied Troy. "Okay, so we are in agreement. We decide on the college that's best for each of us and then reveal it after the acceptance of the college of our choice is mailed?"

"Sounds like a good time to do it. No anger, no hurt feelings, okay?" expressed Gabriella.

"Well I can't promise that, but I'll try," said Troy.

Gabriella placed both of her hands on the sides of Troy's face and just lovingly stared into those familiar blue eyes. "You, Troy, are everything to me and you always will be. Just remember when we decide these schools, they are for ourselves, not each other, but it doesn't change how madly in love I am with you."

Troy couldn't help but grin at these words. "Just as I am madly in love with you too. Come on, let's go do those assignments we have so we can spend some more time together later tonight."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement as Troy pulled her up from the bench. Before they left their spot though, Troy gathered Gabriella up in his arms and held her for a few moments before he kissed her, like he had never kissed her before, to which she responded in the same manner. It took a few minutes longer than intended after they stood up from the bench but eventually, the couple made it back to Troy's truck and headed to the Montez household for some studying and more quality time together.

- - -

After Troy left and Gabriella finished up all her school work, she took out her personal notebook and started to make a list of pros and cons for each school. She had just finished it when her mom popped her head into the room.

"You look very deep in thought, daughter. What's on your mind?" asked Ms. Montez as she took a seat next to where Gabriella was resting her head on her hands.

Gabriella let out a sigh before she said, "Troy, college choices, what to do. This pro and con list I made seems to make total sense to me, but there's this huge negative for my leading school."

Ms. Montez looked over the list that her daughter had made and saw the negative in big bold letters. "No Troy," read aloud Ms. Montez. "Well, that certainly is a negative. Did you and Troy decide to go to the same school then?"

"That's the thing, I made it very clear to him today that we shouldn't compromise on this decision, that we both need to do what is best for both of us, but I myself can't get myself to follow it. What should I do Mom?" asked Gabriella.

"That's almost as bad as just blindly following Troy to college, Gabriella. You need to make this call on your own," returned Ms. Montez. "But, if I was in your shoes I would listen to my heart and my mind and find a compromise."

"Which means?" pushed Gabriella.

Ms. Montez let out a small laugh. "Which means that I would make the choice of the school with all those positives on your list and only two to three negatives, even including the big one, send in your acceptance, and then live every day like there was no tomorrow with Troy. But, that's just me. You are your own person and only you know what's truly best."

"Argh, why is this so hard? This would have been so much easier if I didn't end up with a boyfriend," stated Gabriella.

"True, but you do have one and he's someone very special to you. I know this because I highly doubt you would have fought so hard to keep him and to take him back into your life after everything if he wasn't. Be selfish for once in your life, Gabriella. This is a huge decision and I'd hate for you to make it just so you were happy socially but not intellectually as well," said Ms. Montez before she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And with that, I wish you sweet dreams, dear daughter."

"Good night, Mom," responded Gabriella as she stared at her list again. 'God, what am I going to do?'

- - -

"Troy?" called out Mrs. Bolton from the living room as soon as Troy walked through the front door. "Is that you, son?"

"Yup, it's just me," returned Troy as he headed for the stairs.

"Why don't you come on in here and spend some time with your dear old mother? I won't have you around for much longer I think," said Mrs. Bolton.

Realizing that his mother was right, Troy sighed and turned around to head to the living room. "Hi Mom," greeted Troy as he kissed her on the cheek and plopped down into the recliner. "How was your day?"

"Good, there was a lot to do. What I want to know about is you. How is the college decision making process going? I know you got waitlisted at a few schools, but you still have some great opportunities at Duke and UCLA, not to mention U of A. Any of those three top contenders?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Well, yes and no," replied Troy.

"Typical male, short answer to a long question. Elaborate for your dear mom, all right?" ordered Mrs. Bolton.

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "Well, Duke is the college I really want to go to. There's the scholarship that they have offered, I like their campus from when we toured there last school year, and their basketball program is phenomenal."

"But?" prodded Mrs. Bolton.

"But there's no Gabriella there," answered Troy.

"Ah, so that's the problem. You don't know if you want to go to the school of your dreams or go to a college that's all right but be with the girl of your dreams. That is a tough one," agreed Mrs. Bolton. "What does Gabriella think?"

"She thinks we shouldn't compromise. Gabriella and I talked earlier today and decided, after she beat me over the head with this idea of no compromise for a while, well we decided to make our own decision and tell each other after we send in the acceptance forms to the chosen college. If we go to the same school we do, but I have a feeling we aren't going to," revealed Troy.

"Because you want to go to Duke so much?" questioned Mrs. Bolton.

"That and she is almost in love with MIT, I think. She glowed when she talked about it right after that visit she and her mom and Taylor made I think in January or February, and then again after the MIT alumni social. None of my choices even get me close to her," stated Troy. "And it sucks, totally."

"You could always drive or fly every once in a while to visit each other," suggested Mrs. Bolton.

"We're talking over twelve hours driving, 705 miles of separation approximately," said Troy. "I already mapped it out."

"So you really have been thinking long and hard about this," returned his mom. "Well, I can say that I'm at least happy that Gabriella pushed to make sure you each made your own decisions here. I would hate to have seen both of you make a decision to be together at a school you wouldn't have enjoyed as much and then resenting each other for it down the line. I've seen that happen among my old high school friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Troy. "That we would hate each other?"

"Well not necessarily hate, but I had two friends in high school who were in a similar position. My girl friend wanted to go to school in California while my guy friend, her boyfriend, wanted to go to school in Texas. They decided to go to a local college, maybe U of A, and were happy for the first semester or two. After that, she started feeling like he was suffocating her and he felt that he had given up a number of opportunities at the college in Texas that he wasn't getting here and that it was her fault. They fought a lot and then they broke up, never getting back together but their college choice was already made. I think she eventually was able to transfer to the school in California but she added two years to undergraduate life for it," explained Mrs. Bolton. "So you see, even compromising on a school has its own pitfall."

Troy adamantly shook his head. "That so wouldn't be me and Gabriella, we love each other too much."

"Maybe, but how do you know, Troy? You can't be for certain. All I'm saying is that you making the choice for the college you are going to go to for four years should be your own decision and no one else's, not mine, not your father's, and not Gabriella's. I think you already know that Duke is for you, but you need to make peace with the fact that you will be a long distance away from her, 705 miles you said I think, but that you can make it work if that's what you two want," replied Mrs. Bolton. "Just think about what I've said, that's all. I think that you and Gabriella make such a cute couple and have the potential to make it as far as you envision, but you have to work at it, just like you worked to get her back this past fall semester."

"Thanks Mom," said Troy before he got up and hugged her. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and finish some things for school, but I truly appreciate what you said. I'll give this a really good thorough thinking, okay?"

"Works for me. Good night, Troy," replied Mrs. Bolton. She watched from the couch as Troy went up the stairs to his room, his body language still revealing how confused he was with this whole scenario. 'I know you'll make the right decision for yourself in the end, you just need to commit to it. Welcome to the adult world, dear son of mine!'


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

At the beginning of lunch period on Friday, one week before the scholastic decathlon team journey to California for the National Championship, Gabriella climbed the stairs up to Troy's secret spot on the roof. They had both mailed their acceptances to their chosen school yesterday and agreed to meet here for the revealing.

She smiled as she saw Troy already sitting on the bench, a yellow rose in his hand. "Hey Wildcat," greeted Gabriella.

Troy looked up and grinned as he saw her. "Well hello, beautiful. This is for you," said Troy as he handed her the rose. "I don't know what you are going to say for sure, but I wanted to give you at least one sweet thing to make this moment a little bit better to think about in the future. Have a seat."

Gabriella nodded as she sat down next to him, still smiling as he slipped his arm around her, a habit he had developed lately that just seemed so natural to her now. "So today is the big day. How do we do this?"

"Straightforward and honest," replied Troy. "That's how it has been with us for everything else. First though, I want you to know I love you, Gabriella, and that you mean just so much to me."

"I love you too, Troy, and you mean just as much to me," returned Gabriella before she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "But now that we have reminded each other of our feelings, shouldn't we do what we came up here to do?"

"Right," agreed Troy. "So, I sent in my letter to Duke to accept my admission there and the full scholarship."

"And I sent in my letter to U of A because I thought you were going to go there," said Gabriella.

Troy stared at Gabriella, shocked. "You so did not! Please tell me you didn't!"

Gabriella returned his look. "Would that be so bad if I did it out of love?"

"Oh my God, Gabriella. I thought MIT was your dream! I thought we agreed to decide on our schools for each of us, not us together! Why didn't you tell me before I sent in my acceptance to Duke?!" exclaimed Troy.

Gabriella broke her serious look and started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you made this whole thing so serious that I had to put a joke in there somewhere! Yes, I did accept my admission and scholarship to MIT yesterday, not U of A. Why would I want to go to school with Sharpay for another four years?"

"YOU ARE HORRIBLE!" shouted Troy before he started laughing with her. "I can't believe you did that to me. You made me feel so bad that I could have made that bad of a judgment call as to where I should go in the fall!"

"Sorry," apologized Gabriella before she kissed him lightly. "I know, it wasn't a funny joke but I couldn't resist. I'm glad both of us made our own decisions though as we promised each other. That's really, really good."

Troy nodded before he realized what it also meant. "But that also means that we are going to be separated by over 705 miles between us. What are we going to do?"

Sadness filled Gabriella as she thought about their next four years apart. "I don't know," admitted Gabriella while tears gathered in her eyes. "I hadn't really thought that far after I made my decision. I admittedly was too excited about that."

"Then maybe we shouldn't, not yet," replied Troy as he wiped her tears away and then kissed both of her cheeks. "Live in the moment, right now, not the future?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I can do that. Right now makes me much happier than the future will."

"You don't know that for sure but yes, let's just enjoy what we have today. Let's go enjoy lunch with the rest of our friends, all right?" suggested Troy.

He took her hand in his as they walked down the stairs and picked up their lunches from their lockers before they headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey lovebirds, we were wondering where you two were," greeted Zeke with a smile.

"Oh, you shared college decisions, didn't you?" concluded Taylor as she saw some sadness in her best friend's body language.

Gabriella and Troy both nodded as they took their normal seats at the round table. "Yup, we did," answered Troy.

"Guess it's not to the same place," stated Ryan.

"Nope," replied Gabriella. "We did decide though that we are living for the moment and not for the future, at least for right now."

Martha nodded her head in approval. "I think that is an echo of our group agreement for our senior year and holds true through graduation, right gang?"

Nods were exchanged all around the table. "So, I think everyone here has a good idea of where they are going if they haven't already sent in their acceptance of admission letters. Why don't we share?" suggested Taylor.

"I guess we'll go first since we started this discussion," stated Troy. "I accepted Duke's offer of admission while Gabriella here has accepted MIT's offer."

Taylor nodded and smiled. "Dartmouth for me."

"UCLA," said Chad.

"University of Albuquerque," chimed in Jason.

"Sharing the Beantown area with Gabriella, I'm going to the Berklee College of Music," stated Kelsi.

Martha said, "University of Albuquerque too."

"Nowhere, good old East High for me," threw in Audrina as it got to her, which made everyone laugh.

After Ryan finished chuckling, he said, "NYU, as close to Broadway as I could get!"

"University of Albuquerque with Martha and J," stated Charles after another laugh.

Zeke paused for dramatic effect before he grinned and revealed, "Institute of Culinary Education in New York! Bet I surprised all of you!"

The group laughed. "Not me, not so much anyway," replied Gabriella with a smile. "I knew you'd follow your heart's dream of becoming a world famous cook and baker combined! You already have a jumpstart on your competition!"

"Yeah Zeke, I don't know what we're going to do without your baked goods and delicious main courses," added Taylor.

"The girls do have a good point. Dorm food will make your cooking seem like a dream come true," teased Chad before getting smacked on the arm by Taylor. "Just kidding, man!"

"Haha," bit out Zeke. "Joke all you want, but you are going to be begging to have a special table reserved for you in my fine five star restaurant in New York in the near future, mark my words man."

"Hey Zeke, I still get to taste your creations right? After all, we are going to be living in the same city," said Ryan.

Zeke smiled. "See Chad? Ryan knows a good thing when he tastes it. Of course Ryan, you can have all you want."

"So we are pretty much East Coast heavy it sounds like with a bit of West Coast, mid-USA counteraction going on," summed up Kelsi. "That's not too bad."

"Except for all the distance and what, three time zones, to deal with," commented Chad. "Man, why am I the only one in California when all of you guys are with someone!"

"Hey, I'm not near anyone either," defended Troy. "I guess it's just you and me Chad, again."

"Aww, look, the two co-captains are now planning their long distance best friendship. Although, with them being on competing teams now, anything is up for grabs as to how they'll fair, huh," teased Jason.

Charles chuckled at this. "That's true. How are they going to do when they face off for the first time?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," remarked Martha.

Just then, a red haired cheerleader came by their table and said, "I don't think I need to remind this group of seniors, well mostly seniors, but don't forget to cast your votes for our senior year superlatives! The forms were handed out in homeroom two weeks ago but the committee has only received ballots from twenty seniors as of this morning. Oh, and don't forget to put your name on the sheets of paper, they won't count unless we have a valid name so we can check you off to help with duplicate voting and all that. Thanks!"

The gang just looked at each other while some of them laughed after she left. "Did she really just ask us to fill out those silly things?" asked Taylor. "For the popularity contest?"

"Well it's not that bad of an idea," replied Chad. "I mean, some of us are even on there."

"That's right, I have a copy of it in my bag," said Martha. She fished through her bag and pulled it out. "Actually, a number of you guys are."

Kelsi had pulled hers out too and scanned it. "Oh guys, we so need to vote!"

"Why Kelsi?" asked Jason.

"Cutest couple! Troy is on here twice, once with his current and one with a former," explained Kelsi. "If for no other reason, we need to make sure Sharpay does not win this particular category."

"Wait, how did Troy and Sharpay end up in that category together? They aren't a couple now!" exclaimed Taylor as she looked at her own ballot she found in a binder.

Gabriella paled a little at the thought of it being Troy and Sharpay. Troy noticed and gently rubbed the small of her back. "Hey, I'm with you now, no matter what the outcome is from that stupid superlative thing," soothed Troy.

"Do I really need to be the bad guy here and point out that Sharpay, my guilt ridden but still devious twin, still crushes on a certain boyfriend of Gabriella's? I wouldn't put it past her to do this," stated Ryan. "Probably promised a guy on the committee that runs this something like a date or something."

"That's sadly believable," agreed Audrina. "Sharpay herself probably saw this as one last blow to attack you two with. How else to immortalize herself than in superlatives?"

"But she promised me when I first got back to school that she wasn't going to pull any more tricks," said Troy. "Sharpay apologized, owned up to her responsibilities, and told me she would stop interfering."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy's touch at these words. "I may sound paranoid but it just sounded like you actually defended Sharpay, after everything she has done."

Troy let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, Gabriella. You even overheard that conversation and agreed that she may be on the mend!"

"And let me remind you that you agreed to kick her right out of our lives if she tried to interfere again," returned Gabriella. "And she has!"

"She's got a point, man," said Chad.

"God, everyone just back off!" exclaimed Troy.

"Fine, I will," returned Gabriella as she got up from the table and quickly walked out of the cafeteria, Taylor and Ryan following right after her but not without giving Troy one last nasty look.

Troy groaned again and looked up at the ceiling. 'How do I always get myself into these situations?' he wondered as he looked back down at the gang who still sat around the table. A familiar girl caught his eye though. Troy saw Joanna and Tara sitting beside their leader, Sharpay, who currently had what could only be interpreted as a victorious smirk on her face. When Sharpay caught Troy staring at her, she didn't even have the audacity to drop her current expression. 'I did it again, I fell for the trap!'

"Hey Troy, what's wrong," questioned Chad, who noticed Troy had a panicked look on his face. "If it's about Gab…"

"Oh it is, but it's about Sharpay and her tricks and how I'm always stupid enough to fall for them. I have to go find Gabriella," stated Troy as he got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Troy failed at finding his girlfriend though before the end of lunch and unfortunately, didn't have her in a single class after that period. As soon as the final bell for the day rang, signaling the weekend, Troy dashed out of his classroom and over to Gabriella's locker where he saw she was already at with Ryan as an escort.

Ryan saw him first and moved from standing beside his best friend on the other side of her locker to standing in front of her, between Gabriella and Troy. "Not so fast, Bolton. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"As much as I appreciate you sticking up for your best friend, Evans, she's not your girlfriend anymore. She's mine and I need to talk to her," responded Troy, annoyed Ryan was preventing them from talking.

"I told you man, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Actually, both of us can't believe that you defended my twin at lunch today," returned Ryan. "Have you somehow gotten twisted in the head or something?"

"No, everything is clear now but I need to talk to Gabriella. Please, Gabriella, call Ryan off and let me talk to you. Just hear me out," begged Troy.

Gabriella closed her locker and finally turned her face towards Troy. "Ryan, give us a moment, I actually want to hear what Troy has to say for himself this time."

"All right, I'll be down the hall with Audrina," responded Ryan as he left, squeezing her shoulder as he passed.

"So?" questioned Gabriella. "How did you come up with this epiphany, or did Sharpay just run up to you in an episode of guilt and beg for forgiveness again after confessing her scheme?"

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" asked Troy.

"Give me one good reason why I should," responded Gabriella.

Troy thought for a moment before he said, "Because we love each other, true untainted love that has endured the test of time and interference. Because I'm an idiot and a jerk who can't seem to wise up to the antics you have always pointed Sharpay out of being capable of. Because without you, I am nothing."

Gabriella eyed Troy before she nodded. "Maybe you have learned something after all this time. What made you see reason?"

"I'd like to say it was me being smart, but it was seeing that calculating look on Sharpay's face when she overheard our argument probably and then saw you run out," admitted Troy. "What can I say, I'm a dumb guy."

"At least you are an honest dumb guy," replied Gabriella with a small smile. "Look, I know I was a bit of an unreasonable teen girl at lunch, jealous girlfriend too, but it just disturbed me that it sounded like you were defending what she did with this superlative poll thing."

"Trust me, I may have sounded like it but I would never really defend Sharpay, especially to you. I just wanted to believe she meant it those weeks ago. I mean, she hasn't pulled anything since then," reasoned Troy. "I guess I just didn't want to believe that Sharpay would stoop so low to try to get her and me voted for a category we don't even fit anymore. Maybe she hasn't really changed."

Gabriella shook her head. "As much as your big heart wishes Sharpay did, it looks like she hasn't. So do I need to worry about you and Sharpay?"

"Beyond what gets printed in the yearbook, no. You, Gabriella, have my full attention and my whole heart too. I do think that we should go vote for ourselves or some other couple that's nominated so that I don't have to share that title with her," responded Troy. "That's one superlative I don't want to win at that cost."

Gabriella laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me? Kiss me? Forgive my stupidity?" suggested Troy with a grin.

"I think I can do all three as long as you keep to your promises," replied Gabriella. "No more Sharpay and her foolishness for one, right?"

"Right," agreed Troy. "Now kiss me!"

Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her body closer to his and then leaned down to capture her lips with his in a deep, sensual kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled into each other's eyes and then grabbed each other's hands as they walked down the hall to go cast their own vote for the senior superlatives.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

One week later, Gabriella and Taylor, along with the rest of their scholastic decathlon team, nervously stood in front of the panel of judges that would preside over the final round of Nationals. They had passed the first four rounds with minimal problems but knew that the team they faced in this last round was the best of every school that had competed in the Scholastic Decathlon around the nation. The two girls hardly noticed Troy and Chad, who were sitting in the audience, having flown out with the team to California for the event and the weekend.

"Are you sure you are okay doing the final equation on the board?" asked Taylor. "You seem really nervous."

"Not any more nervous than you are," returned Gabriella. "I can do the final equation of the round for the team. We've prepared all this time but you, missy, need to make sure you are ready for the second one."

Taylor nodded as the judges signaled for the teams to take their seats. There would be three questions to tackle, the first would be done as a group, the second by a selected individual, which for East was Taylor, and the third would also be by a different individual, for East it was Gabriella. The team had debated on this strategy with their moderator before they entered the room and everyone had confidence that the two girls could pull off the win for East High before they left the team for college after graduation.

The first question was delivered to the East High team and the JFK High team from Florida at the same time before the timer was started. Gabriella and Taylor started right in with their team and started to work it out on their paper.

Troy and Chad watched from the audience, nervous along with their girlfriends, who had been busy working out the problem with their team for the past twelve minutes. Chad was truthfully a bit bored after a whole morning of the earlier rounds but knew this competition meant the world to Taylor and Gabriella both.

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Chad just as JFK High ran up to stop the timer, indicating that they had finished the problem.

"Oh no, that's not good," commented Troy as one of the judges looked over their work and gave a thumbs up sign, indicating that they were correct.

Troy saw the crestfallen look on Gabriella's face and felt his heart break for her. She had been so excited the night before when they had taken a walk around the neighborhood of the hotel before the moderator's curfew came into effect.

_I can't believe we are actually here in the Los Angeles area together! Thank you so much for coming, Troy. It means the world to me!" exclaimed Gabriella with a grin on her face._

_The two were walking hand in hand along the busy street, quite a change from their usual Albuquerque surroundings. "I wouldn't miss it. After all the support you have given me through the years with basketball, it was the least Chad and I could do," said__ Troy. "Plus, having your mom__ and Taylor's parents write notes to give permission for your moderator to leave you behind in Los Angeles with us so we could spend the weekend together here just makes it even better. I know that Chad wants to check out UCLA on Saturday, but I figured after that, we could explore a little before we leave Sunday morning."_

_"That sounds wonderful, but we do have Nationals tomorrow morning. I can't really see past that at the moment, sorry," replied Gabriella._

_"Don't be. That's why we are here after all. So are you nervous at all?" asked Troy._

_"Are you kidding? Probably more nervous than our final call back for _Twinkle Towne_. This is huge, Troy. If we could win this year and leave that as our legacy, it would mean so much to both me and Taylor," explained Gabriella. "That's why I'm so nervous."_

_"Just remember, take it one question at a time and when you are up there in the final round, because I know you guys will make it at least that far, remember I'll be out there cheering for you," said Troy._

_Gabriella smiled. "I know, and that helps a lot. You'll be there to remind me it's just like kindergarten, right?"_

_"Exactly," returned Troy with a smile._

By the time Troy came back from his memory, Taylor was in the middle of her problem on the board in the front.

"Dude, where did you just go?" asked Chad as he noticed Troy was back in the moment.

"Just thinking back to last night," answered Troy. "I hope they make it through this as Champions, otherwise we are going to have two depressed girls on our hands."

"Not to mention a horrible weekend if that happens," replied Chad.

Both watched as Taylor finished the equation on the board eight minutes later and ran to stop the timer. They saw the second get up and judge the work on the board this time and then give a thumb up sign to signal it was correct.

"I guess it's all up to Gab now," murmured Chad as the same thought passed through Gabriella's own mind.

'We're tied and it's up to me. No pressure, right Gabriella?' she thought as she hugged Taylor in congratulations.

Soon, Gabriella was handed the question card as she eyed the guy who she would be competing against from JFK receive the same question. She pushed all other thoughts aside though as she dedicated her mind to examining the question, making sure she knew every aspect of it, even after Gabriella noticed her opponent already at the board. 'This is definitely complex.'

When she was confident she knew what she was doing, Gabriella got up and started writing out the answer on the board, concentrating on writing out every aspect of the equation in order, no mistakes. Sometime after, according to the timer Gabriella glanced at, it was twenty-two minutes after she was given the card and her opponent hit the timer to indicate he was finished. Not letting that discourage her, Gabriella continued to write out her work despite the murmurings going on in the room about JFK possibly being the new champs. Just as Gabriella was finished writing out everything, she heard the judge make an announcement.

"JFK has finished first, but there was an error with the work and final answer. Chance goes to East High to finish and if correct, they will be the new Nationals champions of this year's Scholastic Decathlon competition," said the judge as she sat back down.

Gabriella looked over her work one last time and put down the marker. She looked over at Taylor and her team as they gave her their best confident smiles and then up at Troy and Chad, who were grinning down at her. 'This is the moment, now or never.'

She turned off the timer that was reset after it was declared that JFK was incorrect and nervously watched as the judge that looked over JFK's board examined her work. Taylor came over and stood with Gabriella, gripping her hand tightly in hers as they watched the judge go over every detail.

Finally, the judge turned around and smiled at the two girls and the East High team before she gave her thumb up. "WE DID IT!" exclaimed Taylor as she and Gabriella both started jumping up and down in their excitement.

"East High from Albuquerque, New Mexico is the new Scholastic Decathlon National Champions for this school year. Congratulations!" announced the third judge as she handed Gabriella and Taylor their trophy.

The entire team exchanged hugs, including their moderator, before they shook hands with the opposing team. The guy who opposed Gabriella shook her hand and smiled before he said, "Congratulations. You really do deserve the win after getting that problem right. That was the most complicated problem I've ever seen."

Gabriella smiled back at him. "Thanks, that means a lot. You and your team did well too."

He smiled back at her and let her go as she joined the rest of the team for a few pictures by press and family and friends. As they were looking different directions, Gabriella noticed her mother was one of the photographers. 'She made it!'

When the last flash went off, she ran to her mother and hugged Ms. Montez as tightly as she could. "You came!"

Ms. Montez laughed as she squeezed her daughter one last time before she let her go. "Of course I did. I've been working on coming out for the day ever since I knew you would be competing here. I didn't want to tell you in case something happened and I didn't want to be a distraction."

"Mom, this means so much to me," said Gabriella, "to always have you here to support me."

"I will always support you, even when you are far away at MIT. You are my baby girl, Gabriella," declared Ms. Montez as she hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. She spied Troy waiting a short distance away and smiled. "You better go greet your boyfriend. His patience waiting for you may be running a bit short."

Gabriella laughed as she stepped away from her mom and ran over to Troy, who twirled her around. "Congratulations, brainiac! You did amazing up there!" exclaimed Troy after he kissed her soundly. "I knew you could do it!"

"It was a team effort though, Troy," protested Gabriella.

"Stop being modest. Yes it was in large part a team effort, but you, Miss Montez, were the last single competitor and the tie breaker," replied Troy. "You deserve this success, along with Taylor and the rest of your team. You've worked so hard."

"Thanks," returned Gabriella with a smile. "Now, in Chad's words, let's go celebrate!"

Troy laughed as the two walked with Ms. Montez away from the staged area for the decathlon and joined the team that were already ready to head on out and celebrate at a nice early dinner before the rest of the team and Ms. Montez flew back to Albuquerque later that night.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 50

Saturday morning rolled around the next day to find Gabriella and Taylor both up and dressed way before the 10 AM wakeup call they had set for them and the guys who were across the hall.

"Guess we're both too excited about our win, huh?" asked Gabriella.

"Most likely. Now I know how Chad felt after their win those weeks back," murmured Taylor before she saw a pained look cross Gabriella's face. "Oh I'm sorry, Gabriella. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Gabriella waved it aside. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past and we've moved on from it. Still hurts to think about it, but it's still fairly fresh. I'm sure it'll become less painful as time continues to move on. Besides, having Sharpay at U of A will help while I'm at MIT and Troy at Duke."

"So she is going there. Ryan tell you?" returned Taylor.

"Yup," said Gabriella. "And I'm glad for it. I will have enough issues to deal with before Troy and I leave for our separate schools without having to worry about Sharpay Evans and her schemes. To be honest, I am just sick of it all."

"I don't blame you. It wouldn't surprise me though if the Ice Queen made one last dire attempt before graduation. Girls like her don't give up easily and it seems like she has recovered from her guilt," stated Taylor.

"Maybe there will be another strike, but I'm not going to let her win and have the final word this time, that much I know," replied Gabriella.

Taylor smiled. "Good to know you seem to be ready for anything. Well, I do have a confession."

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"I stole Chad's room key last night before we left their room after watching that movie. Want to go wake them up and create a positive memory of waking your boyfriend up in a hotel room?" suggested Taylor.

Gabriella looked a bit apprehensive but then put a smile on her face. "Sure, let's do it!"

The two girls giggled as they got they got themselves together and then headed across the hall, making sure they had their own room key with them for a mad dash back if they needed it. Taylor slipped the key in the door and held in her laughter as the doorknob showed a green light before she gently pushed the door open. Gabriella held in her own laughter as she followed Taylor in and both were greeted with gentle snoring coming from Chad.

"You never told me he snored," remarked Gabriella in a whisper.

Taylor just shrugged as they both moved to stand by their boyfriend's bedside. Taylor silently counted down from five on her fingers as Gabriella watched her best friend's countdown and studied Troy's peaceful sleeping expression. When Taylor reached one, Gabriella launched herself onto the bed and started tickling Troy's sides while Taylor jumped on the bed screaming Chad's name.

Chad was the first to wake up as he almost fell to the floor from Taylor's bouncing and sat up as he grabbed Taylor around the waist and brought her down onto the bed to stop her from bouncing. Gabriella laughed at the two of them as Troy slowly started waking up and swatted at her hands that were still tickling his sides.

"Gabriella, stop," whined Troy as he unsuccessfully tried to stop her torture. "I'm up!"

"Doesn't mean I have to stop," returned Gabriella with a grin. "This is payback for all those times you tickled me!"

Before she knew it, Gabriella was laying on her back with Troy now tickling her. "Not fun now, is it?"

"TROY! STOP!" screamed Gabriella, thankful that he relented. "I just wanted to get you up is all."

"Well all you had to do then, silly, was do this," said Troy before he leaned down and kissed her.

Chad coughed and said, "Umm, other people in the room!"

Troy pulled away and smiled down at Gabriella. "I know, Chad, don't you worry. Your interrupting though is off now. You used to always be able to break our kisses before they happened," remarked Troy. "Now it's later."

"Well, I'm rusty. I can certainly work on that skill if you want me to," replied Chad with a smile.

"No!" exclaimed Gabriella and Troy at the same time before they all laughed.

Gabriella got off the bed and joined Taylor as they walked back into their room while they waited for the guys to get ready before they set off for the UCLA campus in the car Ms. Montez had rented out for them the night before.

- - -

The four teenagers were eating lunch at the Disney Soda Fountain on Hollywood Blvd. after their tour of Chad's future home for the next four years. Seeing the campus in person again made Chad even more excited to graduate East High while it also made Taylor realize that their separation was inevitable at this point. She didn't bring it up though because she knew she, just like Gabriella, just wanted to enjoy the time she had with her boyfriend now.

Living a little dangerously, the four decided to order the Sorcerer's Sundae, which was a huge sundae in a container that was shaped like the Sorcerer's hat from the movie. The different flavored ice cream scoops were placed in the rim of the hat, along with all the hot fudge, whipped cream, cherries, nuts, and sprinkles that adorned the ice cream.

Taylor took a few pictures of it before Troy and Chad dug in first. "Oh my God, how are we going to eat all this?"

Gabriella laughed at her. "Umm, don't you see? With the way these two are going at it, we're going to be lucky if we get any ourselves!"

After nodding her agreement, Taylor picked up a spoon and started eating at her little corner as Gabriella did the same. True to Gabriella's prediction, it was all gone in the matter of ten minutes.

"Ugh, I do not feel so good," complained Chad. "But that was so delicious!"

"I agree, man. Bad for the stomach now but wonderful tasting," agreed Troy.

The bill came and the two boys paid before Gabriella and Taylor could attempt to, declaring it their celebratory lunch for the girls. Chad and Troy were still complaining as they walked out of the restaurant/store so Gabriella and Taylor decided to exercise them a little.

Taylor looked at Chad and said, "Well, since you two are so overstuffed with sweets and food, why don't we go walk around here? There's some great sites to see. There's the Walk of Fame and Graham's Chinese Theater."

"Yeah, lots to walk around and see," added Gabriella.

"Sure, if that's what you girls want, but we aren't going into that mall across the way I know you two are both eyeing," stated Chad.

"Yeah, we know your way of thinking by now," agreed Troy.

"No, we weren't thinking of shopping, really," responded Gabriella with a laugh before she and Taylor dragged the guys down the street to check out some of the Walk of Fame before crossing the street to explore all the hand and feet marks outside the theater.

Taylor made sure to take lots of great pictures of the three and also had a stranger snap some of all four of them playing around. Eventually, Gabriella and Taylor did make their way back down to the mall that Troy and Chad had refused to go to before but sweet talked their way into the complex. Gabriella and Taylor found some pretty good deals at some of the stores while they shopped. The two laughed after they spotted Troy and Chad in some chairs in the middle of the courtyard, eating what looked to be cream puffs.

"Honestly, what are we going to do with those two?" asked Taylor as she rolled her eyes and laughed with Gabriella as they exited their final store.

Chad spotted them and chuckled. "Looks like my girl out shopped yours, Troy."

Troy surveyed the number of bags each held and saw that Chad was right. "Evidently she did, and to me that's not a good thing for you."

Chad smacked Troy on the arm, which made Troy laugh more. "You two want to head down to Santa Monica, to the pier down there?" suggested Troy. "I'm gathering that you are done shopping."

"And we're hungry again," complained Chad.

"Chad, we ate only three to four hours ago and you just polished off a cream puff," pointed out Taylor.

"Well yeah, but it's going to take some time to get down there with this stupid L.A. traffic and we have to find parking so that adds at least another hour," returned Chad.

Taylor looked over at Gabriella, who nodded. "We may as well go. Besides, what trip to California would be complete without being able to say we stood on the beach at some point?"

"My smart girlfriend does have a point," said Troy as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. "Come on Taylor, you know you want to."

Taylor eyed her boyfriend and her two friends. "All right, let's go."

"That's the spirit," replied Chad as the four friends walked down to the parking garage where their car was.

- - -

Traffic was just as bad as Chad had predicted so the four had an early dinner on the pier before they walked down to the end of the pier to catch the sunset. Taylor and Chad walked off a little distance away from Gabriella and Troy so that both couples could enjoy the moment alone.

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's arms snake around her waist as she leaned up against him, both quiet as they watched the sun start to slip down past the horizon, turning the sky from a light blue to a pink and red.

"It's so incredible, to see that sun slip away and know that it will be back tomorrow," murmured Gabriella. "Like no matter what is happening in this world, that is the one constant I know will always happen, the sun rising and setting."

"You're talking about our uncertain future aren't you," returned Troy in a soft voice as he tightened his hold around her waist.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, actually, I was just making an observation. Isn't it incredible how from where we stand, it feels like we're on the edge of the Earth, despite our knowledge that it is round? Like from here, you can't see anything else but just ocean straight ahead. Makes me feel really small."

"Well you are short," teased Troy before he sobered. "I know what you mean though, like we are just small little creatures in this big wide world. That's why I'm glad I found the girl for me already, before I had you within my reach and lost you. I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled as she watched the last of the sun disappear completely before she turned around in his hold and smiled back up at Troy. "I love you too, Troy."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck as Gabriella brought Troy closer to her so she could place a sweet kiss on his lips. Troy grinned as she pulled away slightly before he pulled her back to him and deepened the kiss.

The couple pulled away as they saw a flash of light and looked over to see a cheerful Taylor with camera in hand.

"Hey, I told her not to do it," defended Chad. "You can't blame this on me!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed as Troy just pulled Gabriella closer to him in a hug. "We're not blaming anyone," said Troy. "Come on you two, let's go down to the beach. It's less crowded now and we can take that stroll Taylor wanted to do with our feet in the sand and cold ocean water on our feet."

"Wait, how do you know it'll be cold?" asked Chad.

"Because it's the ocean," replied Troy. "Come on buddy, get with the program. Maybe Gabriella or Taylor should tutor you!"

"Hey, I'm going to get you for that!" exclaimed Chad.

"You'll have to catch me first!" yelled back Troy as he took off running down the pier, dodging people as he went with Chad on his heels.

"Seriously, when will those two ever stop these chasing antics?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella smiled as she and Taylor started to walk back down the pier themselves while they kept an eye on the guys. "Probably never," replied Gabriella with a laugh that Taylor joined as they continued to follow the guys until they were all on the beach. Troy and Chad were a distance down the beach, still running, but Troy was leading Chad back over to the girls once he spotted them. "Then again, I don't know if I would ever want either of them to change."

Taylor watched as Troy dodged a lunge Chad made for him, which resulted in Chad falling into the sand, face first. "I guess you're right. We do need comedy in our lives, right?" stated Taylor before she ran over to help Chad up.

Gabriella followed behind and smiled as Troy fell into step with her and intertwined their hands on their way to join the other two. Once Chad was upright again, the four took off their shoes and walked down the stretch of beach together, enjoying the feel of the sand under their feet. Occasionally, they ventured into the shallow part of the ocean water to get the feel for it but always ran out shortly after due to the chill. They talked about the scholastic decathlon win, their day together here, Chad's visit to UCLA, and a little bit of their futures. Mostly though, the four just enjoyed their time together, knowing this moment would be one they would each smile about when thought upon in the future.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The second Monday of May rolled around along with the results of the East High senior superlatives. The results were passed out to seniors in homeroom and Gabriella was elated to know that under senior class cutest couple was not Sharpay Evans with Gabriella's boyfriend. Instead, under that category, it read: Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton.

"Congrats Gab," exclaimed Taylor. "I guess her latest scheme didn't work this time for Miss Sharpay."

Gabriella smiled back but felt something unusual as she saw Sharpay in the back of their homeroom looking upset as she stared at the list. 'Why do I feel bad for her? After all she has done, why do I feel sorry for her?'

Those feelings vanished though as soon as Sharpay looked up and her gaze met Gabriella's. Gone was the vulnerable expression on her face that she had moments ago and in its place was another calculating look, one that Gabriella was tired of seeing on the blonde's face, especially as it usually meant trouble for her and Troy.

The bell rang and Sharpay made sure she was the first one out. Taylor and Martha gave her a questioning look but turned back to their friends as they walked down the hall.

"So, congratulations to the double threat team of Gabriella and Troy," stated Ryan. "I am so happy for you two!"

"I know, 'Cutest Couple' together and Gabriella has 'Most Likely to Succeed' while Troy earned 'Most Athletic'!" exclaimed Martha. "Talk about representing our little group."

"And let's not forget Ryan's 'Headed for Broadway' superlative, which he unfortunately has to share with his sister," added Chad.

"That's not bad though, three of our friends in the senior superlatives? Especially keeping in mind how many students there are in this school? That's actually pretty cool since we aren't the popular kids or anything," commented Zeke.

"Well obviously some of us are, especially the basketball and golf god over there," teased Chad. "And Ryan and Gabriella each have their own claim to fame."

Taylor nodded her agreement. "I actually think we all have our recognition from our peers for our own talents. We may not be popular but we aren't unknowns either, kind of that middle ground called NORMAL."

The gang laughed as they continued to walk down the hall together until they separated to go to their own classes.

- - -

After the last bell of the day, Troy meandered down the hall to his locker. He opened it up and placed some of the books he was carrying in while he took out the notebooks and the math book he needed to go over with Gabriella after her PT session. Troy felt arms snake around his waist and smiled thinking it was Gabriella.

Troy closed his locker and turned around, quite shocked to see Sharpay right in front of him. "Sharpay, what are you doing?" he asked as he gently pushed her away from him, forcing her arms away from his body to hang on her sides.

"Troy, I know we didn't get cutest couple for the superlatives like I thought we would. We really are the cutest couple in East High all together, but I think that we still have a chance," stated Sharpay as she leaned towards him and snaked her hands behind his neck to pull herself closer.

Angered by this, Troy reached up and forcefully broke the clasp of her hands behind his neck and forced her a few steps away from him. "STOP IT, SHARPAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR GAMES INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE AND MY RELATIONSHIP!"

A bit shocked at his sudden outburst, Sharpay took another step back but didn't relent. "But Troy, you know you and I really belong together. What does it take for a girl to make you really see that we are meant to be together? I mean, we will be going to the same college and everything. Our futures are practically planned out together. After graduating from University of Albuquerque, I'll be a movie star while you play for some hot shot basketball team for the MLB and we'll be happy together. Isn't that what you've thought too?"

Troy shook his head at this. "Quite the opposite actually. First, it's the NBA, not the MLB, for professional basketball. Second, I'm not going to U of A. Third, we don't have a future Sharpay, get over it!"

"You mean you didn't accept the scholarship after all that I did to get you it? Why Troy? It was the perfect solution for us to be together!" protested Sharpay.

"That's just it, we are not together Sharpay, not now and not ever in the future. I thought you understood that, you told me you understood that in fact after the accident. I honestly wanted to think that you had changed, that we could be friends, but all you do is keep toying with my life. Well guess what Sharpay, I'm through with it and so is Gabriella. We don't want you anywhere near us or our lives, got it?" bit out Troy.

"You don't mean that, Troy," argued Sharpay. "You're just a little confused and a little upset is all after us not winning the couple superlative."

Troy jerked his head away from the hand she was trying to place on his cheek and moved so that he was no longer between her and his locker. "No, I think you are the one that is confused and upset. Sharpay, we have been over for months, and I'd like to be the nice guy here and say that we had a great relationship while it lasted but that would be a lie. We used each other for those weeks we were dating and were fooling only ourselves in the process. And then when I find the happiness in my life that I've been looking for, you constantly take stabs at trying to kill it for me. You may have fooled me into thinking that you were looking out for my best interests with this U of A scholarship this past summer and even most of this year, but you can't pull that card with me anymore, you have no more material to entice me or to blackmail me with. You just need to step out of my life and play with someone else's life. I'm through letting you hurt me, Gabriella, and the rest of our friends for your own selfish motives. I will not be your toy anymore, Sharpay."

"Troy," started Sharpay, with tears in her eyes.

"No, and that's final, Sharpay. I meant it last time when we spoke like this, when I said I wanted you to stop messing with my life. I don't want to talk to you or see you anytime soon! You've done enough to try to screw up my life and I can't handle having you around to add even more complication to it when it doesn't need it."

"But Gabriella is so beneath you! I am what you need, I am what you deserve."

Those words stopped Troy cold. He turned his piercing blue eyes back onto Sharpay as he said, "Maybe I do deserve you, but it's only for being the jerk that I was since I set foot on the property of Lava Springs. I've worked hard all school year practically to restore the faith my friends have in me and to reassure the woman of my dreams that her love is all that matters to me, which is the truth. No, Gabriella is in no way beneath me. She is far too good for me and I recognize I am beneath her. After all the schemes and stunts you have pulled, somehow, that woman found room in her heart to forgive me and take me back each time, which is more than I deserve. And for that realization, I mean it with every part of myself when I tell you now, Sharpay, to back the hell off me and my relationship with Gabriella. I don't want anything more to do with you and I don't want you meddling anywhere near our lives again!"

Sharpay, actually speechless for once, brushed away the tears that had escaped as she realized that Troy meant every single word he had just spoken. 'Troy really isn't mine and nothing I can do can change that now. He seems more serious now about what he said than he did a few weeks ago,' she thought as she stared back into his eyes and saw how very serious he was.

She and Troy both heard the whispers as they started and continued in the hallway of students gossiping about what they had just witnessed, the final showdown between Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. Troy looked around and blushed at being the center of attention but also felt bad as he saw the mortified expression on Sharpay's face. 'No Troy, you can't reach out to her. This is how you always get caught up in these blunders you make with her.'

To make matters worse for Sharpay, she heard multiple, out of sync echoes of Troy's last words to her throughout the hallway. Sharpay glanced over at the nearest group of underclassman and saw them staring at a cell phone while they looked up at her too. "WHO TOOK THAT VIDEO? WHO?!" demanded Sharpay.

Troy watched as Sharpay surveyed the entire hall and became frustrated when no one stepped forward while more echoes of Troy's speech were being played and played. "I mean it with every part of myself when I tell you now, Sharpay, to back the hell off me and my relationship with Gabriella. I don't want anything more to do with you and I don't want you meddling anywhere near our lives again!"

Embarrassed, ashamed, frustrated, and hurt, Sharpay stormed away from Troy and down the hall that parted to let her through. She passed right by Gabriella, who had witnessed most of the argument live from down the hall of Troy's locker, and then the video clip that was being sent around school; Gabriella had one herself that was sent a few seconds before.

Not knowing what compelled her to do so, Gabriella called out, "Sharpay, stop!"

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Sharpay halted her walk and turned to confront Gabriella. She put on her best emotionless face she could muster from all of her acting experience and asked, "What do you want?"

Gabriella walked down the hall and stood in front of her former long time high school nemesis. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay couldn't believe her ears. "WHAT?"

After taking a breath, Gabriella tried again. "I'm sorry, Sharpay. I'm sorry that everything has finally caught up to you, or at least partially did. No one should have to go through the pain and embarrassment that you are going through right now but you did this to yourself."

"Is this all you stopped me for, Montez? To rub it in my face that you won Troy?"

"That's where you're wrong, Sharpay. That's where you have always been wrong. Troy isn't some inanimate object you can play with like a doll and discard when you are done. He is a human being with feelings. I know you care for him, Sharpay. Despite the Ice Queen act, you have genuine emotions and feelings and I think you genuinely care for Troy in your own way. The problem is that you are so used to getting your own way that you would sacrifice his happiness for your own, just as you would sacrifice Ryan's or anyone else's well-being for your own benefit. Sharpay, I know your brother pretty well and I can't believe that you two could be so different in this aspect. Ryan has one of the biggest hearts I know; you can't be absolutely void of one."

"Thanks for the therapy session, Montez, but I don't know what you are aiming at getting from me here," stated Sharpay. "And, I don't need your sympathy or your pity!"

"Whether you want it or not, I do feel bad for you. Since you have obsessed over one thing this whole senior year practically, you haven't really enjoyed senior year for what its true potential is. Let me put it this way, in literally weeks, we as a senior class are going to graduate and leave East High as students forever. Do you really want to be remembered by everyone as the girl who lived to terrorize other student's lives and who really only had two friends of her own while she reigned as Ice Queen by instilling fear in her peers? Is that really what you want to be remembered for? If you keep acting this way, you will be."

Sharpay thought over what Gabriella said and knew the other girl had some valid points. "Maybe, maybe not. But what's the difference now anyway, seeing as what you said is true and that we'll be out of her and on our separate ways in a few weeks."

"That's just it. There's still time, Sharpay, to make a difference and change if that's what you really want to do," returned Gabriella. "I know you apologized and said you wanted to be friends with us after Troy returned to school after the accident. I honestly thought you meant it before you pulled the superlative poll stunt too. Prove it to us now. You may not be able to call Troy your boyfriend but he can still be your friend."

"Actually, I believe all those video clips surfacing on every phone of East High right now proves Troy doesn't want anything to do with me," replied Sharpay.

Gabriella slightly nodded her head. "That is true, but I think he really means he doesn't want anything to do with the scheming, manipulative Sharpay who he has been dealing with for almost a whole year now. Troy seemed to have accepted the idea that you two were going to be friends in time after the accident and I think he would now too if he saw you were genuine. It's all up to you, Sharpay."

Sharpay stared at Gabriella for a few moments, astonishment mixing in with the other emotions already swirling in Sharpay's mind. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me? After all that I've done?"

"Because, I know what it's like to be alone in a school full of people, feeling like you don't belong, and I think it's time we grow up and bury the hatchet. I'm not saying we're going to be best friends, Sharpay, but I honestly think it's time to end the games. No one wins, no one loses. It's just the end. Think about it."

Sharpay nodded her head before she turned on her heel and continued down the hall and disappeared around the corner. There was silence in the hall, students were still standing around, now staring at Gabriella, who felt awkward with all the attention. Eventually, everyone started going back to what they were going to do before the confrontation between Troy and Sharpay happened, some giving Gabriella smiles and thumb up signs as they passed her.

Gabriella felt a pair of familiar toned arms encircle her from behind before he said, "Why is it that when I finally stick up for us, you have to go in and be the nice sweet girl and offer to help Sharpay redeem herself?"

Gabriella turned herself around in his grasp and beamed up at Troy. "Because, if you hadn't stuck up for us, Sharpay would never have backed off. She had to hear it from you that it was over, and from what I heard, you laid it out pretty clearly. In fact, I think Sharpay needed to see your real, raw feelings about what she has done, like she did today, not just a speech about how she needed to leave you and me alone like you gave her a few weeks ago. The other difference is this time, you didn't give Sharpay a single hope that you two would work out. You booted her out of your life and ours without the promise of being friends coming from your mouth, something that I think gave her hope you two could still work those few weeks ago. But, at the same time, she doesn't deserve to spend the rest of senior year in humiliation or exiled. Sharpay needs to decide for herself though about what she wants to be remembered for, and I just reminded her that the choices were all hers for the making."

"Well yeah, but did you have to make me be the bad guy?" asked Troy.

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything," defended Gabriella. "Besides, I am extremely happy that you finally showed her your real feelings and told her off. It means a lot to me to hear you actually sticking to your commitment to us and this relationship, especially after all that has happened. I know I heard it when you first came back to school those few weeks ago, but it cemented my belief that you truly do want to make us work and care about us as a couple to hear you defend it as you did just now, even briefly losing your usual even keeled temper."

Troy studied Gabriella's face and felt that warm sensation fill his body as he saw all the love that was there in her face. "What can I say, this dumb boy actually learned from all the close calls of losing the one thing he holds dear to his heart."

"And that would be?" prompted Gabriella.

"You, of course," replied Troy before he leaned down and captured Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

After everything that happened with Sharpay on Monday, two days later, Gabriella and Troy were both happy that she seemed to have fully understood everything as it stood. Sharpay had smiled and said hi to them but didn't push it further than that, giving both of them the time they needed to adjust to maybe Sharpay actually genuinely being nice.

Of course, hearing Ryan throw in his own thoughts earlier on in the day helped Gabriella feel like Sharpay was no longer a real threat.

_Since Gabriella had finished her lunch already and there were still fifteen minutes left of the period, Ryan took the opportunity to talk to her about what happened two nights ago at the Evans' household._

_Once seated on a bench outside, a good distance away from any other student, Ryan turned to Gabriella, who returned his gaze, wondering what he had to say. "So, Monday was certainly interesting. I got the video of my lovely twin and Troy having at it, there were a few clips being sent around, and have heard rumors about you actually apologizing to her. Did you really mean that?" asked Ryan._

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulders a little. "I did because I do feel bad for her, Ryan. Sharpay got so obsessed with Troy and trying to make him hers that she lost most of her senior year to the task and still ended up without him. And after Troy spelled everything out to her, I couldn't be expected to kick her while she was down now, could I?"_

_"Actually, a number of people would have," commented Ryan. "But I know you and I know your heart wouldn't let you be so cruel, even to someone who would never have thought twice about doing that to you. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that after that afternoon here, Sharpay returned home as mortified as I have ever seen her. Like you, unable to pour acid on an open wound, I sat down with her and gave her a shoulder to cry on."_

_"But that is because you have such a big heart, I even told Sharpay that."_

_"I heard. So she starts talking to me about this video thing going around, which is why she was so upset to start, but she confessed that she was more upset about what a fool she had been this past year. Sharpay actually, genuinely, seemed distraught over the fact that after all the time and effort she put into her schemes, Troy wasn't hers at the end of the school year and that he in fact is madly in love with you, more so than before. What killed her is the fact that Troy gave her a taste of her own medicine and didn't show her any compassion as is part of his nature, just his true and honest feelings. I think I can say honestly that this last run in between Sharpay and Troy has really sunk in for her, aided by your little talk."_

_"I'm glad to hear that but what does this all mean in the grand scheme of things?"_

_"Well, I think it's the end of her ploys, at least in regards to you and Troy. Has she lost all feelings for him? No, Sharpay, as dramatic as she is, is human and can't shut down her feelings __like that, but she has also realized that her obsession has been driven by not being able to have him more than anything else. Sharpay is just that type of girl, one who wants what she can't get."_

_"Right, you didn't need to tell me that. So in your own opinion you think I can breathe a little bit more easily now?"_

_Ryan nodded his head. "Yup, I think so. I wouldn't let your guard down 100 percent, but I think that Sharpay is going to try to make things right between her and you guys. In some ways, I think your kindness to her after what Troy did shocked her more into this train of thought than just having Troy telling her to get lost alone would have done. Sharpay is a good person somewhere down inside her, but she's been allowed to get everything she wants. I know I am guilty to catering to that as well but that's just it. Time will tell how sincere she truly is, but I wanted you to know, Gabriella, that your words did mean something to my twin and that you did force her to think about everything a little bit more than she has before. Hopefully, this time it will make a difference for __Shar_

'Ryan is probably one of the best friends I could have ever found,' thought Gabriella as she finished buttoning up her dress shirt in the girl's bathroom. 'One of the few positive things that came out of this summer at Lava Springs.'

Gabriella looked herself in the mirror as she reapplied some of the light makeup she was wearing and nodded her head, satisfied that she achieved her goal of looking a little bit more mature than just the average East High teenage girl. She gathered her stuff, including the jeans and top she wore to school earlier, and left the bathroom, heading towards her locker. When Gabriella opened her locker, she smiled at the picture of her and Troy from the pier that Taylor took. Gabriella had placed it just above the collage of friend pictures she had made at the end of last summer, the one that was void of any signs of Troy. 'Funny how things work out.'

Down the hall, Troy caught the dreamy look on Gabriella's face and smiled, seeing that she was evidently staring at the picture of them kissing. He had an identical copy in his locker now too, courtesy of Gabriella's best friend. Troy also took in how dressed up she looked in the simple yet dressy white shirt and black skirt with heels. 'That's right, tonight is the MIT alumni dinner she mentioned earlier this week.'

Troy sauntered over to her locker and gently kissed her exposed neck, grinning as she turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hello," she greeted, kissing him one more time before she went back to pulling out what she needed and putting it in her bag, making sure to pull out the small clutch she brought for the night. "What are you still doing around?"

"Well, since I can't play golf with the back and all, I thought I'd watch the baseball team practice a little," replied Troy. "Is your Mom coming to pick you up?"

Gabriella closed her locker and shook her head. "No, actually the person I met at the social a few weeks ago is picking me up. Why don't you come with me and meet him? I think he'll be here soon."

"Him?" asked Troy. "You didn't tell me this person was a guy."

She rolled her eyes at him before she took his hand in hers. "Come on, Troy, I don't want to be late."

Troy allowed Gabriella to lead him towards the front of the school where he saw a sleek looking BMW waiting already. As they got closer, Gabriella recognized Rob sitting in the seat and waved, sending Troy's stomach for a loop. Troy watched as the guy Gabriella obviously knew got out of his sporty little car and smiled at Troy's girlfriend, who returned that smile.

The guy walked around the car and stopped a short distance from the two. "Hi, I'm Rob," greeted the green-eyed guy.

Troy felt a nudge at his side and realized he had just been staring at the guy. "Troy, nice to meet you."

The two shook hands while each silently checked the other out. Gabriella cleared her throat, not really enjoying this tense moment. "Well, I guess we should be going, Rob. The dinner is on the other side of town."

Rob nodded his head and offered her his left hand. "Why don't you give me your book bag? I'll put it in the trunk so you aren't so squished in the front."

"Sure, thanks," replied Gabriella as she slipped it off and handed it over to him. For the first time since Rob came over, she looked over at Troy, who had unconsciously started gripping her right hand a little tighter since the appearance of the other guy. "Troy, you okay?"

Troy turned his gaze from Rob at the car and looked down at the caring girl by his side. "I'm fine. I guess I have to let your hand go, huh?"

"Might help," returned Gabriella with a small giggle. "Have fun with the guys and don't forget to finish that lab that's due tomorrow. If you have any trouble, call me or text me and I'll be right over after the dinner, all right?"

Troy nodded his head and gave in to his urge to bring Gabriella into his embrace, kissing her one last time before letting her go, his gaze locking with Rob's for a moment over Gabriella's head. "Have a good time with your future college's alumni and don't worry, that lab will get done tonight, promise."

"Good," said Gabriella with a smile.

He watched as Gabriella left his side and smiled at Rob, who had opened the passenger's side door for her and closed it softly once she was in. Without giving Troy another look, Rob went back around to the driver's side and started the car, taking off shortly after, Gabriella having waved before she disappeared from Troy's sight with another guy.

Troy wandered back through the halls of East High and walked across the field to the baseball diamond. He took a seat on the bleachers and watched as his friends, specifically Chad and Ryan, worked out with their team while he thought of what just happened. The unmerciful hand of jealousy wrapped around his heart as he recalled the way Rob smiled at Gabriella and the way he checked her out when he thought she wasn't looking at him. 'I can't blame him for that, she did look beautiful in that outfit.'

As the time passed, Troy tried his best to push aside these thoughts that were troubling him and tried to focus more on the mock game the guys were playing down on the field. He watched as Ryan took a nice pitch Chad had just thrown and hit it way deep in the outfield, where the right fielder wasn't exactly paying attention. Ryan took advantage of this and dug in, making it to third base before the ball even got into the infield.

After a few innings had been played, the coach called the end of practice. The guys all gathered up their stuff while Chad and Ryan both grabbed their bags and headed over to join Troy on the bleachers. "Hey man, thanks for coming out to watch us practice," greeted Chad.

"No sweat," replied Troy. "Although, I have to say, Ryan really took advantage of that fastball you threw at him."

Ryan chuckled. "Hey, I had to teach this boy a lesson, testing me out with that pitch. As if I would back off of it when it was gifted to me."

"Shut up, Evans," replied Chad with a smile. "So, what's on your mind, dude?"

Troy looked over at Chad with a surprised look on his face. "Nothing, just came out to see how you two play in a different arena, different team. I've never really watched you guys play baseball before, especially you, Ryan."

"That's a great story, Troy, and we appreciate that you're here and supporting us even at a practice as a good friend does, but I'm curious why you had such an intense look on your face earlier on, when you first came," returned Ryan.

Troy just shook his head. "You two need to stop reading into things so much, honestly."

"So nothing is bothering you, huh?" pushed Chad. "Not even the lab that I know you have been pushing off and promising Gabriella that you'd finish before it's due?"

Ryan noticed the quick flicker of pain that crossed Troy's face at the mention of his girlfriend. "Okay, so it is Gabriella. What happened?"

"Gabriella and I are fine, I don't know what you are talking about," stated Troy, refusing to look Ryan in the eye.

"That's total bull crap and you know it, Troy. Seriously, what happened between the two of you?" questioned Ryan.

"That's just it, nothing. Look, Gabriella had some MIT alumni dinner thing and I walked her out to the front of the school. In the process of this, I met this guy she met at the social a few weeks back and it looks like this Rob guy is going to MIT with her. Just seeing the way he looked at her, it's got me nervous, all right? Nothing has happened though, at least that I know of," said Troy.

"Did she act any differently when he was around?" asked Chad.

"No, she still kissed me and hugged me and didn't let go of my hand until they left," he recalled.

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because Rob is going to be there come August when I'm not, okay? When I'm so far away from Gabriella that she just might forget me," confessed Troy.

Ryan gently placed a comforting hand on Troy's right shoulder. "Trust me, Troy, Gabriella is not going to forget about you and I can say that with all confidence because if anybody knows this, I do. Gabriella loves you so much, she'd battle anything to be with you."

"Yeah," agreed Chad. "Ryan has a good point. Just as you fought to win her back at the start of senior year and then to keep yourselves together over the last few months of schemes and stress, Gabriella has been by your side, helping you get to where you are today together. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Troy."

Troy reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "I guess you're right, but then why do I have this real sense of dread and jealousy?"

"Because you just saw your girlfriend drive off in a car with another guy. It's a bit natural I think to feel a little weird about it. I know I would if I saw Taylor drive off with some guy. Where does this guy go to school? East High student we don't know?"

"No, I saw a West High sticker on his window."

"Eww, a West High Knight? Well that says it all. There's no way Gabriella would abandon her star Wildcat for some losing, stinky Knight."

Troy and Ryan both laughed at their friend. "God Chad, what am I going to do without you and your jokes when a whole country separates us?" asked Troy.

"Die of boredom?" offered Chad with a smile. "Don't worry, bud, we'll keep in touch. My jokes work just as well over the phone, or so my grandma tells me."

"Do you believe her when she also tells you that you are special?" teased Ryan.

"Ouch! Man, Ryan must be super comfortable with you now, Chad, he's digging in pretty well. I couldn't have said that better myself," replied Troy.

"Hey, at least I'm not a sappy wimp that is whipped by my girlfriend," defended Chad. "Oh yes, you two are just sickening to watch, cooing over Gabriella and Audrina, smiling oh so goofily when they are around. It's sick I tell you, sick!"

Troy and Ryan got that look in their eyes and exchanged a look before they got up together and started chasing Chad down the bleachers and across the field, none of the three stopping until Chad made it to his car and locked himself inside.

"Chicken!" taunted Troy with a laugh as Chad stuck his tongue out at the two from the other side of the window.

After a few moments of trying to coax Chad back out of the car, Ryan and Troy gave up and said good-bye as they parted ways to their own cars. Troy jumped into his blue truck and just shook his head as he saw that Chad was still eyeing him from the car. Seeing that Troy wasn't going to do anything further, Chad waved as he finally started his car and drove off, leaving a chuckling Troy behind. 'God, he never does change.'


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

On Friday, Troy was sitting back on those same bleachers to support his two friends as they played an actual game, this time with Jason and Zeke by his side. The three boys continually commented on how they thought the game was going as the innings progressed, none of them surprised that the Wildcats didn't have to play the second half of the seventh inning since they were up by five runs.

"If anyone had told me last year that Ryan was so athletic, I would have laughed in their face," commented Jason as Ryan and Chad met with their team and coaches in their dug out. "I mean, he really can play baseball and basketball well."

"Yeah, I think it's a pity we found out this summer and this year how good he was," added Zeke. "We could have used him on our teams earlier."

"Well we didn't suck without him either, but Ryan was definitely a welcomed addition this year especially, both him and Charles," replied Troy. "Maybe the baseball team will do just as well this year as we did championship wise."

"Could be, never know," returned Zeke.

Chad and Ryan emerged from the dugout and waved to the guys, indicating that they were going to go get changed in the locker rooms in the gym. The three got up and followed sometime after and lounged in the familiar gym, waiting for the two to finish.

After ten more minutes, Ryan and Chad both emerged with grins on their faces. "Ready to get this party started?" exclaimed Chad.

"A whole night without the girls? God, we haven't done this in ages," remarked Jason.

"Well that's my every Friday night but hey, I'm not complaining," returned Zeke with a smile. "What did you four bachelors for the night want to do?"

"Definitely food," replied Chad.

"And that doesn't surprise me why?" joked Ryan. "How about we start off the night at the pizza place, the really good one on 8th street?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Evans. Let's go!" chimed in Jason.

The five guys piled into Chad's car since it had the most space for all of them and started the drive to the pizza place. Knowing he had some time, Troy pulled out his phone and texted Gabriella:

_Hey, what are you up to?_

A few seconds later he got a text back:

_**Bored, sitting at home on a Friday night, wonder why. ;)**_

Troy chuckled and sent a text back:

_Well, I miss you and love you._

Jason caught onto what Troy was doing though and grabbed his phone out of his hands right after Troy sent the last message. "Hey! No contact with the girls, remember? Tonight is all about us!"

Chad turned his head from looking at the road to Troy, who was sitting in the middle seat in the back. "Dude, you just talked to her a couple of hours ago! This is what I mean when I called you whipped!"

Troy just rolled his eyes, trying to reach for the phone as he heard the alert that meant he got a text. Jason wouldn't give it up though but decided to read it out loud. "I miss you too and love you more. Have fun with the boys!"

Zeke and Jason promptly started kissing sounds, which earned them both smacks on the arms from Troy, an easy thing to do as they were on his right and left. "All right, enough. Can I have my phone back now?"

"No texting or calling her, promise?" said Jason.

"All right, promise," muttered Troy, who took the phone back and slipped it in his pocket, smiling as he saw Ryan shoot him a sympathetic look from the passenger seat up front.

- - -

Gabriella had just tucked herself under a nice fleece blanket on the couch in front of her TV after a filling dinner when her cell phone rang on the coffee table. She reached over, knowing it wasn't Troy from the ring tone, and picked it up, seeing it was Rob.

"Hey Rob, how are you?" she greeted.

"I'm good, bored on a Friday night. The cool crowd of West High is having this party and I really don't know if I want to go. We had such a good conversation on Wednesday night, I was hoping that you and I could maybe hang out tonight. It's comforting getting to know someone else who is going to the same college as I am before all the chaos of being in a new state and school happens. Are you by chance free or do you have plans with your boyfriend?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before she agreed. "No, he's out on a guys' night or something like that. If you can give me twenty minutes, I can get ready. Do you mind picking me up? I don't drive."

Rob chuckled. "Yet something else to learn about you. Sure, I think I remember how to get to your house. So twenty minutes?"

"I'll be ready."

After she hung up the phone, Gabriella scooted off the couch and ran up to her room to get changed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a floral top then ran to the bathroom to fix her hair and apply lip gloss. Gabriella had just finished clipping some of her hair back when she heard the doorbell ring.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, smiling as she saw Rob on the other side of the door. "Hi! Give me one second, I just need to put on some shoes."

Rob nodded and waited until Gabriella appeared again and stepped outside to lock the door. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head and followed him to his BMW, smiling at him gratefully when he opened and closed the door for her. When Rob slid inside and started the engine, Gabriella asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to this billiards lounge that I know. They have great smoothies and other drinks as well as finger foods if we get hungry later. The prices aren't too bad either," suggested Rob.

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

"Excellent, let's get going then!"

An hour after they arrived, Gabriella and Rob were finally given a billiards table in the corner of the lounge after having to wait. Both didn't mind though as they were able to get to know each other even more while they sipped on their smoothies. Gabriella grabbed her strawberry smoothie and Rob's tangerine and blueberry smoothie while Rob grabbed the tray of billiard balls from the registration/cashier desk. She set the drinks down on the small table while she searched for a cue stick that was shorter than the rest.

Once the table was set up, Rob did the same while Gabriella eyed the table. 'Wait until he figures out I suck at this. His impression of me is so going down the drain, but Rob does seem like a nice guy. Maybe he won't laugh too hard.'

Rob returned a short while after and motioned to the table with his arm. "After you, mademoiselle."

Gabriella chewed a little on the corner of her bottom lip before she got off the chair she was sitting on. "Umm, maybe you should break."

"Do I detect something that Ms. Gabriella Montez is actually not good at?" teased Rob.

She blushed, hating he pegged her already. "I'm not good at a lot of things, this being one of them. But if you insist, I'll try, but no laughing if I scratch."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Gabriella eyed Rob for a few moments before she shook her head. "You are such a guy."

With that, Gabriella lined herself up to the table and the cue ball and took her best shot, resulting in the cue ball bouncing off the table and into Rob's fast hand, which prevented it from hitting him where it would have hurt for a few days. Gabriella flushed with embarrassment and quickly said, "Sorry! I totally warned you!"

Rob just shook his head. "Scratching is one thing but completely causing the ball to jump off the table all together? That's a whole different story. I can't believe a girl who got into MIT on a scholarship can't be good at a game where math is the key, the angles and everything. We've got to fix this now before we get to college!"

Gabriella found herself able to laugh at his joke, feeling rather comfortable with her first college friend. From their previous talks at the MIT events and even from their talk so far tonight, Gabriella knew Rob was a good guy who shared a lot of things in common with her. 'At least I know he won't ever call me the freaky math girl.'

Rob walked over and placed the cue ball back on the table. "All right, I'm giving you a second shot at this because I really don't want to believe you suck this badly, and, I'm going to help you."

"By closing your eyes and letting me swat a few of the billiard balls into the pockets?"

He chuckled but shook his head. "No, I'm going to show you how to properly line up and follow through." Rob grabbed his cue stick and lined up next to Gabriella, showing her the motions, which she imitated as she watched him. "Good, now let's try it with the real cue ball instead of this imaginary one."

Eyeing the cue ball, the white glossy ball that reflected the lights from above, Gabriella lined herself up like Rob showed her and tried to hold the cue stick the proper way. Seeing that she was uncomfortable, Rob stood beside her and helped place her hands in the right position, the left on the green felt of the table with the stick resting between two of her fingers, and then her right hand actually holding the stick between the middle and end. Gabriella, feeling better with this, looked over and smiled at Rob. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to make one successful shot."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but turned her attention back onto the table. After a deep breath, she pulled back the stick and made her shot, cheering as she managed to get a solid ball into the right corner pocket. "I DID IT!" she exclaimed, jumping with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you did, but you also managed to lose the game. You just sank in the eight ball," returned Rob with a smile, trying very hard not to laugh at her disappointed look. "But, since I'm a nice guy, we'll try that again and I'll ignore I beat you at a billiards game without even trying."

Rob and Gabriella together racked up the balls and set the cue ball back down on the opposite end of the table. "This time, you are going first, mister."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Figured so. Watch and learn," joked Rob as he lined up and took his shot, knocking two striped balls in and scattering the rest.

"You so weren't joking," murmured Gabriella as she surveyed the table.

Rob chuckled at this and said, "Don't you know? Guys never joke about their favorite sports ever, and this is one of mine."

"Should have known," returned Gabriella with a smile. "Should have known…"

- - -

After all five guys pigged out on pizza, they headed over to a billiards lounge that Ryan knew about to continue their bonding. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan walked ahead of Troy as they arrived at the place. Ryan went up to the desk and put their name on the waiting list, reporting a wait time of forty minutes to an hour.

"Worth the wait for you guys?" asked Ryan.

"Fine by me. I have nowhere else to go," returned Chad. "You guys?"

Zeke, Jason, and Troy all agreed to wait it out and sat down on a few couches and chairs in the middle of the room that had just been vacated while Ryan and Chad ran to get drinks. The guys started talking about sports, of course, but eventually moved onto getting Zeke a girlfriend.

"Hey now, just because I'm the only single guy here does not mean I have to have a girlfriend right now. Maybe I don't want the commitment that I'll have to break when fall rolls around," defended Zeke.

"That is a good point, but we're talking about at least looking around this room," replied Chad. "There are a number of girls here to at least look at and maybe date if you don't want to get involved in a relationship."

"Besides, who said the girl you choose would want to date you anyway?" teased Jason.

Ryan just shook his head. "Guys, be easy on the guy. He's just waiting for the right one, no problem with that."

"Sure, Evans, whatever you say," replied Jason. "But, I still think we should scope out the room."

"Umm, we all have girlfriends," returned Ryan. "Why would we do that?"

"For fun," said Chad with a grin. "Check out that hottie two tables down. She's with four of her friends it looks like."

The guys turned their attention over to the table Chad had spotted and all had to agree he had a good pick there. Troy started looking at everyone in the lounge, getting a good view from the taller stool he sat on. His gaze froze though as his eyes landed on his girlfriend with another guy's hands on her as he showed her how to properly play. Troy felt his heart speed up while his stomach twisted into knots, watching as Gabriella made the shot and looked excited one moment and then pouted the next. 'What is going on? I thought she was home and now she's here with Rob?'

Chad saw how pale Troy had gotten and stood up to look at what Troy was staring at. It was then that he understood as he watched Gabriella and some guy laugh while racking up the balls on the table. "Troy, it's probably nothing. Didn't you say they were friends?"

"Yeah, they are, but she also told me she was staying home tonight. There's something going on and I'm going to find out what it is," murmured Troy as he got off his stool.

Ryan jumped up from the couch and stood next to Chad, blocking Troy's path. "Troy, come on, think about what you are about to do. You and I both know Gabriella, she's probably just being her friendly self and getting to know someone she'll be going to college with, nothing more."

"Then why did she lie? Huh? If you have the answer, then I'll happily stay where I am," replied Troy, finally looking away from the two in the corner and at his two friends who stood in front of them.

When neither Chad nor Ryan said anything in the next few seconds, Troy walked right around them and approached the table where Gabriella and Rob were playing just as Rob finished taking his third shot.

Gabriella's face brightened as she saw Troy approaching. "Troy!" she greeted as she scooted off the chair and walked over to her boyfriend. Gabriella hugged him but felt how tense his body was so she pulled back, seeing the upset look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Gabriella, you tell me you are staying in for the night at home and then I find you here at a pool hall? Why'd you lie about coming here with that guy?" demanded Troy.

"Hey Troy, I'm not one for interrupting, but I did call Gabriella to hang out rather late in the evening, after dinner. Don't be upset at her for a lie she didn't commit," stated Rob. "And we're just playing a friendly game of billiards, no harm."

Troy dragged his gaze from his concerned girlfriend to the guy he knew two days ago was going to interfere with their relationship. "Rob, is it? Mind your own business!"

"TROY!" scolded Gabriella. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? I found you here with some strange guy I don't know when I thought you'd be at home. He had his hands on you!"

"He was helping me learn how to handle the cue stick better. You did much more than that this past summer when you were supposedly teaching Sharpay how to golf! I never once said anything about that because at the time I believed it was just that, helping her, which is what this is with Rob tonight!"

"Don't you dare bring up this past summer. It's not the same, Gabriella, and you know it!"

Gabriella blinked back some tears and shook her head. "You're right. I'm actually not cheating on you with Rob and I don't have any intentions to either. You, on the other hand, well this summer you didn't cheat, but you moved on awfully fast, choosing Sharpay and her world over us, over our friends. Yes Troy, you are right. This isn't like this past summer, not one bit."

"God, Gabriella! You are never going to get over any of the past are you?"

"I thought I was but if you can't get past it yourself, how am I supposed to?"

Troy watched as Gabriella ran through the crowds of people and out the door, Rob following her and catching up with her outside of the door. Troy's body trembled as the anger quickly left his body, misery and heartache taking its place as he watched Gabriella cry into Rob's shoulder. Soon, Ryan was also out there, taking Gabriella into his arms from Rob as he whispered something into her ear and continued to stroke her hair in an attempt to soothe her. 'Just perfect, her ex-boyfriend and possible new boyfriend on the horizon outside with her together. What have I done this time?'

- - -

Seeing that one of Gabriella's friends was now comforting her, Rob returned back into the billiards lounge and walked over to the table they had been playing at. He eyed Gabriella's boyfriend and just shook his head when he just received a glare from him. "Don't be giving me any of your looks, Troy. You are the one that screwed up here."

"Actually, I beg to differ. Gabriella and I were fine until you came into the picture," bit out Troy as he watched Rob start placing the billiard balls back onto the tray. "Are you really one of those guys that gets off on taking another guy's girl when he isn't looking? Is that the draw here for you?"

When Rob finished putting all the billiards balls back together on the tray, he placed the chalk in the middle and finally looked back at Troy. "The draw for me here, Troy, is a friendly girl who has a nice personality and is obviously intelligent. Gabriella is going to go very far in life and will be successful at MIT, I know this already, but I didn't bring her out here tonight to try to take her away from you if that's what you are thinking. Honestly, right now I'd say Gabriella is a friend and just that."

"Only because you know she has a boyfriend," murmured Troy.

"Actually, no. I hate to break it to you, but if I really wanted Gabriella's affection, just like any other guy here, a boyfriend wouldn't have stood in my way. However, I'm not interested in her because I just got out of my own relationship with a girl I thought I'd be with forever. We just broke up two weeks ago in the face of this long distance relationship change and we knew it wouldn't work for us. I'm not on the market for a girl, Troy, just a friend."

Troy eyed Rob and recognized the West High guy was being honest with him. "Then why were you checking her out the other night?"

Rob flushed a little but said, "I'm guilty of admiring Gabriella's beauty, I admit that, but I haven't done anything that would tamper with your relationship. She's told me about her hopes of you two trying to work out the long distance thing and I honestly can say that I admire that, but if you are going to make it, you are going to have to learn to trust her. Gabriella, from the little I know of her already, is an amazing girl, Troy. She wouldn't do you wrong like that but it sounds like you may have done it to her."

Troy just shook his head at this. "You don't know what you're talking about and I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"That's fine, but I would suggest you talk to your girl out there before permanent damage is done," replied Rob as he took out the receipt for the table and went over to the desk to turn in the table.

Deep in his heart, Troy knew that Rob was right, right on a lot of accounts. Troy looked out the windows again and saw that Ryan still had Gabriella in his arms, rocking her back and forth as she appeared to continue to cry. He took in a deep breath and let it out, focusing on making it out there and pleading with Gabriella to forgive him for his jealousy. As he opened the door, Ryan spotted Troy and gave him a look that made Troy think twice about approaching them. 'But if I don't talk to her now, this could get a lot worse tomorrow morning,' thought Troy as he decided then to step up to the plate and talk to her tonight.

He cleared his throat, which had constricted on his way out of the lounge, and approached the two, Ryan's eyes flashing a warning at him. "Gabriella, can I talk to you alone? I want to talk to you about what just happened."

"I think you've said enough," mumbled Gabriella, not even turning her head to look at him.

"Come on, Gabriella. We agreed not even a few weeks ago to always talk out our problems when bumps like this happen. Remember? We talked about how essential it was for us to be together to be able to communicate and trust," responded Troy in the softest voice he could manage.

Gabriella turned her head so that she was finally staring back at him, pain and heartache evident in her eyes. "Then maybe you should know right now that I don't know if I want to be with you anymore and it seems like you don't trust me."

Nothing else she could have said would have ripped Troy's heart apart any more than those words. He literally felt his chest start to hurt, wondering silently if maybe he was having a heart attack instead of just heartache.

"Gabriella, maybe you should talk to him," whispered Ryan, as he slowly unwrapped Gabriella from his arms.

"But Ryan…" she started.

"I'll be right inside the door. If you don't want to anymore, just come get me and we'll hire a cab home or something, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head slightly and turned to watch Ryan go back into the lounge, leaving her to face someone she wondered if she could ever truly be happy with again. She avoided his cobalt blue eyes for as long as she could, knowing that the emotions probably evident in that gaze would be her undoing.

"Did you really mean that?" asked Troy finally, breaking the silence. "Did you mean it when you said you didn't know if you wanted us to be together anymore?"

"Yes," whispered Gabriella in response, still avoiding his gaze.

Troy could feel the tears choking his throat and tried to clear them away. "Why?"

"Because, no matter what we do, Troy, something always happens to tear us apart. First it was Sharpay, then college, and now Rob? I'm starting to wonder if we're fighting so hard for nothing at all."

"How can you say that though, Gabriella? Aren't you happy when we are together?"

"I have been but if you can't trust me or are constantly defensive about the past, how are we going to make this work, Troy?"

"Look, I know I jumped the gun back there about Rob…"

"No, you didn't jump the gun, you practically steamrolled over the idea that we could just be friends and went after the thought that I was cheating on you. How could you even think that after everything we have done to build us back up, after all the bonding we have done since the accident?"

"I have no true answer for that but that I was admittedly jealous at the sight of you two together."

"Then you don't have any faith in me."

Troy stared at Gabriella as she finally stared back into his own eyes, seeing the anger and confusion among other emotions she was feeling. "Look, it's clear that neither of us is willing to really talk this out right now. Can we maybe talk this weekend?"

"It's finals week, I'm studying all weekend," responded Gabriella.

"Okay, what about we talk before studying together on Monday? We already planned that earlier on this past week."

Gabriella sighed before she nodded her head. "Fine."

Both stared at each other, unwilling to let it end this way but neither knowing the right words to fix everything. Without touching, the two walked back into the lounge and found Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan who were sitting where they had been before the whole incident. Ryan threw a questioning look towards Gabriella, who mouthed that she was all right. Their attention was drawn though to Rob and what looked like some guys from West High's basketball team, judging from their letterman jackets and their familiarity to the East High guys. They were standing only a few feet away and looked to be in a discussion of sorts, Rob being the minority.

"So, you actually are dating East High's basketball god's girl, huh? Didn't think you had it in you, man," commented the tallest of the four guys, the captain of the West High basketball team. "Is she good in bed?"

"Mike, you've got it all wrong. Gabriella is just my friend, we're going to MIT together," answered Rob, hating his friend at the moment for saying that.

"But you plan on tapping that right?" asked the red headed guy. "That will be sweet victory for West, living through you buddy."

"Yeah, she looks like that easy, sultry type of girl. We should take pictures and send it to her ex. It'll rip his heart out," stated Mike.

"Enough! All of you listen to me right now. She's with Troy, and she'll stay that way as far as I can tell. Gabriella is a good girl. Leave her alone and if you respect our friendship, you'll drop this right now."

"But Rob, come on man, obviously the chick digs you. You should take advantage of that and hurt East High's star at the same time," returned Mike.

Troy felt his fists clench at the words he was hearing and moved towards the group before he even realized what he was doing. "Look, Mike is it? If you've got a problem with me, deal with me. Don't start bashing in my girlfriend or your friend because of it."

He felt Chad's, Jason's, and Zeke's presence right behind him, somehow feeling better that they were there with him for this.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't East High's finest. Must suck to know our boy Rob here got your girl, Bolton," said Mike rather nastily. "From what he has indicated, she's a fine piece to taste."

Troy shot a look at Rob, who shook his head, denying it, before he looked back at the tall guy in front of him. "Leave him and Gabriella out of this. If it's me you want, you've got me, but I don't want you laying into my girlfriend simply because she's with me. Gabriella doesn't deserve the slander you've just spit out about her. She's none of those things, and I for one should know."

"So, the rumors are true, you still haven't lost your precious virginity together, huh?" teased the red head. "Pity that. Maybe I can fix that for her."

"GUYS! Knock it off!" exclaimed Rob, seeing that Gabriella was listening to every word that was going on with her blonde friend's arm supporting her. "Mike and Gerald, just leave. You are my buddies, but I haven't the faintest clue what has gotten into you guys tonight."

"Maybe it's seeing that Bolton has a soft spot we can exploit and that we could take one last shot at him before graduation, payback for all the humiliation he and his boys have brought West High," replied the red head, Gerald.

"Actually, if it is the humiliation aspect you are addressing, you best look at yourselves first. We never cheated out on that court, just played our hearts out. However, if taking one last shot at me is what you want, take your shot at me," stated Troy. "Just leave Gabriella alone."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Bolton's defending his lady love," taunted Mike. "Well I think that is just so noble but I don't think it's going to save him from what's coming."

Chad saw that look in the head captain's eyes before Mike swung at Troy and connected his fist with Troy's stomach. Troy doubled over in pain but got in one big swing at Mike's face, feeling pain shoot through his hand and arm as he connected with Mike's nose and mouth, which immediately started to bleed. Rob and Gerald quickly pulled Mike back as Chad and Jason did the same with Troy, who was still clutching his midsection.

The group of guys were now starting to draw attention from everyone in the lounge and Rob spotted some bouncers coming their way. "All right, now that you macho guys have had at it, it's time to go." Seeing the determined look on Mike's face to go after Troy one last time, Rob put some more steel into his voice. "NOW MIKE!"

Mike looked over at his friend and saw the anger there that was unusual for his rather level headed friend. "All right."

Mike, Gerald, and their friends headed out the door, leaving Rob behind with the East High guys. "I'm sorry," stated Rob, looking at Troy and his friends and then at Gabriella. "Gabriella, do you need me to take you home?"

Gabriella stared at Rob, then at Troy, who was also now looking at her. She returned her gaze back to Rob and shook her head. "I'm going to stay here. Thanks though, Rob."

"Sure," answered Rob, feeling bad that he had placed his new friend in this situation. "I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

She nodded her head in agreement and watched as he left the lounge before she turned her attention back to Troy, who was currently wincing as he gingerly touched his abdominal section where he had gotten punched. Gabriella walked over to him slowly, and gently placed her hand over his on his midsection, making him look up into her brown eyes that shined with care and love again.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I've been better," returned Troy.

"You didn't have to fight with that other basketball captain, you know."

"I did though. He was defaming you when you didn't deserve it just to egg me on. If anything, that captain should have been going after me, not you. I'm the flawed one here."

Gabriella gave him a small smile before she kissed him on the lips softly. "You're not flawed, you're just human. I still don't like how jealousy ruled you a little while ago, but I know that you did it out of love, which still doesn't make it right, but seeing you stick up for me, it kind of reminded me of that."

"Gabriella, I'll always love you, no matter what happens, no matter where we are."

She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations that warmed her body at his words. When Gabriella opened them again, she stared back into those loving blue eyes of his. "I love you too, Troy. Come on, we better get you home before you cause more trouble."

Zeke smirked at this and patted Troy's shoulder. "She's right. Besides, I'm guessing your hand right now could do with a nice ice pack. That was a nice punch you threw."

"Especially when you were already in pain," added Jason. "That guy had it coming."

"I couldn't have done it better myself to defend Gab," commented Chad. "Are we all going to fit in my car?"

Ryan eyed the guys and realized that there was one too many. "Gabriella can sit up front with me, she's not that big or anything or I can take a cab home."

"No, she'll sit back with me, granted I can sit on the side instead of the middle this time. It'll be easier to disguise her in the backseat anyway," said Troy.

"You just want her on your lap," teased Zeke, which earned a blush from both Troy and Gabriella.

Jason, Chad, and Ryan chuckled at this as they headed on out. Once they settled into Chad's car, Gabriella securely wrapped in Troy's arms on his lap, they took off for Chad's place where Zeke, Jason, and Ryan promptly left in their cars. Troy and Gabriella came into his house though so that Troy could put some ice on his hand while Gabriella held an ice pack to his stomach. Chad sat with them and kept them company as the ice started to numb Troy's pain.

"So, I guess you are finally a real knight in shining armor saving his princess, huh?" teased Chad.

Troy groaned at the joke. "I guess," he replied. "I just think of myself as a proud boyfriend who wouldn't let some jerks ruin his girl's rep just out of hurt pride."

"And I thank you for that," said Gabriella. "And I do love you for it but I'd rather you not get involved in those type of fights, Troy. You could have been seriously hurt. Nothing is worth that."

"You are worth it though, and so much more," returned Troy while he heard Chad making gagging noises. "All right, Danforth, if you can't stand it, leave us alone!"

"Don't have to, my house," replied Chad with a grin.

"He does have a point, Troy," commented Gabriella with a smile. "Look, I have to get home because of curfew but I want to make sure you're all right."

Troy nodded his head. "I'll be fine. Some more time with these ice packs and I'll be as good as new, or at least able to drive home and then do it again there, hopefully without my parents seeing. Last thing I need is for Dad to find out I met knuckles with West High's captain."

"All right," replied Gabriella as she stood up. "We'll talk on Monday though, as we promised. We still have a lot to talk about but with finals, I don't think either of us really needs to worry about it. Just some things we still need to discuss."

"Agreed. Can I get a good-bye kiss for your hero?"

"Oh, you want me to kiss Chad?" teased Gabriella, laughing as Troy looked angry at the words. She slowly bent down and kissed Troy gently on the lips, smiling as she saw that goofy look on his face. "Good night, Troy. Night Chad!"

"Night Gab," returned Chad as he got up and walked her out the door. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Nah, it's only a few blocks and I'm going to call your girlfriend right now and talk to her all the way so I have company. Take care of him for me, will you?"

"Always," replied Chad before he shut the door after hearing Gabriella greet Taylor on her cell.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

As promised, Monday afternoon rolled around and Gabriella and Troy were sitting in her room, books in front of them. Gabriella had three finals earlier on in the day and was pretty exhausted from that while Troy had only one. Troy noticed the wiped out look on Gabriella's face and got up from the couch he was sitting on to join her on her bed where she was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed Gabriella to lean onto his shoulder, just resting there for a few moments.

"God, if high school finals kick my behind now, what's going to happen in college?" wondered Gabriella out loud.

"Well, you did have three in one day. Look at it this way though, you have tomorrow off from finals and then one a day for the rest of the week."

Gabriella smiled at the thought. "Now if only I could sleep instead of study for the rest of the week, I'd be one happy senior."

"How's your valedictorian speech coming?" asked Troy. "You haven't talked about it for a while now."

"Because it's still a work in progress. I have like five different editions running around in my notebook but none seems right. I still have a week or so before I have to turn in the rough to get approval."

"I'm sure whatever it is, you'll be fine and do just great."

Gabriella smiled over at him and sighed remembering the other thing they needed to do today besides study. "Speaking of fine, when are we going to talk about what happened on Friday night?"

"Guess now?" returned Troy. "I'm sorry that I lost my cool twice in one night, the first for getting so jealous with you being with Rob and then again when I hit that bastard, err Mike."

"Troy, my main concern here is that if you can't trust me now, when we are in the same place together, the same city, how are we going to get through a long distance relationship like we've sort of danced around these past few weeks?"

Suddenly, Troy understood what she actually meant by how upset she was the other night. "Because a long distance relationship is based on trust?"

"Because a long distance relationship is cemented on trust! Rob is my friend and he's going to MIT. If you cannot trust him or me enough to hang out together now, I don't even want to think of the images you are going to conjure up in your head later down the line when I'm not here to reassure you that nothing is going on," stated Gabriella. "I need you to trust me just as I need to trust you. We've both been shaken up at one point or another during this relationship but we need to pull together if we are going to be able to make this work."

"So you do still want us to work out?" asked Troy, a little bit more hopeful than a minute ago. "I thought you were so angry on Friday, you were considering something else."

"I was but I was rather emotional at the time and I'm really sorry for that too. I've thought it over this weekend and I know that jealousy from you comes from your heart, the irrational part, but your heart nonetheless. I can understand it since that's sort of how I felt about you and Sharpay last summer and at random spots of senior year. My point here though is as much as I love you, I can't see us succeeding in a long distance commitment if we both have trust issues right now."

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and softly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "You always have to be the rational one between the two of us, huh?"

Gabriella smiled a little at him. "Well someone has to and it seems that when your heart is involved, you aren't the most sane person in the world, but I still love you for it. So I think the question now is, can we make this work or do we want to try to make this work after graduation?"

Without hesitation he said, "I have lived without you one too many times already, Gabriella. I'm not about to let you go just because of time and distance now. However, if you don't want to, I'm not going to force this on you. We both need to want this and I am just saying that I more than just want this, I need us to be together, I desire it with all my heart."

She lifted her right hand up and gently cupped Troy's face, stretching up to kiss his lips softly, lovingly staring into those blue orbs she had come to associate with love and life itself. "I'd be crazy not to try to keep trying with you, Troy. I know the distance is going to be tough, but if we both want this, as much as you claim you do and as much as I know I do, I know we can make this work. You really just need to learn to trust me, sweetie, as I now do you and remember that I'm not here in this relationship because I want to be with some other guy. I'm in this relationship because of you, because I want to spend every moment I can with you."

"I do trust you, you've never given me a real reason not to. To me, you are the angel in my life. When I get jealous like I did on Friday night, it's more of me not trusting him, who you are with."

"And I understand that, but when that other person is my friend, you have to also trust in my judgment of who I choose to become friends with. Rob isn't the type of guy to push himself on a girl nor does he have any romantic interest in me. I know all about his love life and the guy is still pining for his ex, trust me."

Troy let out a sigh. "He indicated as much that night. Look, I know he is just a friend and I know you are going to collect a group of guy friends at MIT along with friends that are girls. You are just that type of person everyone is drawn to, so friendly and oh so very sweet."

Gabriella giggled as Troy nibbled a little on her earlobe. "Not that type of sweet! Stop biting me!"

His low chuckle made her grin more before Troy captured Gabriella's lips with his for a few moments before he pulled away. "Back to my original thought. I agree, I need to trust in your choices in friends like I know you have to do the same with me. But tell me, Gabriella, would you not be the slightest bit jealous if I befriended the entire Duke cheerleading squad?"

"Of all those girls in short skirts? Never, it's too cold," teased Gabriella. "Of them being able to see you everyday if they wanted to? Yes, a bit, but I know now that you would never hurt me that way, or hurt us. Troy, a tiny part of me in truth is screaming that I shouldn't trust you after all that has happened, but the majority of me wants to, knows that you won't intentionally hurt me again and recognizes that you are a different man today than the boy you were last summer. I think we can make this work, time and distance, until we can see each other every day for the rest of our lives."

Troy smiled at these words. "Aww, you think of us long term, like past four years of college. That's so sweet!"

"Shut up!" responded Gabriella with a laugh. "Of course I do, otherwise, what am I doing here with you now?"

He brushed back some of her hair and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Good, because I do too. I can see us in the not too distant future with college degrees, dream jobs, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, right?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ah, the all American dream. Who knows what the future holds, Troy. For me, as long as I'm happy then as I am now, that's what matters in the end."

"Good point. Although, I know for certain one thing is definitely going to happen."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"This," he replied as he got up and pulled out a New Mexico driver's license study guide from his backpack. Troy walked back to Gabriella and sat down next to her again on the bed. "You have been eighteen for a while now but you haven't made any attempt to get your driver's license. Now that you don't have to do all the provisional requirements, I think you should use your free day today to study this and then we'll practice you driving."

Gabriella looked at the book in his hands and then back at Troy. "Are you serious? I don't even have a car to practice in!"

"You can use my truck. Problem solved!" answered Troy.

"But Troy, what if I'm horrible at it and I crash your nice truck? You'll be so devastated! I'd never be able to face you after that."

"No worries, I know you won't do anything to harm my babies, yourself or the truck. Come on, just because you moved around so much when you should have been taking driver's education and then getting your license at sixteen isn't a reason to never have your license. You know you want to, Gabriella," stated Troy.

"Well yeah but I'm scared, Troy. What if I do cause an accident or something?" pushed Gabriella.

Troy shook his head. "You have me as a teacher, do you really think I'd let you do that? Now come on, I made an appointment for us to go in next week. We'll practice you driving everyday and I know you'll read that manual backwards and forwards between now and then between studying for your other finals."

"You already made an appointment? You haven't even taken me in a car to test out how I drive on the road! I could be really, really bad!"

"Or you could be really, really good! You'll never know though until you try!"

Gabriella eyed Troy for a few moments. "You just want me to get my license so you don't have to drive me around everywhere!"

"Not true! Although, I was thinking, if you ever do want to visit me at Duke and don't have the resources to fly, driving is an option, but you can't do that if you don't have a license now can you? But, more than that, I think you've been thinking about this in the few months at least. Your mom even said she'd help you practice in a regular car instead of the truck if you wanted."

"You talked to my mom?"

"Of course! Had to get her permission before I proceeded with this plan. Now come on, take this and start reading it. I have a bunch of reading I have to do and then in a couple of hours, maybe after dinner, we'll go out for a spin. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked down at the manual again in his hands and then back up into Troy's blue eyes. "Okay, but you better be with me every step of the way."

"That's my girl," returned Troy with a smile as he handed her the manual. "If you can pass your Calculus final in flying colors, you should be able to handle this driver's test and written exam with a blindfold!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, if I wanted to definitely fail and get in an accident! All right, I'll read this, but you better get back to your own reading, Troy. I vow I'll take this as seriously as I do my classes if you do the same."

"Agreed, but you have to do something for me first," replied Troy with a twinkle in his eyes. He gave Gabriella that certain look and she knew instantly what he wanted.

She shook her head with a smile on her face and then leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Troy's lips before pulling away with a giggle as he felt Troy's arms snake around her waist. Before she knew it, Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap as she closed her eyes to the feel of his hands running up and down her back as he kissed her this time, deepening it as the seconds went by. Gabriella slipped her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her before she started to run her fingers through his dark brown hair, breathing him in as Troy started to kiss her neck. "Mmm, as much as I like this, we both now have studying to do, Mr. Bolton. We'll have more time for this later."

With a groan, Troy pulled back and looked at her. "You are now making me wish I didn't come up with this driver's license idea."

"It'll be well worth it when I can drive from MIT to Duke in some rented car to give you a kiss, right?" suggested Gabriella.

At that idea, Troy's eyes lit up. "More than worth it. Better get cracking then, Gabriella!"

Gabriella laughed as Troy immediately let her go and went to grab his bag from the couch. He sat back down on the bed and scooted himself up so that he was leaning against Gabriella's headboard and opened his textbook. Troy looked over to see Gabriella sitting about two feet away at the center of the bed, already reading the second page of the manual. "Come here," said Troy, extending his right arm out so that Gabriella could scoot back into his arm's embrace. Once she was leaning against his arm, her head resting against his shoulder, Troy's right hand unconsciously started to run up and down her upper arm, loving the feeling of Gabriella being right there next to him. Both Gabriella and Troy said nothing more for the next few hours, both just enjoying each other's company while they each studied their own subject.

When Gabriella had finished reading the manual for the second time, marking the sections she wanted to go over a few more times, she let the manual rest on her lap as she stared at her boyfriend's profile. 'I never noticed how adorably cute he is when Troy concentrates like that,' she thought as she saw the little furrow in his forehead and saw the focus in his eyes. Unable to resist, Gabriella leaned over and kissed Troy on the cheek, causing him to change his gaze from the book to her as a smile graced his lips.

"And now who is distracting who?" teased Troy.

Gabriella blushed a little and replied, "Sorry, I guess the tutor learned a bad habit or two from her student."

"Hey, if the bad habit involves me getting kissed by my gorgeous girlfriend, I'd say I did a good job influencing you," said Troy with a wink.

She looked at the progress he was making and smiled as she realized Troy had gotten pretty far. "Well I'm glad my study tips have helped you too. For that, Troy, I'm going to go bake some yummy chocolate chip cookies for you."

"You? Bake? Aren't you taking this learning new things bit a bit too far?" joked Troy, earning himself a slap on the arm from Gabriella. "Ouch! I'm just kidding!"

"Hmph, well for that you aren't going to get any, you'll just get to smell them. Now how do you like that?" returned Gabriella.

Immediately, Troy pulled a puppy dog face and started to whimper, trying to get Gabriella's sympathy. "We'll see, mister. I'll check up on you when they are done, and if you are done with all your terms and your chapters, maybe I'll think of giving you some. I know they aren't going to be Zeke quality but I don't think you can go that wrong with chocolate chip cookies. I'll even put M&Ms in them for you."

Troy's pout was instantly replaced with a grin. "Sounds like a promise I intend to collect on. You best hurry, Gabriella, I can taste that chocolate already."

Gabriella smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before she scooted out of his embrace and off the bed. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she started preparing everything for the cookies. Ms. Montez arrived home just as Gabriella had finished mixing the ingredients and started spooning the mixture on a baking sheet.

Her mom smiled as she entered the kitchen, having a memory of her own from when she had a little Gabriella helping her make their first batch of brownies together. "Baking for the boyfriend?" kidded Ms. Montez.

"And for you and me. I just used these as a bit of an incentive to help him study that much more. He doesn't get any unless he's past a certain point I designated with quality notes."

Ms. Montez chuckled and shook her head. "I guess you know the age old secret too. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Well let's just hope I don't burn these then," replied Gabriella with a smile.

"I guess I'll order Chinese. Do you want our usual plus some extra since Troy is probably joining us?"

"Sure," replied Gabriella.

Forty minutes later, while her mom was gone to pick up dinner, Gabriella felt a pair of buff arms circle her waist as she moved some more cookies onto the cooling racks. "Yes?"

"Cookie?" asked a sweet sounding Troy, kissing her neck for extra persuasion.

Gabriella turned around in his arms and laughed as she saw the pleading look on his face. "Did you hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Quality notes on everything I need to know and go over again and focus on are all done, right here," said Troy, waving his notebook in front of her. "You can even check them."

She shook her head. "Nope, I trust you. It'll only hurt you if you are lying anyway."

"So, cookie?"

Gabriella let out a small giggle as she saw that little boy look Troy pulled off so well and reached over to grab a fresh cookie from the oven. "Here," she said, smiling as she watched Troy take a bite and then close his eyes, enjoying the taste of the warm cookie in his mouth. "Good?"

"Better, it's delicious! Who knew you could bake!" joked Troy before he kissed Gabriella soundly. "You are so baking more often, Gabriella. Guess your mom's baking skills passed down to you, huh?"

Gabriella laughed. "Something like that. I have been baking those brownies for a while now."

"Then why haven't you shared with me?" demanded Troy.

"You never asked!" teased Gabriella. "Besides, I'm always a bit self conscious."

"Try modest, you're always modest about your talents. Can I have another bite and more cookies now?"

"Yes," agreed Gabriella before Troy bent his head and took another big bite of the cookie Gabriella still had in her hand. She finished the rest and then wrapped her own arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, something that had always soothed her since the accident.

Troy tightened his embrace around her and kissed the top of her head. After a few moments, he reached for another cookie and started eating it, Gabriella very aware that he was chomping away. She felt something hit her head and quickly looked up to see a guilty look on Troy's face. "You did not just drop cookie crumbs in my hair, did you?"

"Well technically, it was a piece of a cookie but there are some crumbs in your hair. I'm sorry!"

"TROY!"

Troy let out a laugh before he picked a few of the bigger pieces out of her hair and then brushed the rest out. "There, all out."

"Yeah, but that's warm chocolate so I probably have melted chocolate in my hair!" complained Gabriella.

"But that only makes you sweeter," stated Troy with a silly grin. He made sounds like he was trying to eat her hair, which made Gabriella laugh until his fingers found her side and then started to tickle her, making her laugh harder and squirm.

Gabriella was literally saved by the buzzer as it went off to indicate the last batch of cookies were done. She gently pushed him aside and pulled out the last batch, seeing Troy eye them. Before she could scold him, Troy reached over her shoulder to try to snag a cookie, recoiling quickly to put his now burned fingers in his mouth. Gabriella looked at him and tried to hold in her laughter at the expression on his face. "Well, I guess that teaches you to not have patience. Do you want some ice?"

Troy shook his head and pulled his fingers out, looking at the damage and was relieved there were no signs of blisters. "Just stings, it'll be fine."

Gabriella gently took his hand in hers and kissed the injured fingers lightly on their tips. Troy watched and felt his heart fill with those wonderful feelings he got when Gabriella was with him, especially during these moments. He gazed into her eyes and knew, deep down in his being, that this was where he was meant to be, despite their history and their upcoming futures. This is what felt like home.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The following Tuesday, the first half day of the week for all East High seniors, the gang met at the Bolton household to hang out all together before they headed back to the grounds of East High for the Senior Carnival, part of the planned last week to send East High's seniors off. Earlier on in the day, right after they had gotten their yearbooks early to start having people sign in their second period, the last period of the day for the half day, they had been crowded into the gym to practice the graduation ceremony.

_"All right everyone, line up according to your last names! On the wall there are lists of students in alphabetical order and also signs that say A-Ch, etc. Please line up accordingly!" instructed Principal Matsui from the raised stage at the center of the gym floor._

_Troy and Gabriella reluctantly let go of each other's hands as they parted ways to find their correct group._

_"Miss Montez, I believe you are sitting up front on the stage with Miss McKessie, remember?" reminded Ms. __Darbus__ as she spotted Gabriella's confused face as to why she was not on the sheets._

_"Oh yeah, thank you Ms. __Darbus__," replied Gabriella with a smile before she walked up to the stage and felt a weird feeling staring back into the crowds of her peers._

_Soon, Taylor found her way up to the stage as well. "God, if it feels this weird just in front of the seniors, what is it going to feel like with all of our family and friends this Saturday?" she asked._

_Gabriella let out a small groan. "Thanks for the reminder, Taylor. Here I was just trying to calm myself down."_

_"Relax __Gab,__ I know you have your speech down backwards and forwards. You'll do just great!"_

_"I hope," murmured Gabriella as Principal Matsui started to walk the seniors through the process of how graduation would be done._

_Taylor stood up and pretended she was holding the flag, as was her role in the graduation as salutatorian, and then sat back down as a few members of the administration walked up and then sat back down in their seats in the order they would speak. Soon, Gabriella found Principal Matsui motioning to her so Gabriella got up from her chair and walked to the podium, looked at the crowd, felt her nerves get worse, and then just gave a thumbs up sign before she sat back down, relieved she didn't actually have to give the speech. She had shown the final draft to the principal that morning and he approved it so she was all set. __'Now, to just get over the nerves.'_

_After that, each row of students practiced getting up and getting their diploma without hearing their names called for speed's sake. Taylor and Gabriella were shown where to step in for the lines when their turns came up and then how to get back to their seats on the stage, both unable to get rid of the feeling of being out of place separated from their classmates._

"So you two looked good sitting up on the stage, by the way," commented Ryan as the gang lounged around Troy's living room. "Although, I could easily tell you were both nervous as anything."

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you had the entire senior class staring at you, then add in family and friends on Saturday!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"But you'll do well without even trying. Think about earlier today!" Troy encouraged.

Taylor looked at the two, who were staring at each other with smiles on their faces. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," murmured Troy with a grin. "Why don't we head on out to school?"

"Umm, sure man," said Chad, also curious as to what was going on.

The gang left the house, with Troy locking up the front door since his parents weren't home. He walked over to where Gabriella was anxiously standing by his truck, on the driver's side, knowing that's where he wanted her.

"Troy man, Taylor and I riding with you or you two coming with us?" asked Chad.

"Neither," replied Troy with a smirk as he handed his truck keys over to Gabriella, who gingerly took them.

"Wait, what?" questioned Taylor, drawing the gang's attention. "You are actually letting Gabriella drive your truck without a license?"

Gabriella reached into her back pocket of her jeans and flashed it for everyone. The entire gang stared as they looked at the scrap of paper in her hands. "YOU GOT YOUR LICENSE!" exclaimed Ryan. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

She was immediately engulfed by Ryan and then Taylor as the friends started cheering in excitement. After everyone stepped back, Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "You are looking at the newest driver of East High's senior class. She studied hard and passed her written exam with flying colors and she was only docked two points on the driving portion for being too cautious, imagine that," announced a proud Troy.

Gabriella grinned at her friends, who still wore astonished looks on their faces. "Why didn't you tell me, Gab?" asked Taylor.

"Troy wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you all and I didn't want to say anything in case I failed," replied Gabriella. "No more being carted around. Well actually, that's still true since I don't have a car."

Troy chuckled and squeezed her. "You can drive my truck anytime you want, babe."

She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him while Troy met her half way.

"Well, it's good to see some things never change, even after she got her license," joked Zeke. "All right lovebirds, time to hit the road to head to the carnival! Come on gang!"

Gabriella blushed and pulled away from the kiss. Troy opened the driver's side door for her and then the back half door to let Taylor in behind her. He ran around to the other side and closed Chad's half door and then got into the front seat himself. "Ready?" he asked the backseat.

"I can't find my fifth seatbelt, we can't go anywhere!" teased Chad before he earned yet another smack on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Don't listen to him, Gabriella, you'll be fine!" Taylor assured her best friend.

Gabriella just nodded her head and then started the truck, the seat and controls having already been adjusted to her from the test a few hours ago.

When Gabriella pulled the truck into the East High parking lot and parked, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw a look back at Chad. "Still alive?"

"Remarkably," replied Chad with a smile. "Gotta admit, you did good, Gab."

"Thank you," said Gabriella with her own smile before she unbuckled herself and jumped out of the truck, helping Taylor out too before the four joined the rest of the gang.

Before riding any of the rides, the group decided to meander through the alleyway where all the booths were set up for games for $1 per play at each booth, the money going towards the junior's senior week the following year as was tradition. At the third booth they reached, all the guys stopped and started laughing at the sight in front of them.

"Coach?" asked Jason in between laughs. "You're actually in the dunk tank?"

"Laugh all you want, Jason, I don't think you have it in you to hit the target with a baseball. Basketball I'd say I'd be in trouble, but unless Chad or Ryan are up here taking shots, I don't think I have anything to fear out of you bunch," called back Coach Bolton from his little seat above the water. "Haven't gotten wet all day."

"Oooh, boys that sounds like a challenge," commented Zeke with a smile. "I say we take him up on that. Troy, you should definitely go first!"

"Dude, he's my dad!" protested Troy.

"Chicken!" accused Charles. "Come on Troy!"

"How about this? I pay, and I'll take the last two shots since Chad and Ryan are out on this little challenge," suggested Troy as he put down a five dollar bill on the edge of the booth.

"Fine," conceded Jason. "Charles, you are up first buddy!"

"Bring it on boys!" yelled Coach Bolton with a smile, which grew bigger as Charles completely missed.

Jason went next and the group laughed as he chucked the ball instead of at the target but at Coach Bolton, who had nothing to fear as the ball bounced off the plastic that surrounded the tank. "Either you thought the barrier would give and hit me, Jason, or your aim just sucks," teased Coach Bolton. "Zeke, you are up next!"

After Kelsi comforted Jason as he stepped back, Zeke picked up one of the three remaining baseballs and took his best shot at it, hitting the edge of the target but not the middle. "See, that's why you haven't been dunked, Coach! It should be the whole target that counts, not just the middle!" complained Zeke, disappointed he wasn't able to get his coach in.

"Sorry, rules are rules. You know that more than anyone," called out Coach Bolton. "Ah, Troy, let's see what you are made of, son."

Troy tossed a baseball between his hands while he eyed his dad and then the middle of the target. "Promise if I get you in that you aren't going to yell at me or ground me?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course not, this is a charity of sorts. Besides, with your arm being out of practice from both basketball and golf, I have less of a chance now."

"Uh oh, sounds like your dad just challenged you, Troy," murmured Martha.

"Yeah, and you never back down from challenges, even if it is your old man," added Chad. "Come on, you can do it."

Troy nodded his head and threw the ball, missing the target completely. Jack laughed at his son. "See, what did I tell you? Maybe I should have also coached you in baseball, Troy!"

Gabriella, who was watching from next to Troy but on the side, saw his expression change from good fun to determination. "Mr. Bolton, I'd prepare to get dunked if I were you," she called out to her boyfriend's father.

"Glad you have confidence in my son, Gabriella, but I don't think I'm in any danger," returned Coach Bolton.

Troy smirked at this as he tossed the ball in between his hands again. He refocused on the dead center of the target, giving one last look at his dad, who was grinning at him, and threw, hitting the center of the target dead on. "BULLSEYE!"

The gang laughed as Coach Bolton was immediately dumped into the tank, splashing water outside of the tank in the process, and then came back up sputtering. Taylor and Kelsi immediately took pictures of this as Troy walked around the booth's wall with Gabriella by his side. "You all right there, Dad?" asked Troy with a smile on his face.

Jack shook his head but smiled despite himself. "I can't believe you actually hit that! I have to say I'm proud of you even though I ended up being on the losing end of that challenge. Help your old man up?"

Troy nodded his head and went up the steps to give his dad a hand to sit on the edge while Gabriella handed him a towel to dry off with. There were shouts from the gang who wanted pictures, so the three posed briefly before Jack handed Gabriella the towel back. "Guess we better get going, Dad. Remember, no grounding me!" said Troy.

"Of course not. You won fair and square. You two enjoy yourselves this evening, and you guys too!" called out Coach Bolton as he got resituated on the little seat after a junior had reset it. "And Troy, if I get sick, although you aren't grounded, your mom will know whose fault it is."

Troy laughed and just nodded his head in understanding as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they joined the rest of the group.

"Nice job, man," congratulated Chad. "I knew you could do it!"

"Good thing you cleared up that grounding thing. I know my dad would have tried that," added Jason.

The gang moved on from the games but not before the basketball game drew the guys in to play. Of course, each walked away with a mini basketball while the girls could only just roll their eyes as they bounced them around and between each other.

"So, all the rides here are free. Where do we start?" asked Taylor.

"I so say Circle of Fire over there!" stated Zeke, pointing at a loop with an enclosed car that went around the loop in circles, going from right side up to upside down.

"Yeah, great pick!" agreed Charles.

"I guess then that's it," said Kelsi.

The group moved over to stand in line and waited their turn, telling jokes among themselves. When their turn came, Gabriella nonchalantly edged her way out, letting Troy and the rest of their friends get buckled into the ride before any of them noticed what she did. She grinned back at a confused Troy and gave them all a small wave as they started shouting things at her like "Chicken!" and "Wuss!"

As the ride started, Gabriella moved a little farther away from the ride so she could watch as it geared up to start making the full circles.

"Not a big G-force, going in a circle type of girl, huh?" asked Sharpay as she came to stand next to Gabriella, Joanna and Tara behind her.

"Hi Sharpay, Joanna, Tara. To be honest, no. I just don't like that feeling," confessed Gabriella.

"Can't blame you, neither do I. Besides, if I just wanted to go in circles, I'd have our driver just drive around in a roundabout somewhere."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this but smiled over at the blonde. "So what are you, Joanna, and Tara up to tonight?"

"We were hoping to get with Troy," deadpanned Sharpay before she smiled. "Just kidding!" Upon seeing Gabriella's not so happy face at this, Sharpay shrugged. "Guess it's too early to joke about that?"

"Just a tad," returned Gabriella.

"Actually, we were going to head off over to the kissing booth to see who was donating a dollar to kiss who," stated Joanna. "Want to come with us?"

"It's great entertainment, especially when someone pays to kiss their crush, they turn all pink," added Tara.

Gabriella smiled at them and looked at Sharpay. "Really into people watching?"

"Well, what can I say, it's free entertainment. You are welcome to join us if you want to," said Sharpay. "Although, seeing that your friends are off their ride and not walking so straight, you may just want to hang with them."

Gabriella turned her head and saw that Sharpay was right, laughing a little as Troy and Chad accidentally bumped into each other as they started to walk to the exit after they got out of the vehicle. "Probably not. Did you want to hang out with us instead?"

Sharpay considered the idea but saw some of the looks she was given by some of the group. "No, I don't think your friends are ready for that, even if it seems like you are. But, before I go, I wanted to also make sure that you are coming tomorrow night, to the Evans Senior Prom After Party. I'm sure Ryan already invited your whole gang."

"He did and we'll definitely be there. It means a lot for you to go out of your way and invite us too, though. See, being nice doesn't hurt," stated Gabriella with a smile.

"Yeah, I haven't melted yet like the Wicked Witch is supposed to, but don't tell anyone. I still have the Ice Queen thing going on apparently," kidded Sharpay. "See you around!"

Gabriella watched as Sharpay, Joanna, and Tara left towards the kissing booth and sensed Troy's presence before she saw him. "How was the ride, Troy?"

"Great fun, trying to get my bearings now but it was definitely fun. You little sneak ditching last second!" replied Troy. "And talking to a certain blonde. She give you any trouble?"

"Not one bit. I'm starting to think that Sharpay may really be trying to be nicer now. She still has her rich girl tendencies but it's not vicious. Sharpay even wanted to make sure we were going tomorrow night," revealed Gabriella. "And I don't get a feeling from my gut that it was a question geared towards a set up but just a genuine invite."

"Well that's nice," murmured Troy. "Now, enough about her. What ride do you actually want to go on?"

She turned around and looked at the different attractions that were set up, ranging from more rides that went in circles to a small roller coaster to a jump house. "Hmm, what about the Super Slide?"

Troy looked over to where she was looking and saw the tall, yellow, bumpy plastic covered contraption that some of their classmates were going down already while sitting on potato sacks. "I think I can do that. We can even make it a race!"

He grabbed her hand in his and started walking towards the slide, their friends following behind.

"Are you serious? We have to go on this baby thing because of Gab?" whined Jason.

"Shut up, J! If my angel wants to go on it, she'll get to go on it. I'm not forcing you to go!" exclaimed Troy. "Although, five bucks says I'll beat you down to the bottom."

"You are so on, Troy!" agreed Jason with a grin while Kelsi and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

"Hey, I want in!" complained Zeke.

Charles and Chad nodded their heads too, followed by Ryan.

"Leave it to the boys to make going down a slide a betting situation," commented Kelsi. "Guess we leave them to go down on their own after all of us girls?"

"They leave us with no other choice," returned Taylor. "Although, wouldn't it be fun if we sponsored one of us to go on it with them? There are seven lanes."

"But who will want to go up against them?" questioned Gabriella.

Not shortly after, Martha stuck her hand in the air. "ME! I've wanted to beat the guys at something for ages now. We'll go in together and if I win, I agree we'll split the money."

Gabriella grinned at her friends. "I think we're settled then. Here's my money."

Martha took the money from the girls and then approached the guys before they could go up the steps of the slide. "I'm in on this bet of yours too. Here's the money," she stated in a no question tone of voice.

"You sure? This is a no mercy guy's competition here," stated Zeke. "I don't want your feelings getting hurt."

"Oh shut up, Zeke. She'll do great," returned Taylor. "Now come on Kels, Gab, we have to beat them up so we can go down before them."

Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella raced ahead of the guys and Martha to get sacks to sit on and waited on the stairs for them to catch up. After a few moments, the three girls lined up along with four of their classmates. Gabriella smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw Troy leaning down behind her.

"Want to go super fast? I'll push you," offered Troy.

"Sure," agreed Gabriella.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella briefly before she felt his hands firmly, but gently, push her back as the junior who was manning the slides called out "Go!". With Troy's assistance, Gabriella went flying down the slide, screaming at the fun of losing contact with the slide over dips until she slowed to a stop at the bottom. She looked up and saw the guys and Martha had already taken their places and shot Troy a smile before she glanced over at Martha and gave her a thumb up sign, which was returned. Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella moved from the bottom and stood on the other side of the stacks of hay to watch, cameras in all of their hands.

The junior yelled "Go!" and the seven friends were off, Chad and Troy having a slight jump on Charles, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and Martha. It was too close to tell though who was going to win as they were all a good distance within each other, with the exception of Charles and Zeke, who were moving slower than the others, most likely because they lost their grip of the sack they sat on. In the end though, the girls cheered for their girl Martha, who ended up beating Chad and Troy, who came in a mere second or two later than her, tied together, followed by Ryan, then Jason, then Zeke and Charles.

"GO MARTHA!" screamed Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi.

Martha grinned at her friends and then turned her attention to the guys. "Pay up, boys!"

The six guys groaned as they dug into their pockets and handed their money over, giving the four girls thirty dollars to split among themselves after they shared a quick group hug.

"Women, they chastise us for betting but then end up with the money? How's that fair?" asked Chad, shaking his head at his girlfriend and the other girls.

"Haven't you learned, Chad? When it comes to the female mind, we will never understand them as we should," answered Troy.

Zeke laughed at this. "That's true and you should know, right Troy? You have had how many do-overs with Gabriella?"

"OUCH! That hurt even me," stated Ryan with a smile.

"Laugh it up boys, but I'm the one with the girl you all wished you had," replied Troy with a smile. He missed Ryan's fleeting look on his face that spoke volumes as Troy turned and went to give Martha a congratulatory hug before he swept Gabriella into his embrace and planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

'Troy, all I can say is that you are down right lucky I am not my sister and I don't possess her knack of being conniving. Otherwise, this whole year would have been totally different and you would never have had those extra chances with the young woman we both love,' thought Ryan before he walked off with Charles to talk to some of their other friends.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Prom night found Troy pacing back and forth in the Montez entryway, waiting for Gabriella to come down from getting ready. They had spent a few hours in the park after their shortened day at school and Troy had surprised her with a picnic lunch for the two of them at their shared spot in the park. It had been a perfect afternoon, but Troy now felt rather anxious just waiting for Gabriella to come down those stairs.

"Troy, relax. The limo is running a little early, she's on time," stated Taylor, who was dressed in a light pink satin halter dress with a slit running up her right leg. "I just checked up on her and she is almost ready. Do you need me to go up there again to check for a third time?"

Troy shook his head. "No, I know she is getting ready and she'll be down, but I'm just nervous for some reason."

"Well, it has been a while since you've been in this formal situation," commented Chad, dressed in a tux and actually wearing a pink bowtie to match Taylor's dress. "Guess the anticipation of how she looks is killing, huh?"

"Something like that," mumbled Troy as he continued the pacing.

Troy stopped though as he heard a soft clearing of the throat and looked up from where he was to view the entire image that was his girlfriend. Gabriella smiled down at him from the top of the stairs and started to walk down the stairs, holding onto the railing, while Troy appreciated the beauty before him. She was dressed in a strapless lavender dress that had a fitted bodice and then flowed out in a ball gown way, the top layer being of what looked like white lace with a slit that started at her waist where there was a sparkly broach and downwards, ending from her left front side to the bottom of the right side, revealing the pale lavender material underneath. Gabriella's hair was swept up entirely with a few curls framing her face with a heart shaped necklace with a few diamonds in it that Troy had given her some time ago.

"You look gorgeous," murmured Troy as she approached him finally, smiling up into his eyes. He leaned down quickly to capture her lips with his and grinned as he took in her slight blush. "Come here, I have your corsage."

A few snaps of light went off as Ms. Montez started taking pictures of the moments, just as she had earlier. Gabriella looked down at the corsage now sitting on her wrist before she picked up the coordinated flowered boutonniere she bought Troy and pinned it on him, noting that the lavender bowtie actually looked really good on him.

"Gabriella, I love this little lace train behind your dress," complimented Taylor. "I didn't even notice it in the store when we bought it."

"Thanks Taylor," replied Gabriella with a smile. "And I'm glad I persuaded you to get that dress! You look stunning!"

Both girls smiled at each other and then quickly posed with their boyfriends for some pictures before Gabriella retrieved her clutch and the camera from her mother, kissing her cheek, before the four headed out and joined the rest of the group in the stretch limo.

When they arrived at the luxurious hotel in downtown Albuquerque, Troy got out first and helped Gabriella out, still marveling at the beauty that was on his arm. Once everyone was out, they headed inside and went to the top floor, where they dined together at the restaurant of the hotel where the ball would be held in about two hours. They enjoyed each other's company and really savored the moment as they knew this was it, this would be the last formal dance of their high school years.

After the bills were paid, the group headed back down the elevators and joined up again, as they all couldn't fit in the elevators together, in the hotel's lobby. The music was already pumping down in the conference room and ballroom areas so they simply followed the sounds, knowing they got closer as the music got louder. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand that was in his, which made her look up and smile at him. When everyone entered the main ballroom, they took in the lavish decorations and the lights spinning around the room from the DJ. They picked out a round table that would fit all of them off in the corner of the room while the guys already keyed in on the desserts, finger foods, and sodas that were laid out nearby. Before they could leave though, the girls insisted that they take their professional photos first before the guys got all messy, especially since most of them were gravitating towards the chocolate fountain, despite having just eaten dinner.

As soon as all the couples were done taking their pictures, they took a huge group one, one with all the guys, one with all the girls, and then one with just Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy together. Gabriella slipped her hand into the crook of Troy's elbow as they walked back to the table they picked out, seeing more people out on the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" asked Gabriella, knowing Troy wouldn't venture out on his own.

"You know I don't dance," returned Troy. "Why don't you go head out onto the floor with Audrina, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha?"

"Fine, but you don't know what you are missing, Bolton," replied Gabriella with a smile. She kissed him briefly before she joined her girlfriends, who were waiting for her before they found a spot large enough for them to dance together in.

While the girls were dancing, the guys went over and visited the chocolate fountain finally, Zeke and Charles ending up with chocolate sauce on some part of their tuxedo. The guys enjoyed sitting and laughing together as they chomped away at their now chocolate covered strawberries, marshmallows, pretzels, and graham crackers while they watched their dates dancing together on the floor. As was usual, Ryan was the first to vacate the table to join his girlfriend and the others on the dance floor while the rest sat back and continued to eat and watch.

After some time of talking about future basketball possibilities, Chad looked over at Troy, who had been intensely watching Gabriella dance her little heart out. "You know, if you took a picture, it would last longer," kidded Chad, which earned him a smirk from his best friend. "Seriously, what are you going to do when Gab is at a totally different school than you, a whole different state for that matter?"

Troy shrugged. "We decided to give the long distance a shot. We've weathered quite a bit already, even you have to admit that."

"Yeah, that's true. Well good for you two, I'm glad man. Hey, are you and Gab going to the Evans after party?" asked Chad.

After throwing Chad a puzzled look, Troy responded, "Yes, I thought we all were after the dance is over."

Chad shook his head and dug in his pocket for something before he flashed Troy a plastic card. "Not me and Tay, tonight's the special night, my man."

"Whoa, are you serious?" questioned Troy, unsure if his best friend was playing with him or not. "You two actually agreed on tonight?"

"Yup, Taylor and I thought about it and we want our first times to be together and tonight, well tonight was as good as a night as any. I'm going to make it as special as I can, don't worry, but I think we are both ready. In case my folks ask, I stayed with you, all right?"

"Sure man. Wow, I would never have even thought of that."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't. I think J has a room for him and Kelsi too."

Troy looked over at Jason, who shot him a grin, and saw that Chad was right. "Well, I don't know what to say but congratulations and good luck? I don't know, there is no specific thing to say for this, huh? No little cheesy greeting card saying?"

Chad and Jason laughed. "Nope, but we'll both have nights to remember, I think," replied Jason as he, Charles, and Zeke all started to join in on the conversation.

"Troy, you didn't get a room for you and Gab?" asked Zeke. "I thought for sure you would have."

"Nope, not our time, sorry boys. You will not be hearing my senior ball 'first time' story along with J and Chad tomorrow. Just doesn't feel right yet," replied Troy.

"Doesn't feel right or have you even broached the subject?" pushed Jason.

"The rest of you don't really know this besides Chad, at least from me, but the subject was a big sore point for me and Gabriella for a certain period of time this year, especially with what happened or looked like happened with Sharpay. After the accident, well, we decided it was something we wanted to take our time with," clarified Troy. "It's what she and I both want, honest."

"Really?" questioned Charles.

"Yes, really. Gabriella is someone very special to me and when the time is right, we'll both know it and it didn't even cross our minds tonight," replied Troy.

Jason and Zeke exchanged a look before they shouted out, "WHIPPED!"

Chad rolled his eyes at this. "Just ignore them, Troy. We all know how special this moment is, and if you and Gab aren't ready, you aren't ready. Every one of our friends is mature here and understands that, right?"

"Man, always have to ruin our fun when we finally bust in on Troy lately," complained Zeke.

"Not always, just on this subject. Dude, needle Jason about his special event tonight if you must tease someone, Zeke," said Chad. "Jason is always a great target."

Charles and Troy laughed as Zeke started eyeing Jason. "You have a very good point there, Chad, a very good point."

A slow song started to play and Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella turn her attention from her friends back over to the table, connecting her gaze with his. Without another word to the guys, he got up and walked over to the dance floor, taking Gabriella into his arms as he pulled her up against his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head up so she could look up into his eyes, feeling the giddy feeling of being in love surface just by being in his arms.

"Have a good talk with the guys?" asked Gabriella as they swayed to the music.

"For the most part. Did you know that Taylor and Chad, along with Jason and Kelsi, got rooms together tonight?"

"To just stay here? Are they drunk or something? Taylor and Kelsi seem fine to me and we have the limo to drive."

Troy chuckled. "No, my sweet, naïve angel. They got rooms for something else."

It took her a moment, but Gabriella made an O shape with her mouth, indicating she understood. "No, I didn't know that. Then again, I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow. Taylor probably is still trying to decide until the last minute if she really wants to if I know her. That's most likely why she hasn't said anything to me. They didn't hassle you, did they?"

"Sort of," replied Troy, looking a bit sheepish. "But I put them in their place and they backed off."

"Do you wish we had a room tonight?" questioned Gabriella, searching Troy's gaze.

"Nope," answered Troy without hesitation. "I think we both would know without having to ask each other when it was the right time and since neither of us really even thought of it, I think it is safe to say that it isn't tonight."

Gabriella smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderfully mature and understanding boyfriend."

"Nothing. It is me who is lucky to have you."

The two leaned their foreheads together as they continued to slow dance in a circle, ending the dance with a kiss that shot sparks through both of their bodies. They continued to dance to the slow songs and also through the fast songs, Gabriella managing to coax Troy into staying with her on the dance floor, especially when Kelsi and Taylor "mysteriously" disappeared from the ballroom with their boyfriends.

When the lights turned on, signaling the end of their senior ball, the gang that was leaving the hotel that night for the Evans after party gathered together and headed out to the limo. Charles, Zeke, and Troy all shared looks when they got into the limo while Ryan, Audrina, Gabriella, Martha, and Charles' and Zeke's dates just started talking about the fun they just had at their last East High dance.

By the time they got to the Evans' mansion, the party was in full swing as most of the other seniors invited had apparently ditched the prom early to hit up the party. "Figures. Oh well, I'm fashionably late to my own after party," said Ryan with a smile as he helped Audrina out.

"Let the fun begin!" hollered Zeke with a grin as he followed Ryan with his date on his arm.

"All I can say is thank God for official ditch day tomorrow," murmured Gabriella as she and Troy walked into the entryway of the mansion, the music pounding loudly from a room not far away.

Troy laughed. "Leave it to you to think about school at a time like this!"

Gabriella stuck out her tongue at him before they both laughed and made their way together through the crowds of mostly seniors and headed into the dance room. Immediately, Sharpay appeared in a pink strapless dress with the flared skirt covered in pink shimmering material.

"Glad you two could make it! Stayed for the whole dance like good seniors, didn't you?" stated Sharpay.

"Something like that," replied Troy. "Did you invite the whole senior class or something? It's packed!"

Sharpay scoffed. "As if! Only the best of East High and their dates. There could be a few losers somewhere but that's because they are dates, not A-list invitees."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm glad some things never change," he joked before taking Gabriella's hand in his again. "Well we'll let you go mingle some more, hostess."

"Thanks for inviting us, Sharpay," threw in Gabriella.

"Of course, now go have some fun!" exclaimed Sharpay before she went off to talk to another couple.

The couple headed outside and stepped out onto the patio, not surprised that the music was pumping out there as well from outside speakers. It was far less crowded than inside the mansion due to the slight chill in the air. Troy took of his jacket without a word and slipped it over Gabriella's shoulders, for which she gave him a grateful look. Neither said much while they gazed out at the Evans' gardens while also enjoying the clear sky and the stars that twinkled above. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed Gabriella to lean back into him, relaxing into his embrace. They stayed like that until Audrina and Ryan approached them.

"Ah, so this is where you two took off to," commented Audrina as she and Ryan approached the couple, hands intertwined. "We saw Zeke and Charles back in there with Martha but none of them had seen you in the past hour."

Gabriella smiled guiltily at her close friend. "Couldn't resist the opportunity for alone time out here. I'd say quiet but we can still hear the music just fine out here."

Audrina laughed. "Yup, the Evans have this house wired all right."

As Gabriella, Troy, and Audrina continued to talk, Gabriella noticed that Ryan wasn't saying much, if anything, just as he had behaved earlier on in the night around her. She tried to catch his gaze, but he kept avoiding it, avoiding looking at her and Troy both. 'Something isn't right,' she thought.

"Hey Troy? Why don't you and Audrina go back in and dance for a few songs? Audrina is a great dancer and it looks like Ryan is too tired to take her out on the dance floor," suggested Gabriella, knowing she needed to talk to her best friend alone.

"But Gabriella," started Troy.

"I know, I know, you don't dance but I think otherwise. Now please, show my good friend a great time out on that dance floor," begged Gabriella.

Troy let out a sigh. "Fine, but you better be here when I get back. No walking off with any handsome strangers, all right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Gabriella as she returned Troy's soft kiss before he and Audrina walked back into the house.

Once she saw the two go through the French doors, Gabriella turned her attention to Ryan, who was still standing in the same spot and avoiding her at all costs. "All right, Evans. What is going on?" demanded Gabriella but in a soft voice. "You don't want to look at me or talk to me and this isn't usual best friend behavior."

"It's nothing," got out Ryan, turning his head in the opposite direction.

Gabriella studied his profile for a few moments and sighed. Her instincts told her something was wrong, that Ryan was hiding something, but without him owning up to it, Gabriella would never know what was going on. "You know I'm just concerned about you, right? Is it Audrina?"

"No, well not really."

"Come on, Ryan, talk to me. You've got me all sorts of worried and I do not believe that 'nothing' answer for a second. We've always been able to talk."

"That's just it. We have been able to talk about anything, but I just don't know how to talk to you about this," admitted Ryan finally before he ventured a look into her concerned brown eyes. "Look, I have issues, I know that I do."

"So talk to me, that's what best friends are for," replied Gabriella. She gently grabbed onto his hand and felt him jerk a little before Ryan allowed her to lead them over to some lawn chairs nearby. "Tell me what's going on. Is it this whole losing virginity thing on senior ball night that was the subject of talk in the limo?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nope. I'm happy for those two couples back at the hotel, but that's not my concern."

"So what is it then?"

"This," said Ryan, holding up his hand that still was held by hers, meeting her gaze for a second before he looked away again.

Gabriella stared at their joined hands for a moment before it clicked. "Oh Ryan," she started.

"Don't! I don't want your pity, Gabriella. It's my own problem and I'll deal with it."

She just shook her head at this. "No, it's our problem, together Ryan. I honestly didn't think you felt for me that way anymore."

"Just because you got over me so quickly and moved on with Troy doesn't mean that I could let go of you that easily and that quickly," replied Ryan, turning his gaze back to her. "I agreed with the breakup because I do really care for Audrina, but I've come to realize that I felt so much more when I was with you. I think I'm going to break up with her next week. It's just not fair to her, especially with me going to New York."

"And here I thought you were fine, that you were happy with her. Why didn't you say anything sooner, Ryan?"

"Because I didn't want to have this conversation and see that sympathy in your eyes that you have right now, Gabriella, because I wanted to remain best friends to have you in my life in whatever capacity I could. Just, for some reason lately, I can't get what you mean to me and my feelings for you out of my head or my heart, as much as I try."

"Does Audrina know any of this?"

"No, I wouldn't dare to hurt her so much. Audrina has been nothing but wonderful to me, which is why I owe her to be honest next week. I know I'm going to break her heart, I will be breaking mine as well, but I can't be with someone else when my thoughts are on you, Gabriella. Look, I'm not asking for us to get back together, I know how much you and Troy love each other. I just, I don't know, I just had to tell you for some reason, so someone would know, but I just didn't even want to do that because I knew it would change things between us."

"Well I'm glad you didn't fully internalize this and you did talk to me, even if I had to pull it out of you. Ryan, nothing is going to change between you and me, I promise. You are an amazing guy, someone I feel totally and utterly comfortable being with while being in my own skin, no pretenses. I think what we said in the fall is true, if there was an alternate universe where there was no Troy in my life, I'd be so happy over heels in love with you. To be honest, part of my heart will always be yours. We're soul mates Ryan, just not on that relationship type of level, at least this time around."

Ryan took in a deep breath and let it out, nodding his head in the process. "I know, and I wish it was different but I understand completely. That is why after all I've been trying to help you and Troy weather all these different problems together, even talking to Troy myself the night of that alumni event where he showed up as Sharpay's date."

"You talked to him that night?"

"Yup, I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore. Had I known then that Sharpay had even more up her sleeve, I don't know if I would have done that any differently, but I know, had it not been for my sister, you and Troy never would have had the problems you have had, been apart as much as you have."

"You don't know that though, Ryan, and to be honest, in some ways, I can say that I'm glad that Sharpay did what she did. If she hadn't, Troy and I wouldn't have had a true tested relationship and I would have never have gotten to know you like I do now. Ryan, what we shared this past summer and in the fall, that meant a lot to me, and I will not be forgetting those moments any time soon. What we have shared as best friends since then is just as precious to me because you, Ryan, mean that much to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I'm glad you are going to school in New York so we won't be that far away from each other," said Gabriella, who then paused. "Wait, is it sick that I'm happy Sharpay caused all that heartache?"

Ryan shook his head and chuckled a little. "Not sick at all, it makes sense. I don't think you'd invite her to do so again, but I think I know what you are saying, things happen for a reason. Look Gabriella, now that you know what I feel, I don't want things to change. You'll always be my music angel and you'll always have a part of my heart, but I know that I need to move on. Who knows what will happen when I get to NYU after all this, but the one thing I do know is that you mean quite a bit to me, Gabriella, and nothing will change that."

"You mean the world to me too, Ryan. I don't ever want to think of a life without you again."

The two shared a long hug, Ryan savoring the moment of having Gabriella in his arms, even if it was a fleeting moment in the aspect of life, and pulled away after she trembled a little. "You're cold, we better get you back inside."

Gabriella smiled as she took his offered hand up from the chair. "You know, I think when you meet the perfect girl for you, she'll be the luckiest girl on this planet to have you as her main man. It could be next year at NYU or it could be when you are on Broadway, but I will be there to make sure she fully appreciates the wonderfulness that is Ryan Evans."

Ryan grinned back at his best friend. "Have I mentioned lately how cute you are? So me being all emotional and honest back there doesn't change anything for you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Never. I feel bad that I can't do more for you than be your best friend here but I know that you understand. Ryan, if nothing else, you will always be my best friend, through thick and thin, time and distance. It means even more to me to hear that you have been trying to help me patch things up with Troy in ways I didn't even know about, especially knowing how you feel. If you didn't have such a big heart like I know you do, I would have expected Sharpay type behavior that capitalized on the trouble but you didn't. Instead, you fought to try to keep me happy, and for those selfless acts, I will always be in your debt."

"No, no debts here. Just deep, lifelong friendship," returned Ryan with a smile, which she returned.

The two entered the mansion once again and saw that some of the crowd had left, probably because it was getting late in the hour. They made their way over to the dance room in search of Audrina and Troy, finding Audrina talking to one of her junior friends in the corner of the dance room while Gabriella still sought out Troy, who wasn't with her. Gabriella's gaze froze as she finally spotted the familiar brown haired boyfriend of hers dancing rather closely with an all too familiar blonde. She watched as Sharpay grinded up on Troy a little and noted that he didn't back away at all. 'Well, what do you expect, Gabriella? That he would be rude and shove her away? It's just dancing and Sharpay has proven over the last few weeks that she has changed, or at least tried to,' she thought, startled a little when Ryan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Want me to kick his behind for being that close to my twin?" offered Ryan with a grin to let Gabriella know he was teasing.

"No, if anyone is going to do that, I'm going to have the satisfaction of doing the kicking," returned Gabriella with a smile before she left her best friend to approach the pair on the dance floor. "Mind if I cut in?"

Troy looked over at Gabriella and gave her a relieved look to see her. "Please," said Troy as he stepped away from Sharpay and indicated Gabriella with a tilt of his head.

Sharpay smiled and nodded her head before she wandered off into the crowd again. "Was it that bad?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No seductive moves, but she is still a total flirt. Honestly, I could kill Audrina for leaving me with her."

Gabriella let out a small giggle before she said, "Aww, the big tough Wildcat Superstar can't handle a little Sharpay?"

"A little Sharpay? Where have you been all these months?"

She smiled up at him before she kissed him softly. "Right here, battling by your side, as I will continue to be for a long time coming."

"And for that, I am very thankful. So, how'd the talk go with Ryan?" asked Troy as he kept his arms around his girlfriend, ignoring the fast beats of the music.

"To be honest, it went well. We had a good heart to heart," replied Gabriella.

"Do I have to worry that he's swooping in now and stealing my girl away?" joked Troy, unaware of how close to the truth he was.

Gabriella took a moment before she answered. "Troy, we've agreed that this relationship is based on trust and I think we've done well with it so far, but I want you to also know that I think a relationship that is long distance is also based on open communication and honesty. For that reason, I'm telling you, that Ryan and I talked about something that I want you to have an open mind about." After seeing Troy's worried look but reluctant nod, she continued. "Ryan still has feelings for me but is also grown up to know that nothing is going to happen between us because of you and my love for you."

"So my gut was right, I do need to worry about him," replied Troy as he looked around the room and spotted Ryan.

Gabriella felt his body tense and started to make soothing circle patterns on his lower back in an attempt to ease it out of him. "No, you don't."

Troy turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. "How can you say that?"

"Because, I know Ryan and I know he would never lie to me. Ryan is a romantic at heart and he recognizes true love when he sees it. Yes, if you weren't in the picture, maybe Ryan and I would still be together, but you are and I am happy for it. Troy Bolton, despite everything that has happened in the past year and a half, I still believe you are the guy for me, the man I see in my future, by my side as not just my love interest but also the bestest of best friends."

As he continued to look at her, Troy saw the sincerity and the truth of her words in her face, but most importantly her brown eyes. "God, how I love you, Gabriella Montez. I know that Ryan would be crazy not to care for you still and in truth, I recognized he did that night at the alumni event when he talked about stepping aside for us to be together. I know I can trust you and him together as best friends and it means even more to me to hear you say what you have, especially because I believe you are the woman for me too. Wow, what a way to end our senior ball, huh?"

Gabriella laughed. "Nothing like some drama and a bit of jealousy, huh? But truly, are you all right with this? With me and Ryan still being best friends?"

Troy gave it some good thought before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I am, because I trust you both and know what it's like to lose you as a girlfriend. If he is happy with being your best friend and just that, I'm not one for depriving him of that, especially knowing I have you here in my arms. And, I'm happy that you told me. I guess that was our first open, honest, dialogue that we will be having multiple times through these next four years, huh?"

"Yup, and I think we did just fine. So, are you ready to head out? I know the gang is supposed to meet up at my house in the morning, well later this morning, to take that drive out to the water park. You still want to go?"

"But of course. Ditch day wouldn't be the same without my special young woman in my life and my best and close friends," answered Troy. "Do we call a cab?"

"No, Ryan mentioned something earlier in the limo about just asking one of their drivers to take us home."

Troy nodded and reluctantly let go of Gabriella's waist but settled for holding her hand in his. "Better say good-bye to our host and hostess."

They found Sharpay first and said pleasant good-byes, Gabriella just smiling through it as Sharpay hugged Troy for a moment longer than really was necessary after she had hugged Gabriella moments before. Next, they found Ryan and Audrina and said their good-byes, Gabriella giving Audrina a big squeeze and then hugging Ryan just the same, giving him a kiss on the cheek before they pulled away.

When the car finally came around, Troy helped Gabriella in and sighed in contentment as she immediately dropped her head onto his shoulder when he wrapped his left arm around her. He kissed the top of her head as the car started to drive off first to her house and then his. 'This is what it all means, finding love as one of your greatest goals in life. I can't imagine being any happier than I am to have Gabriella by my side.'


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Gabriella cleared her throat nervously as Taylor sat beside her during the speeches that were scheduled to be done before Gabriella had to give her valedictorian speech in front of not only her peers but their family and friends. Taylor saw the look on Gabriella's face and discreetly reached over to hold her best friend's hand in hers while she gave her a reassuring smile. Gabriella looked over at her best friend and smiled her gratitude, knowing she needed all the support she could get to make it through her speech intact.

After a few moments, Gabriella heard her introduction by Principal Matsui. "And now, I am proud to present East High's valedictorian, Gabriella Montez!"

She heard applause somewhere off in the distance as Gabriella got up and straightened her red graduation gown before she moved over to the podium. Gabriella took a few moments to unfold her notes and look around the crowd, first to her mother, then to some of the gang, and finally on Troy, who gave her a supportive smile accompanied by a wink that made her smile.

"Good afternoon, East High administration, staff, loving family members, supportive friends, and especially the East High graduating class of 2008. I stand before you not as an individual who was deemed the smartest of the class by the staff, as I feel that I am not anywhere close to that, but as a representative of a class full of life and memories that we as seniors have spent the last four years creating. Anyone who knows me knows that I transferred to East High a year and a half ago after attending several other high schools, not knowing if East High would be my final high school destination or not. I'm glad it was though because I've never been to another school with as much Wildcat spirit as there is in these halls. Despite all the large problems that loom outside of East High's walls, from the War on Terrorism to the senseless killings at other schools, the students and staff of East High have always tried to keep this place a haven for us to turn to. The class of 2008 is made of not only the jocks who led this school to certain victory on the basketball court, the baseball field, and on the track, but also the thespians who kept us entertained with their dedicated hard work on the stage, the musicians who fill these halls with melodies that take us to other places, the skaters who entertain us all with their gravity defying moves, the dancers who find their own beat in this world, the brainiacs whose life it is to study and who have won Nationals of the Scholastic Decathlon competition, and everyone else in between. My point is, we are a senior class like no other for we have gone beyond these categorical boundaries and have become friends with one another.

"When I first started at East High, all these amazing groups of students existed but something wasn't quite right. The musicians and the skaters never talked, the jocks and the brainiacs never thought of each other in a good light, there were so many stereotypical cliques that I had to laugh at it all. But, with some time, everyone started to see each other for the multitalented people they are, skaters who are also musicians, jocks who are amazing bakers, brainiacs who are also dancers. The list continues on and on, and that is something that I believe our class has discovered and benefited from learning. Since the middle of our junior year, the class of 2008 has been the strongest and truly the most gifted class of all the years here at East High because we have come to accept all of our individual talents. We have shared the good times and the bad, but most of all, we have been through it all together.

"Through the last four years, from the moment we started as Freshman through today, we have each grown up and learned different hard lessons from life. Whether it was that we don't always get what we want, when we want it, to knowing the true meaning of friendship and love, to many, many more, these lessons have solidified the foundation of our childhood and teenage years combined, making us ready to face the unknown as young adults who are still growing up to become full adults. And even though some of us may think we have already made it, we still have some time and distance to go. So, on that note, East High Class of 2008, I stand here to remind you of where we have been and what we have learned as we stand together on the edge of the end of our high school careers. Whether we are off to college or following our own path in life, cherish these memories and hold them dear, for we will never get another chance to live these moments ever again.

"Wildcats of the graduating class of 2008, our class may not be the most drama free of them all, but we had the most fun while doing our best and showcasing our talents for what they are so stand tall and proud as we go forth towards our bright futures, and never let go of these special moments, for they are what make us who we are. Congratulations class of 2008 and thank you."

Applause erupted from everyone in the gym as Gabriella blushed and smiled before she folded up her notes and took her seat again next to Taylor, who hugged her in congratulations. Gabriella looked out into the crowd and saw her mother beaming at her and Troy grinning just as he had before she spoke. 'This is what matters, these people in my life,' she thought as she accepted a handshake from one of the administrators she was sitting next to.

The graduation ceremony continued, starting with the handing of the diplomas out. After all the students with a last name that started with A were called, Zeke and Troy were the first from the gang to be called.

"Zeke Baylor," called Principal Matsui, Zeke giving a thumb up sign to his family with a grin after getting his diploma.

"Troy Bolton." Troy stepped up to the stage confidently, throwing Gabriella a wink before firmly shaking hands with Principal Matsui and giving the peace sign.

Next, Martha and Jason stepped up to the side of the stage, anxiously awaiting their diplomas.

"Martha Cox." She strode up the steps of the stage, shook hands, and did a quick little dance in her spot that earned her some good-natured laughter and applause before Martha left the stage.

"Jason Cross." Jason was quick to shake the principal's hand and quickly opened the folder to make sure there was a real diploma in it before giving his friends and family a goofy grin.

Then there was Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay after more students were called in between.

"Chad Danforth." Basketball in hand, Chad walked across the stage, shook Principal Matsui's hand, accepted his diploma, and shot the basketball he was carrying right to Troy with a grin, silent acknowledgement of their basketball bond.

"Ryan Evans." He fixed his cap so it was tilting slightly to the right, as he liked all his hats, before Ryan walked up to the principal, shook hands, and accepted his diploma. He then smiled at the photographer at the end of the stage, who was taking pictures of all the students.

"Sharpay Evans." The blonde quickly ran her hands over her hair to make sure everything was in place and then walked up to the principal, kissing him on the cheek instead of shaking his hand, and took her diploma, smiling at the camera with a few poses and then motioning to one of her friends to call her with her free hand.

After some more time, Taylor and Gabriella both stood up and exited the stage to join their classmates in line, with Kelsi brining up the rear, waiting for their names to be called.

"Taylor McKessie, salutatorian." Taylor took her time, savoring the moment as she walked across the stage and shook Principal Matsui's hand before she accepted her diploma from him. She then quickly posed for the camera before she grinned at Chad and her family sitting off to the side.

"Gabriella Montez, valedictorian," announced Principal Matsui after a few more names after Taylor. Gabriella smiled as she walked towards the principal, shaking the offered hands from other administrators on the way, and finally his before she accepted her diploma. "Thank you," she murmured before she had her picture taken and threw a class Gabriella smile towards her mother and the rest of her friends, her eyes lastly connecting with Troy before she walked down the steps and then back up on the other side to take her seat next to Taylor again.

"Kelsi Nielson." Being the shyest of the group, Kelsi walked across the stage and just focused on the smiling principal as she shook his hand and then accepted her diploma, stopping only to smile at her friends and Jason quickly before disappearing down the other side of the stage.

Much later, it was finally the time for Charles's row to stand up, the last row of the East High graduating class.

"Charles Young." Charles grinned as he accepted the diploma from Principal Matsui and shook his hand quickly before holding it up above his head and jumping in the air in excitement, causing his friends and some of the other seniors to laugh at his antics before he left the stage.

After the last names left of the East High senior class were called, and the last diploma was handed out, the graduation ceremony continued, ending with one last speech they would ever hear from Principal Matsui who ended by saying, "Congratulations Wildcats, East High Class of 2008!"

Every single member of the graduated class moved their red and white tassel over on their cap and jumped up in the air in celebration as they cheered and hugged the person next to them in their excitement. The music started up and everyone exited the gym as they had rehearsed earlier on in the week, being led by the administration and teachers first, followed by Gabriella and Taylor, and then by rows.

Once outside, Gabriella and Taylor excitedly grabbed onto each other, hugging each other and at the same time crying a little, realizing their high school years were officially over. Soon, Troy and Chad joined them, each hugging their girlfriend and relishing in the moment when they realized they would never have to walk through the halls of East High and worry about being late to class or trying to cram for a test the next period. The gang gathered in their designated spot they set for themselves, friends, and family to meet up.

The air was full of excitement, dreams, and general happiness as the seniors celebrated this amazing day, a day of real accomplishment for them all. The group was able to share hugs and congratulations among themselves before their families and friends found them, sweeping each new graduate up in hugs with kisses on the cheeks at times while the yelling of excitement continued among the group. Pictures were taken, some more blinded by the flashes than others, and they made sure there was at least one picture of all ten of their friends, one even including Sharpay.

Gabriella was hugged tightly by her mother first and then Audrina before Mrs. Bolton and Mr. Bolton also hugged in her congratulations while her mom did the same with Troy. "That was such a lovely speech you gave, Gabriella," murmured Mrs. Bolton. "Jack and I are very proud of you."

"I agree. You did so much better actually up there than all those times you rehearsed at home," added Ms. Montez.

"Hey, you told me you didn't let anyone see the speech before you gave it today!" exclaimed Troy with a smile upon hearing this.

"All right, so I kind of twisted the truth there. She's my mom though. She has to love me even if I went down burning today," returned Gabriella.

"But you know I'd love you too, no matter what," replied Troy. "No silly speech, failed or success, would convince me otherwise."

Gabriella smiled at Troy, warmed by his words. "I know, but you were also part of my speech so I kind of wanted to surprise you. I love you too, Troy, by the way."

The parents smiled at the two as they shared a tender kiss, Jack clearing his throat after a few moments of the two still being glued together at the lips. "I guess that's one sight I will be missing from the halls of East High," joked Jack, which made Gabriella blush deeper.

Troy just squeezed Gabriella tighter in an attempt to comfort her from her embarrassment and was thanked with a sweet smile. "You honestly did a wonderful job today up there," murmured Troy as he kissed her forehead. "Brilliant actually. Quite a different Gabriella than the one that fainted in front of her church when her first solo came up."

Gabriella laughed. "I still can't believe you remember that whole conversation on New Year's Eve."

"Of course I do. I remember everything you say to me," returned Troy. "Especially all the times you tell me I'm your entire world and that you love me."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Of course you would remember those times especially."

"You know you love me," replied Troy with a grin.

"Sadly, I do," returned Gabriella, ignoring Troy's faked hurt look.

Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez both laughed at the young couple, knowing what they would probably see shortly between the two. "Come on, both of you have a graduation party to head to. I don't want you two being late and arriving late together since you are the reason for the party," chided Mrs. Bolton.

"And you know everyone will know what you were doing that caused you two to be late," added Ms. Montez, knowing that would drive the point home for her daughter.

"All right, we got it," said Gabriella. "Come on, Troy. I'll drive us to the restaurant. Keys?"

"Keys? Miss Montez, I believe it is MY truck, at least last time I checked. If you want to drive, you have to do something for me," replied Troy, mischief in his eyes.

Mr. Bolton groaned. "Here, Gabriella, take the spare I have, otherwise you two will never make it to the party."

Gabriella took the offered keys from Troy's dad and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Mr. Bolton. I'll make sure we get there right on time if not early."

"IE, speeding," teased Troy.

"Will not!" returned Gabriella, grabbing his hand and dragging him away to say good-bye to their friends, who agreed to meet up the next day at the Montez household for their own celebration since many of them had their own parties that night.

When they reached Troy's truck, Gabriella took her red graduation gown off to reveal a nice, light blue top and skirt with dark blue flowers on them while Troy took his own off to reveal his slacks and shirt and blue tie. "Looking good over there," called out Troy, who smirked as he saw her delicate blush on her cheeks again. "You know, when you blush like that…"

"Shut up!" yelled a still blushing Gabriella, who placed her now hanging graduation gown back on its hanger and then placed her cap on the backseat after she took the hairpins out. She slid onto the front seat and started the car, adjusting the seat and mirrors while Troy finished shaking out his gown and hanging it up with hers in the back.

When he got in, Gabriella took off and drove out of the East High parking lot, the last time they would ever do so in a number of years. She led the car to the freeway and cruised down at the speed limit to the restaurant they had chosen for their party. Less than two miles away from their exit, Gabriella switched lanes and got into the furthest right, not seeing the flatbed truck that had just merged on from the previous onramp. She slowed down to let it merge, but felt unease traveling behind the flatbed that had cargo similar to the wood on the flatbed that had caused their accident weeks before. Troy felt the truck slow down and looked over at Gabriella in concern as she eyed the steel that was hanging over the flatbed's edge, just as the wood had, while a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

He reached over and soothingly stroked her hair after wiping away the tear, causing Gabriella to smile a little, never taking her eyes off the road or the flatbed. Eventually, they reached their exit and left the freeway and the flatbed to drive the streets to the restaurant. Once there, they got out of the truck, Troy helping Gabriella down. Instead of going in immediately though, Troy held her back, wanting to make sure Gabriella was really okay after that experience.

"You all right? I know that flatbed with its pile scared you but you did just fine," comforted Troy as he held her to his chest.

"I know, it just freaked me out. I was getting these mini flashbacks to the accident, to almost losing you," returned Gabriella. "I don't know if that will ever stop."

"It may not, but you made it today without incident, as you will every other time. I got a bit worried there too but I knew you were a capable driver and that nothing was going to happen to us."

"But what if it did and I lost you this time?"

"But it didn't," argued Troy. "I'm never going to leave you, Gabriella, not if it's within my control. I'll always fight to come back to you, just like I did then."

Gabriella nodded her head and sniffled as she pulled away, Troy glad to see the tears had stopped. He gently wiped away the tears and kissed both of her cheeks, where the tears were, and hugged her to him again. Until her trembling stopped, Troy continued to hold Gabriella, being her support and her rock, as she was always used to him being.

When she was ready, Gabriella pulled back full from Troy and smiled up at him. "Thank you, I needed that."

"I'd be happy to hold you whenever you want," returned Troy with a grin. "Doesn't hurt me one bit."

Gabriella laughed. "All right, we better head in. I promised we'd be on time and we have one minute to make it."

"Ever the punctual teenage girl," murmured Troy with a chuckle. "Let's go then."

Gabriella took Troy's offered hand in hers as they walked into the restaurant and celebrated their high school graduation among their parents, family, and friends who had gathered there to share in their latest accomplishment, neither looking back on the bad memories, just savoring the good ones from the past and present.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Troy leaned back against the headboard of his twin extra-long bed in his new dorm room, which he shared with his teammate Miles, who came to Duke from Michigan. It was a month after their graduation and Troy already felt the pain of not having his family, friends, and especially Gabriella near. The coach of the Duke team had called Troy that next day while the gang had been celebrating no longer being high school students to tell him to make sure he was at Duke three weeks from that day as basketball camp started, no excuses. He still remembered that devastated look on Gabriella's face when he repeated what he was just told on the phone.

_"That was Coach, well my new coach, and he said I have to report to Duke in three weeks, meaning I have to start that drive mostly across this country in about two weeks," said Troy, feeling both excitement as well as devastation at the same time._

_He heard a soft sob and looked over to see Gabriella trying to hold in tears, Taylor's arm wrapping around her best friend's shoulders, trying to soothe her. "I thought we were going to have all summer, Troy," got out Gabriella, unable to keep in all her tears as one slipped down her cheek._

_"I did too. Honestly, Gabriella, I didn't know that there was an early camp that lasted most of the summer, otherwise I would have told you by now."_

_"So when do you start this drive?"_

_"I have to talk to my dad, but it's a little less than 1,800 miles between there and here. We'll probably need at least half a week to a week to make the drive and then to get me settled in. I won't know until after I talk to my dad."_

_Chad spoke up this time. "Well I for one am sorry that you are the first one to leave us. Then again, that shouldn't surprise any of the guys as you always have to be first at everything."_

_The group laughed a little at this joke except for Gabriella, who was still focusing on the fact that Troy would be leaving her in the matter of weeks, not months._

_"Come here," said Troy softly, opening his arms up to Gabriella, who swiftly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "It's okay, we'll get through this. Remember what we talked about. We can make this long distance work as long as we both want this to succeed."_

_"I know, but I didn't expect to lose you so soon. It's just the shock is all," replied Gabriella, who wiped the __remaining__ tears away. "I'll be fine, and so will you, after some time of course, getting used to it all."_

_"I agree. Come on, let's just celebrate with our friends today and worry about this move a little later, all right? We'll go to my house and talk to my dad so you and I both know how much time we have left together here. __Kind of sounds like we're talking the end of the world and not just moving to college actually._

_"__Haha__," got out Gabriella, not very impressed with his attempt at a joke._

_"Troy's right though, this isn't a funeral. It's a party to celebrate no longer having to sit through another detention with Ms. __Darbus__!" exclaimed Chad with a grin. "Come on, you all know that you've been there at one point or another and never having to face that situation again is an AMAZING feeling!"_

_"Hey, Chad has an actual point this time!" agreed Zeke. "Let's celebrate!"_

_The gang's spirits lifted after that reminder and everyone enjoyed themselves, some thinking sadly about the future that awaited them just around the corner but everyone trying to just enjoy the moment, as they vowed to do in their senior year, knowing it very well could be their last gathering full of fun and lightheartedness as a complete group of close friends._

Troy stared up at the white ceiling, feeling completely wiped out from early boot camp with the assistant coach and then regular practice with the head coach. It was a late lunch break, but Troy and the rest of the team were expected to be back at the gym in an hour and a half. He looked over at his dresser to grab the smoothie he made for his lunch and smiled as he saw one of the pictures of himself with Gabriella, the one from senior ball, sitting there. Troy sat up and took the frame in his left hand as he drank from the glass in his right. He felt his heart ache again as he thought of the very last time he saw Gabriella, a memory he would have to make last for a long time.

_Everyone, from Charles to Chad were gathered at the Bolton house at 7:30 in the morning, a week before Troy was due to start basketball camp for Duke, standing out on the driveway to help and watch as Mr. Bolton and Troy finished packing up the truck and the trailer they hitched to the back. Troy tried ignoring the pain growing in his chest as he saw his good friends stand there or help them faithfully, very aware of Gabriella being held between Taylor and Kelsi while she silently cried._

_When the last box was put in the trailer, Mr. Bolton closed the back door of the trailer and locked it with a padlock, then went over and locked the cover of the bed of the truck. He turned around and saw all of his son's friends and teammates there and knew they would need some time to say good-bye. He went over to his wife first and hugged her, kissing her one last time, before he went over to Gabriella, who looked like she needed all the strength she could get._

_Surprising her, Jack pulled Gabriella into a hug while he said, "Don't worry, Gabriella. Everything is going to be just fine. You and Troy survived so much already in your short __lives,__ I know you will be able to get through this. Don't be a stranger either before you __leave,__ I know Troy's mom and I would both like to see you at least a few times before you yourself leave, okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded her head and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Mr. Bolton."_

_Jack nodded before he waved at everyone else and went to start the car, warming it up from the cold air._

_Troy looked at everyone and was at a loss of where to start. Eventually though, he started with the opposite end of where Gabriella, Chad, and Ryan stood, saying good-bye first to Charles, then Martha, and then Kelsi, making Kelsi promise to send him tapes of her latest compositions as they happened. Then he did one final handshake the guys had made up with Jason and Zeke with promises of keeping in touch. He hugged Taylor good-bye as he promised her that he would do his best to keep Gabriella happy from afar while she did the same._

_Chad tried to grin at him but failed. "Leave it to you, Bolton. The one moment I can't really smile, you would be the cause."_

_Troy smiled a little at this. "What can I say? It's hard to leave your best friend from pre-school. Always brothers though, no matter the distance, right?"_

_"You bet. Don't forget, I'll be seeing you at March Madness if nothing else," teased Chad._

_"All right man, you are so on," replied Troy before the two shared a handshake and then a tight hug._

_Gabriella was next but Troy opted to skip her, saving her for last. "__Ryan,__ thanks for being the bigger man, all these times and being my conscious when I needed it the most. You really are a great guy and friend."_

_Ryan smiled at him. "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself, Troy, well at least when you have your good moments, just kidding! I'm sure I'll see you around when you visit Gabriella if I'm ever down that way at the same time. Maybe we can all meet up in Boston at some point this fall."_

_"I'd like that. Oh, and I didn't get a chance before but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about you and Audrina man. You okay?"_

_"As okay as I will be. I'm more worried about her, to be honest. She hasn't wanted to talk to me or Gabriella since the breakup three days ago."_

_"It'll work itself out, Ryan. It always does, and you have shown that to me countless times."_

_Ryan just nodded in response, doing the special handshake with Troy one last time before Troy looked to his mother. "Mom," he got out before he was swept up into one big hug by her, feeling like his breath was being crushed out of his body but enjoying this one last embrace by the one woman who was constantly there for him in his lifetime. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"Not as much as I'm going to miss you, Troy. You take good care of yourself out there and make sure you and your dad are always awake and alert while driving. I know you allotted three days but still that is a long time to drive."_

_"I know, Mom, don't worry. We'll call every day, promise."_

_"Good. I love you, Troy," she murmured, kissing him one last time on the forehead._

_"I love you too, Mom," returned Troy, gently pulling away and refocusing on Gabriella, who had tears falling down her face._

_Troy took in a deep breath and cleared his throat of the tightening that was happening. He gently reached out for her hand and pulled her a little further down the driveway, behind the trailer so they could have some sense of privacy. Instantly, Gabriella was in his arms, sobs racking her body as she realized this was the last moment for a long time that she would be able to be held by Troy. He rocked her back and forth a little, running his hand comfortingly through her dark hair and kissing the top of her head a few times as his own tears finally escaped. Distantly, he heard his dad honk the horn of the truck and knew he had to let her go._

_"Troy, I don't want you to go," whispered Gabriella in between breaths as she tried to gain some type of composure but failed._

_"I know angel, but I have to go. If I didn't, I wouldn't be leaving you so early in the summer, I promise."_

_"I know but still, it hurts so much."_

_"It hurts me too, sweetheart. Listen, as soon as I know there is a break in the practices and how school runs, I'll make sure I make a trip up there to see you in Boston, all right? I promise."_

_Gabriella reluctantly nodded her head, knowing she couldn't ask for anything more than that. "And I will do the same to fly down there. I'm going to miss you so much, Troy. I feel like I'm losing half of me by watching you prepare to get in that truck."_

_Troy chuckled a little, startling Gabriella. "Just the same feeling I have about leaving you. Missing you terribly was never in question when I thought about this day of leaving you. I guess we really do complete each other."_

_She smiled a little before she started crying again. There was a second honk of the horn and Gabriella knew the time has come. "I guess I have…to let…you go," got out Gabriella, unable to control the sobs now._

_Troy tightened his hold on her and held her for the final moments before he pulled away to kiss her, tasting the saltiness of their mingled tears. He ran a hand along the side of her face as she did the same, each memorizing the features of their loved one's face, burning it to memory. When Troy finally pulled away, he felt the final heart break he could stand while he saw the misery and pain in her eyes, knowing his held the same. With one last kiss, Troy reluctantly pulled away and opened the door of the truck and got in, giving Gabriella a look before he closed the door._

_Jack looked over at his son, who was now trying to wipe the tears off of his __face__. "It'll be okay son, I promise you."_

_"You don't know that for sure Dad, but I hope you are right," returned Troy as he did his seatbelt._

_His father gave him a grim smile and then put the truck into gear to drive out. Jack pulled out of the driveway slowly, allowing Troy to catch last glimpses of his loved ones and friends back on the driveway._

_Troy stared at the side mirror, looking at all the faces of his friends he had grown up with or gotten to know so well over his high school years. His gaze paused on Gabriella as she stood where he left her, crying openly, fighting the urge to go back to her. Soon, he saw Ryan approach her and wrap his arms tightly around Gabriella as she cried into his shoulder while still watching the car. The last thing Troy was able to see was Ryan leaning down and kissing the top of Gabriella's head as his dad pulled onto the street and left his childhood home and neighborhood behind._

Before Troy could dwell on that last sight again, his roommate burst into the room with a loud bang as the door hit the wall. "Troy! Dude, you are so going to be late with me if you don't get your act together. We have ten minutes to get back to the gym, man!" exclaimed Miles as he pulled open one of his drawers to change his shorts and t-shirt.

Troy snapped out of his memories and put the glass with his smoothie back on his bedside table and threw on a new pair of shorts and a shirt himself before he grabbed his bag and headed over to the gym with Miles.

"Well, right on time, ladies," called out the coach. "You just saved yourself twenty extra sets of suicides. All right team, I know you had a grueling morning already but this afternoon is what matters. We want a strong team this year, one that will beat all the others this March and every game up to that time. All the coaching staff is here to support you, but we are also here to push you to do your best, to force you to keep looking forward and to expect nothing but the absolute top work from yourselves. Most of you are old timers, you know the drill, you know the mentality. For you new freshman, you were the top of your teams at your high schools but you aren't going to be top here unless you work hard. We expect big things from you all so, with that said, count off, one and two, and then divide up, twos being skin. I want to see a scrimmage and a tough matchup. Now go!"

Troy nodded his head along with the rest of the teams before they counted off, Troy ending up being a two. He took off his shirt and threw it next to his bag and joined his team, self-conscious of being probably being the least built of them all. 'And here I thought I worked out enough. I guess not,' he thought, intimidated by the muscles every other player on his team possessed.

They elected a captain who immediately sat out the youngest of the guys first. Troy watched most of the scrimmage on the sideline until the coach mandated that every player have some playtime on the court. When Troy finally got out, most of the guys were already warmed up and had been playing for a bit while Troy felt cold and not on top of his game. The first throw tossed at him, he missed, earning him some boos from his fellow teammates as the opposite team grabbed the missed ball and shot a perfect two pointer.

"BOLTON! If you are going to play with us, you better step it up," yelled a more senior player before he ran by Troy to do a layup.

Troy eventually found his groove and put his all into the scrimmage but knew in the back of his head that he was definitely the baby of this group, regardless of the successes he had as a Wildcat.

When the scrimmage was finally over, the team ran additional drills for an hour before the coach called it quitting time for the day. A number of the younger guys groaned as their bodies protested further movement while the senior guys chuckled at the memories of their first week of basketball camp when they started years ago.

Troy, still feeling inadequate, grabbed his bag and water bottle and headed over to the gym on campus to work out, knowing he needed to do some serious weight training to get himself onto the level he was expected to be. 'At least if my teammates' builds are any example of where I am to be at.'

While he was doing leg presses, he happened to glance over and see a brunette staring at him via the mirror. He turned his head to look at her directly and saw her blush. Troy completed the rep he was on and swung his legs around so he was sitting on the side of the bench, wiping his face with a towel, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

The brunette, feeling herself a little bold, went over to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Cheryl," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Troy took it and smiled back at her. "Troy, good to meet you," he returned.

"So, are you taking summer courses?" asked Cheryl.

He shook his head. "No, I'm part of the basketball team."

"Oh, one of the famous basketball studs," commented Cheryl. "I heard basketball camp had started already. Looks like you are bound and determined to prove yourself, huh?"

Troy let out a chuckle. "Something like that. What about you? Summer courses?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a little ahead of my sophomore year. Plus, I didn't really have anything to go back home to. All my friends from home stayed where they went to school and my high school sweetheart and I broke up middle of last year, couldn't cut the distance. Oh, I think I said too much there," said Cheryl.

"No, it's cool. It's nice to hear what my future may look like in a year," responded Troy, getting up from the bench, knowing he couldn't continue with this workout any further without hurting himself.

"So, if you are done, would you like to have dinner with me? It's pretty empty on campus right now and I'd appreciate the company."

Troy thought for a moment before he nodded his head. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great," she replied. "I know a great Chinese restaurant a little ways off campus. Do you want to maybe meet up in about forty minutes? What's your number?"

Troy and Cheryl exchanged numbers before they went their separate ways, Troy noticing a beeping sound from his bag while he walked back to his dorm. He dug through the pockets and found his phone, smiling as he saw a text from Gabriella from earlier on in the day:

_**Hey wildcat, I hope you aren't getting your behind kicked too badly out there. Miss you lots. 143, G**_

He slipped the phone back into his bag just as he reached his dorm, climbing up the stairs two at a time before entering his room and seeing no signs of Miles. Troy dumped his bag onto the floor and stripped before jumping into the warm shower, letting the water soothe his aching muscles.

After he toweled off and changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, he opened up a drawer to pull out a familiar baby-t, one that Gabriella had secretly slipped into one of his suitcases with a love note for him. He brought it up to his nose and smiled as he breathed in her familiar scent. 'God, how much I miss her,' he thought before his phone rang.

Troy looked at the phone and saw it was Cheryl. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi Troy. Are you almost ready?"

"Sure am. Do you want me to drive?"

"I'll drive since I know where it is. Meet me in the Commons?"

"Sure," replied Troy before he hung up.

He tucked the baby-t back into his drawer, feeling a pang of what felt like guilt at going to this dinner with Cheryl as he closed the drawer. 'Naw, I have nothing to feel guilty about. Cheryl is just a friend, that's all,' he thought as he headed out the door and locked it behind him.

Three hours later, Troy reentered his room and somewhat wondered where Miles was, who was still absent from the room. Troy changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt before he laid back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The dinner went well with Cheryl. She turned out to be really friendly, but it was clear she was interested in being more than friends if he would allow it. Troy had been upfront and told her that he had a girlfriend back home, but it didn't stop the flirting on Cheryl's part. 'It's all right to have her as a friend, right? As long as I keep it just that way, just friends. Then again, that didn't quite work with Sharpay, but Cheryl isn't her. She's more mature and is in college. She wouldn't play those games, right?' wondered Troy.

Unable to think about it further, Troy picked up his phone and called the one girl he knew would make him feel better. After hearing a little of her favorite song at the moment, the phone picked up on the other side. "Hello?" greeted a male voice.

"Umm, hi. Is Gabriella there?" asked Troy.

"Sure, let me get her, she's in the pool. Gaby! I think it's Troy!" called out the male voice.

It took a few moments but Troy felt himself smile as he heard her familiar voice. "Troy?"

"Hi angel, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you? You sound a bit down."

"Just tired is all. Basketball camp, Duke style, is way tougher than anything my dad ever dreamt up. I feel like the total underdog and the weakest of them all here," revealed Troy.

"I'm sure you aren't, you are just exaggerating. I could never see you being the worst player anywhere," replied Gabriella with a smile. "You are always going to be that Superstar to me anyway."

"Aww, you are so sweet. So where are you guys and who answered the phone? It didn't sound like Chad."

"Oh, a bunch of us are over at the Evans for a swim party of sorts. You would not believe what's happened. Kelsi and Jason actually broke up a few days ago but seem to be doing well as friends, neither I guess wanting to push through the distance thing like us. Sharpay and Zeke are actually getting flirty again too. God, it's incredible what's been going on, come to think of it."

Troy chuckled. "So Zeke is finally getting his girl, huh? Make sure you tell him to be careful from me. I'm sorry to hear about J and Kelsi though, J called me that night all heartbroken."

"I know, it's so sad but I think they may be better as friends, at least for right now."

Realizing Gabriella hadn't answered his second question. "So, who picked up the phone, Gabriella?"

"Oh, sorry, that was Rob. I was in the pool playing a game of water volleyball."

"Rob? Since when did he start hanging out with the gang?"

Gabriella could hear the jealousy and some pieces of anger in Troy's voice. "Troy, it's nothing like you think. Rob is here as my guest. Remember, he and I are going to MIT together and we are friends. I thought you said you were okay with that."

Troy let out a sigh. "Yeah, I am. I guess it's just an odd feeling knowing he sort of replaced me there, being there with you and our friends."

"Troy, you know no one will ever replace you. Rob is just here keeping me company if nothing else. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Gabriella. I love you lots more."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too, Troy."

Before Troy could say anything further, he heard some voices very close to the phone.

"Come on, Gabriella, get off the phone. We need you to continue playing this volleyball game," said Ryan. "I am not about to let my twin win just because you are on the phone."

"But it's Troy," argued Gabriella.

"Rob will you play in her place?" asked Ryan.

"Nope, I suck at volleyball, land or water. I will help you get her back in though," returned Rob.

"No, Rob, come on, don't look at me that way," got out Gabriella.

Troy heard a scream and then a splash as he assumed Gabriella was thrown into the water while there was a clattering sound as the phone presumably dropped to a chair or something. The phone was roughly picked up and he heard Ryan's voice.

"Sorry, Troy. I couldn't stop Rob from throwing her into the water. I'll make sure she calls you back, okay?" said Ryan from the other side of the line.

"Umm, sure," responded Troy, feeling the jealous feeling coming back as he heard Gabriella laughing in the background before Ryan hung up.

'If this is what it's going to be like for the next few years, how are we going to make it through this still sane?' he wondered as he dropped his head back down onto his pillow and immediately fell asleep, despite the early hour. Unfortunately, after some dreamless hours, he began to be haunted by nightmarish images throughout his sleep of Gabriella, Rob, Ryan, and many other situations that would challenge his relationship with Gabriella, resulting in a not so restful sleep for a very worried and tired Troy.


	59. Epilogue Part 1

Chapter 59 - Epilogue Part I

_**Roughly five years later…**_

"Gabriella, we don't have to go in if you don't want to," said Ryan, patting her hand that was resting on his arm.

Gabriella eyed the familiar building that was where she attended high school for a year and a half. "No, we came all the way back here to Albuquerque to go to this thing. We need to go," replied Gabriella.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at the brave face Gabriella just put on her face. "You know, this five year reunion isn't meant to be as torturous as you are making it out to be."

"No, of course not. Just a bunch of our old classmates with their current love interests and friends asking what you have amounted to and if you are still with that special someone from high school. Of course, what they are really doing is comparing each other to see who really has done better than the other to make themselves feel better," replied Gabriella.

"Wow, I never would have pictured our sweet Gabriella in high school to be such a cynic with a Bachelors degree under her belt," teased Ryan. "Is it just because you have to face explaining why I am here as your date?"

Gabriella gave Ryan a look. "Not even! You know I love having you here with me and am so thankful you are. I couldn't imagine going through this without you, even if you are this big Broadway star now."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Umm, I'm in the chorus of a big Broadway show, not the starring role. Although, if you want to tell everyone that I am a star, I would not dispute you."

"See? Even you, Mr. Honest, is tempted to make up some make-believe life to make your life seem better than what it is even though you are already at an amazing part of your career, especially considering your age."

Ryan let out a sigh. "All right, I admit, these reunions are a bit intimidating. You still all right with showing up on my arm?"

"Duh," replied Gabriella. "I wouldn't have gotten all dressed up in this red halter dress for just anyone."

He chuckled. "All right, Miss Montez. Point proven. Let's head in and face the music, shall we?"

Gabriella smiled in response and walked in through the main entrance of East High and walked with Ryan until they got to the entrance of the gym. After checking in and getting a few weird looks from the people running the table, Ryan and Gabriella went inside, only to stop to fight back the laughter that came up as they saw the familiar place all decked out in cheesy red, white, and gold decorations.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" asked Gabriella.

"Unfortunately, it is all too real," replied Sharpay as she and her fiancé George came up behind them.

"Sharpay! It's great to see you again, and George, you too," greeted Gabriella as she hugged Sharpay.

Sharpay returned the hug warmly before she stepped back, straightened her dress, and grabbed onto the arm of her fiancé again. Gabriella and Sharpay became friends over the past five years through their common bond of Ryan. For the first few years, they would just say hello and have civil chats when they were in New York together to visit Ryan, but in the last two years, Gabriella and Sharpay started to talk on the phone and found that they had quite a bit to talk about, even though Sharpay was still a little bit too over the top for Gabriella at times.

The four of them walked further into the gym and paused as they heard murmurs around them start to erupt.

"All right, is it that they see that Gabriella and I are friends now or that you two are together here?" asked Sharpay, intrigued by the drama in the air.

"Could be both, sis," answered Ryan. "Shall we pick out a table for ourselves?"

"Might as well," replied Sharpay.

They picked out a table off in the corner, as was the group's constant habit at these events, and placed their jackets, wraps, and purses on the table.

"GABRIELLA!" She turned quickly and grinned as she saw Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha quickly approach her before she was swept into big hugs from them all. The girls had done a good job of keeping in touch with each other, despite the distance, especially with Martha since the other three were in Boston or within a drive of Boston. Gabriella actually thought back to the memory of when she and Kelsi drove up to Dartmouth to be with Taylor when she and Chad broke up that one weekend in sophomore year.

_Kelsi and Gabriella parked __Kelsi's__ car in the student parking lot closest to Taylor's dorm after they stopped to get a guest pass for the weekend. They grabbed their stuff plus the groceries they bought on the way and headed over to the dorm, gaining access when some random guy left the building._

_The two girls went right up to the third floor and down the hall where they knew Taylor's room __was,__ which she shared with her best friend at Dartmouth. The door was slightly open and small sobs could be heard already. Gabriella and Kelsi exchanged worried looks but went inside __anyway, saddened by the sight in front of them, Taylor curled up in a ball on her bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks._

_"Oh Taylor," said Gabriella before she dropped the bags she was carrying and rushed over to the bed to hold her best friend in her arms. "__Shh__, everything is going to be all right."_

_Kelsi sat down on the bed as well and slowly stroked Taylor's hair while Taylor tried to regain some sense of composure. "I can't believe Chad broke up with me, after all this time of making this work with a country between us. He told me that I was being too paranoid about his cheerleader friends and the friends he has from the sororities, but I can't help it. Every time I've called him in the past month, there's always been some type of giggling in the background and I've heard him flirting with them when he thought the phone was covered. Maybe I was being too paranoid," stated Taylor, wiping some tears away while she leaned into Gabriella's embrace._

_"No, I don't think you were paranoid at all, __Tay__," said Kelsi. "You know what you heard, and if Chad didn't want to explain things to you and just got all defensive, maybe there is something to it, but we'll never know because he didn't want to talk to you about it. Maybe it is a good time for you two to take a break, let things cool down. If he truly loves you like he says he does, he'll realize what he's missing before things are too late."_

_"But you and Jason never got back together," replied Taylor._

_"That's true, but Jason and I realized that as much as we loved each other, we weren't in love with each other, especially after we started going to colleges that were so far apart from one another. We've met new people and have realized that our high school romance was special but that we are better off as friends. That all took time though, Taylor."_

_Taylor let out a sigh. "I guess it just hurts so much because I really, really loved that big __lunkhead__. I still do and him wanting to end things instead of communicating with me about what has been going on hurts."_

_"It will for a while, but you'll meet someone new, someone better for you here, and if not, there's always the option of reconciliation down the road if things change," replied Kelsi._

_"Besides, you aren't the only girl in a long distance relationship who has wondered about the faithfulness of her boyfriend. Remember when I went down to Duke __freshman__ year and surprised Troy, only to be surprised myself? I won't ever forget the image of that brunette in his arms right after their win that night," said Gabriella._

_Taylor gave her a sad smile. "But you and Troy worked it out. You are still together."_

_"Well yeah, but it was only because we were together this past summer. I'll never forget that look on his face after I approached him about it after I watched for a little while and then waited outside of the locker room when the brunette had left with a kiss on his cheek. It was a mixture of excitement, surprise, and guilt. I knew then that something was going on and in some ways, I was lucky that I saw it in person. Otherwise, that could have been a bigger problem."_

_"That's right. You two ended up taking a break from each other for the rest of the spring semester into the summer," remembered Taylor. "I remember how heartbroken you were when you first came back."_

_Gabriella handed Taylor and Kelsi their own little Ben and Jerry's ice cream, each their favorite flavors and spoons before she sat back down. "Does this remind you of anything?"_

_Taylor and Kelsi let out a little laugh. "I guess this is breakup food," commented Kelsi. "The comfort it gives you though is amazing! And anyway Gabriella, you and Troy did get back together in the end so there is still hope if Chad is still the one for you Taylor."_

_"But keep in mind, there's nothing wrong with moving on either," added Gabriella. "I'm not saying rebound to a guy, but when the time is right and you feel ready, don't be afraid to test those waters, just like you told me it was okay when I dated Rob those few times. You'll never know what happens until you try, like how Rob and I found we were way better friends than we were anything else."_

_"How did you and Troy get back together anyway? I don't think I really know the actual events," stated Taylor._

_Gabriella thought back to the summer and smiled a little. "Well, when we were home for the summer, well for the month or so that Troy was home in Albuquerque before running off to basketball camp again, we just had sparks. After all that time and dating other people, Rob for me and that Cheryl girl for Troy, plus some other one daters he had, there was still this deep connection between us. I had already realized by then, as you know, that Troy was really the only guy I could see myself with down the line and I guess he came to the same realization, that I was the one for him. It helped that he never did cheat on me. He and Cheryl had up to that point of the game just been flirting, which still sucks but isn't technically cheating. Anyway, long story short, we talked in our spot at the park the second week we were home and agreed to give it a second shot at long distance. This time around, our communication and trust is way better than when we first tried it and I think we are both happy for it."_

_"Maybe Chad and I will be like that," murmured Taylor, thinking about the possibilities. "God, whatever happens girls, I am just so glad that you two are here with me this weekend. I can't imagine having gotten through this without you."_

_The three girls hugged and started laughing as Taylor's soft and sort of melted ice-cream almost spilled out of the carton. They proceeded to continue eating comfort food while spending the rest of the night just talking and spending quality time together._

Gabriella smiled softly at the memory, one out of many where the high school friends were able to be there for each other. 'Wow, I must have been lost in that memory for a while. When did Jason and Zeke get here?' she wondered before she moved to greet them both properly.

"I was wondering when you were going to snap out of it and say hello," teased Zeke as he returned her hug. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sara. Sara this is one of my good high school friends, Gabriella. I met Sara at the restaurant that I am a cook at in New York. Where's Troy, Gab?"

"Umm, not here? I'm here with Ryan," explained Gabriella, getting that curious look from both Zeke and Jason but neither said anything.

Just then, Gabriella spotted the head of a familiar "big brother," whom she hadn't seen since he started his NBA career. "CHAD!"

Chad grinned as he spotted Gabriella and the two hugged tightly. "It's good to see you too, Gab," returned Chad. "You didn't think I'd miss out on this big East High shindig, did you?"

"Well I had my doubts because you are Mr. Big Shot now!" answered Gabriella.

"That's true but so is Troy," responded Chad, grin faltering at the mention of the name. "God, I'm sorry Gab."

Gabriella just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You are here and that's all that matters. Come on, you better greet your girlfriend lest she thinks I'm stealing you away from her!"

She dragged Chad over to Taylor and smiled as the two immediately embraced and shared a kiss. They had gotten back together in their senior year after Taylor and Gabriella made a trip out to watch the final rounds of March Madness as both UCLA and Duke were in the Sweet 16 when they decided to go. Luckily, Troy had a few extra seats to give them for the Final Four and Championship game as Troy's team did in fact go up against Chad's team in the end. Gabriella smiled at the memory of all the press that was surrounding that Championship game, some of it focusing on the fact that the two captains of the teams were old teammates back in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Even Mr. Bolton, who came out with his wife, was a bit torn who to root for and had decided to cheer for both sides.

In the end though, Duke pulled out ahead in the last few minutes and ended up winning the game by eight points. After Troy had celebrated quickly with his team, there was that famous moment where Troy and Chad shook hands and then embraced each other, a sign of their true, lifelong brotherhood and best friendship between them. Gabriella, the Boltons, and Taylor made their way down to the floor to offer their own congratulations and also sympathy to Chad for his loss, which was when Chad and Taylor started to spark again and decided to date shortly after that.

'If only everything would have been a fairy tale after that,' she thought, snapped out of her thoughts again, this time by Ryan.

"Hey, what's up with all the spacing tonight?" joked Ryan with a smile. "Are you actually getting lost down memory lane by just being in this dirty, smelly gym?"

The memory of her being here with Troy way back in junior year of high school came to mind immediately as she remembered Troy calling the gym exactly that after she had commented that this must have been his real stage. Gabriella shook her head. "Not memory lane exactly, but you have to admit there are a lot of things to think about when you think of the history of this group now."

"That's true. Remember when we all met in Vegas to celebrate your 21st?"

"Oh God, how could I forget? In fact, if I remember right, I drank you, Chad, and Troy all under the table that night," remembered Gabriella.

"And here we all thought you'd black that shameful moment in our lives out," teased Chad as the rest of the group started thinking back to that trip.

"Nope, sorry Chad. I still remember doing that and then dancing… Oh God, never mind," said Gabriella with a blush.

Jason chuckled. "You mean you remember dancing on the bar after that? I won't let you forget that, Gabriella."

"Neither will I," added Zeke. "Who would have ever thought our innocent Gabriella was really a wild child once we got alcohol into her system?"

"Hey, be nice," stated Taylor. "It's not like she stripped while dancing or anything. Besides, if I remember right, it was you, Jason, who lost all your dinner from earlier on that night onto some poor girl."

"Oh yeah! I remember that," agreed Martha. "That girl gave you such a nasty look after that J, if looks could kill, you would have been annihilated."

Ryan chuckled at the thought. "And then the bouncers came over and escorted you and Zeke both out right away, not knowing which of the two of you had did it but knowing you were both way drunk and out of control."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. It was just J!" protested Zeke, hearing Sara laugh at the story.

"So, no Charles or Troy, huh?" asked Sharpay.

"No, Charles had some family reunion to go to and wasn't all that keen on showing his face at the reunion, something about a girlfriend from the past he didn't want to see or something," answered Jason. "He'll be around for our annual group gathering in a few months though. This time it's in Boston, right?"

"But of course. We have to show you around our town," responded Gabriella with a smile as she looked at Taylor and Kelsi, who were her roommates there, and to Chad, who had just been traded to the Celtics, joining Troy, who was originally picked up to join that team last year.

"And next year, Zeke and I will host you all in New York," announced Ryan, a nod being given in agreement from Zeke.

Just like old times, when a favorite familiar song came on, the girls vanished from the table and started dancing to the music, letting the rhythm move them as they relived all those fun memories of dances as high school students and other, newer memories from when they've gone clubbing together in more recent years.

Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan all sat back, Zeke's arm around his girlfriend still, and watched the girls with interest as it seemed like they really were transported back to high school, when life was much simpler, despite the drama.

"So, are you ready for tonight, man?" asked Chad, feeling freer to talk to Ryan without Gabriella around.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know how Gabriella is going to take tonight," returned Ryan.

Zeke and Jason looked at each other and then at Ryan. "What's going on?" asked Zeke. "Ryan you have something planned tonight?"

"Sort of," replied Ryan. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, but it is special and it is for Gabriella."

Chad nodded his head. "I think you'll all be surprised about tonight, honestly."

"Hey, no fair! Chad knows but we don't!" complained Jason.

"Well in all fairness, the girls don't know either, none of them do."

"But I'm not a girl!"

Chad and Ryan laughed, along with Zeke. "We can see that clearly, Jason. At least we always thought you were a guy," stated Chad with a grin. "Man, how you haven't changed."

Ryan looked at his watch after some time of catching up with the guys and saw what time it was. "Looks like it is show time!"

Chad looked over at Ryan and smiled. "Go get her, bud! Break a leg!"

After standing up and fingering a small box in his pocket, Ryan nodded and nervously walked over to Gabriella just as a slow song started playing. 'How very appropriate,' he thought as Ryan neared the dance floor and immediately swept Gabriella into a dance.

After a few minutes of dancing, Ryan knew the time was right. He gently pulled himself away from Gabriella and stood just holding her hands.

Gabriella saw the look in Ryan's eyes had changed and his body language spoke volumes as to his nerves. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

Ryan eyed Gabriella before he very slow knelt down on one knee. "Gabriella, I have something for you…"

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" asked Gabriella, unable to comprehend what was going on. She watched as Ryan slowly pulled something out of his pocket, what appeared to be a small, black velvet box. 'Oh God, is he for real?'

Ryan took a deep breath, forcing himself to ignore the stares of their former classmates and of their close friends as people started noticing what was going on. "Gabriella, this is for you," spoke Ryan softly, slowly opening the box, which earned a gasp from Gabriella as she looked at what it contained.


	60. Epilogue Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 60 - Epilogue Part II

"Ryan, what is it?" she asked, eyeing the paper heart inside the box.

"Just open it," replied Ryan with a grin.

Gabriella reached down and fingered the heart shaped folded paper. She carefully unfolded it and read it:

_**Meet me up on the rooftop in five minutes.**_

Ryan saw the confused look on her face and smiled. He pulled her into a big hug while he whispered, "Just follow what the note says and I promise you won't be disappointed."

He pulled away then and vanished into the crowd that was still staring at Gabriella. Soon, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and even Sharpay were by Gabriella's side. "What did he give you?" asked Taylor, mystified by what just happened.

Gabriella silently handed over the note and all four girls eagerly read it. "That's it?" asked Kelsi.

"So curious," commented Martha. "I wonder what it means."

"Obviously, it is a surprise, otherwise there wouldn't be so much mystery," stated Sharpay. "You are going to go right, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at her friends and bit her lip. Taylor recognized the nervous gesture right away. "Come on, Gabriella. You owe it to him to at least see what's going on, as mysterious as it is."

She nodded her agreement. "You are right. I guess I better start making my way up there."

"We want details when you get back!" called out Sharpay as Gabriella left the gym to walk towards the rooftop.

'Why would Ryan want me to meet him up in Troy's old spot, well the spot I used to share with him?' wondered Gabriella as she walked through the halls of her old high school and found the familiar staircase. She noticed little candles on every other step that flickered a little as she walked by them. Gabriella was getting increasingly more curious as she started hearing soft music from above.

When she finally reached the top, Gabriella lost her breath as she saw how the science club's nursery on the roof was transformed for the evening. There were strings of icicle lights hanging around the overhang that twinkled like the stars above and additional little candles that lined the railing. Near the bench she and Troy usually sat on was a small table that held two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne in a bucket with ice. There were also two long tapered candles on either side of the ice bucket.

"Do you like it?" asked a familiar voice, startling and surprising Gabriella.

She whirled around and gasped as she saw Troy, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, standing at the top of the stairs, a bouquet of long stemmed red roses in his hands. "Troy? I thought you were on some promotional basketball tour or something like that. I've lost track after all the different things you've put aside for the Celtics."

He smiled a little at her as he slowly approached her. "No, not this time around. I knew that this reunion meant something to you, even though you claim to detest the very idea of it, so I wanted to make sure I was here. And I don't know how many times I can say that I am sorry for being so absentminded about everything lately, but I am. I have a confession to make to you though."

Gabriella accepted the roses from him, feeling familiar sparks as their fingers brushed against each other. She smelled them quickly before she placed them on the bench that was next to her. "What is it?" she asked, giving Troy her full attention.

"All those times I disappeared in the past month, supposedly doing stuff for the Celtics, well I lied to you. I was really busy arranging things for tonight," explained Troy. "I hated lying to you, especially when it meant we had the huge fight we did before you left for Albuquerque, but I really wanted tonight to be a surprise."

"The surprise that you came?" asked Gabriella, unsure of where he was going.

"No, this," said Troy before he dropped down to his right knee, giving Gabriella a flashback to when Ryan did the same thing moments before but knowing that this time, with Troy doing it, this was real.

Troy slowly drew the black velvet box out of his pocket and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He carefully opened the top to reveal a stunning canary diamond cut in a heart shape, elevated slightly above the white gold band that also had four square cut, colorless diamonds set inside the band on each side of the main canary diamond. Troy grinned as he heard Gabriella's gasp and finally ventured a look at her face, which was one full of surprise, happiness, and love.

"Gabriella Montez, you have stuck by me for over six and a half years now, give or take a few months here and there, and you have made my life the better for it. From the moment we sang together back at that ski lodge to today, you have given me the silent strength that is you to be a better man, to push myself to the limits, and to go after my dreams, the right way. We have gone through a lot together, quite a bit even here in these halls of East High, but we've survived all of it to be where we are now, a couple that is wiser and stronger for it all. I know we have had our problems, just as every other couple has, but we've shown our real character to fight through it – the distance, the distractions, and the time. Gabriella, you are single handedly the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. You complete me in ways that no one else can while touching my very heart and soul with as little as a smile from you. Through the good times and the bad, you have always been my better half, Gabriella, the one that can calm me with just a touch of the hand, the one that makes me feel so loved and cared for by just one look from you and your gorgeous brown eyes.

"I know that I don't deserve you, not even a little bit, but for some crazy reason, you seem to have chosen me out of all the guys you have encountered through the years to share in your life, and I would love to continue to do so as we continue to mature and grow up, enjoying life now as adults instead of teenagers as we were when we first met. Our future may not be a perfect fairy tale, but I dedicate my whole being to making you as deliriously happy as I possibly can. You, Gabriella, are my top priority, above basketball and all those other things you sometimes suspect take precedence but don't. No, you, Gabriella, alone are the reason I live and breathe, the reason why I came back all those years ago when I was in that coma senior year, the only reason why I even have a hope that my life in the future will be bright with promise. Gabriella Montez, what I am trying to ask is, will you marry me, my angel, and make me the happiest man in the universe? Will you do me this honor of becoming my wife?"

Gabriella gazed lovingly at the man who had kneeled before her on one knee moments before, the boy who she fell in love with all those years ago, immediately forgetting all the anger that she felt only minutes before as a leftover to the fight they had before she left Boston. A fight, she now realized, that was over him vanishing from the city for periods of time, forgetting dates they arranged, not for basketball or someone else as she suspected, but for her, so that Troy could propose in one of the most romantic ways he could have. She brushed away a few happy tears that escaped and nodded her head. "Yes, Troy Bolton, I will marry you. I love you with all of my heart," answered Gabriella, immediately being swept up in Troy's arms, hearing Troy let out a relieved sigh.

"I love you with all of my being, Gabriella. Thank you," murmured Troy before he kissed her tenderly. He pulled away momentarily to slip the ring from the box and onto Gabriella's ring finger on her left hand, admiring the vision of the ring finally being there, as he had imagined it for weeks, ever since he picked it up from the jeweler in New York Ryan had recommended to him.

After a more passionate kiss and while Troy opened the bottle of champagne, Gabriella asked, "So you've been gone all these past weeks at those random intervals to arrange all this?"

"Yup. I went to New York City to visit Ryan to enlist his help and to pick out your ring at a place he recommended that are known for their amazing work. I came here to Albuquerque a few times to prepare tonight and to also ask your mother for permission and to talk to my own parents about it," revealed Troy.

"My mother knows?" questioned Gabriella.

"She does and she gave her blessing on tonight and on our future being husband and wife," answered Troy with a smile. "You know, your mom can be intimidating when she wants to be."

Gabriella laughed. "You don't have to tell me about that. I am her daughter after all. My God, Troy, you really have put so much time and effort into all of this and I am so sorry that I ever doubted you. I really should have learned from my lessons taught to me through the past years together to trust you more and I feel so ashamed that I overlooked all that when I was blinded by your constant absentmindedness and mysterious nature."

"Apology accepted but please don't say any more. I understand the way you saw things for the past month or so and I would have been just as confused and as concerned as you have been. I did all this for you, that's how much you mean to me, Gabriella, don't you know that by now? I wanted to make sure I did everything correctly, down to the letter, because there will be no other time I get to propose to you. Tonight was it," responded Troy.

She accepted the champagne glass from him finally and held it up as she took the initiative and said the toast. "Here's to our bright, beautiful, happy, and amazingly love filled future, as well as in recognition of our past that helped us build the foundation for the next step in life we have just committed to making together, marriage."

They clinked their glasses together and sipped the champagne, savoring the moment and riding the high that was created as a result of all their shared love while they leaned into each other's embrace. Gabriella thought back to a memory of another surprise from Troy in their senior year of college.

_Gabriella and the MIT team that she captained just finished the lightweight women's crew competition in the Head of the Charles competition and were celebrating their victory of coming in first when she spotted him. "TROY?"_

_He grinned as he stepped further out of the crowd that surrounded the winning team and embraced Gabriella tightly. __"Congratulations, angel!__ You and your team were amazing! I can't believe you have that loud of a voice out there, Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella laughed in delight. "You should have told me you were coming!"_

_"I didn't want to distract you. You guys really kicked butt out there, I have to tell you. Now if only we could harness your crew skills into basketball, we could get you into the WNBA without a problem," teased Troy._

_They shared a romantic kiss, right there on the side of the Charles __river__ and among all the changing leaves of October from the trees, enjoying that special moment where Troy was able to support Gabriella in a sport she loved instead of the other way around for once. Kelsi and Taylor also appeared shortly after, along with Ryan, who had all made sure to come out to support their close and best __friend_

_After Gabriella helped her team carry the equipment back over to their site and load everything up, she returned back to her friends and to her boyfriend for one last congratulatory round and a hug before following her team back to the MIT dock. Once they were able to take care of unloading everything there, the team went out for a dinner at __Vinny__ T's near the __Pru__ and opened it up to friends and family who were in town so everyone could be together. Gabriella excitedly called Troy, who was still with Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi, and gave them the whereabouts of the dinner. The four showed up just a few minutes after the crew team got there and joined in on the large, family style dinner they all shared together, adding another memorable night to Gabriella's and everyone else's memory._

"Why are you giggling?" asked Troy, a smile still on his lips.

"Oh, I was thinking back to the time you surprised me at Head of the Charles and how you and Ryan both were so bummed you got tomato sauce on your shirts that night at dinner," explained Gabriella.

Troy grinned at the memory. "I still say you were amazing that day, and every other time I was able to watch you."

"Thank you for coming out to those meets. That meant a lot to me."

"Just as you coming out for the games you could manage meant a lot to me too through the years."

The two smiled at each other, brown eyes locking with blue eyes, as they leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss as their embrace around each other grew tighter. When they finally pulled apart, Troy noted that Gabriella had this adorable little smile on her lips that hadn't slipped away since he proposed. "Come on, we should get back downstairs. Let me clean this up real quick and drop it in the rental car and we'll go back in."

Gabriella nodded her agreement and helped Troy blow out all the candles and pack up everything in the bag he stashed aside. She picked up the roses and looked towards the lights, wondering how they would get them down. "Don't worry about those, those are my donation to the current science club for still maintaining the nursery up here," said Troy as he grabbed Gabriella's hand in his and led her down the stairs, most likely for the last time.

After they deposited everything in Troy's rental car, they walked back towards East High and the gym, one arm each wrapped around the other, but not before Troy sent a message off to Ryan without Gabriella noticing. When they reached the doors of the gym, Troy stopped them and turned so they were facing each other. "Are you ready for all the attention and all the excitement from our friends?"

"You mean none of them know?"

"Only Chad and Ryan," replied Troy. "I wanted only a few to know so you wouldn't get a clue in as to what would happen tonight."

"Well, I can tell you that you succeeded. I never would have thought of this," confessed Gabriella. "God, the girls are going to go nuts."

Troy nodded his agreement. "You ready?"

"Sure," she said, leaning up for a last kiss before Troy opened the door and held it open for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me proudly be the first to introduce the future, not quite there yet, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton, previously known as East High Class of 2008's cutest couple!" announced Ryan from up on the stage as soon as he saw the door close behind Troy.

Gabriella shot Ryan a look that let him know she would be talking to him later but turned her attention back on her boyfriend, well now fiancé, who was grinning back at her. "You sly guy, you."

"Hey, had to do it," answered Troy before he leaned down and kissed her.

They heard applause all around them and both blushed at all of the attention. The DJ started playing a slow song, one of their favorites to dance to, so Troy pulled Gabriella out onto the dance floor, swaying to the music with her in his arms. The group of friends held back, letting the two newly engaged enjoy their moment, as were the rest of the alumni of their class. Gabriella eventually ventured a look around and noticed that everyone was staring at them and had effectively put Troy and Gabriella in the center of a huge circle, very reminiscent of the type of attention a Prom King and Queen would have.

"Troy, everyone is staring," murmured Gabriella.

"So? Let them. They're just jealous because I have the most wonderful, talented, and beautiful woman here with me on the dance floor," returned Troy with another stunning grin.

She just shook her head in return. "What am I going to do with you, Wildcat?"

"Love me with all your heart and soul. That should be a good start," supplied Troy.

The song ended and there was another round of applause as Troy bowed and Gabriella curtsied.

"Now that we have established our commitment of our Cutest Couple, let's get this party started!" yelled Ryan into the microphone before heading down to where Troy and Gabriella were headed, where all their other close friends were.

After receiving congratulations from different people, Troy and Gabriella finally made it to hear a mini chorus of:

"How could you not tell me?"

"I can't believe you are finally engaged!"

"When is the big day?"

"I want to see the ring!"

"How did he propose?"

"Did you suspect anything?"

"I thought you were with Ryan."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone calm down," said Troy. "No, Gabriella is not with Ryan, but Ryan was very instrumental in helping me out tonight, making sure he was Gabriella's date for the night especially after she and I had a bit of a fallout before she came. As you can see, everything is fine now and she knows that my vanishing act was to set up everything for tonight. In case you are wondering, Ryan has a great girlfriend back in New York that he has been dating seriously for a month, who he so graciously left behind to help me here tonight."

"You'll all meet her sometime in the future if we work out that long," stated Ryan.

"So the fight is why Gabriella hasn't wanted to talk about you all night?" asked Sharpay.

"That and the tension that has been going on and built up to that fight for the past month. I've been pretty emotional about the subject of Troy and our relationship ever since I felt that we were on possible uneven ground again sometime this past month," answered Gabriella. "I never dreamed he was off arranging things to propose to me, including asking my mom for her permission and blessing."

The girls aahhed at this before they reached out and grabbed Gabriella's left hand so they could admire the ring Troy picked out.

"Just as I called it, the girls are all aflutter about this latest romantic gesture of yours," commented Chad, who chuckled at the sounds of admiration the girls were making over the engagement ring.

"Leave my fiancé alone, Chad! Just because you don't have the same romantic bone in your body that he does or his great taste in jewelry is no reason to tease him," stated Gabriella, smiling at Troy, who gave her a grateful look for saving him from further teasing.

"Hmm, fiancé. That sounds really weird," noted Jason. "Guess though it'll be husband soon enough, huh? Any time frame on the big day?"

Gabriella and Troy exchanged a look before he said, "Maybe within the next year or two, whatever time is necessary for Gabriella to feel that she had enough time to prepare. I've waited this long, I can wait another year or two."

"And this is why I love you so much. You just get me without even trying," replied Gabriella.

Zeke coughed. "Yeah, now maybe, but do you not remember all the scrapes he got himself into even going into college because he didn't have the slightest clue how to read you at times?"

"That's true," agreed Ryan. "Like the time you were in the doghouse for making fun of her Halloween costume via email after she sent you a picture thinking it was a joke when she was really serious? I think she dressed up as a bum and you made fun of her, thinking Gabriella was just playing with you."

Troy chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, well, I don't confess to being the smartest guy in those years."

"But you could today since you managed to capture one of the most amazing girls in the world tonight, to have by your side for the rest of your life," replied Ryan.

Troy grinned. "Very good point!"

"Hey, at least Ryan is good for something," joked Chad before Taylor smacked him on the back of the head, making the whole group burst into laughter.

"Glad some things never change," got out Martha in between laughs.

After another hour of just hanging out together, mingling with other East High Class of 2008 members, the group grew a bit restless as the reunion started to die down.

"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't we do an impromptu party at the our family's estate tonight? Spend more time together there? It's a no brainer this party will be dead in less than half an hour," said Sharpay. "I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind."

A general agreement was exchanged except for two people. "Sorry guys, I have a second part to the night for myself and Gabriella. You'll just have to party without us," said Troy with an apologetic smile. "We will be there for brunch at our favorite diner tomorrow morning, promise."

Everyone, including Ryan and Chad, gave him and Gabriella curious looks as none of them had a clue as to what Troy's plans for the rest of the night included. Gabriella eyed Troy but realized, whatever it was, he wasn't about to let her know until it was time, that determined look being on his face.

Gabriella hugged everyone good-bye, as did Troy, before they went off on their separate way, Gabriella being clueless as to where they were headed. After some time in the car, Gabriella broke the silence. "Aren't you going to give me a small hint?"

"Nope," answered Troy, determined not to look at her to avoid cracking.

In just a few moments more time though, Troy pulled the rental car up to the valet area of the hotel Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi had just checked into earlier on in the morning, that same day. "The hotel?" she questioned.

Troy grinned as he got out of the car and handed the valet the keys, picking up the bags from earlier on in the night before he gave her something. She looked down and saw it was an envelope with a red heart on it with a number in the middle, 1014. He smirked a little when he saw her recognizing the significance of the number 14 but didn't say anything further. "Meet me up there after you get your bags from your room with the girls."

Gabriella gazed up at him for a few moments before she nodded his head, wondering what he was about. They went up the elevator together but Gabriella got off on the third floor while Troy continued up to his destination on the tenth floor, the top floor.

It wasn't until Gabriella put her cosmetic bag into her duffle and zipped up her little suitcase that it dawned on her what could be going on seven floors above her. 'Could he really be setting up for a true "special night", one we will remember even more so after I go up there?'

Knowing there was only one way to find out, Gabriella took in a deep breath to settle her nerves and then went back out to the elevator to wait for one to take her up, realizing how nervous she really was now that tonight was the night. Surprisingly though, as she stepped onto the elevator and pushed the number 10, Gabriella realized as nervous as she was, she felt with her entire being that tonight would be the perfect night to celebrate their love by sharing in their first times together. When the elevator doors opened, Gabriella stepped into the hallway and noticed the doors in this hallway were separated a lot more than the ones on the floor her original room was on. 'Suites maybe?'

On her right, she saw 1014 on an engraved plate on the middle of one of the two doors that led to the room. After a deep breath, laughing at herself softly as she realized her hands were shaking, she opened the envelope in her hands that Troy had given her and pulled out the key to the room. Gabriella slid the key into the electronic lock and saw the green light, biting her lip a little as she pushed the door open to a scene she was unprepared for, more so than the sight that greeted her back at East High on the rooftop.

There, in the living room of the suite, were what seemed like at least one hundred tea lights strategically placed around the room, softly lighting the room that would have been dark since all the lights were off. On the floor were red rose petals scattered about while there was a coffee table in the middle with the long stemmed roses from earlier on in the night in a vase. There was another bucket with a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses next to it. Next to those were some small picture frames, which under closer inspection, proved to hold pictures of Gabriella and Troy through the past years, starting from the Winter Musicale in high school to a picture of them at the first NBA game she watched him play in as a Celtic. Gabriella fingered the one of her and Troy on New Year's Eve from just this past year when they went to Paris to celebrate and enjoyed their New Year's kiss this time in front of a sparkling Eiffel Tower.

"You can put your bag down, you know," murmured Troy as he smiled at her, coming out of what she assumed was the bedroom. He went over to her and took her duffel bag and her suitcase from her grasp, kissing her softly before he put them into the bedroom. Before he returned to her, he turned on the stereo in the entertainment center, above the blank TV, and pressed play as soft R&B music and lyrics started to slowly drift through the room.

Gabriella smiled at him, knowing now more than ever, that Troy Bolton was the man for her and that should he have it planned, she would be ready to make love to him for the first time. She watched as Troy took his time walking back over to her, a sweet yet admittedly sexy smile gracing his lips, until he stood right in front of her. "Dance with me?"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his muscular arms, which had developed quite a bit since high school, wrap around her waist, pulling Gabriella much closer to Troy. Gabriella leaned her head down onto his chest and enjoyed the sensation of being this close to him, in this romantic atmosphere, letting herself just listen as his heart beat, soothing her nerves that still lingered.

A few songs had passed before either of them moved besides slowly swaying to the song. Troy gently pulled away from Gabriella to gaze down into her brown eyes, searching for the answer he suspected would be there. Sensing the question in his blue eyes, Gabriella nodded her head slightly, showing him that they were on the same page about tonight being the night.

Troy grinned as he carefully leaned down and captured her lips with his, pulling her body flush with his again, deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved them into the general direction of the bedroom, breaking the kiss only to open the door to the bedroom that was filled with more candles, this time the small candles similar to those he used on the rooftop. Gabriella paused at the doorframe, memorizing the way the candles flickered as Troy walked ahead of her into the room, the shadows they cast on the wall, and the way their light made Troy look that much more appealing, especially with that shy smile he had on his face at the moment. She looked towards the bed and smiled as she saw there were red rose petals scattered across the king's comforter, with a dozen white roses resting at the head of the bed with the pillows.

"How'd you know tonight would be it?" asked Gabriella, looking at Troy, who had a pleased look on his face.

"Well I had hoped it would be," answered Troy, taking her once again in his arms as she approached him. "But, do you remember what I said back during senior ball in high school? That when it was the right time, we both would know it without even having to talk about it? I felt tonight would be it, and I think, unless I read you incorrectly, that you would agree."

She slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I do," Gabriella replied with a small smile. "I'm nervous though. I hate to say that and ruin the moment but I am."

"Don't be. There are no expectations here, no previous experiences for either of us to compare this to, not that either of us would though. Tonight is just about you and me, nothing else, no one else. Making love to you tonight is a celebration of you and me, our love, and our future we will be spending together, nothing more and certainly nothing less."

"How you have gotten so smooth with words through the years, I'll never know," murmured Gabriella before she raised herself up to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"Lots of practice wooing the girl who will be the woman in my future, my wife within the next few years," replied Troy before he continued to kiss Gabriella, gently backing her up to the edge of the bed.

They took their time there on the bed, slowly undressing each other between kisses and soft caresses until there was nothing that separated their bodies. Together, their eyes never leaving each other's, Gabriella and Troy made love for the first time, after all the time they had spent together, and knew that tonight really was the right moment for them both.

Wrapped in Troy's embrace with Gabriella facing Troy, she smiled at him. 'God, she looks so adorably sweet like that,' he thought as he returned hers with his own smile as they just studied each other, knowing that tonight really was the perfect night for so many reasons. He reached out and brushed some of her dark hair back and leaned forward to kiss her forehead tenderly, then her cheeks, her eyelids, and then finally her lips. "That was simply amazing, Gabriella. I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Troy, with everything I have," returned Gabriella, feeling a bit sore but more blissfully in love than she had ever felt before. "Thank you for everything you did tonight. You truly did make everything so magical and romantic."

"It was all worth it to see that smile on your face and that ring on your finger," he replied, picking up her left hand in his and kissing the back of it before he looked again at the way the ring perfectly sat on her ring finger. "I'd say I was the luckiest guy in the world, but that would be a lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella, a confused look on her face.

He smiled at her confusion before he kissed her again, feeling like he couldn't kiss her enough. "I mean that, if nothing else, I have learned that after everything that has happened, eventually, luck does run out, but that's when you make your own luck and fight for what you really want, fight for your dreams, and fight for the one you love. That's something I keep thinking about even today, but was something I focused on especially when I worked so hard senior year to get you back after all the stupid things I did. Despite all the hardships and heartache, seeing you, lying here in my arms, smiling up at me, your eyes reflecting all the love we share together, this is worth it all, Gabriella, to have you in my life forever."

Hearing the huskiness of his voice as he spoke, she looked into his blue eyes that had darkened with both passion and love over the last few minutes and knew that Troy was right. Luck may be on their side now, but they each had worked so hard to get what luck didn't give them freely. 'No, we both have struggled and fought so hard for this, maybe this is why it feels so good, so right,' she thought before she leaned over and kissed Troy again, enjoying the sensations of being so close to him.

After kissing for a few more moments, both Troy and Gabriella pulled away, both feeling sleep pull at them. He rolled onto his back so that he could pull Gabriella to lay half on top of him, cuddled into his side, with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Troy just enjoyed this moment and the feelings of having everything being perfectly aligned in his life for once. 'This is it, this is what the fighting has all been about and man, is it so worth it,' he thought before he smiled down at the future Mrs. Troy Bolton. Troy studied her closed eyes and her face that looked so peaceful now, truly angelic, and pulled the sheets and blanket up and over them so neither would get cold during the rest of the evening.

"Gabriella?" he softly asked, not getting a response, confirming his thoughts that she had already fallen asleep, her breath evenly going in and out of her body and her left hand relaxed on his chest, the engagement ring glimmering in the candlelight. "Sweet dreams, Gabriella. I love you."

Troy lovingly kissed the top of her head before resting his own back on the pillows behind him. He finally allowed sleep to take over and was rewarded with dreams which his heart guided, most about the happy future he would share with the woman, who was now asleep in his arms, that he loved more than life itself.


End file.
